Two Rivers: Beginnings
by Nispedana
Summary: [Completed] Fem! Gon. The story retold. But this time? With Romance. And a few more changes.
1. Kaito X Gon X First Encounter

Hi! Thank you for clicking on the link. I would be very happy if you bear with me until the end. :D AH! Telling me what you think of the chapters will be greatly gratifying. I also appreciate reviews on non-latest chapters as much as I love comments on the latest installments. Anything readers thought I would gladly read. Flames accepted~!

This is based on the original version of the anime.

_Anyway_... Happy reading!

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I OWN Hunter X Hunter

"This is spoken language." | '_This is someone's thoughts.'_

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Kaito x Gon x First Encounter<strong>

WHALE ISLAND

Amongst the vast waters known as the Indian ocean rest a small island created and shaped by natural forces like the volcano that used to be underneath and the strong waves that hit on a minute-basis. It had been untouched by modern technology and had somehow, through time, adopted the shape of a whale- and hence its name.

Whale Island.

Deep within it existed a small and peaceful village, a little far away from the ports where its most advanced settlements laid. Its houses conformed to a certain style, yet most established their own identity as directed by the people who lived there.

One such house was located farther from the rest. It was also a pub and shop which meant people still went there, despite its relatively isolated position. But the most interesting characteristic that the home had was that it was built under two trees- entwined together after long years of company. It also stood at a small hill intensifying the effect of its odd majesty and charm as it stood against the deep blue sky.

The house looked cute and peaceful on the outside. But its interior was the exact opposite.

"Waaaaaa… I'm so _bored_ Mito-san! Can I _please_ go outside?" A 9-year old girl with the name of Antigone Freecs implored her aunt. The little girl was cute with her huge eyes and raven hair that framed her face perfectly. Her aunt's eyes twitched.

"No, Gon, you're a girl. And girls are supposed to know how to do house chores." She stated as a-matter-of-factly.

"But I already _do_ know how to do them! Desu." She retorted. _'Doesn't mean I have to do them…'_

Mito winced, knowing precisely what the girl just mused. She sighed and whispered to herself, "You're really nothing like your mother…" forgetting the fact that her niece had superhuman senses- and that meant the little girl heard.

Gon tilted her head in wonder. "Nothing like…you, Mito-san?" She asked innocently, even when she knew Mito wasn't her birth mother she never knew either of her parents. So she pretty much believed Mito _was_ her parent. Mito's eyes widened and she quickly tried to hold back her tears.

There was a silence that ensued and Mito quickly rummaged her brain at what to do. First thing was to permanently hamper her tears. Unfortunately, seeing Gon's worried stare did not help her achieve that.

"You can go o-out and play now, Gon." She muttered out-of-nowhere making Gon frown.

"But if I leave, you'll cry." She bluntly stated, making Mito _really_ want to cry on the spot. "Why all of a sudden, Mito-san?"

Mito went closer and hugged her tightly. "It's fine Gon, it's nothing you did. So go out and play now. I need some time alone, please."

"But…"

"Please?"

"B-But."

_Twitch_

"Get _out_, Gon." She ordered, gently pushing the girl to the door.

"**But**—"She retorted as she stepped outside.

"Get OUT." Mito finally snapped... and slammed the door at her face.

**...**

FOREST

Gon absent-mindedly wondered around the forest. At a young age, she knew when her aunt was lying. She was extremely worried about the older girl and was in a trance the whole time. Time passed and not even the tall roots on her path hindered her dazed walk. What actually pulled her out of her daze was a loud growl that would make most people immediately run for their lives or freeze in terror.

But not Gon. She lived in the forest her whole life- and she was gifted with incredible instincts so that she was able to survive and learn anything on her own. She calmly looked around to see that she walked into fox-bear territory. Her eyes shifted to the source of the sound.

It was a fox-bear, of course. And a huge one, at that.

She gulped.

_'Uh oh….'_

The beast growled again, this time making her shiver. She saw the cub right beside her. The bigger one was the mother, she knew. And she immediately deduced that she was in more trouble than she had expected.

There was absolutely no way to tame this one. She was a mother. And it was nearly impossible to tame a mother who was convinced that something… or, unfortunately, _someone_… would harm her child.

She quickly surveyed for an escape route.

The fox-bear went closer making her flinch. She frantically looked around again.

There was no escape route good enough to outrun the animal. It was already too close to her. But nothing good would happen if she just stood there- so she decided to try the closest escape route and pray that lady luck was on her side.

She carefully stepped back and gestured to run when—

_SLASH_

A sword out of nowhere found itself inside the mother fox-bear... and an instant later the creature was laying lifelessly on the ground with a helpless cub crying for her.

Gon froze.

**...**

The tall long-haired man towered over the small girl who was frozen in front of him. She was staring blankly at the two beasts. He saw tears line up in the kid's eyes. He knew that it was not tears of relief, it was of grief. He frowned irritably.

"What the hell is a little girl like you doing deep in the forest? And in _monster_ territory! Did you not know that you could've died?" He yelled at her vehemently only to be ignored.

"You didn't have to kill her."

"That's true. So I should've let her kill you instead, huh?"

"She has a child."

"…that reminds me." He muttered as he unsheathed his sword once again and walked towards the cub. "This little one must die as well. He will attack humans after this." He said, held up his sword, and whispered an apology. He then gestured for a painless slice, when-

"NO!" The girl shouted determinedly and placed herself in front of the cub. The man flinched at the girl's quickness, but froze at her strong unwavering gaze that was all too familiar to him.

He- after a second of pondering- mechanically returned his sword back to its cover and stared at the girl with eyes full of inquiry. "What's your father's name?"

But to his surprise, she shook her head. "I can't tell you. Mito-san told me that I should not give other people's or my name to strangers." She stated making him wonder who this 'Mito-san' was. He sighed.

"I suppose so… so, what are you planning to do with the cub?" He asked, this time, curious.

"Raise it." She replied. And he scoffed.

_Why wasn't he surprised?_

"Good luck with that then, kid."

* * *

><p>"You're not allowed to get in the house until you tell me the truth." Mito stated decisively as she pushed her rugged-looking niece, with a number of wounds here and there, out the door… again.<p>

"But Mito-_san_-!" Gon shouted and knocked on the door at the rate of 20 knocks per second.

"No." Mito responded firmly from behind the door. Gon let out a heavy breath of defeat and readied herself to telling her aunt the truth.

"I found a fox-bear that lost its mother. I tried to raise it…" She muttered under her breath making Mito open the door.

The woman stared at her to check if she was lying and Gon did not flinch. The woman smiled fondly at the little girl and patted her head. Something like this she could not stop making Gon do. It was, unfortunately, something she inherited from _both_ her parents.

So, instead, she would be there to ensure the girl was safe no matter what she tried to do. "You should start taking care of yourself, Gon."

And the girl only grinned.

"Hai!"

*The next morning*

Gon excitedly ran towards the river where she left the long-haired man and the cub- which she decided the name Gonta- and remained balanced as she ensured that the bowl of milk on her palm would not spill. She saw that the man had his back on the tree hugging his sheathed sword that reminded her of an animal sleeping yet remaining alert all throughout. He had his hat covering his eyes, though, so she wasn't certain if he was sleeping with his eyes closed. He certainly didn't feel like he was in deep slumber...

She shrugged and went to the cub lying near her mother. Gon stared sadly at the mother fox-bear for a while and decided to bury her. She dug a huge hole and readied a bed of flowers beside it. Then she placed herself near the mother fox bear and took a deep breath to ready herself to move its large corpse. But the body of the fox bear, nearly 20 times heavier than her, seemed to be reluctant to move. She pushed and pushed until it _finally _moved half a meter.

She pushed again, this time it moved by itself.

She blinked, and eventually realized that the long-haired man was helping her. She smiled at him, but the man just ignored her and continued pushing.

"Thanks." She said as he returned to his original position. He made a simple nod.

She whipped her head back to the cub, and took the bowl she put somewhere and placed it near the cub. She walked back and pretended not to watch. Several minutes later, Gonta slowly walked towards the bowl and slowly licked the milk away. She smiled and let herself watch the cub openly. She stared at the cub fondly but paused when she felt that she was being stared at, herself.

She looked at its source and asked, "Is there anything wrong long-haired-niichan?"

"Kaito's my name, kid."

"…is there anything wrong Kaito-nii?"

"Omit the honorific."

"Why?"

"I don't like it."

"Why? Mito-san said I should since you're so _old._" She stated bluntly making him sneer in both irritation and amusement at the oddly polite insult.

"… I'm only turning 17 in a few weeks."

"Really?"

"Really."

She beamed getting him to wince.

"(Advanced) Happy birthday, then. Kaito-san!"

**...**

*A few days later*

Gonta playfully played with the little girl as they played in the river. Gon already caught the cub's heart, and Kaito was very impressed.

'_Good hunters are liked by animals.'_ He mused recalling how her father, his master, was also loved by the creatures. She already introduced herself as Gon Freecs. She didn't say what her father's name was but it was obvious that they're related. Ging told him about a child he left behind, and it could only be her.

He did not know why her aunt kept her father from her, but he knew it was none of his business. In fact, he had no reason to stay… the time he found out that his master wasn't here and the moment she gave him a basket of fruits as a birthday gift he should've left.

He looked at the girl who was watching her new-found friend fondly as she made a fish act like catnip.

He closed his eyes again and went in for another nap.

'_It's not like I'm in a hurry, anyway.'_

**...**

Later that day, the noise the two animals were making woke him up. They were wrestling each other, and Gon surprisingly showed quite impressive athletic qualities. He continued watching them for a while- soon after getting into a fight with himself _again_. It had been several times whether or not to tell her about her guardian's lies. After a long while of rationalizations... he had finally decided to go with the former.

"Gon." He called. She was out of sight and was probably up a tree somewhere far away, but the girl had superhuman hearing. It didn't take long for him to hear the gentle rustles of leaves, that sounded different from the rustles caused by the wind. It got louder and louder, and soon she got close enough to speak with him.

"Hai?" She asked with her trademark stare.

"Is your father's name Ging Freecs?" He asked her bluntly catching her by surprise. She involuntarily let go of the branch but she reflexively regained her balance, much to Kaito's relief.

"You know him…?" She responded incredulously.

"He's alive, and I'm looking for him right now." He stated at the girl who looked as if she believed him but, odd enough, he could not sense a trace of anger that he expected to be there.

"Why?"

"He's my mentor as a hunter, finding him is the last part of our exam."

"I see…" She muttered and Kaito flinched at the continuous absence of anger in her eyes.

"Your aunt lied to you, you know."

"Yeah. But she has her reasons, I'm sure she's planning on telling me in the future." She smiled at him sadly. "And I think I knew he wasn't dead yet…" He patted her head.

"You sure are mature for someone so simple-minded..."

"Hn?" She tilted her head.

"Nothing." he sighed. "I'll be going now."

"Huh?" she uttered and stood up as well when he did- so abruptly, too.

"I can't stay here forever, you know."

"You can't?" She asked with innocent skepticism. He hid a smile.

"No. But we'll meet again if you try to look for your father. If you want to, of course."

"I will. But I don't think Mito san's going to like it." She muttered, but it was obvious she was determined to do what she just said.

"Become a Hunter, just like him."

"I'm planning to."

Kaito chuckled. "...that was quick."

"He-he.I want to find out what kept him from coming here."

He grinned.

"We'll be waiting, Gon!" He declared and started walking away. She waved at him.

"See you _soon_, Kaito!"

Certain that it would, indeed, happen soon.

**.  
>.<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 1**

_**Coming soon  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 2: Fish x Rod x Departure**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<strong>

**Before proceeding to the next chap, please tell me what you thought.  
><strong>


	2. Fish X Rod X Departure

Thank you so much to everyone who fav'ed, subscribed, C2d and _especially_ those who reviewed! Hearing what you thought really make my days!

Please like the **Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction** facebook page! Link's on my profile. :D There's a forum named **Stories Galore** as well. Do stop by from time to time~

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I OWN Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Fish x Rod x Departure<strong>

LAKE

It had been three years since her encounter with Kaito, her father's apprentice. She was planning on doing what he told her, and she did prepare for it… you know, somewhat.

In any case, she was currently sitting under a large tree, fishing with her father's awesome rod. She grinned at the thought of her father doing the same thing and the fact that her aunt _finally_ admitted his existence. It was a miracle that her aunt gave it to her. She laughed to herself in excitement.

_She was definitely going to catch this fish._

Meanwhile, on the house's balcony, her aunt stared at the blue sky and watched the clouds pass by.

Mito hated the idea of Gon taking the Hunter exam, of course, but the little girl really had power. She was truly becoming more and more like her father- and she disliked that thought.

Becoming adventurous like her father meant that she was going to leave them! And she was just a 12-year old _girl_, too!

She put her hand in her face in despair when she felt another one land on her shoulders. It was her mother's, and she was smiling reassuringly at her.

"Mito, you worry too much. Put faith in Antigone will you? Besides, you raised her in a way she would never forget to come back here."

"Ah…" She agreed, but the twinge in her heart was not going away. She even made her do an almost impossible task, but a huge part of her knew she was going to make it.

"I'll miss her…so much…" She whispered sadly, trying to muffle a sob, and her mother hugged her immediately.

"We all would."

"I am still hoping she fails in this task."

The old woman chuckled. At least she really felt like a mother towards her child, now.

**...**

Several hours later, though...they realized Mito's prayers remained unheard.

There was then monstrously huge fish in front of their house.

"S-SUGOI!" A small child yelled as he pulled her parents' shirts to pull them in for a closer look.

"Seriously?" A random guy exclaimed incredulously at the sight of a tiny girl holding up a fish no less than 10 times her weight.

"Unbelievable…" An old man muttered to himself for he, even with 6 more men, failed to catch the said fish.

"Pinch me, Hon." Another guy asked a favor to his wife, who mechanically did so without looking away from the spectacle.

Gon grinned at the sight of her aunt and grandmother who just got out and looked around at the crowd. She knew they were sad, but she was determined to pass the exam and make them proud, anyway.

That, and her aunt seemed to be holding a grudge against her father... so she decided to punch him the moment they would meet. Mito handed her over a card with an unhampered happy smile. Her aunt could only sigh in defeat and sign her blasted authorization form.

But Gon wasn't oblivious at what her aunt was feeling, so she grinned at her reassuringly. "I'll make you proud, Mito-san." She stated making the older girl smile like usual.

Mito laughed patted her niece's head.

"You already did, Gon... You already did."

**...**

After bidding her farewell to her family and friends (which included Gonta and the other animals, of course) the following day, she took off on a small boat heading downstream to the ports. She slept for a bit considering it would take her at least half a day to reach the ports even with her little vessel.

She yawned involuntarily and went deep into Lala-land.

* * *

><p><span>MAIN TOWN<span>

Kurapika was washing his face with the freshwater the river supplied to wake himself up. The long journey he had just taken to reach this island was very tiresome, but he needed to be alert at all times. He simply could not fail the exam he was about to take.

He stared blankly at the river and reminisced his past... the reason he wanted to become a hunter, over and over again. He felt that it was his duty to- To never forget his tribe, whatever happened to them, and whoever did it to them. He was the sole survivor of the Kuruta clan, and it was his responsibility never to forget the anger he was harboring and to do whatever he could to avenge their deaths.

But when he saw a little boat slowly went past him, it seemed like all his troubles were blown away.

It was just a small water vessel; gracefully following the flow of the river- having no obstacle strong enough to impede its movements. Inside rest a little girl about three years his junior, sleeping so peacefully... and seemed absolutely free of troubles. He unconsciously smiled at the sight.

But then... as if sensing his gaze, the girl stirred.

He didn't take his eyes off her as she sat up, stretched, yawned, and then finally surveyed her surroundings. He scoffed, amused at the little girl.

'_How cute.'_ He chuckled internally.

But the smile he didn't know he was wearing disappeared immediately when his eyes met hers. She had huge amber eyes that had the ability to pull so many things inside of him- A gaze so innocent and strong that could pull anyone's guard down. And she was still half-asleep, too...

"Ohayou." The girl lethargically greeted. He awkwardly smiled and replied likewise.

"Where am I?" She asked as she lazily wiped the sleep out of her eyes.

"The city ports." He stated making the girl wake up fully.

"Ah... Arigatou." She smiled at him and waved right before taking the rows and took herself to the ports. He stood up to watch the girl as she slowly went farther away from him. He was about to return to the town when she momentarily let go of the rows to wave at him again.

"See you later, blonde-niisan!" She shouted getting him to sweat-drop.

"A-Aa..."

**...**

Several minutes since she landed, Gon started to wonder where the boat to dole is. All she knew was that it should be there...in the docks... somewhere...

"Hmm..."She mumbled to herself and decided to ask around. She _tried_ to ask a few sailors but they were all so big that they barely took notice of her, and once they did most of them didn't want to bother considering they were all too busy and that the little girl would just waste their time.

So after realizing that asking huge sailors would do no good, she decided to go to town and ask if anyone knew. Sad to say, most of the people there weren't particularly aware of the ingoing ships.

"You're looking for a ship to Dole, little girl?" An old man asked, smiling. She nodded excitedly. The man smirked and told her to follow him when—

"Wait right there, ossan. What do you intend to do with that little girl?" A man in a business suit with small glasses questioned assertively getting the man to flinch.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He muttered, trying to mask his nervousness.

"You're planning on selling that little girl as a slave, aren't you?" The man replied with a frown. The older man glowered and quickly took a knife hidden in his clothing. Gon's eyes widened.

"Watch out!" She warned, but turns out the man didn't need it. He effortlessly avoided the attack and forced his opponent to let go of the weapon.

"Sugoi, Ossan!" The little girl complimented making his eye twitch.

"I am _not_ old, kid." He stated and turned around to walk away from the oblivious kid who obviously can't distinguish good or bad...

And to Leorio, young and old.

**...**

"Wait up!" She shouted at the old man again. She hadn't thanked him properly yet, and he hadn't given her a chance so far. Their walking pace became faster and faster to the point that the older person's vein popped.

"Go away, kid! Stop bothering me! I need to get ready for my exam!" He yelled. The girl blinked.

"Exam? Could you be taking the Hunter exam as well? Hey! We could go find the ship of Dole together!" She exclaimed optimistically. The older man frowned at her statement. A 12 year old girl taking the infamously deadly Hunter exam...!? No way he was going to help her.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Ehh? Then what exam are you taking then?"

"...Medicine." He lied trying to sound as indifferent as possible. Gon tilted her head in wonder.

"Medicine...? What for...?"

"You need to pass it so you could be a doctor." He replied as-a-matter-of-factly. Then she beamed, surprising him to no end.

"You want to be a doctor? _Sugoi_, Ossan!"She yelled admiringly making him stutter in embarrassment and surprise.

"I-I-I am _not_ old. And o-of course I'm awesome." He just managed to utter.

"You'll be a great one, ne?" She commented innocently forcing him to straighten himself up.

"How do you say so?" He asked. Gon just let her smile stay to where it was.

"You just said you're awesome. So I bet you are!"

**...**

Kurapika watched the scene that unfolded in front of him with amusement.

He was just eating at a diner a moment ago not in a particularly good mood because of a spider. But like earlier, the appearance of that little girl from the river shooed his bad thoughts away.

And now she was touching somebody else.

The older man in the business suit probably had very few people believe in him. And the girl just had the quality that would make you believe in whatever she said. He smirked as the man struggled to calm his embarrassment.

"THIEF!" A woman from his left shouted out of the blue, and a moment later a running man approached the direction of the two figures he was studying. He saw the man grin as he watched the vendor of the fish shop run after the thief. He just found a way to escape for the girl _and_ get some free food.

So he piled the fishes into his briefcase and quickly ran away.

_Whoosh~_

The girl just stared to his direction, though, not really knowing what happened. Kurapika unknowingly gazed at the girl again, but this time the girl sensed it and looked onto his direction. They let their gazes meet for a while before she smiled back at him.

"Yow." She grinned, he replied to her with a smile. But then as if hit by an arrow, the girl remembered that she had some asking to do. So she waved at him and ran after the older man.

Kurapika sighed. He was going to tell her where to find the ship she was looking for. She was a very interesting girl, and he felt that she was going to do well in the exams so he was willing to tell her. He would have unexpectedly good company, as well. He shrugged.

'_She's going to find that ship without my help, anyway.'_

**_..._**

Gon (literally) sniffed around and followed the old man's unique perfume. Her eyes opened when the scent combined with many other very familiar smells that wasn't in any other part of the city.

She ended up in a Zoo. A portable one, at that.

Gon entered not anticipating the trouble she would cause. First, she awed everyone with her ability with animals. And second, she let them all run wild.

'_What have I gotten myself into?'_ The old man thought to himself since he actually _helped_ the girl cause the was working part-time for extra money for that zoo, and when he saw her caged inside the cage for who-knows-why it simply wasn't right not to help her.

But when she was already out. She took the keys to all of the cages and freed every of the animals.

Sure they were all caught illegally, but still-

**_Errnnn_**

His eyes widened.

_'Nonononono'_

But it seemed his chanting did not work. He ran out to the docks and saw that it was true- he really did hear that awful sound a ship made once it was leaving the port.

And there was only _one_ ship heading out at this time.

'_Darn it!'_ He cursed but odd enough, he didn't regret helping the kid out.

"Ossan! Ossan!" She called as she followed him around, _again_.

"Go away, kid! I'm going to miss my way to Dole!"

"Dole? Is the Medical exam in the same city as the Hunter exam? We can go together, then!" She stated making his eye twitch even crazier. He hastened his pace, but the little girl was _seriously_ quick. He let his eye shift towards the direction of the ship. His mouth opened in aghast.

"The ship's leaving!" He yelled loudly in despair making her swiftly look at his line of sight.

"WA!" She shouted. He scratched his head in panic and annoyance while Gon stared at the leaving vessel for a while. The man noticed her assessing daze and asked himself,

'_How can she be so calm?'_

And after what felt like a second later, he saw with his own eyes how her calmness paid off. And anyone with a brain would deduce the same thing. They sprinted towards the ship, and ran to a direction _opposite_ from where the ship was obviously at. They reached a small spike of land and she used her rod as a swing to get herself and him to the boat- safe and sound- without having to swim at the rate of 40km/hr.

"I have to admit, you're not that bad kid." The old man said. She grinned.

"My name is Gon, Yoroshiku!"

"Leorio." The older man declared with his thumb proudly pointing at his above-average face.

"Kurapika." Another boy, albeit younger, intervened. Gon stared at him in recognition, and Kurapika chuckled internally.

'_This is going to be an interesting trip, indeed.'_

_.  
>.<em>

**END OF CHAPTER 2**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 3: **Pride X Storm X Exam****

* * *

><p>...<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Seithr-Kairy** - Ah... My update rate would be more or less 2 weeks since I have 3 other stories that update at about the same rate... I hope it isn't _too_ slow...? And thanks for the comment!

**wuuut - **HAha. I guess so, so I made her full name 'Antigone' with her nickname 'Gon'. I won't use the Antigone name somuch anymore though, I just can't imagine the lovable character with any other name~! Ghaha. Thanks for the review!

**Jane S - **Thank you for the review! I'll do my best!

**hunterxhunterfan123 - **Thanks for the comment~! I'll twist the events as much as I can!

**baylee1100 - **Here~ Hehe. Hope I didn't disspoint. Thanks for the comment!

* * *

><p><strong>Please pause before going to the next chappy (or leaving this story) and please tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Pride X Storm X Exam

This chapter is much more canonical than the earlier ones so be warned. I'll try my best to twist the events so please tell me whether or not I succeeded. And if it's been a while since you've watched the show, I suggest you _not_ skipping the canonical paragraphs, ne…?  
><em>Don't skip the dialogues, too!<em> Most of 'em are mine…

And please don't hesitate to review. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3: Pride X Storm X Exam<strong>

IN THE MIDDLE OF THE SEA

Their voyage started relatively peacefully, you know… considering the ship was full of self-proclaimed barbarians. This meant that little disagreements would turn into full-fledged fights.

"Cut his head!"

"Spear 'im!"

"Kick him in the*****!"

…were just a few of the rather loud shouts. The three continued to do their own thing until a certain captain caught everyone's attention by throwing those involved off the ship. He stated that as long as they were in _his_ ship, they wouls all follow _his _rules or else they would have to swim to Dole.

"Who does he think he is?"Leorio muttered under his breath while Gon and Kurapika continued on with their indifference. For a few hours, they remained that way. That was until Gon sensed the change in humidity as well as other signs indicating the approach of huge storm.

"A big storm is coming." She voiced out, getting everyone-who-heard's attention and Leorio's incredulous scoff. The captain asked why she thought so and she coolly reasoned out her statement. The captain immediately told the crew to get ready, much to Leorio's visible shock.

The captain then let out a knowing smile and looked at the little girl staring seriously at the horizon. He saw another figure—a figment of his imagination- standing confidently beside his daughter. He grinned.

'_Your daughter is pretty interesting, after all… Just like you said.' _

**...**

Turned out Gon was right- and so everyone went inside the cabins to take cover. As anyone would expect, traveling in a storm was rough causing several of the well-built men to either vomit, faint, or call for their mothers. When the captain came to check, he mentally mocked the ambitious men- soon noticing the three people who were seemingly unaffected by all the chaos.

Leorio was looking at his compact mirror, arranging his tie. Kurapika was sleeping soundly, while Gon was doing acrobatic stunts on a wildly rolling barrel. The captain scoffed and mused that the only ones going to make it to the main exam amongst these reservoir of idiots were those three.

The storm went on and Gon was doing really well, showing off her inhuman reflexes and balance. But when she saw a large man rolling to oblivion heading towards her direction, she was caught off-guard and she effectively lost her balance.

"AH!" She yelled catching a certain narcissist's attention, and waking a slumbering blonde up.

A small thump was heard and Gon found herself getting carried by Leorio. She smiled.

"Thanks, Leorio-san." She stated making him grin proudly at his valiant act. Just when she got down, though, the boat turned left sharply getting Leorio's face to land on the floor. The boat stabilized immediately afterwards but when Leorio got to his senses he immediately looked at his handy compact mirror only to experience the shock of his life.

"Are you alrigh- HAHAHAHAHAHHA!" Gon exclaimed as she saw Leorio's expression of despair. Add that with a swollen cheek and you got a nice little image of mocking comedy. Leorio cursed and continued to look at himself in the mirror, while Gon didn't stop laughing.

They didn't notice the pair of cerulean eyes watching them blankly.

**...**

**_BOOM! _**

_CRACKLE! _

**_BAM!_**

And more and more screams of grown men were heard around the cabin. But thankfully, the storm started to calm down. Slowly, yes, but surely.

An hour passed by and the storm officially came to an end. Gon's laugh-trip did too, after an annoying amount of time- much to Leorio's chagrin. She apologized and he scoffed, before she tightened her ponytails and went in to help the other passengers. Kurapika offered to help, and Leorio (as an aspiring doctor) reluctantly did the same.

"Well, well… don't _we_ have a number of doctors on board?" The captain said, amused by the sight. He asked their names out-of-nowhere getting Leorio to object while the other two told him their names without question. Kurapika, though, seemed to have forgotten to add an honorific on Leorio's name while he explained to him why there was no need to hide their names to the ship's captain.

The captain smirked, and then asked why they took the hunter's exam. This time only Gon told her reasons unquestioningly while the other two were very unwilling to tell theirs. As they reasoned themselves out to the oblivious Gon, and a tension between them keeps building up. Kurapika seemed to _always_ forget the honorific and also seemed like he had a knack for intervening with Leorio's sentences as well. Leorio's eye twitched crazily.

'_Does he have something against me?'_

Not long after, the captain revealed that he was an examiner so the two were forced to tell their reasons. Kurapika said that he needed to regain what was stolen from his tribe and to put the criminals behind bars, while Leorio told him it was all about the money. Gon scratched her head since she recalled that Leorio wasn't taking the exam but then shrugged it off. She just told herself she probably heard wrong.

As the discussion continued, Leorio inquired why he had to be a hunter to carry on revenge. Kurapika said it would be easier. And soon enough, the conversation turned to something offending and the tension between the two just got worse. They simultaneously gritted their teeth in annoyance.

They challenged each other for duel.

The two- in the heat of anger- ran to the main deck and glared at each other. A split-second later, they were in each other's throat with each of them saying the other should apologize. It was mainly a battle of pride since then.

Although... it was certainly an impressive fight, especially for two youngins, the captain thought. But it wasn't really necessary. Their fighting was stopped the instant they saw a certain girl jump off the boat to save one of the crew members.

The two forgot they were in the fight and went to help the girl and his crewmate.

_THUMP!_

"Gah!" Leorio gasped as soon as he was sure they were all safe. It seemed like he lost his breath as he pulled the idiots back to the deck. Kurapika was panting, the crewman practically unconscious, while Gon was grinning.

Her lack of nerves at the moment hit _theirs. _

"GON!" They simultaneously yelled, making her flinch.

Kurapika and Leorio _really_ wanted to hit the girl on the head. She made them worry way too much, and much to Kurapika's concern… much more than necessary, as well.

"I'm sorry." Gon apologized her relieved smirk now completely gone. Somehow this triggered an arrow of guilt to attack him.

He let out a deep breath and stared at her. "Just... don't do something so careless again, alright?"

Gon blinked at his sudden calming, and so did Leorio. So she just smiled.

"Hai..."

* * *

><p>After landing, more tests had to be overcome before they could get into the main exam. The first one was the inconvenient two choice problem, which introduced them to the very possible sacrifices they might have to make once they became hunters. The next was the test set up by the Kiriko, shape-shifting beasts, wherein they all passed with flying colors- showing off their individual strengths.<p>

The way to main exam was definitely unconventional. And it now seemed natural for Kurapika and Leorio to bicker here and there. It started with Gon's obliviousness at the advantages of being a hunter, so when they _tried_ to explain- their beliefs, pride, and principles collide… again.

The mocking and cursing stopped when the large elevator did, too. They were given pins with numbers indicated in them. Gon was number 405, while Kurapika and Leorio got 404 and 403 respectively.

She looked around and for some reason her eyes were immediately attracted to a young boy about her age, who was then looking at her with equal interest. He had spiked silver hair and emerald eyes that felt as if they would go right through you. She never let her eyes part from him until he heard an awful scream of terror not too far from the boy.

She immediately shifted her gaze to the scream's source and saw that half of the person's body was literally stuck on the wall, she didn't know how he did it but it was obvious _who_ did. It was a man, in his early twenties, with an aura that was literally spitting that he wanted to kill. He had bluish silver hair and was wearing an outfit that expressed him as a 'magician' or a Joker. Most likely the latter.

Gon continued to gape at him until he turned to her maintaining his blood-thirsty eyes. But she blinked in surprise the instant the man nonchalantly smiled at her when he noticed. Leorio immediately turned her around as soon as he saw since he knew that the Joker was dangerous. Kurapika maintained his frowning face directed to him. That joker had an incredibly dark presence, that he had felt similar to his targets.

A man named Tompa approached them not too far later. He said he took the exam 35 times and knew all there was to it, so when the examiner appeared and the exam of stamina and mental strength started, he started introducing a few repeaters.

Apparently, the magician was named Hisoka and he failed the previous exam since he almost killed an examiner.

*An Hour Later*

They continued with their run and Leorio _still_ shivered every time he recalled Hisoka's blood thirsty eyes. Kurapika remained impassive while Gon turned around at the sound of wheels approaching them. The boy from earlier was then on her row using a certain apparatus with wheels.

"Hello." She muttered casually.

"Hi." He answered with the same nonchalance. She smiled lightly and looked at his item.

"What's that?" She asked curiously getting an instantaneous gape from the boy.

"It's a skateboard." He stated and then pointed at her back.

"That?" He asked, Gon lifted her hand to touch whatever the boy was pointing to and found out that it was her father's rod.

"Fishing rod." She responded unceremoniously. The boy blinked.

"You're weird." He stated, making her blush lightly and chuckle at his 'flattery'. He smirked internally.

"That wasn't a compliment."

"It wasn't?" She questioned, not thinking otherwise. Leorio scoffed in amusement while Kurapika just observed them. He seemed to be doing that a lot more than necessary lately…

"She has a hard time distinguishing between two opposite concepts, kid." Leorio said, grinning. The boy stared at him blankly and asked something that made Leorio's eyes twitch like crazy.

"Who are you ossan?"

"I am _not_ old. I'm only in my tens! Damnit!" He exclaimed catching everyone's attention…and disbelief.

After a moment of silence-

"EHHHH!" Tompa yelled.

"Really?" Gon uttered silently.

"Unbelievable." Kurapika whispered to himself.

"NO WAY." A random guy at the back commented.

"…" the boy expressed.

And inevitably, a vein popped on Leorio's head. "URUSAI!"He shouted and increased his pace and then started muttering curses as he ran.

"Che."

**...**

But more and more hours passed- and Leorio got tired. Really tired. It was as if he was being pulled down by the ground.

Tompa volunteered into taking him and another examiner to a sort of healing sap. Gon and Kurapika decided to stay there and wait for them.

"What are you guys standing there for?" The silver-haired boy asked, stopping his tracks.

"We're waiting for them." Gon answered nonchalantly making the boy stare at her in curiosity.

"Why? The examiner's going to leave us behind. It's too late for them, and if by some miracle they do recover they could still follow."

"Because he's our friend."

"Friend…?" He voiced out, surprised at how interested he was. Then, he wondered where he'd encountered this smell that the walls were emitting before...

"Hai. You can be one of ours, too. What's your name? You know… if we see you again after this." She asked pulling him back, he tried to ignore the odd sense of delight slowly creeping inside him- unsure of how to see them. He only felt this emotion when his father or grandfather praised him.

"Killua." He said and the girl smiled.

"I'm Gon, and this is Kurapika."

But then Gon suddenly whipped her head to the direction where Leorio was taken. It was as if she heard something. Her eyebrows arched an instant later signalling the other two that there was trouble.

"See you later, then, Killua." Gon then shifted her gaze to Kurapika and asked him if he'll come with her, and Kurapika nodded immediately. He trusted Gon's instincts to the point that he no longer needed to think about it. He followed Gon's line of sight.

They couldn't just stand by and wait, after all.

And after a little while of sprinting, they found out just how correct their intuition was. Something _was _wrong, and they overheard everything that bastard Tompa said.

He enjoyed crushing rookies, he stated. And Leorio was just one of his victims.

After Tompa ended his bragging, he turned around only to see two very angry kids frowning at him. His sweat dropped and told them to take care of Leorio before he loses it. He took their momentary panic-stricken phases as an opportunity to escape. They two immediately ran towards their friend while he ran towards the boy who scared him to no end.

"Better stay away from them, old timer." He said to him in an incredibly cold voice. He saw the fat guy shiver and slowly back away from him. He never took his piercing glare away from the man until he was completely out of sight- which, unsurprisingly, didn't take long. He sighed and skateboarded to where the others went to.

As the smell attacked him again, he flinched. He just remembered what the familiar scent was, where it came from, and what it could do. His eyebrows arched involuntarily, and he unconsciously hurried his pace.

_THUMP!_

Gon was hurriedly running after Leorio who was walking in a daze, when Kurapika suddenly fell down on his knees. Killua had arrived right on cue, and immediately shook Kurapika crazily in an attempt to wake him up, but to no avail. Kurapika's eyes turned red, which shocked Killua making the silver-haired boy shake him even more crazily.

He turned around to Gon who was then pulling Leorio towards them. When she saw that Kurapika was also in some sort of spell, she slowly let Leorio go and walked towards them. Killua decided to walk deeper to the place in order to survey the area and find possible escape routes.

Gon looked at her friend, whose eyes were crimson. In most cases she'd probably think it was amazing and pretty... but the expression on Kurapika's face made sure she thought otherwise. She gently placed her hand on his cheeks and tilted his head so that she could get a better view of the expression of despair he was wearing.

"Kurapika..." She called softly. He flinched slightly, but there was otherwise no response.

"Kurapika." She called again, but this time with a turn that urged him to come back. He cringed a moment before blinking the daze away. His eyes widened as he saw that Gon was right in front of his face, letting her soft and warm hands lie on his burning cheeks.

She slowly took her hand away the instant she saw that he regained his consciousness. She grinned warmly.

"Welcome back."

**..._  
><em>**

_**BOOM!**_

The wall disintegrated catching everyone who was running like hell to follow that blasted examiner to gape in shock. They saw several figures jump off the newly created wall.

Most of the figures, which meant everyone save for Leorio, landed on their feet gracefully. Leorio quickly dusted himself and regained his composure, only to be angered by the sight of the person who almost made him lose all sanity.

"TEME—"He muttered as he grabbed the fat guy's shirt.

"That's enough, Leorio-san." Gon states sternly getting him to lose his grip at an instant. He opened his mouth to kick some reason into her head when Kurapika intervened.

"She's right. We have already wasted enough energy." He said and then glared at Tompa, before adding, "He's not worth it."

Killua smirked and sent an intimidating glare towards the Tompa's direction causing him to lose his footing. He didn't take off his eyes off him until Gon called his name.

"Let's go now, Killua." She stated, and Killua nodded and immediately followed her.

"Where'd you get the bomb?" Gon asked Killua with extreme interest.

"My brother made it." He replied coolly, remembering the little injury he inflicted on his own brother.

"Sugoi, he must be real smart then?"

"In many ways, yes. But he's really mostly just an ass."

"Really?" She asked, confused that a person could be just a butt.

"Yeah." He asserted, misunderstanding the question. "He'll trade _anything_ for his Otaku collection."

"He must _really_ love them, then?" She commented, catching him by surprise. He really didn't think of it that way before.

"…"

"Killua?"

"Probably." He shrugged.

"What about you then, Killua? What are the things that you like?" She asked innocently.

'_Killing…?'_ He mused, since he really didn't know anything else.

"I like fishing… and climbing trees… and playing with my animal friends." She muttered, answering her own question. She then looked at Killua to hear his answer. He didn't, he was just staring in front of him blankly so Gon decided to wait patiently for his answer.

Kurapika, on the other hand, just observed the two children running in front of him. But somehow his focus was really on the younger one. He mused how the sound of her voice so easily attracted his attention. He was confused, but thankful all the same. He had to find a way to repay his lengthening list of debts to her someday.

He continued to stare at her, a habit growing stronger and stronger every minute. But this time she turned back at him and smiled beautifully. He blushed, especially at the remembrance that it was the first thing that he saw when he woke up that time. He was about to smile back at her when she abruptly turned to the boy beside him who was audibly scoffing in irritation.

"Hmph." He muttered quietly as he shifted his visibly annoyed face away from her.

"Killua?" She inquired, puzzled at his behavior.

The boy ignored her and threw his skateboard in front of him and then used it. Gon stopped her tracks for a second in absorption of what happened.

"AH!" She exclaimed. "No _fair_!" Gon immediately ran after the other kid who was getting farther and farther away from her.

"OI! Kil-lu-a!" She called every time she placed herself wherever he was facing, only for him to turn at the other direction like a spoiled brat.

"Killua~!" She called again while moving to wherever he was looking…_again_.

This became somewhat a cycle that a few of the contestants who saw chuckled to themselves - even the examiner. He smirked as he looked at the two kids with his peripheral view of vision.

'_What adorably tenacious children.'_

_**.**  
><strong>.<strong>  
><em>

**END OF CHAPTER 3**

_**Coming soon:**_  
><strong>CHAPTER 4: Hisoka X Assasination X A Long Third Exam<strong>

* * *

><p><em>...<em>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Seithr- Fairy - **Oh no, I'm not annoyed at all! You really helped me out a lot here. I have a few ideas as to how to incorporate what you said without really changing anything in my original plot as well. Thank you so much, especially since I can't seem to muster the time to read all those chapters of manga...

**hunterxhunter123- **Thanks for the comment~! And yeah, I think so too. Ahaha.

**imachan1208 - **Yes, it is. And my future update rate will be 2 weeks since school is starting again, hope its not too long for you! Thanks for the comment~!

**Phoenix-Thunder - **Aw, shux. Hehe. Thank you for for the review!

**Guest [12/29/11] **- I'm glad! Thanks for the review! lolz

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me your thoughts for this chapter or maybe even the story so far~! Thank you~<strong>_  
><em>


	4. Hisoka X Assassination X A Long 3rd Exam

Special thanks to those who reviewed so far! Thanks to those who fav'ed, too! Little actions mean so so so so much to me~! (:DD Also, I would really appreciate it if you like **Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction facebook page!** Link's on my profile.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4: Hisoka X Assassination X A Long Third Exam<strong>

"Killuaaaaaaa." She called again. Now they were in the latter part of the first exam. They were in a swamp filled with carnivorous critters killing contestants off every few seconds. She was so preoccupied with Killua's stubbornness that she noticed her two other friends were left much farther behind a little too late.

She stopped her tracks, finally earning Killua's attention.

She heard gasps, but they were different from all the others. Her instincts were telling her to go to her friends, and Gon being Gon, unthinkingly did so.

"Oi, GON!" Killua exclaimed at her figure that was going back to wherever they came from.

"I have to go back. We'll just see you at the destination!" She said hurriedly and immediately ran back. Killua stopped his tracks as well, pondering whether or not to follow her.

After a moment, he decided not to follow her after all- he was too stubborn to do that, besides... he was acting like some spoiled brat just few seconds prior _and _they _did_ just meet. He realized that he couldn't just go and follow her wherever she went. Besides, he felt she wouldn't be persuaded to do otherwise anyway.

He sighed in annoyance, went to follow the crowd, and simply hoped for the best.

*Several minutes later*

Gon was staring at his eyes as he held her chin and lifted her. She was never scared of him before but for some reason he was suddenly emitting such a strong presence that her body involuntarily shook. Hisoka noticed the sudden attitude of the girl towards him when he slightly let go of his Zetsu.

He smirked. This little girl was so interesting. First she showed no fear even after seeing what he did to who knows who that was. And now he allowed tiny amount of aura to overflow and she sensed it.

"You pass." Was all he said. He was playing examiner after all, and for now he didn't want the little girl to hold a grudge on him so he let her friend live as well. He saw potential on the narcissistic man, anyway. So he held him up to his shoulder and decided to carry him to the second exam center.

"Where are you taking him?" The girl asked guardedly, but Hisoka thought she was still adorable.

"To the next stop. You better hurry or you'll be late, too." He stated in his usual shrill voice. The two kids just looked at each other comprehensively and Hisoka just shrugged. He went away before them, and soon enough the two decided to follow him as well.

**...**

'_What's taking them so long?' _Killua thought as he waited at their destination. He was starting to feel anxious at the turn of events. Gon should be beside him right now- He didn't really get why he minded so much, but right now he didn't really care.

The relief he felt when he saw her unscratched was not any less unexplainable, either.

The two kids only grinned at each other.

"Yow." Killua greeted with a smirk, giving a small hint acknowledgement to Kurapika's presence.

"Yow." Gon grinned back. They then started looking around, with Kurapika, for Leorio and they saw that he was still unconscious resting his back behind the tree.

The three felt like laughing... both in relief and just how funny Leorio actually looked. Their churning of their stomachs did not stop- in fact they got stronger when Leorio woke up... finding his face in a very bad state.

"GYA! My h-handsome face!"

And they laughed.

**...**

_THUMP!_

The start of the second exam was signaled by the slow opening of the warehouse door. It revealed a _huge_ fat guy (No, that wasn't redundant), and a pretty pink-haired girl with an attitude.

The first part of the test was easy. They just had to catch a flesh-eating boar about 15 times larger than her and grill it. The bug guy - an examiner named Buhara - tasted them and decided that they passed the first exam. The littler one was evidently annoyed at the low standard of tasting her partner raised.

But the standard _she_ raised was definitely insane. She led the second part...and was a complete disaster.

They all failed.

They all failed because of a weird dish called 'sushi'. At first only that bald ninja knew the dish since he grew up at where it originated. It was fortunate for the other contestants that he had such a big mouth for someone who was trained in stealth. He told them (by accident) the steps on how to make it. He stated how easy it was -which it wasn't- earning a grudge from the examiner getting her in a much worse mood than before.

When they finally got the form, still no one satisfied Menchi. And soon enough, she was full.

And that was how they failed.

Naturally, a lot of debate, cursing, and name-calling ensued yet no one was able to convince her. For a moment, they all thought they'd fail because of some cooking exam.

But then the president of the Hunter's association came to their rescue.

His name was Netero, and he seemed to have steel legs.

...

SOME THOUSAND METERS ABOVE SEA LEVEL

The four of them passed the new second exam in a breeze. And now they were on a blimp, with Leorio and Kurapica resting and Gon yelling compliments in amazement somewhere else. She stared at her companion who was looking at _her_ in amusement and not the pretty view below. She tilted her head and asked,

"You don't like the view Killua?"

"It's not that. My family owns a few planes, you see… I'm so used to this by now."

"You're family is rich…?"

"Sort of." He shrugged.

"What does your parents do?" She inquired making Killua looked at her for a second… mostly reluctant to tell her.

"Assassination." He stated anyway. Gon blinked.

"Both of them?" She asked in curiosity making him chuckle in astonishment.

"You're weird, Gon."

"Hehehe." She uttered while she scratched her head due to the 'compliment', again.

"Hehhehe." He just repeated in amusement. He stared at her for an instant and recalled a question that had been bugging him quite often.

"So… what happened when you separated from me at the swamp?"

"Hisoka played examiner."

"You mean he had a killing spree." He rephrased. Gon gaped at him in amazement.

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"He and I smell the same." He said bluntly consequently getting her to literally sniff him.

"OI!" He yelled, flinching. She then looked at him in the eye and said.

"No you don't."

"I don't mean it literally." He replied, sighing.

"Then what do you mean…?"

"…"

"Killua?" _No answer._ "What's wrong?" She called again, still getting mere silence as a response. Killua looked away and shifted his gaze to the semi-reflecting mirror of the blimp. He was looking at himself, Gon noted, with both contempt and guilt.

"I used to be an assassin, too. He and I- we both kill people… innocent or not." He muttered under his breath, hoping she did not hear a single word. But of course, this was Gon- and she heard every single syllable.

"You're not an assassin anymore?" She questioned nonchalantly. He shook his head.

"And you don't like killing…?" Killua just faced her expectantly. Gon saw the new glint in his eyes and tilted her head in wonder.

"So what's the matter, then?"

...

They went into the café later that night for nice and tasty fruit shakes. Gon ordered papaya while Killua ordered coconut. Killua paid for everything, telling her it was payback. But for what he wouldn't tell. As they were sipping their heavenly beverages, a girl about Kurapika's age approached them in a seemingly friendly way.

Gon smiled welcomingly at her and she smiled back, but when her gaze turned to Killua, her eyes changed.

A little after that, things happened- and so quickly that they practically happened in a blink of an eye.

Apparently the girl's name was Anita, and she was after Killua. Killua, or one of his family members, killed her father and had sworn to get revenge- even if it meant illegally sneaking in the aircraft. It didn't take long for the association to find the stowaway. They had a game with Netero, with Anita's freedom and instant license cards as a reward if they won. They failed several times, and Killua was forced to forfeit due to an unpleasant impulse.

He was scared of what Gon might think if she saw him like that- like his true self. It was precisely those thoughts that kept him from killing Anita when she escaped, and found him brooding somewhere. Even during all those times the girl attempted to attack him. For a moment he thought he would lose it, but then-

_BUMP!_

"Oi, Ossan give up already!"

He flinched and stepped away from Anita, who was still shaking. She thought she was going to die.

'Gon?' they mused simultaneously and Killua ran immediately to the window at the end of the corridor where he and Anita fought. He was pulled back to his senses when he saw Gon still fighting desperately to get the ball.

She still failed in the end, but impressed the president all the same so he decided to let Anita go. Too bad they didn't get the license cards.

The aircraft landed on a tall tower not long after. They all bid their farewell to the stowaway there, as they were going to be left there. Killua stepped closer and gave her the earrings that she dropped during one of their encounters. The girl grabbed it away from him in fury. Killua shrugged.

"People who aren't hated don't get killed off by assassins." He stated just before she was taken away back to the blimp. She cried and told him otherwise. Netero sighed, and Killua told her what her earrings was made of.

It was made of a very addictive drug -and that led to countless people's demise. She sobbed in both despair and sadness. And Gon... couldn't help staring at her emphatically and soon going closer.

"Why don't you work hard and pay back those people on your own pace and your own way? I'm sure your father would be glad when he finds out that the bad things he caused were lessened by his lovely daughter, ne?" She grinned widely making the older girl stop crying entirely.

Kurapika smiled and chuckled internally, _'Another victim, Gon?'_

Then he saw Killua smile as well with his peripheral view of vision, he frowned. He felt slightly uncomfortable before, but right now the boy looked at her in a way that Kurapika definitely did not like. He shook his head immediately of the thoughts.

_'What could be happening to me?'_

_BLIMPBLIMPBLIMP  
><em>

They watched the blimp slowly fly away, many of whom thought they'd miss the odd sense of security that it brought. They looked around at the plateau of metal they were standing at, and thought of how they could possibly get down as they were asked to- in _three_ days._  
><em>

In any case, the third exam was starting and they were determined to pass.

**...**

*Three Days Later*

_CLANK_

The mechanical metal door slid close, and 5 people huffed in relief as they literally were almost a second late from being closed off.

The third exam was definitely challenging and they barely made it. But props to them though, they took (involuntarily) _the_ hardest path in the infamous tower. They all, save for Tompa and Leorio, showed their capabilities well. Kurapika his strength, Killua his abilities to kill, and Gon for her instincts and unusual train of thought. Tompa's cowardly side just showed off even more, while Leorio his sensitive and…perverted side.

Killua mentioned this once, calling him 'perverted old man' during their 50-hour stay at the waiting room rousing Gon's curiosity.

"What's a pervert?" She asked almost as soon as she heard the new word.

"They are—" Killua replied without thinking getting a shut-up from a certain blonde in return.

"Don't tell her!" Kurapika yelled as he hid his blush. "There are things better off without knowing, Gon."

"Like what?" She asked in puzzlement making Kurapika blush even harder. She blinked.

"Why are you so red, Kurapika? Are you sick?" She commented anxiously automatically placing a hand on his forehead to take his temperature. Killua's eye twitched and he reflexively took her hand away.

"He's not sick Gon! He's just-"

"He's just what?"

"…"

She puffed her cheeks in annoyance and looked at the other two. They received the younger one's threatening glares and they immediately shook their heads pretending innocence. And Gon being Gon, she did not really suspect anything but she shook her head in dissatisfaction, anyway.

And everyone else just remained silent.

...

A message of congratulations from the examiner echoed in the waiting room. This made them feel that they, indeed, really survived and passed that exam.

They got into another blimp and were sent to an island with a huge warship stuck on its side. It was a hotel it seemed, and everyone wrongly assumed that it was a vacation.

They were given the task to find treasures among the shipwrecks surrounding the warship in order to pay the insane hotel fees. The type of room they would get would depend of the value of the treasure that they attain.

A lot of exchanges happened between the examinees and the hotel keepers as well as the examinees themselves, mostly because they didn't like their roommates. Gon and Killua were one of the few who didn't really mind, especially since they were rooming together.

When Kurapika found out about it, he definitely was not happy. He asked the managers to arrange Gon to room with one of the other two girls but they said that would no longer be possible since they were already settled. Well, there was Ponzu and the snakes but the old woman had no idea she was uncomfortable.

"Besides, the children seem comfortable together so why do you look so frantic?" the old man commented at the young Kuruta who was desperately sparring with his blush. The old woman grinned.

"Or is it that you would want to exchange with the boy…?"

"NO! Of course not… It's just that… Oh, never mind." He uttered in annoyance and stomped away. At least Leorio was his roommate… not that he wasn't worse than the others, which he found out a little too late...

And as he brooded about the room arrangements, the two kids were at the other side of the boat fishing.

_FLOP!_

"EEEK! It's looking back at me! Disgusting!" Killua exclaimed as he saw the just-cooked fish's eye 'stare' at him and he shivered at the sight much to Gon's befuddlement. He could take a person's heart straight from his chest and squeeze it as if it was orange- and he was disgusted with _fishes_?

After passing the puzzled stage, she grinned. Now she finally knew Killua's weakness.

"Ah! I think I haven't killed it yet!" she shouted making Killua drop the poor fish on the floor in aversion. His facial expression was epic.

"You're so weir-HAHAHHAHAHA-d Killu-HAHAHA–a"

Killua blushed both in embarrassment and something else. She noticed this and immediately recalled what happened to Kurapika not too long ago. She held her hand this time since she was not sure if he was sick or not anymore.

"Are you alright, Killua?"

"Y-Yeah."

"You're not sick are you?"

"No."

"Then what are you…?"

"…I… don't really know…"

"That's odd…" She stated and looked at the clouds in puzzlement. Killua did the same and whispered,

"Yeah…"

* * *

><p>The first half of the first night was relatively nothing special in comparison to its other half. Well, <em>relatively<em>.

At the start of the night, Gon told Killua that she had bad sleeping habits and she would probably fall down using the bed provided. Killua said he was the same and so they simultaneously had an idea – to make their beds into one big one.

Killua had no idea why he was so embarrassed… yet so comfortable sharing a bed with her to the point he could sleep almost immediately. _She _certainly did, and he smiled at her sleeping figure no more than a few inches away from his. She did not feel tense at all.

He continued to stare at her and wondered what was happening inside of him. He absolutely had no experience with anything remotely similar. He had the sudden urge to touch her, but decided against it.

So he just looked at her serene face, and listened to her breathing.

It was like a lullaby...

He fell asleep not too long afterwards.

**...**

_"KILLUA!"_

He was woken up by Gon's uncharacteristically stern voice. She said she kept hearing things and that it was getting closer and closer to them. She was telling him something similar earlier in the day, but the difference now was that he could hear it as well. They immediately ran outside to see what was happening.

A storm is coming their way. And it was _huge_.

"Let us all keep calm, minna!" Hanzo announced, but everyone had a glint in their eyes that they were already planning something to deal with it individually.

It wasn't even an hour since most of them were proven wrong.

During that time, the storm already took a number of participants' lives- and they definitely did not want to lose more specially due to their lack of information. So, they decided to form an alliance so that they survive the trial. Kurapica and Hanzo were designated as leaders and they led them all magnificently, while Gon and Killua were the ones to find a diary containing most of the information they needed. Everyone who survived the first wave made it to the fourth exam.

Gon, though, was still deep in thought. There was a time where she went to save Leorio, and she did- but something happened and she thought she was going to die. It was just before they escaped the storm and she knew she was drowning- but then someone saved her… and she dreamed it was _Hisoka. _She was reluctant on approaching him since she wasn't sure if it was him since it was so hazy.

In any case, she needed to thank _someone_ for saving her life.

**...**

Hisoka was staring blankly at the sea recalling the events that happened just a few hours ago. He and Illumi pretty much saved the day, albeit they didn't do anything before that. He smirked at the recollection of saving a certain girl from drowning.

He had been surprised as to how much he hastened to get the little girl, but he concluded that it wasn't any trouble at all anyway. That beaming smile of hers would certainly be a pitiful sight to lose. He watched her ponder about who-knew-what and then she looked around afterwards. She caught a sight of him and jogged closer and then smiled, making him flinch slightly.

"Ne, Hisoka. Were you the one who saved me during the storm?" She asked bluntly. He smirked. He would have said 'yes' even when he didn't. The girl was lucky that he actually _had_.

"Hai." He stated with his usual smooth way of speaking. "How do you plan on repaying me?"

She arched her brows and put a hand on her chin as a gesture of thinking. Hisoka smiled genuinely at the adorable sight she made.

"Then what about I catch you a _big_ and _meaty_ fish for breakfast?" She offered hoping he'd accept. She did not know anything else to offer. Hisoka mentally simpered.

"That sounds… nice."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 4**

_**Coming soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 5: Hunters X Killua X Promise**

* * *

><p>...<strong><br>**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Seithr-kairy - **lolz. You're ideas are so cute! But I'd like to make it a little harder for them. I'd also exaggerate Illumi's 'twisted' love for his brother as well by a bit. And I _would_ like to hear about the ability your thinking of, thank you. Haha. Thanks for the comments and suggestions~!

**imachan1208 - **Aahahah. I will not forget to update! And Gon's the densest character ever! Hhihihi. Thanks for the review~!

**Phoenix-Thunder - **He can be such a spoiled brat, ne? Ghahaha~ Thank you for the comment!

**hunterxhunterfan123 - **Hmmm... Still thinking about that- Let's just see what happens, ne? Thanks for the comment~!

**RoxasisReal13 - **Aw, shux. I'm flattered! Thank you for the review~!

**Ame - **Thank you so much! But I can't really update so much since I have other stories and school... _Maybe_ my update rate will be better once summer vacation starts.

**Baylee1100 - **Hahaha. Here it is~! And I'm glad you thought so. Thanks for the review~

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Please pause before proceeding, and please<br>**


	5. Hunters X Killua X Promise

Hello everyone~! Thanks for reading esp. those who took spent a few minutes telling me what they thought, too. In any case, I'm here to remind everyone to please check my profile when you find the time. :D

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: Hunters X Killua X Promise<strong>

A little before the start of the fourth exam. The kids had a momentary moment of peace.

"So… What were you talking about?" Killua asked Gon after she returned from her short fishing trip. He eyed Hisoka who ate her catch looking visibly amused.

"I had to pay him back."

"For what?"

"He saved me once, I think." she muttered as she scratched her nose. In any case, she loved fishing so it wasn't a surprise she'd be wanting to do more. She stared expectantly at her friend who really didn't have any choice but to flinch.

"Ne, Killua…" he stared. "Want a fish too? Want to catch one with me?" She offered, and seeing as he was a tad envious of Hisoka's fish- Killua found himself smirking.

"Sure."

**_..._**

**_BUMP_**

The boat finally stopped and the examiner with a few of his assistants came out of their rooms to go and speak with them.

The fourth exam, apparently, was a literal a hunting game. They were asked to pick up a card from a box they provided, and told them afterwards that they correspond to number plates containing the number of the person whom they were supposed to hunt. They needed to get 6 points to proceed to the final step. The player's own plate together with their target would comprise 6 points all in all, while other plates were assigned only a point each.

She put a mental image of her number and frowned. Her target was the most feared person by most of the contestants- even by some examiners: Hisoka.

She wondered if her luck had ran out for good.

But then again, maybe it didn't.

She was scared, definitely, but more than anything she was _excited_. She looked forward to this challenge and how she was going to deal with it.

And yes, even _she_ knew that catching a fish for him again would not do the trick.

* * *

><p><span>*Days Later*<span>

* * *

><p>A long time passed since the exam started and the usually-optimistic Gon couldn't be even more miserable.<p>

She _failed _keeping her hard-earned plates a _minute_ after she obtained them. It was definitely a horrible thing to happen to a person, especially when one worked so hard to practice to get it. She managed to hide her presence during those days she followed her target, impressing Hisoka in the end yet again.

But she totally forgot the fact that someone might just be targeting _her._

Hisoka killed Geretta and _gave_ the plates to her, claiming he did not need them. He told her she could only return it to him once she got a clean punch on his face. She refused to accept them- not that she doubted she could land that punch, but because of her personal pride. She was not going to change her mind.

And that meant one thing: Failure. The official one. Since she already _did_ fail.

She placed her forehead on her knees again in despair and pain- both from the poison from Geretta as well as the despair that hit her in the face every time she mused of a certain fact: she was not good enough to be a hunter... that she did not deserve to stay in the competition any longer.

And this fact pained her more than she could have imagined.

She did not even look at the plates just lying around in the grass. She just stared at the animals that accompanied her during her helpless stage and thanked them.

"Arigatou." she muttered as soon as she had recovered. She looked at the sky- purposely skipping the grass where Hisoka's plates rest.

The end of the fourth exam was near. And after thanking the animals one more time- simply because once wasn't enough for the company and encouragement that they gave. Gon turned her head to another direction and let out a deep breath. She was going to look for her human friends…

…and hang out with them one more time.

**...**

"Gon!" Kurapika called the moment he saw her figure. Kurapika felt elated but he frowned the instant he saw her expression. She just smiled at him and Leorio before telling them that it's nice to see them safe.

"What's up?" Gon asked nonchalantly, but Kurapika could sense she was wearing a mask. He felt extremely worried- it was not like her to hide behind a facade.

"Didn't you get the plates?" He asked almost immediately that it's rude.

"I did…" She muttered making him arch his eyebrows. _'Then why do you look so dejected, then?' _He wanted to voice out but he knew his rudeness would had to be stopped.

He remained silent as Gon helped Leorio out to find his target. He watched her in comprehension as she literally sniffed Leorio's target. The moment Leorio stepped away from them to hunt his target down though, he started blurting his thoughts out.

"Why do you look so dejected, Gon?" He voiced out, mentally punching himself. She stared at him for a while to ponder whether or not to tell him.

"I…" She uttered, but nothing more. She looked sadly at the ground, looking as if she was at war with herself. Kurapika felt a twinge of pain in seeing the always-smiling Gon in such a state, and he knew that he needed to comfort her. It was his turn to help her, this time, and he found out that he was going to take all the similar opportunities that arouse.

He placed one of his palms to her cheek so that they would have eye contact. Gon flinched but didn't move any further. She then just looked straight into his eyes as he spoke.

"Gon, tell me. What happened?" He requested gently but sternly. Gon frowned and then shifted her gaze away. She felt that Kurapika was going to wait for her to talk, so she reluctantly decided to tell him.

"My target is this really strong person… and after a while of working and tailing him, I managed to get his plate. But… I was stupid…. I didn't think anyone was following me so Geretta immediately got all the plates. Then… my… target killed him and he gave my plate and his to me…" She took a deep breath. "There's no way I can accept that."

Kurapika unconsciously hardened his grip of her cheeks, causing her to look at him. He immediately softened them again but he wasn't able to let them go. He let out a huge sigh to keep himself calm.

"So you're planning on purposely failing this exam?" he asked as coherently as he could. Gon instantaneously went to correct him.

"I didn't do it on purpose, Kurapika. I already did fail."

Kurapika frowned even deeper. His annoyance slowly becoming more visible every sentence. "How can you say that? You got his plate didn't you?"

"But I lost it immediately – I even got help from him. I can't be a Hunter if I always need help… how can I help others when I can't even help myself-" She wanted to sob but Kurapika stopped her by holding her other cheek with his other hand to make her slowly turning face back to him.

"You helped all of us Gon, in way more ways than you could've imagined. I don't think any of us would be able to go this far without your help." He stated sternly, not lying at all. He recalled all the things Gon did– be they unconventional solutions or acts of pure kindness. Gon assisted and was always there ready to support anyone, but she didn't seem to realize that.

Gon stared at him, pondering what made him say that. She believed what Kurapika said… but that's because she didn't really know how to doubt a friend. Kurapika who had been waiting for her reaction for a quite some time decided to enumerate all the proof of his statement, when–

"Gon! Kurapika! Don't come inside!" Leorio ordered with audible urgency in his voice. But the two ignored the statement and unthinkingly went inside to find themselves in a dire situation with Leorio and two other contestants: Ponzu and Bodoro.

They were trapped by snakes and there seemed that there was no way out. Every opening was filled with snakes that would bite automatically if you got too close. They found out later that Bodoro was dead and no one could come near him since the snakes were guarding him, too. What made everything worse was Leorio got bitten and there was a huge chance that he would die before the exam would end.

They couldn't just passively wait for the committee to find them and pray Leorio was strong enough to hold on until then, now could they? They would never risk his life like that-

And not a moment too soon, Kurapika and Gon had a crazy idea. There was a good chance that the antidote was with Bodoro... but the downside was that _if_ it was not there then, another person might die.

"I'll do it." Gon said to Kurapika decisively. Kurapika and Ponzu objected vehemently but she was quick with her feet so that she was already bitten by the snakes by the time Kurapika stood up to stop her.

_Time stopped_

And the next thing he knew, Gon was already in their side- with the antidotes.

"Itte! What was that for?" Gon frowned holding her head that Kurapika just nudged. She was just injected with the antidote, after all, what could Kurapika be thinking?

"Don't go jump to your death like that." he whispered blankly, still shocked by the events, and Gon immediately felt the selfish side of her actions.

"G-Gomen Nasai."

Kurapika's eyes widened and he reflexively whipped his head to Gon. What did he look like for her to apologize so quickly?

"Ah..." he uttered forcing his usual expression on, ignoring Ponzu's prying stare.

The next problem, they realized, after composing themselves was how to get out and actually pass the exam. It was Gon who came up with yet another crazy idea: she proposed that they put the snakes to sleep with one of Ponzu's sleeping spray and she would hold her breath for 10 minutes and carry the others out to safety.

Kurapika wanted to object on this one, too, but there really was no other way. Besides, when Gon realized that she helped them _again_ she might change her mind about giving the examination up. So he decided to just hope for the best.

"Be careful, Gon." He whispered anxiously.

"I'll try..." He blinked but Gon just grinned at him reassuringly.

"But I'll make sure we all go through with this safely."

And she stood by her words.

As they had arrived outside, Gon placed their backs on separate trees and decided to return to _that_ place after surveying around to make sure they're safe. But just when she was about to leave she felt a firm grip on her hand.

"Where are you going?" Kurapika asked seriously as he pushed all his lethargy away. Gon smiled and sat to his level. She realized what Kurapika said, and decided to continue with this particular journey with them.

She kissed him on the cheeks and whispered,

"Arigatou." before she ran to her destination.

…leaving an utterly shocked blonde tomato behind.

**...**

The blimp arrived a little later, announcing that the hunters return to the ship within the one-hour time frame. The nine people who passed went there, most of whom were already near the meeting spot, and for a moment let their guards dropped in order to maintain their sanity. But most of them were no longer surprised at the gleeful atmosphere that those children brought.

"Killua!" Gon yelled joyfully as soon as she saw her friend's silver hair.

"Gon!" He shouted back with equal fervency. They gave each other a rather energetic high-five before drilling each other what happened the days they were not together.

"So… How'd it go~?" Killua asked and added, "You probably took out some random guys to get 3 points, right?" He asked jokingly, even when he really did expect her to say 'yes'.

"No…"

"What? How-d you – And why do you look so sad?"

"It was… given to me…" She muttered. Killua wanted to know what happened but the uncharacteristic sadness in her eyes told him she needed some space. So he just decided to look at her line of sight.

Gon was staring at the sunset. He smiled at the sight.

Killua never really appreciated its beauty before the hunter exam.

But right at that moment, he thought that it was one of the most beautiful things in the world.

**...**

SOME THOUSAND KILOMETERS ABOVE SEA LEVEL

They were given three days break before the start of the final exam. Leorio and a few others thought that it might be a written exam and decided to cram while Gon and Killua were as indifferent as they always were. They decided to do some exploring.

"WHOA!" Gon shouted as she stepped back because of the strong wind that greeted her as soon as she opened the door to the balcony. She immediately regained her footing and called Killua who was still walking towards the door. Gon ran towards the railing and expressed her childish amazement.

"Sugoi! All those buildings look so _tiny_, ne, Killua!" She yelled at her friend who just smiled at her. Killua was glad she was back to normal. He watched her run towards the railing and rest on it as she stared at the view before following her there.

As he walked towards her, he noticed that she was not moving an inch and he stared at her as soon as he was beside her. She had that serene expression on her cute face startling Killua. He blinked for a few moments, and asked nonchalantly without attempting to hide his blush,

"What are you thinking about?"

"How huge the world is. And that I'm going to explore it once I become a Hunter."

"I see…" He muttered and then sadly looked into the horizon. She travelling around the world means there is little chance they would meet again after the exam.

"Killua?" She called when she saw his sad face. "Do you want to accompany me?"

_Silence_

He stared wide-eyed at her to find that she was scratching her face and blushing due to shyness. He covered the bottom half of his face and turned around- to hide his blush that seemed to be turning into a nosebleed.

Gon sighed in disappointment.

"I guess not, then…" She muttered out loud forcing Killua to get a hold of himself.

"No! You just shocked me that's all…" He cleared his throat. "I'd be glad to accompany you to find your father…. until you find him."

Gon immediately beamed at the statement and bear-hugged him in delight. Killua's legs lost all strength and fell down. He ignored the slight pain on his back and thanked God that the nosebleed didn't come before he actually hugged her back. Gon immediately sat up when she noticed that she hurt her friend.

She looked up the sky and held out her hand up so that she see its silhouette against the bright blue sky. Killua automatically did the same in an attempt to understand what she was doing. Gon made a pinky when she saw Killua's hands near hers. She asked Killua to do the same. He did so but then he flinched when she suddenly entwined her finger with his.

"Gon…?" he asked in both puzzlement and embarrassment.

She grinned. "This is called a Pinky promise."

He batted an eyelid in befuddlement."A what?"

"A pinky promise. It's something me and Mito-san do when we want to make a promise." She explained and Killua stared at their intertwined fingers.

"That's silly..."

"It is?" She asked in confusion. Killua chuckled.

"Yes. But _Fine_." he said as he grinned, keeping their fingers tangled. Gon returned to her beaming state and continued with her speech.

"Promise me you'd accompany me to my father." She said as if it was on some sort of contract- which was in a sense, true. Killua's grin transformed into a serene smile. He was going to be with Gon for a little while longer.

And that was a promise he'd gladly make any day.

"Okay. I promise."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER V**

_**Coming soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER VI: Pass X Fail X Illumi**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**RoxasIsReal13 - ***Gasp* Hide, Gon. HIDE! Haha. Thanks for the comment~

**imachan1208 - **hehehe. Thanks for the comments~! Oh dear.. you had high expectations for this chapter, huh... I hope I didn't disappoint!

**Seithr-fairy - **lol yeah I was actually laughing when I was imaging Illumi doing that... And Thanks so much for the suggestions! You actually made e realize how mary-suish the power I thought of was. haha~ I got an idea on deciding powers now. Thanks!

**Annanimeaddict - **lolz. YoU! haha. Thank you for the comment! I'm glad someone actually cross-overs my 2 different fandoms^^

**Phoenix-Thunder - **Thank you for the comment! And I don't think I'd pace the love thing any time soon, though. ahaha~ And so sorry for the late update^^

**Baylee1100 - **Aw~ Thanks so much for the review~!

**MysticMoon2821 - **Thank you for the review! I hope I keep my 'unique' streak. Sure do hope you tell me when I'm doing otherwise. XD

* * *

><p><strong>What were you thinking as you read?<br>Share it with me please~ I'm happy to read anything. ^^  
><strong>


	6. Pass X Fail X Illumi

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! Reading every one of them- even the one-worded ones make me so happy! Please continue doing so~! I appreciate the Plus(+) alerts as well, particularly to those who added the stories to their Communities. XD

Also, please stop by the **Stories Galore Forum** when you find the time!

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 6: Pass X Fail X Illumi<strong>

The Final exam had finally started and it was announced that only one could fail. This made most people sigh in relief, for they were confident it would most likely _not_ be them. Rules were simple: rendering one's opponents unconscious would result to a null battle to be continued after the opponent wakes up, while killing would mean disqualification. All they had to do was make the opponent say 'I Give up' and they'll officially be hunters.

If only it were that easy…

The first match was Kurapika vs. Hisoka. They showed great skill, impressing everyone in the room. It was a very entertaining match, but it ended with many questions on everyone's minds.

In the middle of the match, Hisoka approached Kurapika and whispered something in his ears. His eyes turned crimson for an instant, an expression that told Gon he was in shock. Then to everyone's surprise, Hisoka gave up- and Kurapika was a Hunter.

Gon looked at his friend worriedly as he rested near them. No one else noticed the instantaneous change in his eye color, but she was sure it happened. She congratulated him, and she only received a weak smile getting her even more worried. She shifted her gaze towards Hisoka who was looking at them. He put his finger on his mouth as a gesture of 'Keep quiet', and she reluctantly nodded at him. Whatever it was, it wasn't her place to do otherwise.

Several minutes later, it was announced that it was Gon's turn next. Her match was with the Ninja. She wasnt confident because she had never seen him use his true ability, yet she wasn't a tad scared either- Hanzo was a good guy, why would she be scared of a good guy?

And no one knew if that was even a good thing...

During the match, Gon managed to land a few good punches on Hanzo- but he was much too strong. He was on a totally different level from her altogether.

_BAM!_

Was the sound of Hanzo's latest hit, and with it more of the girl's blood was spilled. His eyes twitched.

Hanzo was a Ninja, and they had one of the most severe training regimes in the whole world. So he could not show any sign of weakness. The girl entered the exam on her own will- and he would _not_ show any pity. He blinded her, took away her sense of hearing, and broke one of her arms. Each time she cried out in agony, yet he _still _could _not_ make her give up.

He ignored the shouts all around him- some shouting at the girl to give up and some telling _him _to stop. He could feel the anger and deathly glares from her friends- and to his surprise, even from Hisoka. They were mad at him, and the only barrier from him and them were the examiners. He could feel that they would attack him as soon as they leave.

Indeed... everyone was mad at him.

Everyone except _her_.

And every time she looked at him with eyes filled only with unwavering determination, he couldn't help but flinch. She wouldn't give up, even if he killed her. He frowned and gritted his teeth in annoyance. He was reaching his limit– he _had_ to finish this. Fast.

And so, he gestured for the deathly blow.

**…**

Killua was ready to commit a cold-blooded murder. Every time Gon yelled in pain, the sharp weapon in his hand – or rather, his hand itself- got sharper and sharper by folds. But when Hanzo finally went in for the kill- he froze. He couldn't move. How could he _not_ move?

No matter how he shouted at himself to move, he just couldn't. The advent of losing Gon was terrifying, but he never could've imagined he would _freeze_. It was like time stopped, and his eye widened as he shifted his gaze back to the duel and the blade was no longer an inch away from her.

"GON!" Was all he could utter, and it was almost a squeak.

But then Hanzo stopped, only half a centimeter from her forehead.

Gon didn't drag her gaze away from Hanzo, and it was still as full of resolve as before. She was alive, and wasn't hurt any further.

"I give up." Hanzo announced and Killua felt his feet give way. He lost his strength and sat down on the floor, shaking. He heard that Kurapika and Leorio were on the floor sighing in relief as well.

But it seemed that their moment of peace was just momentary.

"Wait! What are you doing? The fight isn't over yet!" Gon yelled at the retreating Hanzo and pointed a finger, in her unbroken arm, at him accusingly. Hanzo frowned and shook his head, he should have known that even giving up wouldn't be easy with her.

So he walked closer to her and she returned immediately to her fighting stance. He put a good amount of strength on his feet and leaped to her so fast that the next thing she knew- she was already unconscious.

**...**

"Gon..."_  
><em>

Killua watched his friend get taken away to the hotel's clinic. He and the others wanted to come with them, but the president refused to. So he begrudgingly decided to wait and get everything over with.

But then, he saw Hanzo- and Killua felt anger arouse from inside him. He lost control and was about to attack him when he felt a hand from behind.

"No, Killua." Kurapika ordered firmly. Killua glared at him for a moment but sighed in the end. Kurapika was just as worried about Gon as him, yet _he_ remained composed... at least on the exterior- so he thought that he should, too. And as soon as Kurapika felt Killua relax, he let go of his shoulders and shifted his gaze towards the ninja.

"Why did you lose on purpose?" He asked in a rather condescending tone of voice. He just knew that Gon would not like winning this way, and he felt especially insecure when he recalled what happened during the fourth exam.

"I lost fair and square. Not in terms of strength, of course, but in will power." He stated and then scratched his cheeks out-of-nowhere. "And... that kid also had that annoying quality that made people want to help her."

A certain pink-haired examiner grinned.

"You know, in certain contexts… the last sentence meant she's 'cute'." Menchi, oh so-helpfully, commented making the Ninja go slightly red, even through his bald head- getting Kurapika and Killua to twitch.

"How shallow for someone who meditates..." Killua whispered like a brat and Hanzo immediately gritted his teeth and thought of a counter-attack. Nothing came though, he was an idiot for most part.

"Gon would never accept her license if she finds out about this." Kurapika stated, hiding his ever growing annoyance. Hanzo turned to him and winced at the accusations.

"That's not my problem! And I _don't_ think she's cute!"Hanzo yelled and then whispered, "She's like… 7 years younger than me…"

Menchi scoffed and the smirked evilly. "He _so_ does think she's cute _that_ way." and then laughed boisterously. A few people sweat-dropped and the others relaxed by a bit. It seemed that all the joking around somewhat calmed the tension around the room and Netero, being the patient old man he was, cleared his throat as soon as he saw the contestants were ready for another fight.

The next match was Killua against Pokkle. Pokkle was the weakest in the batch, but he encountered and befriended (in as sense) Gon a few times during the earlier exams. Bow-and-arrow was his specialty but other than his accuracy, he was nothing really special. Killua knew this, of course, and now that he calmed down he decided he didn't want to fight such a weakling.

He wanted to have a good, satisfying match like Gon did (even when she wouldn't think so). Besides, he was no longer in such a hurry to see Gon. It wasn't like she would go anywhere at that state, anyway.

"I give up." He stated coolly. Pokkle protested for a bit but then upon realization that he did not have any chance, he agreed. The people who knew Killua sighed, but didn't really care. Killua was strong and he can take on his next opponent…

…right?

And a moment later they, once again, found that they were too naive.

Killua's next opponent was Gitarakuru– the odd zombie looking contestant that was always seen with Hisoka. At first he didn't really mind. Killua knew he was strong but thought that he was not strong enough to present a real threat to him.

That was, until he slowly plucked the needles off his face... and Killua's eyes widened at the sight of what the already frightening face was morphing into. It turned into a young man, appearing to be in his early twenties, with ebony hair complemented by his deep dark eyes.

Killua shivered at the sight- as if the handsome long-haired man was a monster.

"Aniki..."

"Hello, Killua." His brother nonchalantly greeted. He had always sounded that way, and almost no one would be able to discern the annoyance in his voice.

Almost.

"What a-are you doing here?" Killua managed to ask, as coherently as he could.

"What? I just wanted the license since it's quite convenient. Encountering you was just a fortunate twist of fate." He smirked, telling Killua that he was lying.

"I won't come back." He stated almost immediately. His was full of determination, something Illumi had only seen once in his eyes to some degree- and that was when he ran away. Although… for reasons Illumi could not yet fully understand, the resolve in his brother was much stronger than it was back then.

And Illumi did not like it. He did not like it at all.

"I can see that." He said calmly and Killua did not drop his guard. If anything, he increased it. Killua knew his brother, and because of this he was terrified of what he might do. Not to him, but to-

"Is it _that_ girl's influence?" He muttered wearing that sly smile of his, almost to himself, and Killua's eyes widened even more.

"It is, isn't it?"

"NO." He spat immediately.

"No use lying, Killua. I'm taking you back home with me, and that's a decision you can't disagree." He ordered, and for some reason Killua considered it immediately. He had never disobeyed his brother, and it was lucky that he wasn't home when he ran away. He would've stayed if his brother ordered it.

"He can and he will!" Leorio shouted from behind him. Killua flinched; he knew that Leorio was trying to help him… but if only he knew-

"I'm not talking to you." Illumi just stated stoically and glanced momentarily at Leorio, who in turn, winced at his stare. Illumi shifted his gaze back to his brother and asked,

"What do you want from her, anyway?"

Killua didn't answer at first, but he felt that strange sensation that was surrounding his older brother again and it terrified him- as it always had.

"I want to be… friends with her…" he whispered unsure of himself. It was one of the few things he felt insecure about, and insecurities were not something he liked to talk about. Especially not to his brother who had control over his every wish-

"But you're _already_ friends! A-At least that's what she already thinks!" Leorio couldn't help but intervene. No one liked where this was all going. And as he heard the statement, Killua's eyes dilated with a mixture of emotions– of delight… and soon enough, _fear_.

"That's right, Killua! You have got to believe in her!" Kurapika shouted. Illumi smirked at this, but his brother knew very well what it meant. Killua immediately looked at his brother imploringly, but could not muster the strength to speak.

"Eh… she already thinks you're friends? I'll have to kill her, then." He said in feign playfulness. Killua's whole body shook in terror. He couldn't imagine Gon disappearing from the world. Gon… her innocence, kindness, and cheerfulness-

"You'd be disqualified if you do that." Netero intervened sternly, getting Killua to hold on onto a pinch of hope that no harm would come to Gon.

"I see…" Illumi mumbled and then nonchalantly scratched his cheeks. "I'd just have to pass the exam first and _then_ kill her."

"NO!" Killua yelled in despair, but he could not move and just watched his brother slowly walk towards him. He held his hand up and it slowly approached him emitting an even more powerful aura that rendered Killua helpless.

Illumi would kill her if he didn't come home with him, and Killua wouldn't be able to handle that. He wasn't even sure if his brother would spare her even if he came back with him. He wanted to shout. He wanted to shout at Gon to run- as far away from _him_ as she could.

But he had to take his chance. He silently apologized to her for breaking their promise...

_Click_

And his mind went blank.

* * *

><p>Gon woke up two days later, with Satotsu sitting beside her bed. He explained that she passed the exam, but she naturally couldn't accept something like that. She had received too much help to feel that she deserved it, but the examiner just stated that she'd be able to pay them– and many others- back by folds if she's a hunter and that (somewhat) convinced her.<p>

"Besides… you would've passed anyway since a contestant got disqualified." He stated as calmly as he could. He knew very well how close the two children were, but it was best that the girl would know as soon as she could.

When he was certain she was completely calm, he told her everything– The conversation the Zoldycks had. That Killua gave up, and then killing another contestant afterwards. He added, quietly, that Killua had left for his home.

He stated everything in a way that would make Gon (hopefully) believe that there was nothing she could do and that she had to let Killua go. He even omitted the fact that Illumi threatened her life. He and the other examiners just _knew_ she'd put herself in danger if she found out.

"I don't believe you. Killua wouldn't do that." She said without a hint of hesitation in her eyes. Satotsu was not surprised, and he just sighed.

"Yes. A lot of debate had aroused due to that."

"And…?" She asked hopefully.

"But everyone witnessed what happened, and there is no changing the decision of the committee."

Her eyes widened in despair. "That's not fair!" She yelled vehemently, but Satotsu did not even wince.

"They're the rules. And there is no hard evidence that it's wrong."

"Killua wouldn't break his promise."

The examiner batted an eyelid. "Promise…?"

"He said he'd find my father with me." She stated with more conviction than before.

"His family comes first." He replied immediately. From where this was going, Gon _would_ get herself killed.

"But he doesn't even like them! He _hated_ killing, I know it-" Her eyes widened at the realization. "Something went wrong. He wasn't himself when he did that- Satotsu-san!"

But Satotsu couldn't say a thing. To think she'd be able to get to that deduction so quickly surprised him.

"Satotsu-san…" She muttered almost imploring him to speak. The examiner sighed in defeat.

"They are still having a discussion about it in discussion room." He whispered and she beamed at the new streak of hope.

"Arigatou, Satotsu-san!"

**...**

Gon arrived in the room just in time to see that everyone was arguing. The main topic was Killua's disqualification and the fact that he simply did not seem to be himself that time. The topic shifted to other contestant bickering like Kurapika and Pokkle about each other's qualifications, but the topic usually went back to Killua.

They immediately turned around at the sound of her entrance.

"Gon…" Leorio and Kurapika muttered in relief, while most the others felt similar thoughts.

Well, most of them.

Illumi didn't even bother turning around. Gon saw his trademark raven hair and stomped towards him.

"Bring Killua back."

"He's not yours, you know." He answered bluntly getting her to frown.

"I know. But he ran away from you, so I can say the same thing about you." She spat back. Netero smirked at her odd fluctuations of wit.

"He's back with his family." He replied coolly, but Gon felt the irritated atmosphere that surrounded him. "And he came back in his own will. You'd just be wasting your time– and your life, may I add – trying to get him back."

"No I won't." She replied getting Illumi to smirk lightly in misunderstanding, only to make him frown abruptly a second later.

"Because I know he'd come back with us."

The Zoldyck mentally winced at her confidence. She didn't have to say that- Illumi knew his brother would come to her if she went to get him. But Illumi was not going to allow that to happen, now would he?

He held his left hand closer to her, but she jumped back immediately sensing barely-revealed aura in his hands. Illumi frowned deeply. She was too sensitive that it was dangerous. She was showing too much potential.

And she had gotten much too close to his brother's heart, as well...

That moment, Illumi made a resolve- he'd just deal with Hisoka later.

Illumi decided that he was going to have to kill her.

Soon.

* * *

><p>Hisoka involuntarily flinched at the sight of his acquaintance's aura. Ten seconds after the first time he saw it, every person in the room save for him died. A dozen politicians and their wives, to be exact. It was the aura telling him that he was completely eager to kill the girl- an uncharacteristic mood for an assassin who was just killing for profit.<p>

Normally he wouldn't mind, he'd even watch the bloodshed in amusement. But this was different. He did not want the girl dead, which was odd since that would only happen if the person still served some use to him- like Illumi. And at the moment, he wanted _him_ dead.

It seemed that Hisoka would have to protect the girl.

At least until he finds out why he wanted to, anyway...

* * *

><p>Kurapika, on the other hand, barely noticed the killing intent emanating from both Illumi and Hisoka– he was filled with other emotions. He was extremely delighted to see Gon well but what made him feel… irritated, was the fact that the only person she could think of at the time was Killua.<p>

Of course Kurapika understood that Killua was her best friend, but now he could see that there was something different. He didn't know how long it had been there exactly but he knew he didn't see it because he wanted to fool himself.

It was the look that he saw countless times… in his and Killua's eyes.

He felt his hands clench involuntarily.

He was definitely turning into one selfish person...

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 6**

_**Coming Soon:**_  
><strong>CHAPTER 7:<strong>Confrontation X Zoldycks X Underworld<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>...<strong>**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**hunterxhunterfan123 - **Thank you so much for the review~! Haha, and yeah it's really hard generating ideas nowadays...

**dark angell - **It won't. I set this story to be _at least _20 chapters long. Thanks for the comment!

(2) I am so sorry for the supremely late update, and it's just that ideas are hard to come by now that I'm no longer addicted to writing...

**imachan1208 - **Thanks for the review~! Kinda sad that this chapter isn't even that sweet. XD And thanks for Reading and reviewing my other stories, too. ^^

**Phoenix- Thunder - **HAhah. Thanks for the comment~! Sorry for the late update. XD

**itsmemaellanie -** Ahaha. He's really adorable isn't he? Thanks for the comment~

**Navaka114 - **aw man. I hope the scenes with those two was good enough. Haha. Thanks for the comment~!

**Baylee1100 - **Oh dear, I suppose there's Killua and Kurapika. A little of Hisoka, and maybe Hanzo after the timeskip.

**Jhoi Marie Boli -** lolz. At 12 years old, it's pretty hard to put more romance. XD Thanks for the comment~

**cyberphantom25 - **Thank you so much for the review~!

**LieutenantWinter - **I'm glad you thought so. Thanks for the review! And I made a fanart of Fem!Gon btw, it might help XD

**Ogure Michiyo - **Thanks for the comment~! And sorry for the very late update...

**CrystalVixen93 - **Here it is, and Thanks for the review!XD

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>**

**Please pause before proceeding, and write below. :D  
><strong>


	7. Confrontation X Zoldycks X Underworld

Please take a look at my profile from time to time, everyone! There's a chance you may be interested in my other stories, announcements and fan arts.** And once again, thank you everyone for supporting me until now!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: Confrontation X Zoldycks X Underworld<strong>

Kurapika and Leorio sat by a circular table in a café located on the hotel's first floor. They positioned themselves near the window, in the hope that they'd be a little bit calmer than before. But unsurprisingly, it didn't work. The fear, anxiety, and tension that built up after all the debates _and_ the fact that Gon just made an enemy of a famous assassin couldn't exactly be calmed down by a view, after all.

"Where's Gon?" A familiar figure asked as he approached them. Kurapika looked at his pointy bonnet.

"She's in the orientation since she was asleep when we were taking it."

"Ah…" he just responded and the two just stared at him. He gulped in nervousness.

"I'm sorry for my rudeness earlier." He muttered recalling his little outburst in the debate. He questioned Kurapika's qualification out loud because Hisoka was winning yet he withdrew after suspiciously whispering something to Kurapika. But in reality, he was actually just venting his anger of getting qualified when he was not nearly as skilled as everyone else.

"I shouldn't have exploded myself." Kurapika smiled. "Truce?" Pokkle nodded in assent. Moments later, though, Pokkle found a hand resting shamelessly on his shoulders.

"Yow." Hanzo greeted them. "Where's Gon?"

"I already answered that question." Kurapika retorted, knowing Hanzo's monstrous sense of hearing. The ninja grinned widely. "I know, I'm just messing with you."

"Apparently." Kurapika uttered with his eyes closed as he sipped his tea. Hanzo noted the tone of irritation in the blonde's voice.

"Wha- You're still mad about what I did to Gon?"

"Maybe." He answered. Leorio sighed and decided to intervene. He knew very well that if Hanzo said anything even the least bit offending, Kurapika would explode. He saw how Kurapika watched her sleep during those days, and it was obvious how he felt.

"You have to admit, it's not easy to forget. She is our friend, after all." He stated firmly getting Hanzo to look at the ground in guilt.

"Ah… I understand that you hate me. But I would like to tell you guys that I didn't like it myself. I needed to do whatever it took to get a license but I was guilt-ridden for the days that followed. I don't care if you believe me, though. Even if I thought you'd understand."

"I believe you." Kurapika said surprising everyone. "Besides, I don't hate you. I'm probably just mad because she didn't and I thought that I probably should." He muttered, still with his eyes closed and continued to nonchalantly sipped tea. The other guys just shrugged at the white lie.

"What do you plan on doing after this?" Pokkle asked. Apparently Hanzo was returning to his country, Kurapika was going to find a job, while Leorio was going to study to become a doctor.

"So you're going to part ways with Gon?" He asked, hiding his incredulity. Somehow he could _not_ imagine them parting ways.

Kurapika on the other hand, as smart as he was, denied the possibility altogether and was then in a state of shock. But Kurapika being Kurapika, his expression would only reveal a slight surprise. But even with the lack of changes in facial expression, there remained that fact that he was, undeniably, a _Kuruta_.

"Oi! Kurapika! Are you alright?" Leorio exclaimed, extremely worried… and scared. He had heard of this phenomenon from Gon and Killua but actually seeing those crimson orbs for himself gave him goosebumps. It was the same with the other two. Kurapika immediately noticed the commotion he caused and willed himself to calm down.

"I'm sorry." He said stoically and stood up to excuse himself.

"I'll be in the restroom."

**…**

Gon ran as fast as she could around the hotel to look for certain raven-haired assassin. She decided to drill Killua's location out of him– no matter what. She tried her best to remember his smell, but then she realized that… he didn't have one.

"Shi_kussooooo_"

She mentally slapped herself for relying on her sense of smell so much. But a moment later, by a nice coincidence, she proved that could depend on her luck too. It was working just fine.

She saw him go inside an elevator and she immediately ran to the adjacent one to catch up. He was walking quickly, especially for Gon's pace factor. She walked faster and faster to catch up, and soon enough he stopped.

She looked around to find that they were in a courtyard- and a pretty one at that. With a nice little gazebo beside them…

"Do you have any business with me?"

"Give Killua back." She repeated.

"Like I said before- he isn't yours."

"He isn't yours either."

"Not explicitly." He managed to retort.

She winced. "…what does 'explicitly' mean?"

An invisible vein appeared on Illumi's forehead.

"I have no time for this nonsense. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"Hey! How _rude_. I'm talking to you."

"Let go." He uttered pushing back his strong desire to strangle her. He couldn't really do that now, with so many people willing to get revenge for her nearby.

"It wasn't my choice." He just said. "He went back home by himself."

"I don't believe that."

"That." he paused, expression unchanging. "...is no longer my problem."

"But-"

A small amount of aura escaped from his body due to his piling irritation and she backed away immediately. His eyes twitched slightly. She's going to become incredibly strong in the future– he could tell. With her power, she might just be able to take Killua away from them again.

Just the very thought made him mad, and he instantaneously decided that if he was going to kill her, the time was now- before she grew up and realize all the power hidden within her. He'd just have to do it quietly, to avoid any more risk.

He took out his needles and threw them at her. Despite her injuries, she dodged the weapons easily- too easily in Illumi's standards. He decided to end it quickly and gestured to send deadly aura to Gon. Directly at her, so no one nearby would sense him. The mere concentration of aura should be enough to kill anyone dormant.

But then Hisoka appeared- out of nowhere- in a corner behind the girl. He was in position to strike- which would prove disadvantageous for him because he had just spent energy emitting a strong aura. Hisoka was strong... _too_ strong to be sure he would win.

He relaxed his position making the girl tilt her head in puzzlement.

No matter how he looked at it with his now semi-calm mind, he was being too rash. He was not going to risk his life for such a small creature like _her_. Besides, if she continued to pursue Killua she would die anyway. And in many different ways, too.

_Ah…_ how he wished to see that happen.

Gon blinked at the sight of Illumi relaxing. She felt herself calm down, too.

"Kukuroo Mountain."

"Hn..?"

"That's where my family lives. Kukuroo Mountain."

She batted an eyelid. "You're telling me? But, why-"

"I've already angered those who wanted to protect you." He stated pointing behind her. She saw Kurapica and Leorio, who just arrived, and were in the position to strike. She blinked... again.

"Ah…"

Illumi looked at her react at her friends and decided to take his leave.

"Ja." He uttered casually. He saw Gon whip her head back at him after giving a smile to her friends.

"Arigatou!"

Illumi squinted his eyes slightly, but looked away as if she didn't say anything.

'_Odd girl…'_

**...**

Later that day, Hisoka and Illumi isolated themselves from the other new hunters- as they always had. The only difference this time was that they were actually _chatting_. It was Illumi who wanted to feed his curiosity.

"Why do you want to protect her anyway?" he asked nonchalantly and Hisoka shrugged.

"No reason."

"So you say…"

"Why do you want to kill her, then?" he retorted with his usual shrilling voice.

"Why not? Of all the people I was sure you'd understand."

"A…" he uttered blankly. Illumi crossed his arms at his companion's odd behavior.

"She's going to be strong, you know. Don't you think it's best to kill her while it's still easy?" he asked but to his surprise Hisoka uncharacteristically flinched and appeared to have some sort of eureka moment.

'_Yes, that must be it.' _He mused, feeling quite proud of himself.

"I'm trying to comprehend what might just be running through your mind…" Illumi voiced out and Hisoka just made a sadistic grin.

"And…?"

"Nothing. You have mind that may even be more twisted than mine."

"You flatter me. " he said playfully before letting his aura turn dark without changing a single facial muscle.

"She's _my_ prey. I'll wait for her to mature- and _then_ kill her." He stated convincingly, to the point that he had no doubts about his motives. And neither did illumi.

"Ah… I forget your love for challenges."

Hisoka smirked and let the dark atmosphere to subside slightly. "How could you? It's how we met."

"I'm happy you still remember." Illumi stated uneventfully.

"Of course I do. I almost died."

"You exaggerate." He responded knowing that he, too, almost died as well during their first duel. And Hisoka had gotten much stronger since then. He somewhat regretted letting him live _now_, considering if he wasn't there the girl should've already been dead.

Hisoka sensed the blood-lust and frowned.

"She's _mine_." He stated, meaning to say 'She's mine to _kill_.' But what came out definitely sounded better. He liked it.

Maybe he should say it more often…

"I know, I know. You don't need to be so serious."

"Good."

* * *

><p>Gon was determined to go to Kukuloo- kukiro-<p>

"Kukuroo Mountain."

"Thanks."

She, Kurapika, and Leorio decided to go together. They helped her research about the place and learned that it was in the Republic of Padioka- which was a very far place. A _very_ far place…

And so the two decided to come with her. Besides, they realized that Gon needed all the help she could get… and maybe even the other way around. Hence for the duration of the travel, they were mostly glad that their time together had been extended.

During their travel, though, for the first time in their lives... they could experience luxury beyond their imagination– and all because of tiny cards. Well, tiny cards countless men died trying to get. They rode first class in everything. They felt like millionaires – no _billionaires_ – with every staff serving them gracefully.

"AH~ This is the life! Makes all we've been through worth it." Leorio let out as he sat comfortably on an excessively soft couch.

"Indeed." Kurapika smiled and sat with him- sinking deep into the soft cushion. "Too soft." He criticized and then started telling Gon about 'How to feel comfortable in a no-class ride.' And Gon nodded gravely while Leorio sweat-dropped at his odd friends, but was glad to be with them regardless.

Long hours of traveling passed and they had finally arrived at their destination. Although, they didn't really expect a demonstration of the Zoldyck's monstrosities as soon as they had arrived…

"W-What the hell is that?"

"_KYAAA!"_

"It's a monster!"

"I-IE!"

Were just a few of the terrified shouts of their fellow tourists.

Two men claiming they would take the assassin family's heads, forced their way into the gate. A loud growl was heard and their screams came right after. A huge and hairy hand- er, _paw_- carrying the skeletons of the men revealed itself, and no normal person would stay at the sight.

But they were not normal. They were hunters- and the three of them, much to the guide's confusion, asked to stay.

And that was how their friendship with Zebro, who turned out to be the gate's guard, started.

Zebro told them everything there was to know… and learn. They trained with them for a month and they grew extremely strong. Leorio improved most, being able to push a 2-ton door.

But even during their final day of training, more and more 'training' a.k.a. household chores with extremely heavy items were done. Eventually the sky turned dark, but Gon was especially restless and they needed to convince her that they would need to have a good night's rest before heading any further. The old man emphasized that the road ahead of them would be harder.

And so they went to their respective bedrooms and slept.

But... Gon couldn't _possibly _sleep. She willed herself to get some rest but her mind wouldn't let her. She frowned deeply and sat up. She wore her heavy slippers before going to the balcony to get some air.

Her moment of silence didn't last though, for Kurapika soon followed and stood behind her.

"Can't sleep?" He asked, stating the obvious. He knew very well how excited Gon is and he had to admit he was too. To some degree anyway. He did like Killua, he was his friend. But he simply couldn't shake off the envy he was feeling. He met Gon _first_, yet Killua had become so much closer to her than he was.

But in the end, he mentally shook his head. Acting based on such feelings would do no good, so he just patted Gon's head getting her to flinch slightly. He didn't say anything, and neither did she.

Kurapika loved touching her, and he loved her smile even more. Yet he wanted to shoo that twinge in his chest every time he looked– or even thought- of her, but so far all of his attempts had been in vain. But there was no use telling her that, now was there? He wanted to preserve Gon's obliviousness a little while longer-

He sighed.

"You don't want Killua to see you tired now, would you?" he asked making her blink. Gon did not like to make anyone worry- especially her best friend. She shook her head.

"Go to sleep, then." He ordered, but to his surprise, she shook her head again. "What?"

"_You_ don't look too good, Kurapika. I don't think Killua would like to see you tired, either."

He batted an eyelid but immediately willed himself to calm down. He smiled at her, although unfortunately it turned out the weak smile that it was. Gon opened her mouth to ask him what's wrong but Kurapika just shook his head to signal for her not to speak.

He turned away from her, afraid that she might see that ever-worsening expression in his face. But before he could fully do so, he felt arms wrapped around his back.

"Kurapika's heartbeat sounds so sad…"

He chuckled lightly and let his hands rest on her.

"But it's all worth it."

**…**

*The next day*

The old man wished them luck, before they headed forward. They walked carefully through the forest, flinching slightly as Mike– the giant wolf hound – stared at them. Gon remembered her experiences with it and shivered slightly. If it weren't for that whistle, she probably could have been eaten alive…

It wasn't like any other creature she had encountered- Mike was basically a machine. She wondered how Killua's family could take away an innocent creature's will just like that. Taking a life away was bad enough, but you mind and soul being taken away from your body was even worse.

She clenched her heart.

Killua should not have been brought-up here. No wonder he wanted to escape…

And Gon was determined to make that happen.

**...**

Along the way, they met an incredibly strong girl named Canary. She was a pretty African-american girl with red hair. She caused them a lot of wounds, but Gon did not give up. She knew that this person felt Killua was important and that she was a good girl– Gon knew that this girl wanted Killua free, too.

"Please, Canary-san. Let us through…" Gon asked serenely for the nth time, despite all the pain in her face. It seemed that Gon had finally hit the last straw. Tears slowly came out of her eyes.

"Please…. Please help Killua-sa-"

**_BAM!_**

Gon's eyes widened in fear as she watched Canary fall down the ground. Kurapika and Leorio quickly ran to Gon's side and placed themselves between her and the source of the attack. Gon, on the other hand, was staring fearfully at the unconscious figure. She saw that she was still breathing – but nevertheless injured.

If Gon didn't come would she not have been hurt?

"It wasn't your fault, Gon." Kurapika commented, knowing what she was thinking. She looked at him helplessly, making him want to hug her. But then they were interrupted by leaves rustling revealing two women just appearing out of the forest. One was an older woman full of bandages and a cyborg's eye. She was wearing a petticoat, while the pretty little girl right beside her was wearing a traditional Kimono.

"Oh _hush_. Of course it's her fault." The old woman commented haughtily. "Right, Kalluto?"

"Yes, mother." She muttered not taking her eyes off Gon. Gon didn't take her eyes off the girl either once it landed on her.

Gon didn't hear any of the conversations, but just let herself be immersed in the younger girl's deep stare. There was something really magnetic about that girl and she couldn't tell what it was. When she noticed she was being… grasped, she arched her eyebrows effectively getting Gon to bat an eyelid.

Her attention though, immediately shifted once she heard Killua's name. They came to deliver a message…

Killua was thankful that they came, but he said that they should go home and forget all about him.

Gon frowned.

"Yadda."

The woman's 'eyes' turned red for an instant but immediately calmed down when her phone suddenly rang. Moments of silence on their side came, and it was obvious that whatever the person on the other line was saying- the cyborg lady didn't like it.

"B-But Jii-sama!"

"_What?_"

"WHY WOULD HE _DO_ THAT!"

"No-"

"But—"

"Let's go, dear." The mother stated out-of-nowhere and then glared at the trio.

"Killua will meet you there." She stated indignantly as she pointed at a large mansion not too far from where they were standing. They all flinched at the gesture- even Kalluto, and Gon let out a deep sigh- relieved- even when the other two still had their guards up.

"It's your choice whether you will do what I recommended. I honestly prefer you die right here, though." The woman stated bluntly before turning away and running irritably deeper to the forest.

Gon laughed in delight and willed the other two to go to the mansion immediately. Kalluto heard this and immediately turned around to give Gon her most powerful glare.

Kalluto expected her to frown at her, or at least flinch in intimidation-

But instead, Gon relaxed her posture and smiled at her apologetically. Gon had an intuitive sense of this family's workings, now, and maybe... she could help this little girl go free as well.

"You can always follow his footsteps." She grinned, thinking of how thankful she was that Killua did what he did. "Ne, Kalluto-chan?"

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER VII**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER VIII: Reunion X Parting X Kiss?**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**RoxasIsReal13- **Thanks you for the review~!XD I'm glad you liked the touches.^^

**Ogure Michiyo - **Thank you~! Hahahaha. So... how did the fanart look? :D

**CrystalVizen93 - **LOL. I hope its reasonable that mum still didn't like her. XD Thanks for the comment!

**hunterxhunterfan123 - **Thanks! She really just had it in her. XD I'm happy you think so. Hahah

**dark angell - **Thanks for the review~ Hope you liked this. ^^ And no, I don't think you're rude. XD

**Phoenix-Thunder - **Thanks for the review and I don't mind you being late, of course! ahahaha

**Kenjo- **Here it is! Enjoy. LOL

**angeldark** - Thank you! And I, too, wish I have a better update rate. Hahha

* * *

><p><em>One of the nicest things you can do for me is giving me the pleasure of knowing what you thought! <em>


	8. Reunion X Parting X Kiss?

The** Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction **facebook page would appreciate more likes! For easy routing, Links are all on my profile. :D I would also like to thank everyone who had read this far! I am especially happy in seeing my email alerts. Hehe. I especially love reading reviews!

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: Reunion X Parting X Kiss?<strong>

CENTRAL MANSION

Killua enthusiastically packed his things and ran to the door. He didn't know what his father was thinking… or planning, but he was happy all the same. He was going to see them again soon: His friends.

_His Friends..._

He smiled at the mere thought.

He gleefully ran towards the corridor, but then-

**_BANG!_**

The door opened- so strongly that there was a gust of wind. It didn't take long for his very frantic mother and cross-dressing little brother to appear out-of-nowhere.

"Where are you going?" His mother exclaimed.

"Out." He said as a-matter-of-factly, and mechanically passed her. Kikyo clenched her fist in annoyance and started yelling- which, of course, he ignored. He instead, let his eyes meet with his Kalluto's. The boy flinched.

"I'll be going now."

"Nii-sama… you're going with her?" Kalluto asked monotonously, automatically remembering her cheeky face. That girl was going to take his brother away- and it made him wonder even more why he stopped Mike from eating her alive in the first place. They would not have this kind of problem if he thought logically at the time.

Kalluto was pulled out of his trance by his brother's stern stare. "I will." he stated, answering his question. "She's my friend."

"Friend…" Kalluto repeated, and Killua smiled at him- making him flinch. He had never seen his brother make such an expression. The only one who he saw smile like that occasionally, when something amusing happened, were his father and grandfather Silva.

A voice suddenly echoed through his head.

"_You can always follow his footsteps, you know…"_

His daze was cut off (again) by Killua patting his head. The older boy turned around, and for a moment, Kalluto wanted to follow. But Kalluto couldn't do that to his mother. He just couldn't. And so all he _could_ do was watch his brother walk to the door and leave them behind. He readied himself to listen passively at his mother's desperate shouts.

"C-Come back here, young man!" She yelled at Killua getting him to whip his head to her. Killua was going to see Gon and the others, they were right there in his backyard– and he was not willing to waste any more time with his mother's useless nagging.

"No." he said decisively letting out a glare that made his own _mother_ freeze in terror. Killua sighed and immediately continued his way away from them and shut the door, leaving Kikyo there crying in a mix of despair and pride that her son had become much powerful than ever before.

But that didn't mean she was going to allow Killua to go just like that.

She turned her head to the large door leading to her husband's room, and glared at it. She was determined to give her bastard of a husband a piece of her mind.

"How could y-"

A pinky found its way inside one of a bulky man's earlobe.

Silva ignored his wife's rants and just stared at the door that Killua had just used. It was amazing how much that child grew, and mused that it must have been that girl's was that, but there were other things his boy got influenced on. Although... admittedly, he didn't dislike her. For while it was true that such emotions would only hinder Killua on his job as an assassin, they would help give him the enthusiasm he needed.

Silva noticed that his son was becoming emptier as the years went by, after all, and he did not want his son to be a machine. Of course, he loved his son but it was also due to the fact that machines had _limits_.

Killua could not have limits- he was destined to be so much more.

Besides, he went through the exact same thing when _he _was child. The only difference was what he felt for the person was pure friendship, not like what Killua's was developing in to. He looked at the ceiling, and continued to tune out his wife's voice.

He wondered how his old friend was doing...

After all this years, he knew that man probably hadn't changed a bit. Still impulsive, fun, strong, and happy. Silva smirked-

Imagining that that man was probably somewhere in the middle-of-nowhere… riding a dragon a thousand times his size.

**…**

Killua ran to the servant's quarters as fast as he could. He opened the door abruptly and saw that Gotoh and the other butlers were clapping merrily with Gon right in the middle of the compliments.

She was scratching her head in embarrassment when he came, and her expression changed immediately as soon as she saw him. He could not hide his delight, either.

"Killua!" She shouted, standing up. He grinned and sprinted towards her.

"Gon!"

Before he knew it- they were already having a tight bear-hug. "I knew you'd be able to keep your promise."

Killua laughed. "Of course."

After a warm minute they parted, and approached their two other friends- not letting go of the other's hand. The two nodded in assent. "Shall we?" Kurapika asked, and Leorio grinned.

_Who would have thought this mission would be such a success?_

And soon enough, the group of four took their leave. Gon and Killua were waving gleefully while Gotoh and Canary standing side-by-side as they bid their goodbyes to their precious master. The other servants were waving back hampering their tears of joy, relief, and sadness.

"He looks so happy…" Canary mumbled with a serene smile, almost to no one.

"That's right." Gotoh added comprehensively. Canary flinched at the sadness in his voice.

"But I wonder how long their relationship would last…"

* * *

><p><span>AIRPORT<span>

The four of them stood in a circle, readying themselves for an imminent farewell. "We'll meet again soon." Kurapika stated reassuringly- to all of them.

"That's right. Six months, in Yorkshire." Leorio added getting Kurapika to frown internally. Six months was a _long_ time…

"See you guys there, then." Killua said innocently so he was startled when Kurapika sent a short glare. It took him a few seconds to comprehend what just happened, and he grinned at it. Killua patted Gon's shoulder. "We'll be just fine, don't worry!"

"We'll miss you." Gon smiled lightly, and Kurapika's increasing irritation vanished into thin air. He smiled and walked closer to her.

"We'll miss you, too." He said and leaned down to kiss her in the forehead. Leorio cackled at the scene, while Gon let out a slight blush. Killua's eyes were twitching.

"Favor paid, ne?" Kurapika said as he chuckled, pushing back _his_ blush. He stood up straight and looked at the clock. It was almost time for his boarding time. "Ja ne." he finally said, and the two children watched their friends go until it was time they get to another blimp, themselves.

They walked in silence for a while after that, both were just relieving the moment that they were together again. But there was something poking Killua during every single step they took.

Killua wanted to ask. Killua wanted to ask so badly-

How she was doing…

How were her injuries by the servants…

What was the status with her father…

And what did Kurapika mean by_ 'favor paid'_?

But he held himself back during the whole time they were in the blimp, and continued on with their topics of conversation at hand. They were going to a place called 'Heaven's Arena' where they would train and earn some money. They needed to get stronger before they go there since they would meet some powerful people and Gon did not want to see her father– if by some chance they're correct and he _was_ there- being so weak.

Gon said she wrote a letter to her aunt that she will come home in a few more months, so she said it was alright if they go there first. In any case, willing himself _not_ to ask was killing him. It took quite a big slice of his mental capacity, and he didn't even notice that Gon was right beside him looking at him worriedly.

"I'm fine." He answered before she could ask.

"You look like you're having a stomach ache."

"Maybe I am…?" he lied getting her to blink. She did not know whether he was joking or not. But she was serious when she said he looked like he just drank a hundred year old milk. So, she decided to believe him and pointed at a certain direction, getting Killua to grimace.

"Restroom's that way." She said firmly, and Killua let out an awkward laugh.

"T-Thanks."

* * *

><p><span>HEAVEN'S ARENA, a few hours later<span>

They finally arrived, and Gon looked up the sky in awe- apparently she was actually looking at the abnormally tall building.

"It's tall!"

"Of course it is– my house is taller, though."

"Your house is not counted." Gon muttered and Killua smirked.

"This is going to be fun– I'm going to see how fast I'm going to climb up this time."

"You've been here before?"

"Yep. Two years to reach 190th floor."

"Ohh…" She muttered and looked back up the tower… and then counted the floors.

Killua chuckled. "Stop counting since we'll be there fairly quickly." He took her hand, and Gon grinned in excitement.

"Let's go!"

**…**

Inside, Gon stood at the bottom of the stairs to a small arena of many, as thousands of people cheered for different battles. The cheering intensified once she took the stage, and her mouth opened in awe at the hugeness of her opponent.

The man let out a haughty scoff and cracked his knuckles. "Too easy…" he sneered, and everyone else seemed to agree.

"Take it easy old boy!"

"WHOOO! Don't make the poor girl cry!"

"Just punch her lightly and she'll be unconscious, big guy!"

Killua's eyes twitched and glared at the people who shouted those words. They were unfortunate that he was right in front of them.

"Urusai, old men… " he whispered making them flinch. Even they could feel the coldness from behind his eyes and they shivered. Killua, seeing what he just showed, let it go and grinned slyly. "If you wanna live, that is."

_Gulp_

"Go, kid!"

"Kick that fat guy's ass!"

"You are so cute I'm gonna di- I'm sorry…"

Killua clenched his collar. "Don't say random stuff like that and just cheer her on-" Killua's threats were cut off by a large thud and the announcer's vehement shouts.

**_CRRASSH!_**

"WHOA! And big Henry flew all the way to the wall!" She screamed. "He was literally just _pushed_ by a single hand- and effortlessly, too! UNBELIEVABLE!"

He let go of the man. He and his cohorts were all pale already, anyway.

Next: Killua's name was called and the screen said he was going against Zushi– a boy they had encountered earlier that day. It was supposed to be a quick and easy fight– considering Killua just _knew_ he was far superior in strength alone. But it didn't, and it irritated him.

What made it all worse was that Zushi took an atmosphere that he sensed in his brother. Eventually, after much effort, he finally knocked Zushi out... but he couldn't kick the feeling of dissatisfaction, and he told Gon all about mutually decided the ask Zushi's master, the guy with glasses.

But for some reason, when they did so, the man lied saying that Zushi just had very strong stamina. Killua's eyes twitched for the nth time that day.

_Annoying megane-bastard._

So after the fight, Killua eavesdropped on the boy's and Megane-guy's conversation, and overhead a technique called 'Nen'. Just by the sound of it, Killua just _knew_ it was a technique his brother used. He clenched his fist.

He and Gon are going to learn it, no matter what.

One of these days...

*A week later*

Gon and Killua were kicking ass- as shown in the arena's TV. Gon stared at the screen of her new room and Killua was there eating his 'hard-earned' food.

"This two unbelievable children- with their magnificent technique and skill, not to mention monstrous strength- reached the 200th floor effortlessly in less than a week! Would these two monsters continue their winning streak?" The woman on the screen vehemently asked. Killua scoffed.

"Of course we will, _baka_." He muttered semi-coherently with a few bits of food spraying out of his mouth. It landed on Gon's carpet, of course.

"You are really not Bocchama-like, Killua." She commented and sighed. "What will you do if I get attacked by ants?"

"We can just as the service people to clean your room up later."

"We could do that?"

"Yes… you didn't know?"

"Nope. Me, Mito-san, and Baa-san were always the only ones to clean up." She whispered obviously recalling their faces. For a moment Killua wanted to hug her again, but then it would be awkward… it's not like it was another one of their reunions, after all.

"You miss them, huh?" He asked and she just nodded, but then he recalled another 'I will miss you' dialogue with Kurapika earlier that week…

He went into a trance again that was broken by the realization that Gon was already an few inches away from him… again.

He flinched and reflexively sat back, making Gon squint her eyes in suspicion. "Are you sure what you're eating is not spoiled?"

"What?"

"You're having another stomach ache, aren't you?"

He blinked.

"I-I guess…" he uttered and was about to go to the restroom when she suddenly touched his stomach.

"What are you-" he asked in surprise but he paused when he saw her serious expression.

"You're lying, Killua. Why would you do that?" she asked condescendingly and his eyes widened. He did not want her to look like that at him… _never_.

"I-I-"

Gon's expression changed again when he stuttered and quickly took her hand away. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't ha-"

"I was wondering what Kurapika meant by 'favor paid' when he k-kissed you…" he whispered in embarrassment, cutting her off. She was not supposed to be the one apologizing, after all. Both of them were confused at why it was an issue in the first place.

"That was it?" she voiced out. "Why would you look like that, then?" She asked in puzzlement. He didn't answer.

"I dunno. So are you going to answer or not?"

"I…err... sort of kissed him in the cheeks as a thank you before… I just thought the mere words won't be enough to express my gratitude… that's all…" Now that she thought about it. _Why was her voice trailing off...?_

"That isn't right."

She stiffened. "How come?"

"It just isn't."

"How come? I do it all the time with Mito-san." she just added softly, but really though- she was having the feeling that there was something awkward. But since she didn't know _why_, she didn't really qualify it as such. Killua making such a serious expression ensured she thought her actions through.

"T-That's different! She's a relative. Kurapika, he's-"

"My friend. I don't see the difference." she added unhelpfully yet again. She was trying to argue there was nothing bad, which in her eyes really _shouldn't_.

"Gon…" he mumbled but was definitely not going to back down on this one. He couldn't let this idea of k-k-kissing other guys so easily run through her mind. He had to get this straight with her. He willed himself to give her an urgent face.

"It's just not proper to kiss other guys just like that."

"Other guys? Does that include you Killua?"

He froze at the realization of what this could be all about and what he might have been trying to do. He flushed immediately. _'How embarrassing!'_

"Killua…?"

"O-Of course it does…"

"I still don't get why it's not proper. Isn't kissing a show of affection, Killua?"

"Affection."

"Yeah, like love."

"Love." He repeated making Gon blink. She asked him if he knew about it and he scratched his cheeks in ponder.

"It's like the addiction to something of sorts." Well it wasn't exactly false, Gon mused, but it was an understatement in this context. So she cleared her throat and tried to look smart, which Killua found amusing... consequently softening up the tension.

"It's a feeling, Killua. If it's directed towards a person... it is when you care deeply for him/her and you want her/him to be happy." She said and then something clicked inside Killua. That's _exactly _what he felt for Gon and even to his younger siblings Kalluto and Alluka... yet there was a difference. The odd sensation in his stomach- and many other parts of his body, in fact- was only present when he was with Gon.

"I see… so you love Kurapika?" he asked. It was _supposed_ to be just out if curiosity, so he did not understand the distaste that aroused after he said it. And when Gon nodded, he felt irritated.

"Yes." she said, and his heart paused. "I love Leorio-san, Kurapika, Mito-san, Baa-san, Gonta, the other animals in the forest, and Killua of course."

"You sure do love many people, Gon."

"Most people do. I'm sure that Killua does, too."

"…"

"Many people care for you, you know. Your family, Gotoh, Canary, and many many _many_ more." She uttered opening her arms unconsciously for expression. But Killua still didn't speak.

"You don't seem convinced. Don't you think so?"

"I-I do, I guess… but I don't want to kiss them."

She giggled. "I think you just find it embarrassing."

"Maybe…" he shrugged. He felt that Gon was just too… affectionate. And he did not like the fact that the target could be anyone. He just didn't. For no reason...

"But I _still_ don't like the fact that you could kiss just about anyone." He voiced out bluntly, mentally kicking himself. How was he supposed to justify what he just _said_?

"How _rude_. I do not kiss anyone! I only kiss people I love!"

"But you love _everyone_!"

"I do _not_."

"Yes you do."

"I do _NOT!_ It's a special feeling you know."

"If it's so special than you should save your affection for specific people!"

"I _do_ save my affection for specific people. I don't get why you're-"

"You have to admit you love too many people. I just don't like seeing you show so much affection to _them_." He said bluntly and Gon flinched at the expression he was making. She did not like him looking so confused…

So she leaned closer to him and kissed his right cheeks. His eyes widened an instant before his face turned completely red.

"Wha-"

"If Killua does not like me doing that to other people then I won't."

He stared at her incredulously– both for the statement and the overwhelming feeling of relief. _Why _would he feel that way, anyway? He gulped before attempting to speak.

"Gon, I-" He uttered but stopped when he noticed that knowing glint in her eyes. That moment he knew, there was no use denying it. It was weird how insightful she could get when she was actually so dense…

So, Killua just let a deep breath to compose himself.

"Thank you…" he cleared his throat. "...but maybe Mito-san and your grandma can be exemptions…" he said not really knowing why he was the one setting up the conditions. He didn't care though, he was just really _really_ happy for no particular reason. And he didn't really know why _she_ would be the one looking thankful…

It wasn't fair, he knew. It was time that _he _showed even just a bit the feelings that were bottling up inside him. So, he let his body move on its own trusting it unconsciously.

Gon's eyes widened at the sudden.

Killua just pressed his lips against hers.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 8**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 9: Nen X Battles X Injury**

* * *

><p>First kiss at 12? What has the world become?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**hunterxhunter - **Your questions are answered HERE! In this chap. Hehe. And my titles could pertain to more than one thing, too. Thx for the review! XD

**Tsukiba- **Thank you for the review! I'm a very happy you thought so. :D

**kitty1998- **D'aw. You're sweet. ahaha. Thank you for the review~!

**Ikkyou- **Wait. There are other fem! gon fics? lol. I was looking for them and found none so I made one myself. XD Thanks for the review, btw~! And lol, I like long reviews so don't worry! Lol

**A.K - **Thank you! I am planning on finishing this story, it will just take time. And no- I have not heard of that event with Kurapika. XD Tell me more! hahaha

**Preppy-stealthy-ninja- **(Ch1) Haha. Thanks! And just look at the cover pic. XD (Ch2) of course! It's just that the hunter exam was kinda hard to twist and turn. XD (Ch3) Whew! That's a relief. Lol. Thanks for the reviews~!

**mikiiiihearts- **I know, I know- I'm sorry! XD I hope this didn't disappoint. And thx for the comment!

**df + SESE - **I'm assuming you're the same person. XD And here it is, sorry for the wait and thx for the review.

**KuroHana- **Now. XD And it had really been 3 months? Holy crap I didn't notice! Sorry. T_T I won't drop this story! And thx for the comment. :D

**SucreTeen123- **I will. And I hope you liked this. :D Thanks for the review~!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading!<br>Please pause before leaving this page and review.  
><strong>

**I would love to hear what you thought~!  
><strong>


	9. Nen X Battle X Injury

**Thanks for reading this far, especially to those who reviewed~! **Thanks for the fav and C2 adds as well. :D** And Please check out my profile every now and then, too. :D  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: Nen X Battle X Injury<strong>

Gon was frozen. And that was an understatement.

"_If Killua does not like me doing that to other people then I won't."_

Gon had no idea why she said that, yet it felt so… _natural_. She had no doubt she would stand by her word, even when she didn't know why she said so in the first place.

And what made it all the more confusing was what Killua did. They did just have an argument that she could kiss anyone– which was _not_ true, of course – but that didn't explain how she could be so shy about Killua like that. She did feel a bit disappointed when they separated… but it was all blown away when she saw the utter redness in Killua's face that she found very enticing. She realized she was probably showing the same thing.

She recalled a few memories, and wondered if during all those times he looked like that… he was feeling what _she_ was at the moment_…_?

How confusing…

Then he looked at her decisively, getting her to flinch.

"I won't do that to other people that is not Gon." He said as coherently as he could, he was embarrassed as hell after all.

Knowing this, Gon batted an eyelid before laughing heartily. Killua turned even redder- which wasn't even supposed to be possible. Gon saw the discomfort that she caused and stopped. She pushed back her giggle and wrapped her arms around him, catching him by surprise.

She rested her chin on his developing shoulders. "I love Killua, very much." Gon whispered. She knew that this feeling with Killua was different, and she realized that maybe it had been for quite some time. It wasn't clear how different it was, but for the moment she was just comfortable being… there.

Killua wasn't able to move for a moment, unsure if everything was really happening… and _why_ he was so surprised and disbelieving that it probably was. They were just children hugging, after all.

Why would he be so happy?

Soon enough he caught his strength, enough to hug her back. He let out an awkward chuckle. "Me too." He whispered and placed the crook of his neck above her soft head.

And for a moment there, he thought it would last forever.

That was until-

_Grrrooowwwl_

A sound of someone's stomach was heard pulling them from their daze. They blinked in surprise… before laughing hysterically.

Gon grinned. "Dinner?" Killua let out a relived chuckle.

"Dinner."

**…**

CAFÉ

On the tower's ground floor was a sort of food court, with a few expensive restaurants here and there. It was really one of the very few times they went down and mingle with non-contestants, so they were a bit startled at how known they were.

A few fingers were pointed saying 'Hey look! Isn't that Gon and Killua?' and it was annoying as the seconds passed by. So Killua pointed at the most expensive restaurant there. He was hoping that minimal, if any, attention would not be shifted to them.

He was being hopeful, of course, but at least they were more tolerable.

"Hello, kids." The guy by the door smiled, obviously not knowing them and thinking they were lost. "Where are your parents?"

Killua glared and he squeaked immediately. A co-staff noticed this and ran to them.

_BAM!_

And the oblivious waiter was pounded by a senior staff. The said staff looked at them in anxiety and quickly guided them to their chair. Killua smirked slightly, and Gon remained oblivious. Soon, the senior was dragging the employee by the ear and nagging him that they were important contenders in the tower and that he almost lost them a lot of money.

"Killua." Gon called catching his attention. "What is this?" she asked pointing at a name in the menu. It said 'Kare-kare'. He had never eaten it before but it's orangey look was actually appetizing.

"I dunno." He said. "Want to give it a try?"

"Okay."

Soon the waiter arrived with a band-aid, and they ordered quite a few delicacies, extra rice, and fruit shakes. Dinner was nice. Expensive but they could easily afford it. They actually liked this 'Kare-Kare', it was one of the loveliest taste they had experienced.

"Where did this come from?"

"The pearl of the orient, sir, I came from there."

"Eh…"

"Where is that?"

"Somewhere in Asia, sir."

"Isn't Hanzo from there?"

"Oh yeah." Killua nodded, pushing the irritation that she still remembered that baldy (who almost killed her) away. He even remembered that dreaded sushi exam.

"Maybe we should go to Asia sight-seeing sometimes."Gon muttered, as if she had no one to catch up on… it actually made Killua quite relieved, really, that she was not in a hurry to find her dad. Once she did… he wouldn't know how to tell her he wanted to be with her for a little while longer.

"We would be honoured." He said, and walked away looking quite forgiving of his wounds then.

Gon and Killua then smiled at each other before proceeding to talk about their plans both in the tower. They also tackled they would do before and after York Shire.

"We will get new better accommodation once we have signed up, but the money won't increase though. 200th floor and onwards are mainly focused on popularity."

"Weird…"

"I know. In any case, we will train here for about a few more months, learn about this 'Nen', and then… go to whale Island..." he muttered, and sadly he wasn't able to hide his discomfort for the last one. Gon frowned sadly.

"You don't want to go?"

"Of course I do! It's just that I…" he cleared his throat. "I just don't know what they'll t-think of me."

He caught Gon's stare and he blushed even more. "Ah! Killua's shy!" She laughed, and he did not speak.

"Ne, don't worry Killua Mito-san and Baa-san are very nice people."

He smiled weakly. "I'm sure they are…"

"Killua?"

"…"

"They're going to love you, too."

**…**

Killua was not only shy, he was scared. What if they didn't like him? Especially given the chance that they find out his background?

What if the force him to stay away from Gon?

He shivered at the thought.

"They're going to love you, too." Gon said and it oddly made him feel relieved immediately despite all the doubts he had of himself.

He grinned. "Thank you."

**…**

Later that day, Killua and Gon headed up to the second floor to register. It was pretty nonchalant, and the elevator lady seemed like a really nice girl. She was a braggart, but neither of them really cared. Killua was a braggart, too, anyway… mentioning how he reached the floor when he was just 6.

_Ping!_

It was odd- the moment they stepped into the 200th floor, they felt extremely strong force pulling them down. They tried to fight against it and pushed through but their strength was all too quickly getting absorbed. They looked at each other fearfully. They were very familiar with this sensation, and since they were desperate to know more about it they stubbornly continued on.

They felt weaker every step, but they didn't stop. They momentarily lost all of their foot strength when they saw _who_ was sending the aura to them.

Hisoka.

Gon felt her guard drop down in surprise and she saw the newly-dyed Hisoka slightly flinch. But then the Megane guy appeared from behind them and, to their surprise, he was walking through the mysterious force effortlessly.

"Wing-san!" Gon exclaimed, but he shouted at them in reply. It was startling: how he cool he looked a few seconds before that.

"Get away from here _now_!"

"Eh?"

"If you don't want to die." He stated. "I'll explain later."

And with that, their eyes met Hisoka's and fled.

* * *

><p><span>APARTMENT OUSTIDE THE TOWER<span>

"Nen is the ability to control one's life force that is called an 'aura'." Wing explained in his and Zushi's inconspicuous apartment room. Killua criticized the fact that he was just teaching it to them _now_, but let it slide. Gon said he must have his reasons and they should just be thankful that he came to them, anyway.

Tsk. Gon and her very convincing arguments…

Also, they were informed by the 200th floor lady that they only have a few hours before the deadline and Killua would no longer be able to fight since he refused before.

So, Wing reluctantly decided to use Initiation or Baptism which was the fastest way to open their Shokos. The problem was... it would be extremely dangerous and a single mistake on his or discrepancy on their abilities would be fatal. But despite his warnings, the two kids did not wince.

They had no choice but to take the risk, after all, so he prayed that he would not kill them off and took a deep breath. He did not want to be responsible for their deaths, especially when they were still children but they seemed strong. He would just have to trust Netero when he said the two contained unbelievable potential.

He meditated and concentrated the aura in his hands, touching both their backs- forcibly pulling their auras out. It overflew and he felt a strange sensation he had never felt before. He warned them that they need to close the shokos otherwise their life force would be drained out.

He really just told them how to do it. But the control they showed terrified him. As he had heard, most people who dared force their shokos open and survived took a much _much_ longer time to close them off. It took the kids a few seconds.

And in just a few minutes, they rudimentarily learned first basic technique – Ten.

That announcer wasn't kidding when she said they were monsters.

**…**

Three hours passed and Wing made them practice their ten at least enough so they could pass through Hisoka's strong aura. Now that he thought about it, even when he said that 'naked' people would die if exposed to that type of aura… Hisoka's wasn't really deadly at all. Or rather, for a character like him… he was interestingly holding back.

If he didn't know better, Hisoka took charge of the baptism to _help_ the two kids.

He wondered why. Hisoka was well-known, and he didn't seem to be that type of character. But then again, maybe he just had a soft spot for cute but deadly little children.

200th floor

Gon and Killua once again stood at the elevator, getting ready for Hisoka's baptism. They ignored the elevator lady's rants, and concentrated. They stepped out and again ignored the girl's intensifying annoyance over them.

They reached the spot they were before, but they weren't feeling so weak anymore. They casually passed through his wall and reached him, he grinned.

"Congratulations." He said and Gon immediately challenged him.

"Fight with me." She said decisively. Killua immediately turn to her and covered her mouth.

"Wh-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING!" He whispered vehemently. "You _just learned_ Ten! You're no match!"

"He's right, you know." Hisoka smiled getting Gon to frown and forcefully pulled down Killua's hands and away from her mouth.

"You're just scared-"

"GON!" he yelled covering her mouth again. But then for some odd reason Killua blushed.

Hisoka narrowed his eyes and stared at the two children. He closed his eyes and stood up, catching their attention.

"This is interesting…" he muttered getting Gon to frown even further.

"What's interesting?" She asked and Hisoka stood up before trying to walk closer to them. They stepped back by instinct. He wore his usual creepy smile and leaned down to their height.

"Something's changed with you two… and I don't know why…" he mumbled almost to himself, but Gon decided to answer his question – much to Killua's despair.

"We-" She was going to say 'We kissed, and now we're closer than ever.', and Killua knew this and he almost panicked.

"Gon!" Killua yelled pushing back his ever-intensifying blush and turned to Hisoka.

"That's none of your bus-"

He paused when he saw there was a killing intent in his eyes- not that he didn't always have it. But this time it was different. He didn't want to kill as some sort of habit- he wanted to kill for an actual goal.

Killua's eyes widened for an instant but it soon turned into a glare. Killua unconsciously grabbed Gon's shoulder tightly making her turn her head to him in worry.

"She's mine, you know." He stated not looking at her.

Gon blinked. "Huh?"

"Is that so…?" Hisoka said in his usual piercing voice, but Gon sensed something was… off.

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself, boy?" he added pompously. "Tsk. Tsk. When I was your age, all I thought about was playing games."

Killua frowned, and Gon continued to stare in obliviousness.

"You still do, _baka_."

**…**

After going past the weird-looking Hisoka, they went to the lady and got the sign-up sheet. After signing up though, they found three strangers stood behind them wearing sly smirks Killua knew all too well. Hisoka already left, so there was no chance he knew these jerks personally.

He shifted his gaze towards Gon… who was also wearing an all-too-familiar expression. She was excited. She knew what was coming, and she would take it head-on. Just like she always did.

The three mumbled about them needing to be on a battle and looking for opponents. Killua knew that they were just the weak types who target newbies but Gon didn't care- she was determined to see what she could do.

"But, Gon-"

Gon just grabbed his hand and smiled at him. "Trust me." And they watched the three laugh and leave them alone in the counter.

This was dangerous, but nothing could stop Gon. Not when she believed only _her _life and her life alone was at stake…

Killua sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He muttered. "But don't kill yourself."

She pouted. "How rude."

"What? You don't seriously think you're going to win."

"I know I won't." she stated bluntly to the point that it disconcerted him. "I just wanted to know…"

"And risk your life."

"Nah. I won't die, Killua." They smiled and he patted her head. She was a very tough girl… and all he could do was trust her.

And that he would do.

**…**

And yet… no one was surprised when next day came, and Gon was in the hospital wing… with Wing, Zushi, and Killua nagging her. Wing even said something about using 'Zetsu' and how dangerous it was using it in such a battle.

She had a battle with a robed pig, a manipulator. He was using hundreds of tops and Gon was actually doing unbelievably well until she made the risk of closing down her shokos by Zetsu to sense the moving tops. But that left her in an incredibly vulnerable position.

In the end, she broke several bones and was forced to promise that she would not do anything non-related for 2 months. She even had to wear an odd looking ring that Wing-san said would help her remember her promise. After wishing her well, Wing and Zushi excused themselves to get back to training.

Wing turned around when he saw that Killua, who was seeing them out, didn't plan on joining them. He voiced it out soon afterwards, but Killua just smiled at him.

"I'm going to wait for Gon."

Wing stared at him and shrugged. "Very well. But don't forget to practice your Ten."

Killua waved a hand and turned,

"Hai, Hai."

...

Killua entered her hospital room and caught her staring at the window sadly. Killua let out a deep breath so that he could hopefully remain cool. He nonchalantly sat beside her in her bed, and opened his mouth to speak. She didn't turn around, though, but Killua knew she just made an even more depressed face.

"I screwed up, Killua. I wasted so much time- I even held you back." She muttered apologetically, gripping her hands unconsciously.

Killua just smiled sadly at her and held her hand. Even when she knew she wouldn't win, she didn't see this much damage coming. They underestimated this 'Nen'.

But there was no use worrying about it, it wasn't like her anyway, so he held her hand reassuringly. "We have all the time in world, anyway." He smirked.

"We're in no rush. Are we?"

Gon stared at him guiltily. They were going to meet their friends in less than 6 months and they couldn't afford to be so weak…

"I mean about finding your father." He said and her eyes widened at a realization. Killua flinched immediately at her change of expression.

"Gon? Does it hurt?" he asked worriedly pointing at her plastered hands, he thought the anaesthesia should last at least a few more hours.

Hearing this, Gon made a slight chuckle. "…No. But I'm fine, don't worry."

Killua frowned at her lie and cupped both of her cheeks to turn her head to him. "I know that face, Gon."

"Of course you do."

He pouted. "I mean the face you make when you lie, _baka_."

"H-How rude!"

"Spill."

"I…"

Gon did not want to say it. It would impose on him, she knew, and she did not want to force him to do anything he didn't want to. "I…"

"Gon, where are you looking?" Killua asked semi-irritably as he watched Gon's pupils move everywhere trying to avoid his prying gaze.

"Around."

"Obviously."

"Why are you asking then?" she asked immediately in sarcasm, albeit she was quite relieved that the topic was changed. For about a second.

"I'm asking you to look at me, Gon. And don't think I forgot my question." Killua said determinedly. "Now, spill."

"I…" she started to mumble again, but this time her face evidently turned red catching Killua off-guard. He turned red too, and he stared at her in anticipation.

"Killua… Killua would leave when his promise is fulfilled…?" she said before turning to him and see that he was all-red. She flinched at the fact that he was getting even redder. Gon thought that she just imposed on him and looked at him apologetically.

Killua's eyes widened at the misunderstanding and wanted to clear it up. But he didn't know the words to say- or more accurately he had no strength to speak. Killua placed his forehead on hers and made a weak grin.

"I'll stay with Gon for as long as she wants me to."

Gon felt happy at the reply, and her eyes showed it. But she didn't want to place a leash on him.

"But that would take forever."

Killua laughed. She obviously didn't realize what he was trying to say.

"Forever it is, then."

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

_**Coming Soon:**_

**CHAPTER 10: Recovery X Hatsu X 44**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**CryingMoonLight- **I'm very happy to hear that~! Thank you for the review. :D**  
><strong>

**kits-holds-their-tears -** Thanks for the review~! XD I dunno what you mean by ending oddly though. Do you mean the kiss?**  
><strong>

**JCake- **Lol. Hope you liked 'what happened next' haha. Thanks for the comment!**  
><strong>

**mikiiiihearts- **Here it is (the update lol)! I hope I updated fast enough and thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**TiraLu- **Hahah. I hope this chap made up for the cliffhanger~ XD Thx for the comment~**  
><strong>

**Sucreteen123- **I'm glad you thought so~! Hope I didn't make you wait too long~XD Thank you for the comment!**  
><strong>

**KuroHana- **Thank you for the review! I'll stop before the chimaera ants arc (primarily since I hated it), I dunno how long this story will drag on but I can tell you we're not half-way there yet.

**Akela Victoire- **(Ch1)Whew! lol. That's a relief. Grammar seemed to be one of my weaknesses. haha (Ch2) That's Gon for you! Lol. Thanks for the reviews~! XD

**Frozen Crystal Angel- **Haha. No worries (I think)! They barely understand what they just did. LOL. Thx for the review~**  
><strong>

**Phoenix-Thunder - **lol it's fine. I'm happy you're still reading this. XD Thx for the review!

**Ikkyou- **D'awwww, that's so sweet! XD And I'm happy you thoughts so! LOL. Thank you for the review~

**Guest [6/30/12]- **Whew! Someone finally commented on the fanart. XD I tried that, btw, but I found two cuter. Haha. Thx for the comment!

**TheEbilbunny-** Really? AWESOME. Lol. And I agree. In fact Gon's the most adorable type of Heroine for me. hehe. Thx for the review~

**SupremeRulerJinOfTheWind- **Lol. here it is! Oh gosh, I hope I made it in time! Hehe. Thanks for the review and I don't mind off-topic comments. XD**  
><strong>

**Guest [7/7/12] - **Wahaha. Wow, I'm glad to hear (or read, rather) that! XDDD Thank you for the review~! :D

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Please comment! Hehe... ;D<p> 


	10. Recovery X Hatsu X 44

Everyone who loves Hunter X Hunter is welcome in the** Hunter X Hunter Facebook page **and** Stories Galore forum **right here on F F . net!**  
><strong>Thanks for reading this far, btw. Especially for those who reviewed and/or faved, followed, and C2d me!**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 10: Recovery X Hatsu X 44<strong>

HEAVEN'S ARENA

Beside the glass wall of high-class room within one of the tallest structures in the world, stood a certain red-head pondering about issues in his twisted life. Okay, well issues that he encountered for the past few _weeks_. He had already forgotten most of the events in the past 20 years of his life.

He was wearing a white bathrobe, and his hair still wet from his bath. He liked how water dripped and dropped down from his hair, and it had somehow become a habit feeling it happening. He sighed and continued to stare at the city thousands of kilometers down from where he stood.

He was getting bored. Boredom was his greatest enemy. It had been a month since Gon's confinement and he couldn't help but wonder when they would be able to fight. He wondered how her injuries were getting along…

During those months he had been fighting the urge to murder that Gido person, but then he knew Gon would prefer getting revenge on her own. Besides, if he took care of her target how would she grow strong enough so that Hisoka could kill _her_ with satisfaction…?

Although… killing the young Zoldyck first would be more satisfactory for so many reasons, but he couldn't do that just yet. He disliked the kid, but he has potential to be a great match given a little more time. So he decided to wait for him, too.

Then he wondered what the little girl would look like once he had taken the life of her precious… friend.

_Flinch  
><em>

Well, that was disconcerting.

Hisoka dismissed whatever came to mind as well as the odd feeling of discomfort that suddenly attacked him. For now, he deduced that he simply needed to vent his irritation on _someone_, regardless of who it was. And right on cue- as if the gods were afraid of his wrath- his phone rang.

_RING! RIIING! RIIIING!_

He nonchalantly walked towards it and squeezed his wet hair damp before answering.

"Moshi, Moshi?"

"Hisoka." A vaguely familiar voice called firmly.

"That's me." He answered with his trademark tone-of-voice. There was a momentary silence, and for a moment he wanted to put the phone down. Obviously, prank calls could only worsen his mood.

And he almost did so, when the man on the other line finally spoke. "This is Kastro."

He paused. _Who?_

"And I challenge you to a match."

**…**

A little later within another room a few floors below, a certain silver-head was staring at a raven-haired little girl with unmasked skepticism. Gon was already making a one-hand stand and it hadn't even been a month since her lethal nen battle. According to the doctor, people would normally get healed within at least _3 months..._ but then again, Gon was never normal.

"What's with you?" He voiced out half-jokingly, with his eyes following her movements. He told her she shouldn't even be standing yet, but then she just handed him a pack of… dried fish.

"That's my secret."

_Twitch_

He pointed on the bed. "Get some rest, you dolt!"

"Mou, how mean…" she mumbled and slow-stepped to her bed. But then she paused.

"Don't you even want to taste it?"

His eyes twitched again. "No. And it stinks like hell."

"Try it though; it's super yummy and good for your health."

"No."

She turned to him and took a fish, holding it in front of his face. "C'mon. Say Aa~"

"Ah~ Wait- NO!"

Killua managed to stop himself before falling for the trap, but the fish quickly appeared right in front of his face every time he tried to avoid it. It soon turned to a wrestling match, and they wrestled like the children that they were. Killua ended up tickling her.

"Killu-HAHAHAH! S-Stop it- HAHAHHAHAHAHA!" she exclaimed, incessantly slapping the floor in reflex. Their fun was interrupted by the abrupt opening of the door. It was Wing-san and Zushi.

Wing cleared his throat both for the scene as well as Zushi's sparkling excitement to join them as they played.

"No." he said to the boy and Zushi sulked in disappointment. Wing turned to the two other kids and sighed.

"I see that you're doing well in your recovery."

Gon beamed proudly and stood up, teleporting in front of him. "I feel _great_ Wing-san!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Can I go and practice Nen now?" But before wing could answer, Killua seemed to have recalled something and teleported beside her, too.

"Ah! Now that I remember – I just got this." Killua took out two small pieces of paper from his pocket. The three eyed them in interest.

"Those are…?"

Killua grinned."Tickets to Hisoka's match."

_Silence_

"Sugoi, Killua! Let's watch-"

"No." Wing-san stated destroying the atmosphere. He didn't like doing so, of course, but it was for the girl's own good.

"B-But."

"That's final Gon. You _will_ follow your word that you will take another month to recover. We cannot be too sure, after all."

"But, Wing-saaan!"

"It's fine, Gon." Killua said decisively, he did not consider the possibility that she still wouldn't be allowed to watch. It was disappointing but he had to trust their Mentor on this.

"No fair…" She pouted in the injustice and Killua just smiled at her apologetically.

"Gomen. But I'll just watch the match for you and buy a CD for you to watch after a month." He said calmly getting her to calm down as well. Killua unconsciously patted her head in relief that she wasn't as disappointed as he had feared.

Wing stared at the two children. They're strong yet they remained the children that they were. What was the oddest part of their relationship was that they were so obviously experiencing a pure type of love he had seen in the eyes of… old people. He recalled seeing it on one of his master's eyes before…

In any case, this type of thing was none of his business so he returned to his original train of thought. That was... hard-headedly refusing Gon's pleas to watch such a high-level match. Which of course, he didn't really need anymore thanks to a certain silver-head, but he decided to continue doing so nevertheless.

He turned back and told Zushi it was time to go. The boy followed, looking a bit curious and they left the two other kids alone.

The master-disciple duo walked home in relative silence, and Wing thought it was odd since Zushi was usually very talkative. He looked at him, he noted that the boy was seriously pondering about something. After a few moments, Zushi finally spoke up.

"Why do I see flowers always surrounding Gon and Killua?"

"Is that a metaphor, Zushi?" he asked and he shook his head. Wing sighed.

Kids _do _say the darnest things…

Wing stared at the serious-looking expression on the boy's face. The boy was totally oblivious and he wondered how his perception of his friends would change when he found out.

"What's a metaphor?"

"Check the dictionary."

"But you used the paper for your transformation practice…"

"I did?" the boy nodded and he smiled.

"In either case, you'd find out in time."

"Ano... I don't-"

"Now," he cut him off with raising a hand. _Better change the topic._ "Want to watch Hisoka's match as well...?"

* * *

><p><span>*A few hours later*<span>

It had been a full-house, and no one was dissapointed. Someone died, after all.

Hisoka sat inside his room and waited for an old acquaintance as he held his displaced arm. His fight to the death with whats-his-name had just ended and he had lost an arm in the process. Admittedly, he could've avoided that. But he was distracted for a millisecond, when he saw the young Zoldyck without a little raven-haired girl beside him…

_CREAK_

Right on cue, his acquaintance entered looking as impassive as always. He smiled.

"Nice to see you too, Machi-chan."

"Whatever." She muttered. "Just tell me how much you're going to pay for the treatment."

"Is a billion alright?"

"I suppose…" she whispered in comprehension before pulling out a needle and a nen-string from her own aura afterwards. She asked him to hold his hand in place as she sewed every nanometer of skin, vein, and capillaries in his arm together. As he watched the move in interest, he decided to gracefully chat with her.

"I could've let him cut my arms so that I could see your technique, you know." He flirted. He did not know why he had the sudden impulse, but it was definitely fun.

She just sighed and cut the needle with her teeth. "Don't forget my payment." Hisoka smirked.

"Hai, Hai."

They stared nonchalantly at each other for about a second until Machi crossed her arms just before gesturing to leave."Something's different about you."

"Is that so? Your instincts?" Machi's instincts had never been wrong.

"Yeah."

"Probably. We hadn't met in a few years after all. Of course I'd change."He said in his normal shrill voice, without a hint of care. She scoffed, particularly at the humanitarian implication of the statement.

"You? Fat chance." She said and turned. But before she completely disappeared she remembered a memo. "Leader wants us to meet at the hideout. He said its important- and everyone must be present. You do not want him mad, after all."

"Somehow I don't see him getting mad." he mumbled. After all, that man had never cared about anything enough to feel that way. Nor had he failed in getting anything that he wanted before.

Hisoka certainly wanted to see it, though: the man's anger... with his own eyes.

_While_ he was killing him.

A dark aura surrounded him immediately. Machi stepped back. "What are you thinking about?"

Obviously, Hisoka couldn't tell her. His 4-year plan would be ruined. So he rummaged his dark brain for a second and whipped his head to her direction.

"Hmmm... something perverted."

Machi's eyes twitched in disgust. "Eugh."

"I'm out of here."

"Ja ne~" Hisoka waved, internally thankful that she did not pry.

_SLAM!_

Machi clenched her fist as she held the door knob closed, hiding a slight blush.

"Freak."

* * *

><p>A few weeks later<p>

* * *

><p><span>WING'S APARTMENT<span>

A few weeks after Gon's recovery and unbelievable learning rate, they had learned Hatsu. They found through water divination that Zushi was a manipulator, Gon an enhancer, and Killua a transmuter. Since aura was a person's life force, his type was said to be based loosely on his temperament, personality, and personal experiences.

And it was illustrated by Hisoka. _During_ their long-awaited fight.

"Those from the Reinforcement group are very headstrong and simple-minded."

_Twitch_

"While we from the transformation group are whimsical liars."

_Twitch_

Gon, Killua, and the others who understood blinked at the truth behind it. There were only a few who got it though, so people like the announcer had no idea what he just said… and laughed awkwardly.

Hisoka and Gon were having their duel that day. He called her as soon as he found out she had recovered and could at least cover the basics. He was surprised at the rate she was going, considering the already high expectations he had given her. This made it all the more interesting of course, and he was eager to pick a fight.

And as he stood there, he knew he was right– she really had improved greatly… to the point that she could place a clean cut onto his face. It was a smart strategy, to use the stage itself to distract him, and she _did_ have a nice punch.

After the punch, time slowed down. They tuned out the noise and stood across each other. They both knew what this meant- both of them had been waiting for this moment- and they let silence ensue for a while.

Gon let out a deep breath and took his plate out her clothing. She slowly walked towards him and handed him the plate.

Plate # 44.

Hisoka smirked at the circular plastic board she held in her hand.

Who would have thought something like this would hold actual significance to him?

**…**

Gon panted several minutes since her punch. She had not landed anything good enough after that, and it was really depressing. But somehow placing critical hits on such a strong person like Hisoka was beyond fulfilling.

She had lost in the end, though, not that she expected she'd win. She wasn't disappointed, of course, she grew by a lot in this fight.

In any case, that bungee gum of Hisoka was a real pain…

It was a very unique and versatile technique. It was like a very long and durable gum that he could control with his will. It was impressive, especially when she was right in front of it. And no, she did not mind that she was losing to it.

She wasn't particularly injured, and neither was he. She lost by points- Hisoka did get 10 points first, signalling his win. Nevertheless she was satisfied, and so was Hisoka- even when he mumbled something about her being not strong enough to kill…

She watched Hisoka climb down the stairs, ignoring her as if they did not have a fight. Gon smiled at his back.

She really wanted to be even stronger.

* * *

><p>More and more days passed, and the children continued to show off their prowess. Next to Hisoka, everyone else were small fries to the two children. They, despite the fact that they had learned Nen for only a few weeks, easily defeated most of their opponents. Since Hisoka and Gido, both of them had yet to lose.<p>

Wing could not help but feel insecure, not by the fact that they had not lost of course, but by the unexpected amount of potential they were showing. He knew that they would have learned many of their techniques by themselves, considering what they were showing him, but still- they learned and improved _too_ quickly that it was terrifying.

Nevertheless, he found an odd attraction to the two of them. Regardless of how monstrous they were, they were still children – and particularly adorable ones at that.

So he continued to train them, which was in reality a job of his, and watched over them. Through time he had come to truly understand why his master had taken such pride in the two kids. It seemed that fact was shrouded by his fear of them turning into something uncontrollable – they were good kids, but deep inside he had doubted they would remain that way.

He was distrusting, as opposed to him being an enhancer. Life hadn't exactly been easy on him after all, and maybe it was one of the things why he failed to see all the brightness in Gon…

He sighed. He was supposed to be simple-minded. He should stop thinking too much about his student's futures- they have their own lives and thus their own paths to choose.

He would just have to trust them.

RANDOM ALLEYWAY

**_BAM!_**

Killua punched a wall in public- leaving a huge crack and it surprised everyone. Especially since he did it so quickly that no one saw what he did- just the broken wall.

Killua though, could not care any less about their reactions. He was very irritated.

He and Gon were having a winning streak, and those three idiots (which were some of the mentioned small fries) - Gido, Sadaro, and Riehlvelt – decided they should take advantage of the fact that they were children. They even kidnapped Zushi to get the two of them to fight.

Killua was fine being black-mailed; Zushi had become his friend now after all. But getting _Gon_ to fight with them too, especially when she just had a battle with Hisoka, pinched a huge vein.

He decided that they should fight honestly- and Killua being Killua, he was going to declare it with a bang.

_SLASH!_

And yet another victim of his prowess was born- albeit this time purely psychological. He personally 'asked' his opponent to play fair and square, but he would not be surprised if the man ran with his tail between his legs.

And that the man did, much to his companions' chagrin.

It was the next day when it was confirmed Sadaro left the Heaven's arena. The other two were talking with him via phone and he was mumbling about Killua living 'in the darkest corner of the world'. He continued to exclaim other frantic warnings over the phone- to the other two's dismay and… consequent fear that Killua may come to _them_.

The phone hang eventually, and Riehlvelt pretended not to care and scoffed at the stupidity of their old accomplice. That was until Killua suddenly appeared inside their room without them noticing a thing. He just said that for their own good, they better abide by the warning.

They gulped. They were going to have to play fair- just as they planned, of course.

* * *

><p>At the day of the match, Gon was pleasantly surprised to see Zushi unharmed and almost oblivious that he was kidnapped. Killua muttered something about him sleeping somewhere, making Gon squint her eyes at him. Killua was a good liar, so she couldn't tell if her gut feeling was actually telling the truth or not. But then that look in Killua made her want her want to stop prying.<p>

It had been announced that Sadaro forfeited his match, and Gon's match with Gido was a piece of cake. The next day though, Killua had a match with a scary looking man with tattoos and a huge sphere. Gon felt worried watching the match- it was obvious that Killua was stronger– but he looked emotionally… unstable.

The moment he finished the man off wearing a disconcerting dark expression, Gon decided to finally talk with him.

But he disappeared. She was waiting for him outside the arena, where the contenders exit but he never came out. She was worried, where could he have gone?

But Gon could no longer wait. She needed to find him.

**...**

Killua locked the door of his room, wishing to be alone. He wanted to sit in a dark quiet corner and stay there until sun came up. Indeed, solitude was what he desired– as he was trained to. He was not in the mood to see anyone right now, the side of him that he wanted to repress was slowly reappearing…

Or so he thought.

_Knock knock_

Someone knocked the door and an irrational ray of hope surged through him. But paradoxically, he could not answer the knock – afraid that it might not be her…

A few more gentle knocks came and he wanted to stand up, yet he couldn't.

"Killua?" she voiced out and he immediately wanted to run to her. But he stopped himself. What if he was wearing that disgusting face? He did not want Gon to see it again – in fact, he felt that she was outside to talk to him about it. So, he remained quiet and waited for her to leave.

He ignored a few more knocks, and it was much more painful than he had anticipated. But he continued willing himself not to answer. He wanted only to show Gon the Killua that Gon roused– not the Killua that everyone feared.

When the knock stopped he told himself he was relieved, but his body moved on its own and went into a fetal position with his head deeply buried inside his arms.

And he fell asleep.

**…**

A few hours passed and Killua woke up. He did not feel any muscle pain since he was trained to sleep in any sort of position possible… and he could even not sleep at all for inhumane amount of days. So... how could he possibly feel asleep thinking of those disturbing thoughts, anyway?

He shook his head and decided to go out for a midnight walk. But his tracks stopped the moment he was about to take a step. There was a feet… a feet right in front of his door. A very familiar feet.

"Gon?" He called out unconsciously as he saw his best friend lying comfortably at the floor. The 200th floor carpets were especially soft, yes, but you don't actually sleep on it…

Well, except for Gon.

Killua found himself wanting to cry. She waited for him to open the door all those hours and fell asleep in the process. He let out a light chuckle and leaned down to pick her up. He carried her to his bed and let her sleep there.

When she lay her there, she flinched slightly.

"Killua…" she asked lethargically, visibly half-asleep. He smiled.

"Yes…?"

She grinned and wrapped her arms around him.

"Daisukiiii~"

**…**

Gon woke up feeling comfortable, as always. But she was expecting to see the extremely soft carpet, not her best friend's face right beside her. She blushed slightly but didn't even wince any further and stayed in her position for a while.

She liked seeing Killua, especially when he looked like the child that he was... and not someone who looked like he had the world's burden on his back.

She gently touched his cheeks, careful not to wake him up, but of course he did. He lazily opened his eyes and smiled.

"Ohayou."

She chuckled. "Ohayou."

"Are you alright?" he asked worriedly. Gon shook her head.

"I'm the one supposed to be asking that." She stated pertaining to events he knows all too well. "What happened?"

"…"

"Killua…"

"…those three kidnapped Zushi and black-mailed us into battling with them."

"I see… our battles' are today right?"

"You're not confident?"

"Of course I am- it's just that I…"

"Felt mad." She continued. He nodded.

"And I lost myself."

"But you're here now, aren't you?" she added and he just gaped at her. Her eyes were saying _' You're here with **me**, aren't you?'_

When he didn't answer, he felt her grip on his cheek get a little tighter. "Killua won't leave Gon, yes?"

She looked worried, so Killua forced himself to composure. He smiled.

"Killua will stay with Gon forever."

She grinned and she sat up.

"Let's get ready now, Killua. We have battles to finish."

"Ah." he said, and followed her lead.

And a few hours later, everyone saw how their battles ended in a flash.

Honestly?

Gon and Killua felt embarrassed thinking that they used to be threats.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 11: Home X Island X Forest**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**JCake- **Hehehe. Glad to hear that, then! XD Thx for the comment~**  
><strong>

**TiraLu- **No. Everyone (I assume) probably loves possessive Killua. Haha. Thanks for the comment! XD

**Kyoko-** I'm very happy to read that! And I love Killua very much, too. XD And yeah your last log in name does matter. XD Glad you told me. Haha. And Thank you for the reviews~**  
><strong>

**Guest [7/9/12] a.k.a. Frozen Crystal Angel-** AWESOME! I will so read that. XD If ur worried about ur other stories then write a oneshot. hehe. Let me know if its out, ne? Thanks for telling me that guest was you. Hehe. And Thanks for the reviews!**  
><strong>

****Guest [7/10/12] a.k.a. Phoenix-Thunder -**** I'm glad you liked it! Tehee. Did you get forced logged-out, too? Thanks for telling me that was you, btw. LOL. And thank you for the reviews!****  
><strong>**

****Akela Victoire- (ch3)****Thank you for the review! And I shall do my best! :D****  
><strong>**

****Misyel- ****LOL. They're 12! Haha. But they will... eventually. XD Thanks for the review~****  
><strong>**

****Darkangel- ****Why are you apologizing for the long review? Haha. i love to read everything inputted in that box, you know. XD Ah! The original version of my fanart was actually like urs, but I thought that the pigtails looked more childish so I chose to do it. haha. Thanks for the review~****  
><strong>**

**Guest[7/12/12]- (ch3)** That's a great thing to hear! And Kurapika's affection I will leave to you. For that chapter, I suppose it would depend on your interpretation.** (ch5) **Oh yes, yes she would. XDD **(ch8) **To be revealed if you continue! haha. Hopefully you are reading this reply, lol. And thank you for the reviews~!

**naruke3176-** D'aww... Thank you for the review! And I am really glad you thought so. :D**  
><strong>

**Guest [7/12/12]-** I'm assuming this is from the same person, okay? If it isn't then I deeply apologize and I hope I don't offend you. For the 'please update soon' comment: here it is! And I sure do hope you liked this. XD And as for the growing up question, I'd say it would depend on what you mean by 'progress'. haha. Thank you for commenting. :D**  
><strong>

**randomazn- **Thank you for the review! Haha. I'm happy you liked it. ;)**  
><strong>

**chibigokugirl- **Oh, I am! Definitely. lol. I hope this chapter didn't disappoint, but you can be honest with me. XD Thx for teh review. ):D haha**  
><strong>

**KuroHana- **I still haven't thought that far. They probably will, but how much I show'll depend on how the story goes. Maybe on an epilogue... haha. But it won't happen for a while though! Thx for teh review, btw. ;)**  
><strong>

**Guest [7/18/12]-** I did... way when this story was still a baby. It was no good, though, the way I drew it (since I made it in class *cackles*). So I don't think I can post it on my DA acct. I can show it to you by some other way though. XD**  
><strong>

**AngelofAgony51213- **Thank you for the review and the gift of luck! lol. And I'm doing my best~ And here's an update, btw! I hope you like it, but you can be honest. XD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

Please share your thoughts with us and write below!


	11. Home X Island X Insecurities

Thanks again for reading! Reviews would make anyone (especially me) veeeeeeeeery happy. Critiques and Flames would help any writer improve. Rants and Fangirling are amusing (and relieving) to read. Even short comments like 'Update Soon' is pretty sweet! So special Kudos to you guys! Hugs to those who fav'ed, subscribed, and added this story to their C2s as well~**  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 11: Home X Island X Insecurities<strong>

HEAVEN'S ARENA

It was finally their last day training in the tallest structure in the world, and they partly felt relieved that they were going to get a move on. But at the same time, it was also their last moment with their 2 good friends – Wing and Zushi.

It was a really sad goodbye, and they definitely did not expect that Wing (as he graciously revealed a little too late) was actually some sort of Hunter examiner as well. He admitted to them that he was reluctant on teaching them as a question of the dirty hands problem. They did not really get what that meant, but it didn't matter. But they _were_ a tad offended, of course, but they knew they couldn't blame him for thinking that way of them– especially Killua. He still emitted that atmosphere of darkness, particularly when Gon wasn't with him.

In any case, they were going to miss the two and vowed to meet them again someday.

"Ja ne~!"

"Ousu! It was an honor meeting you, Ousu!"

"Likewise-Ousu!"

"See you again, soon!"

"Hai!"

And that went without a doubt. For their fates were definitely intertwined.

**…**

Gon and Killua went to the airport and then to docks, as soon as they arrived at a station. Gon was visibly ecstatic about her imminent homecoming, and considering how excitable she already was… it meant she became merry at the sight of _anything_.

"Whoa… That bird is flying much higher than before!"

"Oohh. That man's _tall_!"

"What an old building!"

"What a yummy ice cream~!"

"Kawaii…" she then finally said making the chuckling Killua turn to her to find out what she's gaping at _this_ time. He blinked as soon as he did so.

She was looking at _him_.

When they stopped their tracks, she held out her hand and stretched her sleeves. It then paused in front of his mouth and wiped it. As she proudly showed him her ice cream-filled sleeves, she grinned.

"You are such as child, Killua." She stated making him blush slightly, but Killua was not going to back down so easily-

"Hey! I'm not the one who thought birds flying like they normally do are going unusually high…"

"Or the man just a little taller than Leorio was extremely tall…"

"_Or_ an old building in an _ancient town_ out-of-place…" He enumerated pompously making Gon laugh.

"I wasn't overreacting about the ice cream though, _obviously_." She mumbled jokingly as she looked at her sleeves, getting him flush even deeper. Gon really did have a knack for making him red without even trying. Killua sghed- he _seriously _wanted make _her_ blush, but he knew that whatever he did would be a counter-productive revenge since... he'll probably feel even shyer than her. What _could_ he do, though?

Kiss her?

He reddened-

"Yohohoho! What adorable children." An old man finally intervened. He was watching the interaction between the two children. He concluded that they were great friends, and they love each other very much – maybe even more than a friendly way. Okay- Scratch that, to a man his age it was pretty obvious.

It was really cute, especially when you've been dealing with arrogant old men for years.

So when he realized he was entering a trance, he shook his head and looked at the gaping children. "What brings you kids here in the docks?"

"We're going to Whale Island, sir."

"That isolated Island?"

"Yes, sir." Gon nodded and Killua remained apathetic. The old man tilted his head in curiosity.

"Ah… What could y-" he was cut off by a piercing scream , quickly followed by a despaired shout.

"**_BANDITS_**!"

_Silence_

Gon abruptly twinkled making the other two twitch. She really continued to twinkle…

"I've never seen bandits before~"

Killua batted an eyelid before laughing boisterously. "I see you get excited over _that,_ too-"

He paused when he saw that Gon was staring at source of the shout comprehendingly. He didn't know what she was concentrating on by the look on her face, he knew it would be interesting.

"Never mind." Killua said nonchalantly and the old man looked at them alternatively in confusion.

"I want a few for myself, okay, Gon?"

Gon's expression didn't change and she just closed her eyes. She was listening, and she just developed a new ability with her Nen.

"There's at least 2 dozen of them there, Killua."

"That's the usual number-"The old man's eyes widened in surprise. "How _did_ you know that?"

She didn't answer and Killua grinned. "Awesome."

_KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

And the sound of a piercing scream changed Gon's expression and she abruptly sprinted towards the source. She was gone in a blink of an eye, and the man lost his footing in shock.

Killua saw his amusing expression and wanted to play along.

"I'll be going now, then. Ossan." He stated making the old man tilt his unchanging shocked expression towards him.

Killua mentally scoffed.

And disappeared into thin air, as well.

**...**

*A few minutes later*

All the bandits were unconscious, and laid there unmoving in the ground where they stood pompously just moments prior. Gon and Killua could defeat them without Nen, but now that they had it the dozen grown men were literally flies.

They received a huge amount of thankful (but incredulous) pats on their backs and heads.

"U-Unbelievable." A law enforcer muttered, still very relieved.

"How monstrously wonderful that was!" A young lady yelled admiringly clasping her hands.

"Sugoi! SUGOI!" The children chanted in chorus.

"Do you want to be our defendors?" a formal-looking man asked in the middle of the crowd. And the others immediately made way for him hinting that he was quite an important man.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the Mayor of this town. Are you Hunters, by some chance?"

Gon nodded. "Hai."

Everyone gaped, but fortunately the mayor caught his composure before everyone looked so idiotic.

"Such young Hunters!" he exclaimed in amusement. "So what do you think of my offer? I can pay y-"

"We can't. We have to go somewhere, sir. There are a lot of Hunters, why don't you call the association?"

"Oh we did. But no one came yet."

"I don't think they'll bother with you anymore though." Killua intervened pointing at the unconscious bodies.

"I suppose so… But how can we thank you?"

"YOHOHO!"

"Ghonter. What are you laughing for?" the mayor asked but the man just looked at the children.

"Want me to take you kids to that Island for free?"

* * *

><p><span>ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE WORLD<span>

Kurapika stood by the river and washed his face. He was going to an interview for a perspective job. He was confident of his abilities – especially after all the sacrifice he had to make – but this particular job was hard to come by. He was applying for an incredibly rich body part collector, and this person was at the top… and hence Kurapika's target employer.

After gently placing his black contact lenses, he sighed.

He couldn't stop thinking of what Gon might say of his choices. Definitely nothing he'd like to hear...

He did just risk– no, completely dedicated his life in hunting down the members of the spider. He made the contract, and there was no taking it back- That… if he used his invincible new power on anyone _but_ the spiders- he would die.

And he just _knew_ Gon was going to kill him once she found out.

* * *

><p>"<em>AWCHOO!"<em>

Gon and Killua had finally arrived in the Whale island, and Gon wondered if her sudden sneezing spree had something to do with it. She shrugged and just turned to the old man.

"Arigatou, jiisan!" the man smiled and shook his head.

"I should be the one thanking you, a lot of lives were saved and _will_ be saved because of your actions. I don't think this is enough, really." He didn't know what kind of training they went through and it was all very impressive.

"Naw, it's more than enough." They smiled simultaneously. "Thanks!"

The turned around and waved their hands for farewell. They started walking slowly as they reached the town and paused. They stood there for a while since Gon thought Killua was just absorbing the atmosphere of the island – which he _was_, for like 10 minutes. He looked like he was waiting for something…

When Gon thought he was taking a tad too long, she finally asked.

"Do you like the sea's smell?"

"I guess…"

"Well we'll have to part with it soon, it's going to getting dark."

"I know that, but what is the bus taking so long?"

Gon batted an eyelid. "Bus? What are you talking about?"

"The bus. When's it coming?" he repeated, not quite liking where this was going.

"But there are no buses here in Whale Island. "

Killua gaped. _How are they going to get to her house then? Didn't she say before the place was far from the docks?_

"We're walking there." she said, coincidentally answering his thoughts. "We should be there early tomorrow morning."

Killua lost his footing.

"_WHAT_?"

**...**

The first and only civilized place there went through to Gon's village was the town by the port. It was relatively lively and the people seemed happy with their simple life. He wasn't surprised, not really, because he wouldn't be so happy in his house even if they got rich because of legal business.

He looked around as he walked, and he noticed a little too late that Gon was nowhere to be found.

"Gon!" he yelled. But his panic was only momentary.

"I'm right here, Killua…"

"Where?" he asked hiding his embarrassing anxiety and followed her voice. He walked towards it and saw that she was sitting on a somewhat depressed land mass, staring fondly at the river.

"What are you doing?" he asked but then added before she could answer the obvious again. Too late.

"Staring at the river." she said.

'_I could see that…'_

"Killua… You know, this is where Kurapika was sitting when I first met him." She said and smiled out-of-nowhere, particularly at the fact that they had gotten so much closer since then.

"I see… so you're recalling how utterly handsome he was?" he said satirically making Gon gape at him in puzzlement. She never really saw it that way, but now that she thought of it…

"Actually, he was…" She mumbled getting Killua's eyes to twitch. He was about to add some sardonic comment when she sighed sadly.

"I'm worried, Killua. I have this recurring feeling that something bad happened to him…"

"Are you sure you want to tell me this?"

"Yeah. Why not?"

"Nothing." He answered immediately before shaking his head internally for being so spoiled. He let out a deep breath and sat next to her.

"Tell me."

"I can't, because I don't know why… I wish we could contact him."

"It'll only be a little more than a month, Gon. We should just be patient." He said reassuringly and looked at her. She really did look anxious and he wanted to change the topic.

"So, how did the two of you meet?" he asked nonchalantly and Gon laughed heartily out of nowhere. She went and told him about the details smiling affectionately here and there.

Killua loved seeing her like this… which was why he wanted to shake the feeling of annoyance he was having. And the only reason behind it was the fact that what made her laugh was a memory of _that_ person.

He was disappointed with himself. How could he think of such thoughts?

* * *

><p><span>MITO'S HOUSE, a few hours later<span>

Killua was gaping in awe at the house. It was magnificent; being cradled by two strong trees. How weird… just like its inhabitants.

Weird in a good way, of course!

"It looks weird." He voiced out and Gon chuckled.

"I know." She answered and led him to the door. He stopped a meter away from it, and Gon started knocking.

_Creak_

The door opened revealing a Fuchsia-haired woman looking absolutely beaming at the sight of Gon. She grinned and stepped closer and gave her a tight bear hug. They were laughing merrily during their reunion for a while, until that moment she caught a sight of him. The woman stiffened.

"So this is Killua?" She asked getting him to wince. Killua knew that the only letter Gon sent was before she came to get him. He mentally smirked at the revelation that Gon was confident that she was going succeed in getting him out of his house.

"Hai."

"Killua's a boy?" the woman asked getting them to gape at her incredulously.

"Hai…?" Gon just mumbled as she watched her aunt scrutinize him.

And then out of nowhere- the woman yelled, making them _both_ lose their footings.

"Mother! Gon has brought home her _boyfriend_!"

Gon turned red. "M-MITO- san!" she cried and looked apologetically at Killua… who was then, had steaming ears.

"Ara, Ara… Aren't you a bit too young, child?" Her grandmother, who had just arrived by the door, commented making them want to die of embarrassment. Even Gon knew what the word meant- she had seen a few friends (since she had no friends her age) go out and refer to each other that way.

But now that she thought about it- she had never thought of Killua that way, but then... that was because she didn't really know what they... do.

She just looked at her aunt pleadingly. "Mito-san… can we please go inside the house now?"

The woman flinched and then laughed awkwardly at what she had forgotten.

"Of course, Of course! Ha-ha…"

And that they did in silence.

Several minutes later, Killua sat in the table alone since Gon was forced to cook with Mito-san. It was why he was a bit startled when she suddenly joined him at the dining table.

"Finished?"

"Nope. Mito-san sort of kicked me out."

"I don't see why she would do that…"

"Er… If cooking charcoals was good then I'd say you're right."

"Oh." He mumbled and then recalled a scene.

"You cook fish, don't you?"

"Yes, but that's because I've been cooking fish since as far as I could remember. All I need to learn was the right timing and the distance from the fire…"

Then, Killua grinned. "… when did you master that?"

"Less than a year ago." She answered bluntly. And they laughed.

…

_Stare_

_Staaaare  
><em>

Killua stared at the red peppers.

"Just eat it, Killua-kun." Mito ordered sweetly, but Killua's intensifying glare directed at the food didn't falter.

"Yadda."

"Don't waste your food, Killua. There are people in the world left without food you know. Be thankful you have something to eat."

"I do not know such people." He spat. " And I _am_ thankful I have something to it-" he paused. "Thank you for the food."

Mito's eyes twitched, and she pinched his cheeks. "Why you-"

"I-Itte!" He glared and massaged his swollen cheek. "W-What the hell old hag?"

"_Grrrrr-_"

"Whoops."

Gon smiled. Times like this when she really did feel like the horrible stuff that happened in the exam and the Zoldyck's house never occurred. What made it all even better was the fact that Killua was, too.

She loved seeing Killua like that– not the Killua who wanted to be alone and empty. It wasn't fair that he had to grow up in that place but it no longer mattered. He was with her now…

And she was determined to give him what he deserved.

* * *

><p>That night Mito and her mother didn't have to think of the sleeping arrangements because the two kids were eager to go out and camp out in the deep dark woods. Mito was a <em>tad<em> worried, but Gon always did that. The only difference was that she was napping with her animal friends in the cold outdoors.

She stared at them as they stood by the door. "Aren't you two tired? You did just come from a long journey."

"We're used to it." They answered back. Besides, the control of their Nen made sure that their energies are better conserved than before. They still had the energy to explore. Mito sighed.

"Fine. Just make sure you get enough rest, okay?" she shrugged and they nodded enthusiastically.

"Hai, Mito-san!"

After that, they sprinted deeper into the woods and Gon took Killua to a small clearing beside a cliff. Killua's eyes widened when they reached that spot. The view of the night horizon was wonderful there and the sheer number of stars was unbelievable. He did not have time, nor the will, to appreciate stars inside his house…

"Ne, Killua."

"Hn?"

"Do you know why stars shine?"

"Because they're hot balls of gas."

"…"

Killua chuckled. "What did _you_ have in mind…?"

"They shine so we could see them. And they could watch us and guide over us."

"Really?"

"Hai. Mito-san told me so."

"You believe in everything she says, huh?"

"Well everything that's the truth. She does lie, too, you know… and it's pretty obvious."

"I guess…" He shrugged and turned to her. "Why did you ask that question all of a sudden, anyway?"

"I'm saying that despite all the darkness there are still things that make everything visible. Like the moon and the stars."

"…okay…"

Gon just smiled. "The moon is my home – Whale Island. And my starts are Mito-san, Baa-san, and my friends."

"Ah…"

"Do you like my Moon, too, Killua? And Mito-san and Baasan?"

"Of course."

"Do you want to call Whale Island your home, too?"

"…" He remained silent and wore a darkening expression. He understood what she was asking, especially since he _did_ promise he'd stay with her for as long as she wanted him to. *cough* _Forever if possible_ *cough* But now that he saw personally how happy she was in her home, he could not help but feel guilty.

"What's wrong?"

After a moment of silence, Killua spoke. "I don't deserve this."

"How come?"

He could not answer. He was a creature of darkness, and seeing how he reacted in the past- chances were, he would stay that way.

"Killua is a good person." She stated out-of-nowhere and he blinked. Did she just read his mind? Of course, she couldn't. But _still_-

"Killua deserves a good home." She frowned. "Don't you think Whale Island is a good home?"

His eyes widened at her slowly tensing tone-of-voice. "Of course I do, but-"

"Why do you believe that you're bad, then?"

"_Because I am._"

"Why don't you believe in what _I _say, then?" she asked with her voice rising and stood immediately grabbed her hand.

"Gon- I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…" he whispered and brought her hand closer to him and he let his cheeks hug it. "I love Gon so much…" he whispered. "But… you're being too good to me."

Gon let out a deep breath and sat to his level again. She turned her hand so that her palm touches his cheeks. "What's wrong with that?"

"I… I…"

"See? You can't think of anything, can you?" she said confidently, but Killua disagreed internally. It wasn't fair that he's the one getting everything. It's like he was depending too much on Gon.

His eyes widened.

No, he really _was_ depending too much on Gon– maybe even to the point that he could no longer live without her.

But she was so good and everyone loved her. He knew she would not be in the same situation as him. So what if she no longer wanted him around? _What would happen to him?_

"Killua?" she asked anxiously. He did not answer. She called again, several times, yet he still did not respond. Gon flinched and immediately leaned over to wrap her arms around him.

His body moved on its own, and he hugged her back- so tightly that Gon winced.

"Please don't leave me."

Gon moved head to get a good look at him. Why would he suddenly ask that? Wasn't that already a given?

"Why would I?"

"B-Because…" his voice trailed, and Gon's expression turned sadder and sadder every second. She squeaked.

"Killua doesn't trust me."

"G-Gon…"

"Why can't Killua trust me?"

"I s-swear I trust you! It's me I don-"

_SLAP!_

Gon slapped _herself_, and Killua's eyes widened even more.

She sighed in disappointment for both of them, but she couldn't be offended by this. Not with Killua, so she mentally shook her head to be more understanding.

Gon smiled at him sadly. "I'm sorry for asking so many prying questions."

"Gon… please don't look at me like that." He implored making Gon's heart tighten in guilt. She just patted his head and kissed him in the forehead. He flinched and he just stared at her as he watched her as she smiled at him and said,

"I love you, Killua- but you have to love yourself, too."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 11**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 12: Life X Longing X Box**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS:<strong>

**Guest [7/22/12]- **Yeiy! Hope this one did too. XD My fav. arc is greed island, too. I'm planning on extending it, in fact, like adding more cards in the limelight. Thx for the comment!**  
><strong>

**LE GUEST- **Here it is! Hope you liked this but you can be honest. And _D'aw_. An award? For me? that's so sweet! Reviews are reward enough, though- so thank you for the review! Hehe.**  
><strong>

**chibigokugirl- **I'm glad that you thought so as well! Haha. I'm glad you liked the job I did until that chappy (ch10) and thanks for the review~!**  
><strong>

**KuroHana- **Thank you for the review~! And about Kurapika... there is someone who'll be linked to him, but it would depend on audience reactions whether or not they'll end up together. XD**  
><strong>

**Phoenix-Thunder - **I hear it was a bug doing the forced log-outs. And yay! I hope I can continue making Gon look cute. XDD I did update pretty quickly now, and hope you liked this! Thank you for the review~!**  
><strong>

**invisible-gurl - **True that! The closest ones to good female leads there are all Ryodan members. XD I'm glad that you thought so and thank you for reviewing!**  
><strong>

**randomazn- **Yeiy! Another new chappie~! XD Thank you for the comment and do tell me what you thought on this one~ ;D

**ChiChi- **(ch7) Whew. XD Yeah, I got a lot of comments that it was short. The next chappies are longer though, and I do hope you're reading this far! lol. Thx for the review.

**Guest [7/27/12]- (ch9) **Kukukuku. Just how we want it, ne? XDD Thank you for the comment!**  
><strong>

**FilipinoyCJ7238- **Aw, that's so sweet! I'm glad that you read this story despite your doubts, then. XD Thank you for the reviews~! (since you left 2) I read your reviews on my other stories, I really really appreciate them as well! (:D But, contrary to popular belief, I_ won't_ be quitting writing. I'll explain further in my profile, but you don't need to fret. My breaks are usually _way_ shorter than mostly other writers. And as a reply to your review in 'Legacy': Yeah. They definitely made me happy. XD And are you here in the PH? I saw that you reviewed Legacy at 3am here. lol**  
><strong>

**mai-chan265- (ch6) **We already talked about this on facebook. Ahahahaha. Especially the obsession thing with Hisoka. *wink* And yeah, Ging knew Shiva. tehee. Not sure how'd I'd use that fact but we still have a long way to go~ Thank you for the review!**  
><strong>

**NoireNightingale- **Here it is! I hope you liked it but you can tell me if I disappointed you or not. ^^ Thank you for the review~!**  
><strong>

**naruke3176- **Thank you for the review~! I'm happy that you thought so and I hope you continue liking it~ You can be honest, of course. ^^

**CrisscrossAnime- **Yep yep! You got it right. That's Ging. XD And yeah, I'm glad I didn't skim too much... I was wondering how I did on that. ;D Thank you for the review~**  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

**It would make me so happy if you pause before leaving and write something below. :D  
><strong>


	12. Life X Longing X Box

First of all I would like to give a shout-out tp the readers/writers of this fandom! After all... based on my observations, this fandom probably has _the_ most supportive group of readers in all of the fandoms I write for! *Cheers*

I would like to thank everyone for reading this far! Esp. those who reviewed, fav'ed, subscribed, and C2 this story. AND finally- on behalf of Hunter X Hunter Fanfiction FB page's admin panel: Many thanks for those who liked!**  
><strong>

**Ah, special mention to those who reviewed _most_ (that is, half or more than chappies so far) of my chapters. ^^ They are Pure . White. Junction, KuroHana, Phoenix-Thunder, and mai-chan265. Thank you also the others who reviewed so far, particularly those who left multiple. I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>[927/12]**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 12: Life X Longing X Box<strong>

GUMA FOREST

Killua was holding her tightly, but not in the possessive way he used to have anymore. He knew was being selfish, and he was caging Gon. Caging her so that she could not to leave him, even when she might be happier if she did…

He could not help but feel insecure, but what Gon said made him feel better. He just had to try his best to keep Gon without imprisoning her.

Gon, on the other hand, was thinking of how to make him more comfortable. How could she make him believe what she really felt? She would never leave him, and she knew that he would do his best to do the same. But then as she was pondering, momentarily feeling his warmth: a noise was heard.

_**BANG!**_

It was a gunshot. Something Gon despised to hear, especially right in her forest. She stood up immediately and went to its direction. Killua could only follow her and it didn't take long to arrive at the spot it emanated from and they saw a fox bear chained on a tree, while the beast's child wounded inside a cage.

Gon looked emphatically at her old friend, before turning to the men and changing her expression- an expression that made Killua flinch. It was very rare to see Gon mad, and he knew immediately what he should do. The old men definitely had no idea what they were up against, though.

"Go away brats! If you want to stay alive, that is." The blonde muscular man said haughtily displaying his gun. His two other accomplices laughed with him at the statement.

"It sounds like you're talking to yourself old man." Killua said pompously stretching his hand in front of Gon. He knew she was mad and hence there was a chance she would hurt them. And after she hurt them, she would probably regret it. He hated seeing her dislike herself most. _He_ could dislike _himself_, but Gon shouldn't. It simply wasn't right.

He momentarily looked at Gon and spoke. "Go and take the chains off your friend, Gon. I'll take care of them."

The three men sneered simultaneously and the leader tauntingly pointed the gun at him- expecting him to squirm. But, instead, Killua just stared at it as if it was a harmless teddy bear.

The man winced at his lack of preferable reaction. "N-No use acting all tough in front of your girlfriend, kid."

Killua remained stoic. Yes, he couldn't stop getting embarrassed by the word but he was particularly more in the mood of beating the crap out of these men. That young kitten was in the brink of death, he could tell, and he did not want Gon to see that. But its death was inevitable, so he decided to vent all the irritation he felt on the useless men who caused all these trouble.

"I'm going to kill you kid if you d-don't stop staring at me like that." He uttered incoherently and firmed his gun at Killua. He was now gesturing to shoot, but it was so obvious to Killua that he was forcing himself.

Forcing himself not to pee his pants under his terrifying stare, that is.

Killua grabbed the gun with one hand.

He smirked. "Really?"

_CRACK_

All eyes were where the sound emanated – the _gun_. The men's eyes widened in terror-

_The freaking kid was destroying the gun_! With his _bare_ hands!

_Shit_

Killua smirked, sending even wilder goosebumps to their spines. Their legs were losing strength and they needed to escape. The leader pointed at a random direction.

"_Run!" _

Killua frowned. "Drop the cage!" he ordered and they did just that. He turned to Gon and the cub's parent. She had just finished unchaining Gonta, and when she saw the cage she took it from his hand and immediately destroyed it. Her actions just made them see the cub's worsening state in HD.

"No…" she mumbled, "NO."

Killua frowned and gently held her shoulders. "It's going to die, Gon. I'm sorry."

"No." She spat back decisively and stood up. She looked at Gonta.

"I'll bring him back to you, alive." She said to it decisively. "I promise."

Killua winced. She couldn't promise that! It wasn't possible-

"Gon!"

"We're going back home Killua." She stated firmly and ran. Killua followed her, anxious.

"Why don't you just give it up, Gon?" he yelled as they sprinted. "I know that its time has come. Don't waste anymore energy. We should end its suffering as soon as we could."

"NO!"

"GON! Stop being so naïve!" he shouted finally, and Gon stopped her tracks. He could barely see her eyes, and he knew he said something she hated.

"I am naïve, yes – But it's how I met you, Killua, remember?" she snapped. Who knew where that came from...? But Gon remained oblivious and focused on saving the kitten.

And so Killua froze, not knowing what he should do anymore.

**…**

The beautiful house between the two intertwined trees was especially gloomy that night. It was eerily quiet, it didn't have the warm atmosphere it used to have.

Inside a dimly lit bedroom, three people stared at another living being that was barely staying that way. Gon, with Mito-san's help, bandaged the cub as quickly and effectively as they could. She wanted to cry at the fact that the cub's condition was not getting any better.

"I'll go get some water." Mito said and she passed Killua, who was then standing by the door. He was watching the despaired Gon with eyes full of mixed emotions.

"How long will she be like this?"

Mito gave out a deep breath. "For as long as it's alive…"

Killua's eyes widened at her almost apathetic expression at her answer. Was Mito was going to _let_ Gon watch it _die_?!

"But, she c-"

"Trust her, Killua." She said sternly, and proceeded to the kitchen, ignoring the boy's pleas. Killua frowned and turned his head to Gon. She wasn't moving, and her aura stated how sad she was. Why was she prolonging the cub's suffering _and _her misery?

Killua walked closer to Gon and the cub which was then lying on the bed.

"Gon… he's just getting worse-"

"I _know_ that, Killua. _Can't you see that I know?!"_ She yelled, but immediately stopped herself. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's fine, Gon. I know this isn't one of your best moments."

"Tell me about it." she responded satirically, "If only… If only I got there in time-"

"It's not your fault, Gon. You should know that." He cut her off immediately. She was putting too much burden to herself, and he was planning on stopping it.

"Now, Gon… just look at how much it's suffering…"

"I can see that very clearly, Killua."

"You're going to watch it die?"

She stared determinedly. "It's not going to die."

"Yes, it w-"

His speech was halted by the sudden change in the cub's breathing. It was even more intense than before- and he knew what it meant.

He moved reflexively – it was going to die soon, but first it will suffer. And that look of horror when the cub screamed in pain so visible in Gon's eyes was definitely going to get worse.

Hell he will let that happen.

His fingers transformed into knives –and Gon sensed it immediately.

"KILLUA!" she yelled but Killua willed himself not to falter.

"He's in more pain than ever Gon! This will last for a while and he'll be _dead_ soon!"

"You will _not_ kill him, Killua! I want him to live as long as he could."

"Only to suffer?! Are you insane-"

"It doesn't matter – as long as it's alive." She exclaimed.

"You're just prolonging _your_ suffering!" he exclaimed, and Gon did not notice this was about her.

"I don't care!" she answered back. "C-Can't you _see_ it Killua?! He's _fighting_ for his life!"

"You don't have the right to take it away from him!" she gasped- at the height of the intense panic that attacked her whole being.

Killua froze.

"That's right… like all the other people I used to kill…"

It felt like something big just dropped on her from heaven. She paled.

"K-Killua…I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No. It's fine, it's true anyway." He just answered monotonously and Gon could no longer think of a reply.

"So what do you want to do now? Shall I sit back here and watch you and the cub suffer a little longer?"

She looked at him pleadingly. "Killua-"

Time stopped. They were panicking, and it was disconcerting that it turned to _their_ issues when a precious living thing was dying. Simultaneously, they shook the thoughts away for now and willed themselves to do their best to find a solution.

Gon's eyes widened. "I just got an idea."

Nen…

Also known as 'Life Force'.

**…**

They used their Nen on the kitten and its conditioned improved immensely. After their baptism, Gon let her hands rest on the bed and her head on them. She relaxed and gestured to watch the recovering cub for a little longer.

Killua looked at her with a mix of guilt and relief. He let out a deep sigh before following her. Killua, with his chin resting on the bed, found himself talking to the unconscious fox-bear.

"I'm sorry I tried to kill you." He said passively and the bear flinched as it slept.

"I think he understands you." Gon commented half-jokingly and looked at her best friend's eyes. She just aroused that part of him, didn't she?

"Gomen ne, Killua." She muttered. She was such a hypocrite- after what she told him during camping; she ended up showing him the opposite. Killua smiled sadly at her and apologized.

"I'm sorry for being so selfish and difficult."

"It doesn't matter." She shrugged, it was in the past now and Killua did what he thought was right. But Killua really hated himself.

"Yes it does."

She frowned at him. "How?"

"It feels like… I…Uhmm…" he stuttered. "I don't deserve to be near you."

"Why?"

"I'm darkn-"

"Shut up, Killua."

"What?"

"If you're going to say you're a bad person again then I tell you to shut up."

"How rude…"

She held his head and grinned. "I know. You deserve that one, at least."

And Killua could only stare at her.

* * *

><p>"Mou, those two…"<p>

Neither of them noticed the figure outside the door. She was watching the two kids affectionately. Both of them had gone through so much, and yet remain so incredibly pure. She would do anything to protect that.

And that would mean hindering Gon and Ging's meeting…

Or so she says…

She realized a few days later that it was inevitable.

Mito knew she was just being selfish. She simply hated Ging for leaving them like that, and convinced herself that nothing good would come to Antigone if Ging was the one to raise her. Then, one day they tried to set up this abomination called the 'internet' and Gon went and asked questions about him _again_.

She felt irritated… and to some degree, betrayed. Why would Gon want to look for _him_ so much? To leave her? No, of course not…

Mito shook her head internally, but she could not keep up her composure so long as she was with the kids.

So… she climbed up to her room… and locked herself like a child.

**…**

_Knock Knock_

Someone kept knocking on her door, but she managed to muster the strength to ignore it. She was literally punching herself for being so immature, but she couldn't help it. All those years – this was what had haunted her.

"Mito…" her mother called gently.

"Is Gon still there?"

"No. But you can't keep hiding from her forever. She just wants to meet her father."

"And she'll leave me for him."

"That, you do not know. You have to ask her that directly."

Mito stared at the ceiling in comprehension, before standing up. When she turned the knob, though-

"Ask me what, baa-san?"

_Twitch_

And she could no longer lock the door. Gon had turned it on the outside.

"Mito-san? Please don't lock yourself up again."

"…"

"What do you have to ask me Mito-san?"

She heard her mother lightly chuckle. "I'll leave you two alone." And so she went.

Mito let out a deep sigh before completely opening the door. She stared at her niece who was looking at her with a mix of worry and confusion. Mito thought that she was such a bad woman- to make such a kind girl to worry like this for no good reason. Mito knelled so that their faces would be the same level.

"I wanted to ask if… if you ever find your father, would you come back here?"

Gon batted an eyelid. "Of course I will Mito-san. And I'll bring him back for you to punch him."

Mito's eye widened at the statement and she laughed heartily. Gon wanted to ask what was so funny, but then Mito hugged her tightly rendering her unable to do so.

"I love you _so_ much."

**…**

Later that day, Gon followed her aunt as she took something inconspicuously hidden inside her room. They, along with Killua, went to the dining room and discuss it. It was a mysterious box Ging left. He, apparently, requested to give it to Gon once she had become a hunter.

Mito honestly never planned to give it to her – first, because for all those years she never really thought she'd want to be a hunter; and second, it was Ging who asked.

How ironic. Ging knew Antigone more than she did.

But Antigone was not her father. _She_ would keep her promises.

"Arigatou, Mito-san." She beamed and the two children stood up. They ran to her room to check it out.

She watched their backs with a mix of emotions. And soon, her mother held her shoulder firmly looking quite proud.

"You did good, child."

**…**

_Crack_

"S-Sugoi!" Gon exclaimed as she stared at the box with odd markings. "It really opened."

"Yeah…"

The box could only be opened with Nen. As the markings reminded them of the odd ring Wing gave her in the tower, something imposed with nen and would then only react to it.

Inside were a ring, a tape, and some sort of card. Gon didn't know what it was so she decided to focus on what she did first- the tape. Killua hurriedly went to get the player and they sat seiza in front of it in anticipation.

They listened to the tape's contents and they heard Ging's voice, making them flinch despite actually expecting it. He sounded arrogant, unsurprisingly, and he obviously expected her to do what she was doing. He congratulated her for going that far, and she was _somewhat_ closer to finding him. He even offered for her mother's voice.

But Gon clicked on the stop button. She had to- she believed Mito was her mother after all. She didn't want two mothers in her heart, so she chose the one who was alive.

Afterwards, they attempted to replay it- maybe were some clues on where he was by the sounds in the tape. Nen could be used in a lot of things. But they found out too quickly that Ging was a hundred steps ahead of them again. The tape destroyed its contents by itself.

Gon sighed. Did he not want to see her that much? Or was he just bored…

Despite having his blood, he was truly a person she could not fully understand.

"Gon…" Killua called and they proceeded into staring at the other two items. The ring had similar marking but nothing happened when they used nen on it. The card Gon had no idea about was a 'ROM card', as Killua explained, and it contained data for some Joystation game.

Killua taught her how to buy items over the internet.

"Sugoi… the world is such a modern place…"

Killua sweat-dropped. "Ha…"

It arrived a few days later, and Gon once again marvelled at the wonders of modernity.

They found out that it had data for a game called 'Greed Island' and it could not be found on the internet. Or rather, they didn't have a reliable source. They found that the production had stopped ages ago, and now tens of thousands of people are 'selling' it to them when there were only 100 copies created.

Killua reluctantly asked his brother, Milluki, for there was no other choice. "He was the one I told you about before. The one who adored games."

"The butt?"

Killua cackled. "Yes, the ass."

The game, it turned out, was legendary– and even _Milluki_, a devoted gamer, did not have it…. even when he seriously wanted to.

In the end, the siblings made a deal. Killua would send a copy of the data card and Milluki, in turn, would try to make a copy of the game. The address for the hunter site would be given, too.

"At least we have a lead now."

"That's right. Now, we can only hope he succeeds in making a copy…"

"You don't sound convinced."

"There's something mysterious about that game. Aniki even muttered something about it being legendary. There's a chance he may not be able to crack it."

"Ah… then what do we do then…?" she asked crossing her arms and _attempted_ to think.

Nothing came.

"Nothing came." She voiced out. Killua smiled and suggested,

"Then we'll just have to go to the hunter site." He blinked when Gon gestured to go to the PC. "No- Not _here _Gon. It could be traced, we don't want bad people coming to your island right?"

"Oh…"

"We'll have to leave earlier…"

Gon froze. Mito would be sad, but it should be alright… it was not like she wouldn't return soon, anyway.

* * *

><p><span>MAINLAND<span>

On an idyllic village around the mainland, stood a mansion surrounded by the bounties of nature. There was a small stream there, and a certain blonde was feeling the pure water's soft current against the skin of his palm.

It was a rare, relaxing moment for him. Nowadays it was only when he had his mind completely blank, or when he was thinking about _them_.

He recalled the events these past few days. He had just been hired for his 'dream' job, and it wasn't particularly hard with his innate intellect and new-found power. He recalled the dangling of his chain, following his will. The exam then could also kill, and there was a lot of lying that went on. There were so many moments when his mind just blabbered '_She _would not lie to me.'

It was so odd, how it felt like the time he spent with them was the vacation period he never thought he could afford.

And most of those times happened during the infamous hunter exam.

"How lovely." A soft voice from behind him stated. It was Senritsu, unsurprisingly, and he remained impassive.

"Ah. Your heartbeat changed." He said and Kurapika gestured to walk away. Senritsu started speaking about how lovely his heartbeat was before he interrupted, even saying that it was so pure… yet cold in the oddest sense of the word.

Kurapika started feeling annoyed. He was not in the mood for such personal thoughts. "I suggest that you don't speak too much." One may give off unnecessary information, after all.

"That's true," he smiled in understanding. "But… words are unreliable."

He knew that.

"One could easily lie with it. To everyone… ne?" _Yes, including oneself._

He knew that, too, but he didn't speak. He turned around and he felt the little man chuckle.

"But… sometimes we need to speak up too, to let go of the tension within us." He said serenely. "One just had to find the right time, the right place… and the right person."

Senritsu's expression lightened up, his darned heartbeat probably changed again. Kurapika could only sigh at human being's involuntary reactions.

"You miss them, don't you?"

"Hm." He smiled. "Very much."

And yet, as he turned around, he put on the strong mask that he needed to wear for his goal. "But… they will now be mere parts of my memory, now."

After all, he already had a mission in life… and it wasn't to be with them.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 13: Auction X Busy X Despair**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**chibigokugirl- **Hahah. Why do you add a bunny in to this? Now I feel like crying even more for updating so late. XD Thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**SupremeRulerJinOfTheWind- **Eh? I'm flattered! X) And cool! You're a GB writer as well? It'll be cool if we're friends in DA, too. XD Thx for the review~**  
><strong>

**Guest [8/5/12]-** I wish that's true- I really do. T_T I can't keep it up for more than 2 or 3 chapters though. Sorry... Thank you for your review, btw, and I can only hope this was hope the wait. :D**  
><strong>

**Aria of the Sky- **Thank you for the review~! hehe. And yeah, I dunno how I'll fit that in the plot yet but I'll certainly think it through. ;D I hated those two arcs as well. I'd actually be stopping at the GI arc and swerve away from the canon from there. hehe. Hope that's fine~ XD**  
><strong>

**TheEbilBunni- ***Asks them to hug you back* lol. Thanks for the comment~! :D**  
><strong>

**kits-hold-their-tears - **Thanks for the review~! And yes he does~! Esp. since we _all_ do. XDD**  
><strong>

**invisible-gurl - **Ahahaha. Yeah, but who knows... right? Fufufu~ Thanks for the comment~!

** PrincessFuFu- Lol.** I totally imagined your review as a meme. XD Thanks for the review! X)**  
><strong>

**Guest [8/7/12]- **Oh wow- thanks! Hope this was worth the wait. ^^ But of course, you can tell me when ur disappointed.**  
><strong>

**naruke3176- **Thank you for the review~ I hope you liked this next installment. XD**  
><strong>

**Phoenix-Thunder - **Ah~ How long has it been since we talked about this on DA? Darn- now I feel how long I haven't updated. haha. Thanks for the review!**  
><strong>

**Microwaves- **Thanks for the review! And I do update as soon as I can. I just hope it was sooner though. =.= haha**  
><strong>

**mai-chan265-** Thanks for the review~ I'll try and fix all those things you pointed out. XD And you should post the pic on FB~ Haven't watched the remake beyond the 1st ep. Hahaha.**  
><strong>

**crimebaby-chan- **Banzaii! haha. Thank you for the comment. XD**  
><strong>

**AngelofAgony- **Naw, you're not being selfish. My teachers are for giving us so much requirements. hahahah! XD Thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**KuroHana- **I...do? And haha. As for the pairing: Same here! Y'know, we named that pair 'Yin-Yang Pair' pfft-XD Thank you for the review, btw~**  
><strong>

**Guest [8/16/12]- **Yes, yes she is. XD One of the cutest characters ever made~! Haha. And Thx for the comment~**  
><strong>

**Yumi-nachan- **I'm taking that into account~ But don't worry about him, he'll have a happy ending. ^^ Probably. lol. Thanks for the review~

**DinoMe-ItsMyUserNameDealWithIt- **O.O hahaha. That's really nice! XD I'm glad you liked this and thank you for your review~**  
><strong>

**Pure . White . Junction. - (ch1)**I did! haha. I thought when I wrote it that it would be cuter. But when you're not that familiar with its use? Well... it doesn't work. XD ****(ch2)****I think the GB part's the only thing similar to our stories. XD**** **(ch3)****** Whoa! Lolicon! But when they get old it's not that big anymore. ahahaha. Too bad she's just 12.****** **(ch4********) Yep! I like writing boyish characters. My Pot GB fics are _all_ like that. lol **(ch5)** hahah. Naaww, Gon doesn't get it yet. XD********** **(ch6) ************Must be from Atobe, ahn~? aahahahha. And I will never consider Leorio as a love interest! XD He'll look like the biggest lolicon ever. wahaha************ ************(ch************7)************I can't imagine you shipping KuraGon. haha. And yeah, that particular chapter was mostly canon. ^^**(ch8)** N'aw... they were remade so technically they're 21st century kids, too. hahahah. *Ignore me************* ************(ch************9) ************Indeed~ This is why we ship the stitching Pair. hahaah ************************(ch************10************) I'll stop at GI. I didn't like the two chapters that came after. ;D************ ************(ch************11) ************Ahaha. Killua had tons of those OCs as well. *Recalling the topic on Mainstream* Thank you for the reviews~!**  
><strong>

************nakku-************ Thank you for the review and I'm glad you liked it! X)************  
><strong>**********

************LunarStar98- ************Thank you for the review and I'm happy you thought so~ ! Hope you enjoyed this installment~ XD************  
><strong>**********

**Hunters lover- **Here it is! Sorry it took so long and I hope it didn't disappoint. Warn me if I do though. Thx for the review~!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<br>**

**In case you still don't know, I'll be waiting eagerly for your feedback! XDD  
><strong>


	13. Auction X Busy X Despair

**I just realized. Is Senritsu a girl? Ahhh… And so Senritsu is a girl! I'll edit the 'he's' on earlier chapters when I find the time. XD  
><strong>

**Ah, thanks for those who supported me thus far and I hope you enjoy this chapter! ;D And _please_ don't hesitate to review. Each one makes me feel all giddy inside, even if they're fangirling, rants, or flames. I LOVE READING 'EM ALL.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13: Auction X Busy X Despair<strong>

YORK SHIN CITY

A week had passed since he and Gon arrived at the agreed city. They had to be there earlier to get ready, and they did not fail to… well, look around. It was a very amazing place with its density and modernity. She kind of missed her home already, though, especially with the goodbye they had with her aunt. Provincial life really had its own charms.

Still, it turned out it was good they went there so early. The 800 million they earned from the tower, in an attempt to earn 10 _billion_ for the game, dropped to 20 million or so_._ Seriously… what was Gon's father _thinking_ when he made that insanely expensive game!? He could have at least increased the supply, so the price would be a little more affordable.

But obviously, _where would the challenge in that be?_

And so, there they were… with barely a few million left in stock. First they were scammed, leaving them with less than a quarter of what they used to. Next, they split it in half and had a bet. The bet was about whoever earns the least amount of profit would follow an order from the winner.

Killua was soon broke since he gambled it, and Gon- having minimal talent in actual entrepreneurship, only earned tens of thousands.

But then as Killua observed Gon, he realized that slowly (but surely) she was getting to know her father through these tasks. He could even say she was getting to understand him better and better every single hour- to the point that she was having so much fun. Not that she wasn't always having fun with anything, of course.

They went through a lot of things in an attempt to actually get that game without having to buy it, but they all proved to be for naught. Killua had little doubt that his brother, Milluki, would fail in cracking the data. Considering how famous and 'legendary' the game was, even his computer-genius brother would probably have nothing on it.

They stopped by a cell phone shop. He had lost the bet, but she had yet to give him the absolute order. She had been out of it since that morning but Killua couldn't bring himself to ask about it, so he decided to ask about something else.

"Finally going to buy a phone?"

"Hai." She nodded. "Kurapika should be able to contact us anytime."

"Kurapika?" _What… about Leorio?_

"He said he's busy with work." She said and stared at the clerk. "He said he'll contact us when he finds the time, so…"

"I see…" he turned to the clerk too, and the man flinched. The man cleared his throat and introduced the latest model his shop could offer. Gon was enticed and was about to buy it, when someone so graciously interrupted them.

"This is the one you want." Leorio grinned proudly, and the two kids beamed at the sound of the familiar voice. "Golden Beatle." The newcomer said and introduced how awesome it was and the best model to date despite being a little more expensive, heavy, and… not the latest.

"Let me handle this." He said proudly and went to the clerk. And bargained.

And so after a _long_ session of shameless bargaining (which earned them quite a bit of audience), he ended up getting a 70% discount.

_Seventy Percent_

Killua stared at the raven-head with incredulity while Gon's eyes twinkled with amazement. "Sugoi, Leorio!" she exclaimed, after giving him a high-five.

Leorio smirked. "Thanks. I'm always awesome, though."

"Che." Killua muttered from the side. "But that wouldn't help much with the auction…"

"Ungrateful as always, little Killua?" Leorio grinned, "But aren't you in an especially bad mood today?"

"No I'm not, old man."

Leorio shook his head, pushing his popping vein back inside. He was in a good mood, anyway, he missed them very much.

"I wonder when we'll see Kurapik-" he was cut by Killua's glare. The silver-headed boy 'hmped' and hastened his pace so that he was ahead of them. They couldn't see his expression, but they could tell he was mad. He started muttering about 'busy my ass'.

"What's with him?"

"Kurapika's busy with work. I think Killua's mad…"

"Hell I am."

"Now, now. I'm disappointed, too, but he didn't become a hunter for us you know. He had a clear goal in mind. I don't think he's going to change that."

"That's true…" Gon mumbled, but still very sad. She really wanted to see him again, after all. And she simply could not shake the feeling that had been attacking her for a while. She wasn't sure if she was just looking for an excuse, but she thought that he needed her help during those times.

She wondered if it was time she follow her intuition…

"Gon."

"Hai?"

"I was explaining to him what we were here so early for." Killua stated as they walked across town. She looked around and saw that she was in a _very_ different part of town as a second ago. Looking at Killua and Leorio's puzzled stares, she realized that she had been in a trance for quite some time.

"I see…" she muttered (idiotically, mind you)and it made Killua's eyebrow furrow. The silver-head paused his steps and crossed his arms.

"Actually I was telling him about how much Nen I learned."

"You were?" Gon voiced out, quite interested. She forgot that she just revealed she wasn't listening. But as Leorio bragged about how not-so-hard it was (since he trained himself with it), she suddenly remembered why she was in daze in the first place.

A grim expression conquered her face making Leorio sigh, while Killua puffed his cheek in annoyance. The older man patted her head. "Let's just give him support when we meet him, okay? He's a big guy. He can take care of himself."

Gon nodded lightly.

"You think too much (about him)." Killua stated, suddenly appearing behind her. "He was going after his goal here. Why not we do the same?"

Leorio stifled a knowing cackled and forced himself to look at this 'maturely'. He scanned his brain for a change of topic and fortunately it didn't take long for him to find one. He cleared his throat.

"Speaking of that… why _were_ you here so early?" Killua never did tell him yet. The discussion on nen (and the frequent looking back and watching Gon) was what ate their time.

The kids stared at him, and then to each other. "Should we tell him?" Killua asked, pointing rudely at him- as if he didn't need to know.

Leorio gritted his teeth in annoyance. "Then you just passed off the number one helper." Leorio crossed his arms and 'feigned' annoyance.

_So much for being mature…_

Gon twitched. "W-We will tell!"

And that they did. They told him about the game, the supply, the _money-_

Leorio could not believe what he just heard.

_So. Much. **Money.**_

The aspiring doctor could no longer keep in the vent up emotions those numbers had roused in him.

_PAK!_

Nice little punches landed on the kids' heads.

"You _Idiots_!"

* * *

><p><span>*Meanwhile*<span>

Kurapika stared by the window of the limousine. The blimp landed several minutes prior and now a line of limos were heading towards York Shin. He was now officially a bodyguard for a girl around his age, the daughter of their boss with great influence in the Mafia.

During his time there, he had learned that the boss was using his daughter's prophetic abilities to gain influence and money so he was especially protective of her. A lot of bodyguards were hired, especially due to the dangerous auction coming up.

He willed himself to concentrate. His mind kept wondering way too often than normal that day. That call he got when he was on the blimp from Gon really shook him. He wanted to meet them, he really did… but he wasn't lying about being busy. He could not see the logic in spending so much time and effort into making a loophole himself, despite wanting to do so badly.

In any case, he needed to calm down, especially since they were nearing the hotel. When they get down from the car, he would be standing by Senritsu again and who knew what she would hear.

He composed himself as he felt the car stop. He forgot about every… distraction from his goal, and willed himself not to think about them for a while. He had already made his life's purpose solely for his clan, and he would even take the evil path to accomplish this if he had to.

He did not see why putting them to his least important priorities, at least for now, would be so hard.

_Clack_

He heard the vehicle's doors open, and he too went out. He opened his eyes and caught Senritsu's anxious stare.

Senritsu held her chest in worry.

Kurapika was colder than ever.

**…**

ROOFTOP

Later that night, the auction was finally scheduled to start. Kurapika and Senritsu were assigned for a stake-out. While Dalzollene assigned Veise, and two others to bid in their boss's stead.

The girl was especially excited for the auction, so for them to make such an effort to prevent the girl from going meant that certain danger would happen that night.

Kurapika frowned. Their leader was obviously hiding something; he looked especially worried and held a bunch of papers. Kurapika's intuition was telling him it was the young Nostrade's predictions.

But then… he recalled what Dalzollene said. It didn't matter who the opponent was, anyone who approached Ms. Neon was to be killed.

Kurapika sighed. It was a stupid and arrogant- _emphasis on the __arrogant_- thing to believe. _It would get that man killed someday… _He mused before letting out a sigh and willing his thoughts to focus on his mission.

unfortunately, that proved to be much harder than he anticipated.

The mere fact that those three were in the same _city_ enticed too many... hopeful thoughts. They made it extremely hard, even for him, to concentrate..

"Kurapika?" a voice from beside him called. He had forgotten about her. Or, rather, her ability. Kurapika was certain he wasn't showing any facial changes, but Senritsu's ability to hear so strongly proved extremely troublesome and impressive at the same time.

"Ah. Your heartbeat sounded so strained, Kurapika."

"I assure you it won't affect my job." He said, almost snapping.

Senritsu laughed, trying to lighten up the mood. "I didn't mean that." She said, but decided not to push that issue. The small woman, instead, asked what was bothering him earlier. "What connection do you have with the crimson eyes?"

Kurapika was silent and looked at him analytically. He could not lie to him because of her ability, but then he could always say that it was none of his business. So Senritsu was a bit surprised when he actually told her he was from the Kuruta Clan, and why he became a hunter in the first place.

Kurapika was surprised, too. He didn't think he wanted to tell that to someone after all this time. He was a little thankful that he could not lie to this person for that. He guessed he needed to vent it out. It just added to the dilemma he was adding to his friends-

Wait. Wasn't it supposed to be the other way around…?

"Something else is bothering you, it seems." The petite girl said, but Kurapika decided to shift the topic. "What about you?" he inquired. "Why did you take this job?"

Senritsu smiled in understanding and told him everything. She was a Professional Hunter. A Music Hunter to be exact… and she was looking for a cursed scroll. A composition by the devil, and hearing a single note already cursed _her_ so badly. It promised great abilities, but it was never worth it.

From one note, she had lost her old body and became an odd elf. She wanted to be a normal human again, even without the extreme hearing that he had obtained from the curse.

And it was obvious, Kurapika wanted something, too. And it had nothing to do with revenge. But Senritsu just met Kurapika… so despite the new-found friendship she felt with him, there was a limit to how deeply she could pry.

And so, she could only pray for Kurapika to get through this safely.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on another side of the city- near an alleyway within the slums, a lively event was being held. Cheers and 'Boos' filled the air. Most of them of incredulity and amazement, though.<em><br>_

**_BAM!_**

Gon massaged her arm. She must have defeated a few hundred men in arm wrestling. She felt guilty… it felt like she was stealing their money.

There was one contender though, the sole female so far, who really made her try. She was extremely strong, and she almost lost.

And if she lost, a huge percentage of their already little money would go _poof! _They were, after all, currently doing a conditional auction. And they got their profits from the try-out fee. She was only sweating because of the heat now, and a lot of things had been bothering her.

"GYA!"

_Oops_

She broke his arm. Darnit. And she was supposed to pretend she was in pain, too. She was really not a good actress. She never was. And thoughts that kept attacking her weren't making her concentration any better.

"Oi, oi. Gon. If you break too many arms, it will scare the costumers off." Leorio whispered and Killua sighed.

"I'll take your position for a while. Go meditate."

"Ah." She agreed but a rude finger caught their attention.

"Ora! That's not fai-"

"What?" Killua snapped, and they all flinched at the irritated aura he emitted. "You're scared old man?"

"N-No."

And so...,

_"GYA!"_

_"AHHH!"  
><em>

_"ITTE!"  
><em>

_"D-DASKETE!"  
><em>

...Killua's venting begun.

* * *

><p>Back at the rooftop, Kurapika and Senritsu entered a comfortable moment of silence. When Senritsu opened a conversation about her accidentally telling others about his secret, he said it was fine.<p>

He'll just have to kill her first.

And Senritsu knew that, of course. She even voiced it out jokingly.

A silence passed that moment, and it was only broken when Kurapika's phone rang all of a sudden. It was their leader and he called for them to run to the scene of the auction.

They quickly arrived in the scene and they could not believe what they saw: Everything, be they guests or chairs… gone. Kurapika clenched his fist and willed himself to calm. Obviously, thinking his comrades were dead from the start would not calm him down. So he took a deep breath and held his chain, hoping it found a clue.

It didn't take long for it to do so. It was Veise's bangle, with blood. And there was no doubt they had died.

Genei Ryonan. They were the culprit, and this magic trick had to be their ability. Anger welled up inside of him, and he felt like he was being sucked in space-

_RIIING!_

It was ringing again. The tone meant it was an email though, and under normal circumstances he would not have taken notice of it. The emotional turmoil he was having within was too much, and yet his body moved on its own to check.

His eyes widened. There were at least a dozen missed calls from Gon. He didn't notice in their hurry, so she sent him a message instead.

He was surprised, of course, since when they had a talk he was sure he implied he was very busy and they shouldn't contact him often. It was like they could only contact him when _he_ did. It was cold… very cold, even for him, but it was his best option at the time.

He thought she'd get his message- that he did not want to be bothered. He assumed she would wait for him to contact them… that was what he thought Gon would do. But she didn't. It wasn't like her not to sense what he _really _wanted to say…

But in reality… did she _really_ misunderstood what he wanted?

And so he pondered on whether or not opening the email would be a choice.

"Better open it." It was Senritsu again, and she answered her question before Kurapika could utter it. "I can hear the tone of your heartbeat. You will not be able to relax if you continue denying it."

"…"

Kurapika glared but the little one, who did not even falter, laughed. "Hai, Hai. I'll go now."

Kurapika watched Senritsu leave, and soon walked away to an isolated corridor and held his hand to a wall, as if to support him before he dared to open the message. He shivered.

_Don't push yourself, Kurapika. _

His back hit the wall, and his legs lost strength so the next thing he knew he was on the floor. Why was he such in a distraught state with just a few words…?

_Why?_

He did not notice that a concerned comrade followed him there.

Senritsu smiled as he watched her friend stare into space as he sat at the building's trademark soft carpet. There were no tears, but his heart beat sounded like he was crying. Kurapika was crying about many things, he knew. He was crying for the loss of his comrades, he was crying out of anger… and he was crying of confusion and despair.

He could hear it, Senritsu…

That whoever sent him that message could save the blonde from the fate he coldly put upon himself.

* * *

><p><span>* A Few Hours Later*<span>

They drove to where the mafia groups seemed to have cornered the culprits. It was in the middle of nowhere, and they hid at the hole of a canyon with their balloon just lying there.

Kurapika and his group were a little late, and he asked his companions to stop moving. It was better to watch what happened with the first group and he took out his binoculars.

From there he watched them perish. That bastard was strong. Even bazookas, that could take down tanks, was no match for him. A monster.

Genei Ryodan…

They _all_ were.

It didn't take long for the Injyuu to come. There were 4 of them, out of 10. Two did not look human. More like humanoid animals with rational thought. He had read about these odd creatures from books before, but it was the first time he actually saw one. He placed a mental note to get top secret information about them since he was a hunter now. One might never know when information would be useful.

_Crack_

The underground Injyuu went back down and Kurapika let out a deep breath.

They were all strong, he could tell, and this relaxed him by a bit. But were they a match to that monster? And not to mention the fact that his comrades had yet to take action. If one more spider made a move, then he thought the injyuus would stand no chance.

He did want to take care of them himself but at the moment it was not his chance. He would wait, but it didn't mean he wanted them to lose. Too many had died. So he rode Squala and the other's ray of hope- that the Injyuus would take care of this monster.

But several minutes later, the proud warriors died at the hands of the bastard. He watched them, too. That animal was enjoying himself, and he suddenly remembered that event 5 years ago. His comrades died meaninglessly in their hands and he would never forgive them-

He paused at the sound of the flute. He realized he was walking towards the scene of action without noticing it. He was thinking of actually going there and killing him thoughtlessly, wasn't he?

"Have we all calmed now?" Senritsu smiled putting away her flute. It was her ability, apparently, to change atmospheres depending on the piece.

Kurapika thanked him, and watched Squala report to the leader. He had, indeed, calmed- but it didn't mean he was going to run. His mind was just clearer and thought that it was no use attacking _now_, when he had to go against 7 A-class criminals.

So… he held up his chain, told himself not to kill the large pest just yet, and finally kidnapped the wretched psychopath.

**…**

It was that very same night that he officially became the leader.

Everything happened so quickly. They kidnapped Uvogin and brought him to the basement of hotel they were staying at, he was to be taken care of by Dalzollene. They tortured him, but he didn't budge. In fact, they could barely hurt him. His body was much tougher than anticipated.

He did not think of it explicitly, but the monster had extreme will that would not waver no matter what the circumstances. He was not about to compare him to Gon.

They left Dalzollene alone to take care of Uvogin, him telling them that he'd prefer torturing the criminal alone. They actually did just that, and Kurapika left a little earlier since he had an appointment.

But... if he hadn't left that time to meet with Hisoka for a secret meeting of alliance- _if he had __stayed_- maybe the leader and so many others could have been saved. But he wasn't. And he paid with it by wallowing in regret and guilt. Not that it added much to the already torturous amount of negative emotions he was experiencing since his clan was killed.

But no other emotion can exceed the pure rage that engulfed Kurapika's whole being.

He wanted to hunt that monster down and kill him with his own hands. His thought process actually focused on how he would kill the bastard. How slowly, and how _painfully_ he'd go about it.

But when he was officially assigned as the leader, he willed himself to calm down. He was responsible for his team now, and he could not act so impulsively. He _would _kill Uvogin that day, but he had to be ready.

He arranged for different room assignments to keep the others safe and waited at the room for Uvogin. It was easy to assume at least one other person there had a hunter license after all. It would be easy to find him.

He waited alone, in the room, ignoring all external stimuli except the opening of the door.

_CRACK_

And there he was arriving not a moment late, and pompously challenged him to a match as soon as their eyes met. Kurapika ignored his incessantly ringing phone and stared at the bastard. The man growled in arrogance while Kurapika remained impassive, willing himself to calm down as he had trained himself to. They headed to an abandoned area for an all out-battle.

_BOOM!  
><em>

_CRASH_

_**BAM!**  
><em>

Kurapika huffed as stood up and healed his broken bone. It got a direct hit from Uvogin. The direct hit that caused an earthquake earlier on.

It was amazing- his power, and he got to test it out with the physically strongest member of the Spider. His Hatsu had been maximization of all the groups, but the targets were only a small group otherwise he would die. It was fine, of course, it was that he needed. Killing the spiders was something he was meant to do until he died.

It had been relatively easy, despite what people would expect. His abilities had no flaws, and with his skills he had battle Uvogin hand-in-hand and emerged much stronger. He trapped him within his materialized chain, and his Hatsu went on its full effect.

His ability was meant for _them_, so if he chained them they would never be able to maximize their ability. They would become caged canaries minus the lovely sound.

He punched him as he was free from his own nen, defenseless. It had been painful for both of them. He could feel it- the burning of his blood as he heard the cries of pain.

_How could _they_ not feel anything?_

_BAM!_

Another punch came, with another of his interrogations. "Kill me." Was all he said once more before Kurapika finally snapped.

_**BAM!**_

The large man's eyes bulged due to the final shock he would ever receive. He did not even feel pain anymore.

And a millisecond later, Uvogin was no more.

* * *

><p>"<em>This is your last chance Kurapika. Even if you succeed in this revenge, you will be left but nothing but emptiness and your bloodstained hands. <em>

"_Turn back, Kurapika."_

Those were his master's last words to him.

Of course, he did not listen.

So now he stood there staring at the moon that, in his eyes, looked crimson. It felt like it was crying, and he gripped the shovel in his hand tighter. He had just buried Uvogin, a sign of respect despite all the madness he had felt for what he did. He was human, too, after all and Kurapika would never forget that.

And with that thought, a lot followed. He had now killed someone. He had become a murderer. Kurapika had indeed took the evil path., for it was something necessary for him to reach his goal.

He looked at the moon again.

He prayed to his clan before the battle started, and now that he had won with minimal damage surely it meant that if spirits were real than they gave him their blessings… right?

Why was the crimson moon crying in despair, then? He did not know. Nor as the state of his mind was at the time, he barely cared… or, rather, _listened_.

Kurapika deprived his heart of such petty emotions once again. He did not need those. He was taking the dark path, after all, something so… humane… was but a mere distraction to him now.

His goal.

And he told himself that it was the only thing that kept him sane.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 13**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 14: Cold X Nostrade X Trapped  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**

**Phoenix-Thunder - **You should! And I saw that you already did mention pairing names now. lol. And thanks for the luck you sent. XD Sure did use it. Hehe. And thank you for the review~**  
><strong>

**naruke3176- **Ah~ I love that song! haha. Maybe that's why we got it in both our heads. XDD Thank you for the comment~!**  
><strong>

**Aria of the Sky- **The threating Killua part'll happen in a different way, I suppose. I will focus on Kurapika for a while, hope it's fine! XD And thank you for the reviews! ;D**  
><strong>

**Pure. White. Junction . - **Lol. Good luck with ur stories~ And I don't think I'd enter many writing breaks, but my update rates'll definitely remain slow. =.= Thx for the review!**  
><strong>

**KuroHana- **Sorry! T_T I won't quit this story Hehe. Update rates would just be epically slow at times. Hehe. And why are you apologizing for ur long review? XD Thank you for reviewing btw~**  
><strong>

**mai-chan265- **You have asked who Antigone was before. XD It's a feminine version of Gon's name. So Gon is her nickname. lololol. And thx for pointing Senritsu's gender out as well as for the commentary. ; )

**TiraLu- **Banzai for GI arc! I can tell you it'll be extended. It'll feel like there'll be a lot of fillers because of it though. Haha. Thanks for the review, btw~**  
><strong>

**Lapsis Angelus Jullienne- ***Blushes* T-Too many compliments! Hahah. Thank you for the review and I love you too~ XDDD**  
><strong>

**Butterfree- (Ch1) **Glad to hear that! And I haven't read the manga at the time and I haven't watched the 2011 version yet.** (ch9) **Yep~ I agree. I'll try to improve the sequence of events (and the skipping thing) during my revamping sessions in the near future.** (ch10)** HAHAHAHA. Actually, maybe ur right! The mangaka was afraid he'd get sued for causing nosebleeds? lol. **  
><strong>

**SelfcreatedCharacter- **I really like writing scenes where characters are in denial. Haha. Glad y' liked it and thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**the-ultimate-star-** Sorry for the loong waiitttt! D: Hope it was worth it but feel free to tell me otherwise. XD Thx for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Arigatou Minna-san for reading so far!<strong><br>**

Please pause for a moment and let me know your reactions/ what you thought~ :D

**: Cold X Nostrade X Trapped**


	14. Cold X Nostrade X Trapped

**Thank you for you incessant support! T_T Special Special hugs to those who reviewed, fav'ed, C2d, and subscribed! :)  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER:** I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 14: Cold X Nostrade X Trapped<strong>

Light Nostrade walked across his floating room by the blimp's window and got himself some good wine. He was alone in the large and dark room, and he rarely wanted otherwise. He opened the fridge and chose the most expensive brand and poured it in.

_What a beautiful color,_ he mused. He had become accustomed of such velvety colors now, but he still found the color of wine especially pleasing. Probably this was because as a young man, it was his dream to taste it for as often as he would want.

And now he had reached that goal, and more.

Nostrade's father was the right-hand man of a very powerful man in the mafia, but Light stayed with his mother and they were rarely supported with anything more than basic necessities. But, despite his father's lack of affection, they were both very proud of the man's position. Soon, he got old enough to assist his father and Light knew of the organization's exploits.

It didn't take long for him to feel immune of unnecessary emotions he initially felt when he watched someone die in front of him.

Unfortunately, Light had no exceptional physical abilities. His father felt ashamed of it and he was moved to another 'department'. It didn't take long for his companions to notice his business skills- -taking resources to their maximum potential.

_Resources_

Resources like his daughter.

**…**

_Awchoo!_

Neon wiped her nose with her soft velvet handkerchief, and quickly placed it on her pocket. She cursed her nose at acting-up at such a moment when she was with her body guards. Not that she cared before, but still-

She looked at Kurapika's back from the corner of her eyes, he didn't seem to notice- -or care- -and this made her frown. _She_ was definitely pretending not to care, but she was really happy that he was the leader of the group of body guard she only he'd act a little less... constant, she supposed.

Even Dalzollene was much more emotional. And now he was replaced, but this oddly interesting boy who barely showed any interest in anything.

She wasn't happy about Dalzollene's death, of course, but it happened and there was no use thinking about it. Dalzollene had been effective, and he had been acknowledged for it.

She was a prophet, after all, and it was not her style to dwell in the past.

Soon, he left the room to have a private cellphone chat with her dad. She looked around her semi-quiet band of guards. None of them were interesting enough. Just the little one whom she saw a lot of the blonde. She ignored the little girl and looked at the Indian (whatever his name was), who in turn flinched at her stare.

"Shall we continue, Neon-sama?" Her lady in waiting, Eliza, said and she nodded. Her other play mates (other ladies in waiting) also held their cards back up.

_Creak_

The door opened, a minute or so later, revealing an apathetic as always Kurapika. He headed towards her and it made her insides flutter but sadly he was just going to return her phone. He made a poilte bow and announced that it was official- -he really was the leader now of her band of guards now. She did not have a doubt. He was obviously the most qualified among them, anyway. Not to mention the least boring one.

He was really cold, though… the coldest person she had ever met. It could be that it was because there was nothing about him that was venting to please her, like everybody did. But there was really just something there that was apathetic of everything.

She wondered if she could make him show something else…

"Doubt it." Eliza stated demurely as they played cards. She flinched before putting in the necessary counter measures and got close to winning.

Kurapika gestured for the little girl and the others to leave them to the other room. It oddly made her feel sad. It was so weird that she somewhat... longed...? For his uncaring presence.

What was even weirder was she didn't even try to ask. Obviously all she had to do was ask. Anything she wanted was given to her. 'Smile.' She could order, or 'STAY'. But then she wasn't sure if he'd say something like it wasn't becoming. That would definitely offend her so she didn't even try. But then, maybe the latter order could be fine...

"Squala. Take care of the mistress." He ordered, and it disappointed her. Dalzollene would stay with her _himself_, why shouldn't he?

But then for the second that their eyes met, she shivered in fear- -and she reflexively turned to Squala and grinned as merrily as she could.

"Ne, Ne. Let's play cards!" She said, faking relief. Kurapika was so scary-

"EH?" the Indian openly reacted and she almost told him she preferred someone else too. But she recalled that look in the blonde's eyes. He didn't glare at her. But it certainly felt terrifying anyway. She wondered what he was thinking…

But then less than an hour later she saw him again.

They were moving to another room, and he had a calmer expression in his face. She liked that… then again, other expressions intrigued her to no end by themselves.

_Kurapika…_

What an interesting man…

* * *

><p><span>HOTEL, Earlier<span>

Gon, Killua, and Leorio were lying on their individual beds in an economy-class hotel room. It was already past midnight and Killua and Leorio were already sleeping soundly. Gon wasn't though. She was usually the type to sleep upon lying down, but for some reason she couldn't that night.

It was probably due to anxiety. They had gotten information on the Ryodan when a few people from the mafia recruited them for a conditional auction. It was practically a bounty hunting gig, as Leorio would say. They decided to call Kurapica to inform him despite the fact that they were certain he knew about it already.

He hadn't answered since then. So she decided to call Kurapika again, but this time she sat up. He answered- -_finally_.

"Kurapika." She whispered and for a moment there wasn't an answer. She quickly stood up and went outside for fear she'd wake the other two up prematurely. They would dislike false alarms, obviously.

She called his name again. Still no answer. But she knew he was there.

"Please answer." She said and she heard a sigh.

"I'm tired, Gon." He said. "Please go to bed."

She didn't speak for a few seconds. She was not offended by his tone- -not at all. If anything, it made her worry for his sake.

"What's wrong?" She asked, and once again an awkward silence ensued.

"Nothing's wrong." He said with finality in his tone. Or so he thought…

A crack was still audible to Gon.

"Maybe aside from getting woken up at this time." He added, trying desperately to make her mad at him. But instead, he heard as sigh.

"I didn't wake you up, Kurapika. I could tell."

His eyes widened, but he really was not in the mood to be… read.

"So you say…" he said skeptically. "How do you say that, then?"

"…"

Gon did not know what to say. Intuition was all she had…

But then the phone disappeared from her hand. She blinked, and they winced at the new voice.

"Oi, Kurapika."

"K-Killua?" Gon barely uttered.

"Why don't you just admit that you wanted to hear her voice? You could have hung up ages ago or didn't answer like before!"

"KILLUA!"

_Beep_

Kurapika hang up on him. Killua cursed, and Gon held his hand firmly- -as if to scold him with her touch.

"Killua…"

"It's his fault. He'll call you when he gets his thoughts straight." He muttered.

"Really?"

He nodded, and she course, he couldn't lie to her now could he?

"...Yeah."

* * *

><p>The next day, they went to register at the South Peace Auction. It cost quite a few million and Gon decided (much to the two's arguments) that she use her Hunter card as mortgage. They needed the money after all, and they had gotten this far.<p>

Besides… she became a hunter to find her father. She was finding this game for that reason. There wasn't much of a choice.

"Really, though?"

"Yeah. Gon, think this through…"

"I already did." she said with that trademark, stern, I-will-never-change-my-mind look. The two boys knew she would not be stopped. So Killua just sighed, while Leorio scratched his head in despair as if he was the one losing the card.

She sweat-dropped at them, silently apologized, and handed the befuddled lady behind the counter her precious Hunter Card. The girl looked at her incredulously but shrugged in the end. No self-respecting employee should question costumers, after all. Even if it were young children who were not even supposed to hold more than a few hundred zennies.

"Here you go, Miss." the lady said, handing her the briefcase full of money. An instant later, Leorio was behind her with currency symbols showing on his pupils.

She could tell that she was going to lose a huge chunk of this money sooner than she expected.

...

Later that day, the trio went to look around for pieces to actually sell, contuining the auction idea they initially had- -only more personal. But as they looked around, they discovered that if they used Gyo they could find potential treasures. Leorio (who had no idea what this 'Gyo' was) decided to go back to the hotel to catch the updates on the Spider-thing they posted on the net.

They found four: A painting, a doll, a weird rock, and a sculpture. They only got three, though, an annoying red-head named Zephile bid an impractical amount on the sculpture.

They had their treasures appraised proving their method to be insanely effective. They got huge profits for the first two, and they seemed to be wrong with the rock… The chubby appraisal person said the small amount (which wouldn't give them a lot of profit) was all he could give.

_Creak_

No. Actually it was more like a _BAM!_ as the opening of the door was not gentle. Rather, it was grand. Or at least it attempted to be.

It was a suspicious red-head he saw fleetingly during the crowd at the street auctions. He had that inkling feeling this guy's that Zephile person, and Killua frowned. What was he planning to do _this_ time?

"Halt!" He said pompously for effect, and it was seriously only making Killua more annoyed. Gon was just blinking though.

It was then that he announced the artifacts were appraised unfairly and revealed what the antique man was actually trying to do. Apparently, there was a good chance treasure was inside the rock.

Killua's eye twitched. Did this weirdo _seriously_ believe they'd trust him looking by making himself so stupidly _un_trustworthy? To his chagrin, Gon did not think the same way. As always...

"Ne, Ji-san, how'd you know?" She asked innocently, and the man blinked before proceeding on his explanation. Killua looked behind him and saw that the chubby appraiser was sweating buckets. Looks like the weirdo was telling the truth after all...

Of course he _had_ to check. He couldn't let the pompous gatecrasher to feed his Gon's head with lies, now could he?

So Killua softened his stance and let the newcomer feed them some new information.

The man explained everything, up to how it worked, so for fairness they asked the appraiser to open it in front of everyone which he did.

A pile of gold came pouring out, and all eyes widened in surprise.

"Sugoi! So much gold!"

"EH? You _did_ lie old man!"

"B-But. In either case, you can't guarantee this is antique."

Killua gritted his teeth and swiftly grabbed the man's remaining collar. "You're still at it, eh?"

The chubby man paled. But to their surprise, probably-Zephile was more neutral than they anticipated. "Calm down, kid. It's true. There are countless techniques in the world to do that or anything similar."

He then glared at the chubby old man, who was just let go by Killua. "But it doesn't mean you have the right to scam any one. Self-respecting professionals should provide their services with full ethic responsibility!"

Gon clapped at his speech (especially since he gave off the atmosphere that he was on a tall rock with waves behind him) while Killua only shook his head. It was then that the former assassin tilted his head to the chubby man and looked him down, making him shiver for his life.

"Old Man. Tell us the truth. How are these _really worth?_"

"I-It's hard for someone like me to tell!" He was looked down deeper. "I-It's true!"

"It's true." The weirdo intervened. "I'll tell you what you can do." he said and walked back and pointed his thumb to the door. "Shall we?"

And Gon followed. And Killua didn't really have a choice, now did he?

**...**

RANDOM DINER, A few minutes later

They found out that the weirdo's name was really Zephile. After Gon's surprised pointing session and Killua's basically unsurprised state, they spoke with him about the field and they truly learned a lot. They even found out why he paid so much for the sculpture- -it was something _he_ made and was both proud and ashamed of. He wanted to help them because he was touched they were willing to bid so much for his piece of junk.

"It's not junk!" Gon stated confidently. "The fact that it emitted aura meant you really put your heart and soul into that piece.

"You should be proud."

"A-Ah…"

The old man blushed and Killua was snickering, until he remembered she must have made him blush countless times before. His eye twitched and looked away, making Zephile break out of his embarrassed daze and look at them alternatively.

A grin found its way on his face. Gon remained oblivious and he held out his hand to her. "So mind if I help you?"

"Eh?"

"You two are interesting in many ways. I know this partnership will be an experience."

"Wouldn't it be troublesome?"

"No. Besides, talking like this doesn't make me feel me debt to you is paid."

"Demo..."

"Just accept my offer, please? It's not particularly selfless, anyway. I will get some experience, and hence insentive. So it's a win-win situation."

"Really?"

"Really."

And with that, Gon beamed and shook his hand. A start of another interesting partnership, this was, no?

**…**

They chatted about a number of business-related things like strategy the remaining of their meal, and soon they parted ways. Zephile went away to arrange their exhibition, while he and Gon decided to go back to the flea market and look for more treasures. They walked and quickly found one.

Killua grinned when he saw it but when he excitedly turned to Gon… a frown immediately crept up his face, replacing his wide grin.

Gon was standing still, and not looking at his direction at all.

She was looking like that at her phone again.

* * *

><p>Neon and her maids went outside to shop. Her father was coming soon and the auction was that night and she could not be any more excited. She wondered how many of those treasures she would get.<p>

Probably every one of them.

Her papa always ensured that she get whatever she wanted, whatever the price…. except maybe a little more of his time. He was a very busy man, after all, and he did have to make money for all the toys she wanted.

And as the limo moved from street to street she stared blankly outside the limo. She had never remembered walking alone in a park like those people did. But then they didn't have the treasures that she had and would have…

She even got a really interesting bodyguard. And she thought he was an ideal hero in those romance novels that she read. She recalled the last time she saw him. He wore that usual stoic expression in his face and he was talking to that bulky mustached man whose name never registered on her high-and-mighty brain. He was probably coordinating something for _her_ protection, and despite knowing he was getting paid… that mere thought made her a little bubbly.

He had looked especially stressed that day, though…

She never really cared what other people felt like before, so everything had been new to her. She wasn't even sure she could be this empathic in the first place. And so many more events made her anxious. It was so disconcerting, her life used to be so simple.

That day was when he was going to meet with the assassins the mafia hired. Her heart stopped at the mere thought. She overheard them and she wanted to speak up. But she wasn't sure if he was not in a scary mood again so she pushed the thought of ordering him to stay by her side. She did not want him to give the expression that she was just a spoiled brat. She didn't want that.

She was _not_ a spoiled brat. She was not even a brat- -she's a lady!

_Right?_

Of course, she was. She even remembered how graceful she was when they first met.

_-Flashback-_

"_These people will be your new body guard." Dalzollene announced and she looked at four of them. Janiero (or at least that was she remembered), her old body guard, was gone. He had been with her since she was a little girl but they said he did something stupid so he got punished. He was probably dead, so she went back to the present and watched his replacements._

_One was a very bulky mustached man, another was a woman, another a small man, and another-_

Doki

_He was very handsome… with those facial features and constant expressions of his. She only felt like this when she found a treasure that appealed to her greatly. What was left behind by the dead had usually interested her- -simply because of her philosophy. So she didn't understand the odd attraction she felt for this boy._

_Maybe she should have him killed and add him to her collection?_

_She giggled at the thought, but of course pushed it aside. She was not a murderer, after all, and she'd rather not start. She could just freely consider those thoughts because of her father's line of job._

_She walked towards them and pretended to asses every one when she was really only interested in **him**. She did not know why though. She had always jumped in to what she wanted but somehow she didn't want to rush this one._

_Soon she ended up with him._

"_Nice to meet you, Ojou-sama." He said monotonously, and a bump placed on her chest again. He didn't seem to have much of life at all. And considering how handsome he was and how light his skin and hair was... it was quite surprising. _

_She smiled at him in a lady-like passion. _

"_Ah."_

_...  
><em>

She acted stoic, too. Ladies couldn't show too much after all. At least that was what she saw in Eliza. She had a 'lady-like' feel to her despite being a mere attendant. She had never really cared enough to act that way, though, so she was quite proud of herself.

_BEEP BEEP!_

The sound of cars pulled her out of her daze. They had been in a traffic jam for a while now, and she was seriously not in the mood.

"Can't you just ask them to move aside?!" She yelled irritably, but unfortunately her companion was the weak-minded Squala so obviously he couldn't do it.

"I can't do that."

"I'll tell Papa how useless you are."

"Ojou-"

"Neon-sama…" Eliza whispered worriedly. Eliza had been very nice to her and really gave her what she wanted very effectively so she decided to put the matters aside and looked at the window. She sighed. Heavily. And not at all lady-like, but she didn't know that.

'_The car sure was going slowly…' _she mused, basically blaming Squala.

She just kept looking out her tinted window, staring passively at what seemed to be a bazaar for commoners. She didn't have any will to go down and shop. She liked shopping, but not on places like _these_.

It was then when she saw them: two children. They were, admittedly, quite cute. She had a fetish in dead bodies, though.

After all, one of her philosophies was that spirits didn't exist- -that dead people were just that: Dead. What she was doing was very rare, and she didn't understand why people didn't like what she did...

In any case, for living things they were eye candies so to speak. They seemed to be good friends. The girl looked worried though. Neon blinked when she realized she was trying to empathize again. It started with her blonde body guard simply intriguing her with his seeming lack of emotions- something _she_ had never thought doing, nor found the need to before she met him.

The boy, with rare silver hair, looked at the girl anxiously as she stared at her black phone. They spoke and the boy looked like he got more annoyed.

Neon wondered what they were talking about.

The boy raised his hand and for a moment Neon thought he was going to hit the girl when he was actually just going to pat her head. Their expression softened and it placed a bump on her chest. She recalled this feeling when she read good romance books.

There was a difference though. During her readings she felt like a… voyeur, something not really new for a seer. But now she just felt… what?

"How cute. I'm touched." Eliza smiled looking at her line of sight. She flinched.

"Pure love of children. I kind of missed it." She said with emphasis on the second statement. For some reason Squala reacted.

"Wha-"

The girls ignored him and continued to watch the kids. The little girl smiled weakly, and what the boy did surprised all of them.

Neon's eyes widened in surprise. It was quick but it definitely happened.

That silver-haired boy just _kissed_ that girl!

_Doki Doki Doki_

What was odder was that, for the first time, she wanted to do the same with a certain someone too…

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 14**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 15: Trapped X Confusion X Hope**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**CrystalVixen93- **Harem, eh? Maybe? It's heading that direction anyway, but it wouldn't be too big. ^^ Thank you for the comment. ;D**  
><strong>

**Phoenix-Thunder- T**hank you for the review! Hehe. I'm glad that you thought so~ I liked jelly Killua, and when he's a tsundere fem!Killua, too. XDDD**  
><strong>

**naruke3176- **I'm blushing right now y'know, seriously. XD. Thank you for the review~! XD**  
><strong>

**Into A Dream- **lol, high five! Haha. I like Jelly Killua, too~! And D'aw, thank you for the review! Tehee~**  
><strong>

**AJ-Machado-** Thank you for the review and hope y'liked this too~ And fyi, I don't think you're English is bad. ;D**  
><strong>

**FiliPinoyCJ7238-** Yep, me and that review box missed you here. XDYou have a peculiar philosophy with the talent thing- -I like it! ;D You can always improve with practice though. And thank you for the review and belated happy bday~!**  
><strong>

**mai-chan265- **Lool. I keep getting Senritsu's gender wrong! XDD Glad you felt that way with those lines~ And yeah, I agree with the arc. Too dark. Stressful but you can't help but watch it anyway! Hahaha. And, ah, Thaank you for the review~!**  
><strong>

**Pure. White. Junction-** I wasn't speaking of this story with the review thing, but I'm glad it reminded you that I updated this. XD And dunno, when I'm rewriting canon stuff I tend to write in my interpretion and some introspects on the characters. Kinda like an auto-thing for me. I like your view though~And no offense taken. XD Thanks for the review. ^^**  
><strong>

**KuroHana-** Thank you for the review~! And how could I have the heart to drop it when I have such lovely supporters to motivate me? XD**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading! :D<br>Hope you liked it, but even if you did or whatever you thought- -I WANT TO KNOW THEM! XD**


	15. Trapped X Confusion X Hope

Thank you for bearing with me thus far~! HUGS! Plus, hopefully, I could stay longer in this fandom so I could upload more chapters of this and THC within a short span of time. XD

I hope you like this chap. even when after so long! But don't hesitate to tell me what you thought! I'd be glad to read, and appreciate, all of what my readers has to say.

[As a note, the Eye Pair is not an official pairing yet. I'm still deciding, depending on how Neon'll be developed. XD]

**READ, PLEASE?  
><strong>I will _try_ to end this arc by Chapter 16 ok? So for those who don't like the spider arc at least bear with me until then! lol. I'm sure the Chaps on the GI will hopefully be better and less canonical. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 15: Trapped X Confusion X Hope<strong>

FLEA MARKET, YORK SHIN CITY

Along the busy streets of York Shin's busiest markets..., stood two beautiful children. They did not even notice the few spectators who paused to stare at them, occasionally holding their chest as if they were watching some romance show on television.

"He hadn't called yet. Are you sure he will call?" Gon asked worriedly and Killua frowned.

"No. But I'm certain that you shouldn't worry too much."

"Demo…"

"He said he's busy with work. It could easily serve as a distraction." It was true, anyway. Goal-oriented people could easily find excuses and distractions _away_ from what distracts them from that goal.

"Distraction?" Gon walked closer to him, and he flinched. "From us?"

"Y-Yeah."

"Why?"

"Like I said, he had his goals."

"But they make him sad."

"That was his choice, Gon."

"B-But..." She stopped herself when Killua walked closer before sighing deeply.

"I suppose it _is_ our job to help him as his friends." He kissed her cheek (which frankly lasted longer than usual), and smiled at her weakly. "But for now, we can only wait for him to come back."

**…**

They eventually decided to walk back to Zephile and went to the exhibit. And exhibit where they could show off their treasures. They certainly had a blast. Well, Gon did. She learned a lot of things that time but she didn't get why everyone was laughing at the knowledgeable bald man.

The knowledgeable bald man who was initially looking glorious and proud as he said some facts that increased the treasure's probability of being fake.

Killua cackled along with the incredulous Zephile. Did Gon not know they were being criticized? Probably not. Her brain was programmed to see the good in everything first, after all. It was refreshing, really, and Zephile wanted to help them more and more.

When they came out, he told them another secret- -making an opening on your own. He said it was fool-proof but no one did it since it required great skill. He also reassured them that thanks to Gon (much to her puzzlement) the value of the rock with treasures didn't go down too much, despite what the baldy tried.

They were about to continue a gleeful conversation about how to trick people when a noise from Gon's pocket disrupted the flow.

_Ring! Ring!_

They flinched and Gon, after almost dropping her phone, answered. It was Leorio, and Killua was quick to jump beside her so he could hear as well

"Gon! Killua! I found a lead! Two of the spiders are found!"

The day only got more stressful after that.

The two kids bid their 'see you later' to Zephile, and ran to the meeting place. They sat inconspicuously at a table of the neighboring restaurant where the two spiders were spotted.

Sadly, the realized they didn't stand a chance.

And yet Gon and Killua staked the two spiders anyway. And... they easily got captured.

_Sigh_

The two sighed mentally as they were ushered to an abandoned building by their supposed "targets". Prior to capture, they were following the two with their perfect In and pushed through despite knowing they were going to an isolated area. After all, it could either be a trap… or they were going to their hideout. Finding the location of their hideout was good money in itself, as well.

Unfortunately, they didn't notice that the two had accomplices who were following _them_. They were no match to the 4 people who were at least as strong as Hisoka.

And so there they were… hoping that they were not going to get tortured.

* * *

><p><span>HIDEOUT<span>

_THUMP!_

The sound of flipping cards halted at the sound, and Hisoka's sharp eyes shifted slightly to his left albeit everything else kept still. It was his companions, blabbering like children. Uncute ones though, if Gon was used as a standard. He suddenly wondered when he'd get to play with her again...

"OI! What was that for?!" Cellphone-chan yelled in aghast as he held out his precious little mobile phone.

"It's useless. Useless things should be destroyed." Ninja-kun said monotonously and continued walking farther and farther from cellphone-chan.

"You didn't say that when you agreed to play _Sour loser._" Ninja-kun flinched but he generally ignored the taunt. Cellphone-chan 'hmphed' and let out his tongue to mock the smaller assassin.

And right on cue, the door opened. No-brows, who was on the front line paused as he stared at Cellphone-kun. "That is disgusting, Shalnark. What are you doing? Licking the air?"

"Pfft- -"

Cellphone-kun winced and quickly composed himself, sending a glare at the apathetic Ninja-kun and the little mop who was making the slightest effort in stifling his giggle, before looking back at the new arrivals. He noticed a nanosecond later there were 2 other people there. Two kids, to be precise.

"Ora?" He said, but that was all. The others flinched at the unfamiliar kids though and, he, the joker sitting on the highest wooden box piled in their hideout was no exception.

Indeed, Hisoka was quite surprised even if he didn't show it. He knew the Kuruta was in that city. But he was not expecting these two kids. Especially not captured by the dangerous group he had infiltrated.

He stared at the two kids with a few almost invisible sweat-drop on the side of his head. To his relief, he sensed the young Zoldyck assesed the situation quickly. He knew they ended up choosing the same course of action: Pretend to not know each other.

"AH!" Gon exclaimed placing more nervous sweat drops on their faces. Thankfully, the two seemed to have met another one of the spiders beforehand- -letting their relationship go unquestioned. He then looked back at the two kids as they pointed at the glasses girl, who was apparently the one they met before. Interestingly, it seemed megane-chan lost in arm-wrestling with Gon before. She was using her left hand, sure, but he was impressed all the same.

He smirked before letting his eyes end on another on of their members. He wondered why Machi wasn't saying anything... Probably because she was interested in what was going to happen? Mah, he'd find out soon enough.

Hisoka watched the events unfold, but showing the most innocent type of interest in the situation. Samurai-kun who was in a bad mood for a long time now, challenged his Gon for a match. After all, his gorilla of a best fried was probably already dead, and he went all dramatic as he arm-wrestled with Gon.

Hisoka could tell that Gon was getting angrier and angrier for reasons that had nothing to do with how her arm was getting damaged every round. Not that Gon ever hid her emotions…

And soon, for the first time after a few dozen loses she used her nen to defeat Nobunaga.

_BAM!_

That was the sound effect, and he watched the inverted wooden box they were using to shatter, a split second before Ninja-kun moved. He flinched, but assessed it wouldn't be a good move.

He felt Killua move as well, and Hisoka did the most natural thing to do: stop his movement. The young Zoldyck gulped and just stared at his… friend, and so did Hisoka.

Really, that girl would not keep her mouth shut even if it killed her.

And apparently, fortunately or not, she seemed to remind the samurai of the Gorilla.

"Join the Ryodan." Hisoka liked the sound of that. But unsurprisingly everyone else were against it. Samurai-kun ended up guarding the two kids by himself, announcing the danchou would be the one to decide.

_Hmn...,_ he mused. It would have been interesting if he sent a text to the Kuruta now. He'd definitely come to their rescue. But he decided against it. They would survive this, Samurai liked them.

Unless… they decided to be stubborn and try to escape.

**…**

It was a few hours since they were held captive, and now there was only one spider there. Gon and Killua sat on a huge concrete slab, letting the tension fill the air.

Killua kept remembering what his brother said when he returned home all that time ago.

_You can never have friends. It's not like you._

He couldn't accept that. He could have friends. He didn't want to go through this again; he didn't want to trouble Gon with his insecurities like he always did.

He would prove that he _deserved_ to be by her side.

"Run." He ordered. There was no way they were going to follow the specifications of the people who caused their friends so much pain- -even if they risked their lives. He let out a deep, but firm, breath and gestured to come to Nobunaga who was then guarding the door- -ready to kill them if they went as close as two meters away from him.

But then, his hand got grabbed from behind and -**_BAM!_**_- _His head suddenly felt rather... sore.

He realized the cause of it was no other than Gon's pretty little forehead. He shook that last thought away, and frowned. "W-What was that for?"

"Don't say something stupid!" She spat, her head still a little red from the headbutt.

"It's _my_ role to do that, remember?"

.

.

"HAHAHAHHA! You two remind me of me and Ubogin."

"Eww."

A vein popped on Nobunaga's head. "Nani?"

"I said 'Ew-"

"I know what you said."

"Then why are you asking, you weirdo!"

Nobunaga's eye twitched again, partly in offense and partly amusement. He was about to open his mouth to speak when Gon suddenly brightened up.

Gon suddenly remembered (consequently ignoring the samurai's glare) a certain technique they learned earlier that day, and simultaneously thought of a plan to escape. Her sparkling eyes reached Killua, and he too, sparkled.

Frankly, Nobunaga did not like this feeling.

* * *

><p>Hisoka scoffed as he watched from the highest floor of an adjacent building. They really did try that, escape he meant. He wasn't sure why since Samurai was not planning to kill them either way, so long as they wait for the Danchou. They were running quite swiftly away from Samurai-kun, who at the moment, was using his En to claim territory of a nice radius around him. He was thoroughly ready for the kill back at the hideout.<p>

Back at the hideout, where his targets no longer hid. He smirked and looked down on the running children, intensifying his hearing with nen.

"We have to ask Kurapika." The young Zoldyck said as they ran, Hisoka stood up and followed them. He faintly heard Gon's puzzled questions.

"Why?"

"I… he's probably the chain-user."

"EH?" Yeah, Hisoka was pretty surprised when he found out the Kuruta killed the Gorilla too. In any case, Hisoka hid his presence well and continued to follow the two from above.

Killua took out his phone, and turned to Gon as he pressed the call button. "I don't know how he got so powerful so quickly, though-" No answer.

Hisoka smirked, seems like there was no one answering the phone. And so... he thought it was the time for a nice entry.

_Flop_

"He's not answe-"

"Yeah, I'm intrigued with that too." he intervened with his trademark shrill voice, landing gracefully beside them. He was pertaining about how the kuruta got so strong, of course. "I'm guessing he probably chose an interesting limit."

And as always, the kids had a delayed reaction when it came with him. "H-HISOKA!" they yelled and jumped in to their battle positions.

"Don't worry, I'm not with them for now so we could talk."

"Huh?" They gaped at him. Last time they checked he was with the spiders. The young Zoldyck opened his mouth to retort when he saw him playing with one of Gon's ponytail.

"My, my… your hair sure got longer since we last met." He smiled and Gon blinked. The boy's eye twitched.

"OI!"

Hisoka turned to him and frowned. "Illumi's very interested in your whereabouts, by the way."

"Why y- -"

"_Anyway,"_ he cut him off, _"_The kuruta was working with me. We have a… mutual relationship to achieve our goals."

"Really?"

"He's lying Gon."

He remained impassive. "No, I'm not." Silence ensued for a moment, as the Zoldyck tried to asses the situation as objectively as possible.

"What's your purpose?" He finally asked as he looked around.

"No one's watching. Or listening. I didn't want to get killed because of stupidity either, you know." Hisoka smirked. "I don't need to tell _you_ that now, do I?"

Killua glared at his snide comment. "Why tell us you work with Kurapika then?"

"Because you don't trust me."

"And do you think we do _now_?"

"Gon certainly does." The boy looked at Gon. Hisoka smirked at how true it was.

"GON!"

"W-What?"

His smirk widened at the sight of the panicking ex-assassin and licked his lips. "As a reward, I'll tell Gon my reason."

"Ha?" Gon voiced out and he only nodded.

"Promise you won't tell anyone though."

Killua, when he realized he was gaping, flinched. "_No_! How do I know you won't harm her?"

"She's not in my way, nor is she strong enough to challenge again. So no worries." He said nonchalantly, making Gon pout.

"How rude…"

"Still no." Killua muttered firmly, making one of Hisoka's eyebrow to rise.

"_You're_ certainly getting in my way, though." He paused. "Wanna see what happens?"

"Che."

"Gon~" Hisoka called and stepped back, calling Gon to follow him. Killua's eyes widened.

"G-"

"I think it's fine, Killua." She smiled, looking at them alternately obviously not wanting an unnecessary brawl. She would definitely want to know everything she could- -especially if it had to do with one of her most precious friends. "I'll be back before bedtime. Promise."

And with a reassuring smile like that- -Killua had nothing else to say. He sighed in defeat, letting Hisoka mentally grinned in victory.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>The next day, Leorio munched his food as he stared alternatively at the two kids. He woke up that morning surprised that Killua was already awake, pouting. Maybe he didn't sleep at all. Gon, on the other hand, just woke up and offered they eat breakfast.<p>

Killua was silent and staring at her, as if mentally boring a hole or something. Gon puffed her cheeks and stared back.

"What? I came before bed time."

"I'm still annoyed that you won't tell me."

"Mou… But I _promised_." She said and then looked back down. Considering how much she was fidgeting, Killua realized how hard it was for her to keep it to _herself_.

_Darn it_, Killua cursed and mentally punched himself. He was being selfish yet again…

But every time he recalled that clown's face, he felt annoyance well up again. He couldn't bring himself to apologize.

"Che."

Gon could only sigh and eat her cereal. She stared at the scrumptiously chewable pieces of wheat,

_Munch Munch Munch_

And before she knew it- her mind already wondered.

_-Flashback-_

_Hisoka took her to a very isolated on a rooftop to talk. He made sure Killua was no longer following them. Killua seemed to really start getting on his nerves more than an annoying prey to his predator, he said so himself. But she pushed the worry away, prayed that Hisoka wouldn't do anything rash, and proceeded to asking the questions that had been bothering her for a while.  
><em>

"_How... is he?"_

"_Who?"_

"_Kurapika." Gon whispered and looked down. "He had been ignoring us for a while."_

"_Genei Ryodan obviously would make anyone busy."_

"_Well, yes, but…" she frowned. "Why are you working with him anyway?"_

"_I wanted to battle the boss."_

_"..."_

_"His team is on the way. The kuruta could take care of them for me."_

"_Oh..." _

_After a while of silence, Hisoka leaned down and smiled at her. "Promise you won't tell anyone of my reason, ne? I'd rather not die prematurely."_

_She blinked before grinning widely in understanding._

"_Okay! I promise."_

_-End of Flashback-_

Staaaaaaarreee.

"What?"

"So what did Hisoka tell you?"

"*cough* H-Hisoka?" Leorio patted his own back to settle the gag reflex. The two kids, though, were too serious to notice.

"Yeah. He's a spider." Killua nodded apathetically. "Apparently he's working wit-"

"Psssh!" Gon cut him off by placing a finger over his mouth. "We don't know who might be listening."

Killua barely blushed. His eyes were too busy jerking.

Gon was taking this 'top-secret' thing _way_ to seriously.

* * *

><p>*A few hours later*<p>

FIRRIPIN BUILDING

_Doki_

_Doki  
><em>

Inside a large, well-secured building in the middle of York Shin City that night, acertain light-haired ojousama was in the comfort room holding her chest tightly, and was staring deeply at the mirror. She had gone in from drinking with a stranger who said he was an old acquaintance of her father. He helped her get inside the building and for that she was extremely thankful. They decided to pass the time in that café, and now she excused himself in an attempt to hide her flustered state.

She gulped. _He_ was, indeed, a very handsome and charismatic man. He was several years older than her but he didn't look like it. She had been interested in him, honestly.

But then he asked her to do a prophecy and he _cried_.

It was the first time she saw a man cry.

It was especially surprising for her since her goal was to make a certain blond bodyguard show _some_ sort of soft emotion because of her. But now all of a sudden a stranger showed it to her.

_Doki Doki Doki_

For a girl who had hadn't truly loved living people for years, she seemed to have fallen for two.

* * *

><p>Kurapika let out a deep breath. It was the night of the auction and it seemed that it would be cancelled again. What made everything worse was the miss had escaped. But as always, Kurapika remained stoic. She would probably be at the auction, anyway, he knew.. but he also knew the place would be a battlefield. Not hastening his pace might cause the girl's perish.<p>

He sighed and stared at the girl's father. "Ojou-sama seemed to have escaped." He said and as expected, Light reacted quickly. No one can go faster than a frantic father trying to go after his run-away daughter, after all, especially if she was his source of income and influence.

He used his chain to confirm her whereabouts and he was right. She really was heading towards the battlefield and this utterly caused the man to panic. It didn't take long for them to arrive to their destination.

She was in the hospital room with doctors seeing her when they arrived. They said she collapsed all of a sudden but the doctors didn't have an answer as to why. Light became furious and after threatening the doctors to find the cause immediately or _else_- he swore to hunt whoever did this to his daughter down.

Kurapika was the only level-headed person remaining there, so he walked to the next sane person left and asked more information. It was one of the building's officials, and he seemed thoroughly afraid of the boss. He managed to squeeze some information from the man and found out that the ojousama was apparently with a dark-haired man when she collapsed .

Light heard of this and he even got angrier. After all, he had something to direct it to now. Light just _knew_ that man had something to do with this.

Could they have poisoned his daughter? Why couldn't the doctors trace it? Could they be his alli-

"Calm down, boss." it was Kurapika, bringing his thought process to a temporary halt. "Please concentrate on how to get your daughter to safety."

That did calm him down, but he did not understand why the boy was ordering him to do something like it. "Wouldn't it be safer if she just stayed here?"

The boy shook his head. "This place will become a battle field."

His chest halted. They were in a war zone? But before he could utter anything else, the boy already excused himself. In such a firm way that even he, his boss, could do nothing else but watch him go.

Light did not know why he shivered in fear.

* * *

><p><em>Tap<em>

_Tap  
><em>

_TAP  
><em>

_BAM!_

Kurapika glared at his hand that made a few cracks on the wall. He _knew_ it. Everything was the spider's doing, after all. He could feel it ages ago, but hearing the yells and incredulous voices over the guards' communication devices... and the fact that the ojousama, who's ability would be of interest to Kuroro, was attacked was more than enough proof.

He would encounter them again- -soon- -and it set his blood on fire. He exhaled and continued to walk, every step it got increasingly harder to contain his composure.

But then, he felt something that brought his steps to an abrupt halt.

_En._

He could sense strong nen around the building and an unbelievably large radius made by En. They were all impressive, different nens and fluctuations of different types. He reflexively looked around, even when he knew there was nothing interesting happening nearby the spot he stood at. But he knew very well that somewhere within the building- -battles had already commenced.

_**BANG!**_

Another explosion from outside was heard. He estimated that the mafia was probably near its complete wipe-out by now. Those Genei Ryodan were too powerful.

And he was going to put an end to them.

But for some reason it felt as if some weight climbed up to his legs and made him pause his steps once more.

_What will come of him after?_

His master's words echoed in his head._  
><em>

_Emptiness and of blood-stained hands. _

Opposite of who he used to be- especially after meeting his friends. But would it matter if it changed so much? Of course it would, he would not lie- he had already stressed himself too much trying to deny that. But enough so he would stop? Never.

He would become a nothing after this, he had prepared for it after hearing the news of her clan's massacre. His life of meaning, could not be the same as a life of Happiness. Not anymore.

That would be impossible for someone like him. After his mission- -that would be it, nothing else. Nothingness.

He willed himself to concentrate for his upcoming battles. But as his breathing calmed, his phone did the opposite.

It rang.

He slid his phone open and apathetically held it to his left ear, his breathing heavy from the tension but relatively calm nevertheless.

It was Senritsu, who was outside the building. He had ordered him and Banshou to come and get the mistress prior, but it seemed like it wouldn't happen any time soon. The explosions were too strong and widespread that they couldn't risk walking in. So, instead, he asked for them to stay put on a safe distance and by no means never to battle those people. They willingly followed.

"I wouldn't even if you ordered me to." Banshou even commented before closing the line.

But then, before he could take another step. His phone rang again. He paused. Could something have happened?

"Kurapika!" A high, enthusiastic voice, echoed inside his ears. His eyes widened.

_Gon_

"You finally answered!"

He had been avoiding them for a while now. _You just wanted to hear her voice_, Killua yelled before and he realized how true it was.

Should he hang up? This was the worst time for distraction…

Or… was it?

"We were captured by the Ryodan."

Yes. It was the worst time.

"You _what_?" His fuse seemed to have exploded. He couldn't remember how long ago this happened. "Didn't you know how dangerous they are? Are you _idiots?_" And in that split moment he became a nag.

"Such a nag." He even heard Killua mutter in the background.

"Mou… Kurapika… We know that now. So, are you okay now?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he said guardedly.

"You sound tired. You're not going to battle them at that state, right?"

"What if I would?"

"Do you need help?"

"No."

"Kurapika..." She pleaded, making his heart stop. "And please don't hang up."

He felt silent for a moment, forcefully composing himself. He let out a deep breath.

"Do you have anything else to say?"

She made a sound to say that she didn't. But she added something before cutting the line. "No, but...

"We'll be waiting for you, Kurapika."

_BEEP_

Kurapika stared at his phone, before smiling sarcastically at himself.

That was just like her... that Gon.

Pressuring him to want to survive like that.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 15**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 16: Loss X Spider X Freedom**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Stancha . Strawberry-Charms - **I mentioned this, too, in the A/N for this chapter... Eye Pair's not official (yet) XD Thx for the comment!

**AsukaSaru- **Haha. I'm glad you liked those Nostrade-centered scenes, then~! XD They need more spot light don't you think so, too? lol. Thanks for the review~

**kyouno-aru - **Thank you for the review! XD Relieved that Neon was actually adorable in the chap. Haha. I wanted her to be a little more likeable. ;)**  
><strong>

**Papilio . Ageha- **Haha. No offense taken! I get you tho, I didn't like Neon before And the kiss was just on the cheek. I don't think he could do that! Lol. And yes, Gon is too dense. ;) And thx for the review!**  
><strong>

**Phoenix- Thunder -** The Neon thing originally started out to lenghten my chappies. haha. It's not like that now tho *quiet!* I'm relieved to hear it was a suitable decision, too! hahaha. Glad you liked Killua's development, too, and thanks for the review! XD**  
><strong>

**The Another One- **Thanks for the comment! And I'm so so so sorry this came out late! I'll try to upload the next one quicker...! lol

**RhiAnnin- **Thanks for the review~ Glad you thought so! Plus the genderbender genre is mostly for the people like us who are not that comfortable with slash pairings (yet). Agree? lol**  
><strong>

**SheShe GUEST-** Kabayaaaaan! XD First of all thanks for the review _and_ viewing my profile. lol. I'm happy to hear you like my story, despite the epic grammatical errors. XD And glad you liked the fanarts, too! Loved making them very much. ^^**  
><strong>

**walkandtalk- **Nyahaha. Okay, okay! XD I'll... _try_. lol. I wanted to give jealous Killua a little breather. ahaha. Thanks for the comment~! **  
><strong>

**Elma Avalonia-** Welcome back to the Hunter X Hunter Fandom, then!XD Thanks for the review and I would totally keep updating~ ;D**  
><strong>

**KuroHana- **I will at the start of this chapter. haha. Just a lil' bit though since it wasn't that... deep and that they're in public. Haha. The other questions'll be answered in the next (16) chap tho~ And finally, thx for the review!**  
><strong>

**herseybarrules- **Nyahahaha. He... will! Relatively. haha. Don't worry (yet). lol. And thank you for the comment! XD**  
><strong>

**AJ-Machado-** Ah, I also mentioned in the A/N above but the eye pair isn't official yet. Not sure who the other side pairings will be yet. XD Thanks for the review, btw~**  
><strong>

**titaniacherry-** *Blushes like hell* EH? That's so sweet! XD I'll try to stay in your top 2, ne? Haha. And welcome to FF. net as well. ;) As for the new story, i can't do that yet since I have so many lined up.I can suggest some fics for you though. Demon's Light is GonxKillua pair also but Killua's the girl. ;) Finally, don't apologize for the long review, I love reading every single word! hahah**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading~!<p>

If it's not so much trouble, please write down what you thought? I'm fine with anything readers wants to say! XD


	16. Loss X Spider X Freedom

Belated Happy New Year Minna-san! XD Let us all have an epic 2013!  
>Thanks for the support as well guys~! T_T You guys are<em> beyond<em> awesomeee! **  
><strong>

**WARNING:** I wouldn't be able to end the spider arc now, after all. T_T But... from what I'm seeing Greed Island should be starting in the next chapter as well. :)

Plus, the focus is again _not_ on the Yinyang Pair.:) Hope I made the other characters interesting enough! hehe

**AD: **You know, most of my fanarts are related to HxH. XD I'd be very glad if you check them out~ Who knows? They might help with the visualization thing. ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 16: Loss X Spider X Freedom<strong>

That very same night, Kurapika found himself in utter despair. Happy, relieved, shouts made him feel the opposite of whoever emitted them. **  
><strong>

"**THE SPIDERS ARE ALL DEAD! We found their bodies!"**

Those words echoed in his brain, as if trying to make sense of them.

It was just a little after the incredible outbursts of aura when he heard of the announcement. It was so odd..., just how much despair he felt. To be truthful, it felt almost _humiliating_.

Kurapika knew it was a selfish thought, but it didn't change the plethora of emotions that surged though him.

After all, it was his sole purpose on living. And now it was all but _gone. _And..._ he barely did anything.__  
><em>

Those were his last thought as his mind went blank, and his legs brought him to who-cared-where. Dawn came and he found himself on a random rooftop he didn't remember climbing. He stared, sighed, and shed invisible tears.

It felt like a long time until his consciousness started to return... but when he felt a ring- it was like his mind was suddenly forced back to his brain. As if it was some sort of liquid floating around with the adjacent wind.

He realized that it was his phone. It signalled a message. His hand mechanically lifted it up to eye level and, Kurapika, seeing who it came from made him remember the words she uttered not too long ago.

"_We'll be waiting for you."_

And as if sensing he forgot, she messaged him again. Only this time with a specific location to make things easier for him.

"_We'll be waiting for you at the park, around 8am if you're not too busy. See you~! XD"_

And Kurapika could only smile.

* * *

><p>Eyes abruptly opened, revealing bright blue orbs that just came from the land of dreams.<p>

_"hmn..."_ she uttered involuntarily as she stretched her arms as far as they could go. She wiped the lethargy away and looked around her room, eyes soon ending up on her classical and very expensive clock that hung on her wall.

6:30am

She frowned. She never even bothered looking at that clock before, since she always had the luxury of taking her time and being fashionably late. She wondered why her eyes were staying there, suddenly very interested in the ticking hands that signified something temporal like a person's life.

She seemed to have woken up a little earlier than usual that day, too, but since she probably wouldn't be able to sleep anymore she called Eliza and the others.

Remaining in her bed, Neon waited for her ladies-in-waiting to ready her bath and clothes and her mind started wondering about uncharacteristic things.

She recalled her conversation with the mysterious raven-haired man, primarily because of her sudden interest with something insignificant like the time. They, she and the man, had opposite philosophies about spirit. He even said he was _fond_ of accomplishing what the dead wished to. She didn't understand it at the time, and even now she didn't.

And now he was dead, like everyone else would be eventually.

She frowned at a remembrance of a picture. She collected body parts, so the body didn't quite creep her out. There was a twinge of disappointment that she was never going to see him again, but then she mused that she could always collect a body part or something.

But Neon was _not_ (that) stupid, there was a reason they let her see a picture of him dead. She confirmed that he was, indeed, the man who took her inside. They never said anything else, even when she asked. They had been especially defensive and she was extremely annoyed that they were refusing _her_, Neon Nostrade's, wishes.

She pouted all the way until she finished her bath and dressed up. She asked her maids to leave her alone for a while and they bowed in understanding. Even her bath was shorter than usual. But in the end, she shrugged and put on her undergarments before calling Eliza to help her with her dress.

Even her dress felt... wrong.

She took a second look and concluded it was not girly enough. As if the already stitched frills were manly. Or... then again, maybe it was because it had too much frills?

She stared at Eliza. "I want something more. A sleeveless one, perhaps?"

"...very well, my lady."

Neon checked herself out in the large window of the hotel room's walk-in closet. It was girly, and _revealing_ enough. Almost like the spagetti-strapped one she wore the previous night. The dress she wore as she 'hoped' that Kurapika would see after he rescued her from her sneaking-out gig. She would never consciously admit, though, that she had an abrupt fantasy of the blonde getting worried and nagging her because of it.

In any case, she still hadn't forgotten about the bad mood she was having earlier that day. Not only had she not seen the blonde since she woke up the previous night in the hospital, she found he took a day's leave as well! His companions did not help by keeping everything, including the issue with the raven-headed man, from her!

Her pretty cocktail dress was more than enough to remind her of that. Eliza stared at her master and mused, with a rather motherly type of worry, that for someone who disliked dwelling in the past..., her ojousama sure was succumbing to it at the moment. But instead of prying, Eliza excused herself instead. Her other lady-in-waiting, stayed, but Neon uncharacteristically decided to let her leave as well.

Neon found herself staring at the ceiling as if it was an interesting thing to actually look at. It had the same hue as her dress, anyway. She sighed and stood up. Her feet led her in front of the connecting door she had with the guards' room. She frowned, maybe Kurapika was still asleep? It _was_ his day off, after all.

She turned the knob, and whether or not he was there, she'd force a few guards to go and play cards with her. She _was_ pretty bored. Bored enough to stare at the ceiling.

But as she entered the empty ante-sala, her ears perked at the sound of people chatting in the living room.

Three of her guards were chatting. She could tell Kurapika wasn't there, or at least he wasn't speaking. She took a step closer, and paused the moment she wondered if the little one (the one with balding hair and androgynous appearance) could sense her like she always did. In any case, she wasn't reacting though. Besides, Neon _was _especially careful and quiet anyway.

She stopped and relatively hid herself as she was close enough to understand coherent words. It was the Indian who spoke first. "I still can't believe that all those A-list criminal are all dead."

"Did you see their boss? He looked so young…"

"Who cares. They're dead. Period."

"But… I don't get it. Why would they do that? I thought the spider's plan would be different. Just their luck that the change of plans turned out to be their doom."

"Yeah. He-he. What do _you_ think, Senritsu?"

"I think it was for revenge."

"What?"

"Kurapika killed one of their members, right?" Neon had no idea what they're talking about.

"He did?" Squala squeaked like an idiot. The other two gaped at him.

"You didn't know?"

"Well, it's hard to believe when that monster single-handedly killed off so many men and 3 of the injyuus."

Neon blinked. Her father told her about the Injyuus. They were supposed to be invincible. Her throat dried up. How could such a small man like _him_ be that strong? She shook away the befuddlement and continued listening.

"Our leader is really something, huh?" It was the little one, and she still didn't seem to know of her presence. She could hear someone scratch his own head.

"Speaking of him. Where _is_ he?" It was the big guy with the mustache, she knew, and he was answered by the little one a second later.

"Kurapika went out with his friends." She paused. "He deserved a break."

"He had friends?"

"That was mean." The other girl laughed. "But you'll be surprised to see what kind of person our leader really is."

_Doki_

Somehow... that statement made her feel rather annoyed. But as expected, they continued their conversation as if they were not annoying their boss.

It was the little one's _formerly_ chime-like voice who destroyed her reverie. "In any case, Squala, why are you not aware so many of these things? Were you too distracted?"

"Oh, he's blushing."

"Shut up."

"Hai. He's palpitating."

"He-He. Better spill, man. Or I might use my anti-liar ability on you again."

"Well, I..."

"C'mon..."

"I was... well, I-"

"Oh, look, Squala, what is this paper saying 'whoever hides something shall burn to death' doing in the middle of my fingers, begging to be used?"

"Mou, no need for that Bashou."

"Yeah, no need for that."

"Then, spill!"

"It's... personal."

"It's about Eliza, isn't it?" Neon blinked. _What?_

"..."

"It is?!" Neon heard a thump. "Eliza the lady-in-waiting?"

"...hai."

"And...?"

"I'm going to propose."

_Creak_

Neon blinked for the nth time that day. She looked around frantically only to realize it was _her _who made that sound a little too late. She felt her heart beat grow more frantic. What if _he_ heard about this? That she was doing something so… unlady-like?

_Kami…_

"Ojou-sama." It was the smaller one, now she remembered as having the name of Senritsu, who looked oddly reassuring. Neon needed to think of a way to clean her image. "Ano…" She rummaged and rummaged her brain… but nothing came.

"Did you need company, ojou-sama?"

"Hai. I just got here… looking for someone to keep me company."

"As I thought." Senritsu smiled. "Ah. I almost forgot, your father asked for you to make predictions."

Neon narrowed her eyes at her and her lack of surprise. The muscular one didn't seem surprised, either, only the Indian looked shocked. She blushed at how silly she felt. She mentally knocked her head.

And for some odd reason, she suddenly cared about what Senritsu thought and felt very embarrassed indeed!

"He did?" was all she could utter, and Senritsu ushered her to her room. Neon was staring at the other girl's smile the whole time until the door was closed.

"No." Senritsu whispered answering her question. Neon stared at the other girl in puzzlement.

"But…" the smaller girl added. "May I see the miss' powers on my own?"

They looked at each other, and Neon didn't know why she felt so... guarded under her usually comforting smile. Neon wondered what changed.

"Why?"

"Is it troublesome? If it isn't..."

She stopped the smaller girl as soon as she finished the sentence. "N-No, It's okay…"

Neon did not want to be branded as incapable by this girl, not at all. So she held out her hand and closed her eyes. "Lovely Ghost Writer~!"

_Silence_

When nothing came, she tried again.

"Lovely Ghost Writer~!"

None.

Her power wouldn't come out. _Why? _

She stared at Senritsu. She didn't seem surprised at all! "Why? What happened?"

The smaller girl closed her eyes and it made Neon very, very, worried.

Senritsu, though, could only hold the younger girl's hand. She wanted to at least ease the girl's sudden guard against her before saying anything.

Kurapika mentioned before of the man's abilities: Stealing other people's nen. When they found out that he was the one who took the miss, there was little doubt that he took her nen ability.

"Why?" She asked again looking at her and Senritsu was surprised at her heartbeat.

She wasn't terrified at all! She was... nervous, but her heart beat told her it was only due to something related to her ego and her ego alone. Her ojousama had no idea how much her power meant to her father, hadn't she?

"Ojou-sama." She only smiled reassuringly.

In any case, Senritsu decided to at least let the girl have a good day first...

"Kurapika-san's having fun on his day off." She smiled, and the other girl's heart skipped a beat.

"Do you want to go out and take a break, too?"

"..."

"Ojousama?"

"T-That's a good idea!"

And Senritsu was asked help the miss get ready along with her maid servants. As she did so, she felt a sigh coming but stopped herself. Her thoughts needed to be stopped, for felt both sorry _and_ relieved for the girl.

But... whatever happened, she would definitely be undergoing something harsh in a short while and she would most probably experience a lot of new circumstances that would, in due time, force a harsh growth. This girl's life was going to be extremely complicated from now on.

She held her painful chest as soon as she felt everyone was too busy to notice her.

The girl was going to need Kurapika more than ever, wouldn't she?

* * *

><p><em>Awchoo!<em>

Meanwhile.., inside an abandoned building a certain group of bandits called their hideout, Hisoka stared at his phone on the old cement mezzanine several meters above the ground. His temporary companions were below playing cards as if they didn't just come from a war.

Well okay that wasn't a war. That was a massacre.

"I win!" The Manipulator announced, grinning widely.

"For now." Little Megane announced sternly and begrudgingly shuffled the cards.

"Mou, Shizuku, stop being unsportsman-like."

Megane stared. "But... I'm not a man…"

In any case, Hisoka went back to his own ponderings and continued wondering whether he should text them now or later. He was planning on texting Gon, too, as he took her number a few nights prior. He would rather not assume that she and the Kuruta were together at the moment.

He shrugged and decided he'll play cards with them for a little while longer.

* * *

><p><span>PARK, A few hours later<span>

Kurapika arrived at the assigned meeting place and it didn't take long for him to see the three readying a picnic as Gon and Killua ate their ice creams. They looked so... _joyful_, that he realized how long it had been since he saw this type of peaceful atmosphere.

He also realized (after a bird almost hit him) that he was using Zetsu when he was approaching them, apparently insecure as to how to approach them after ignoring them so rudely. When he lost his guard- Killua and Gon, with Leorio following their abrupt whipping of heads, looked toward his direction.

Leorio's puzzled face was lightened up by a genuine grin, Killua wore a relieved smirk, while Gon beamed.

His feet moved as soon as he saw her stand up and run to him. His body continued moving on its own and he, too, ran. He chuckled as he made an adorable pinwheel out of her.

As embarrassed as he knew he would be after this, he didn't care. He just hugged her back as tightly- yet gently- as he could.

He remained oblivious to the pair of sharp blue orbs watching them.

"Che."

Killua puffed his cheek and soon felt a hand on his head, oh-so-helpfully patting it. Who else would it be? Old man Leorio, of course.

"Hehe. You've been surprisingly un-bratty lately. Why stop now?" He said. "I was just about to become utterly impressed at how mature you had become."

Killua's eyes twitched. "Go away, Ossan."

"Be thankful I'm in a good mood."

"Whatever."

Killua scoffed and looked away from all the flowers surrounding those two.

Kurapika was really just feeling the bliss of feeling Gon's warmth again. He didn't realize how much he missed it. Of course, he wouldn't forget the different type of warmth the other two gave so he looked at them with a smile.

Her embrace slowly gentled and soon, she separated from him and looked at him in the eye. She looked very enthusiastic.

"Did you hear?" She said, gleeful. "The spiders are all dead!"

_Doki_

"That means you can concentrate on finding your people's eyes now, right?"

His eyes widened.

"Kurapika?"

"A-Ah." was all he could utter. In the depths of his despair for losing the reason for all of his sacrifices..., he forgot he had other goals.

That's right. His purpose for living wasn't over yet.

'_Besides…' _he stared at the girl in front of him, and then to the other two men who were glaring at each other like the children that they could be.

He smiled.

Now...? Those weren't his only reasons anymore.

**...**

_Tap _

_Tap  
><em>

_...tap  
><em>

The birds were chirping. The wind blew at the trees- making their leaves dance so gracefully. The people strolled, feeling the park's happy breeze.

Senritsu absorbed the blissful view. She could always find the beauty in things, but the park was just inherently pretty.

"Gah~ So relaxing~!" Neon said, stretching her arms and Senritsu smiled. A good day before she saw her father's future distraught state, right? Knowing the old her, she probably wouldn't care unless she found out her toys would be affected.

But then again... Neon was, already, slowly changing…

"Mou, Squala." He heard Eliza squeak from behind them. They were whispering lightly, but it wasn't something Senritsu wouldn't hear. They were walking with Squala and Eliza and Senritsu could hear the heartbeats full of love.

_Love_

But Senritsu's reverie was interrupted by a rustle caused by yet another one of his friends. She chuckled. Basho had a knack in hiding in bushes. He, along with another, were following them with a good distance away to avoid unnecessary attention. Basho couldn't have had it any other way, anyway. He said something like the park being a couple's haven, he'd rather have a woman first than bother strolling around.

It was then that he heard the mistress' heart beat change abruptly and she looked at her. After staring for a second, Senritsu went to follow her line of sight.

And once again, Senritsu felt ever so sorry for the young girl.

**…**

**_Doki Doki Doki_**

Neon was very surprised. She was with her ladies in waiting as well as the three bodyguards. They looked like a casual group of people though, for her safety.

They were really just walking at the park when she saw a group of 4. She was definitely _not_ expecting a certain stoic blonde to be laughing around.

The Indian and Eliza stopped their tracks when she did. "I-Is that really our leader?" Neon frowned, she did not want to hear his unnecessarily reactive comments at the moment. He even wiped the 'illusion' away from his eyes. No change, obviously, and he continued to gape.

"No way."

Senritsu walked closer to her, but she was looking at the Indian. "I told you, didn't I?"

"So that's really him? Not a weird twin or something?"

"No. You could say under the circumstances and the absence of his friends, he became the boy we knew."

"Interesting…" It was Bansho- out of the bushes. He winced when he noticed it though.

"Ah! Sorry." He laughed awkwardly, stepped back, and inconspicuously went back to hiding.

Senritsu, Eliza, and Squala stared at each other… and burst out laughing. They did not realize that the fact that seeing _him_ smiling like that, made _them_ feel quite happy inside.

The three continued to laugh, somewhat forgetting about the girl that they were supposed to guard. Neon was, still, absolutely dumbstruck at the sight. Her chest was being painful somehow but she didn't show it.

No one- particularly _her-_ expected him to ever look so… happy. At least not so soon…

It didn't take long for her to snap out of it and cut her companies' laugh trip. "Let's go."

"Ojou-sama?" Eliza tilted her head and walked to her. It seemed that Eliza knew her well enough to tell just how bad she was feeling at the moment.

"I want to shop." She said dismissively, and no one said anything else. To her surprise, Senritsu was the first one to walk along side her. The others followed her lead.

"Hai, ojousama."

**…**

"So… how did you get so strong?"

"I trained." Kurapika answered a little too rigidly. They knew he was holding something important back- heck, he seemed to be vent on keeping it that way. Leorio and Killua looked at each other. They knew if by some miracle he'd talk… it would be with Gon.

"Oi, Killua!" Leorio initiated. "Buy some more ice cream from the convenience store would you?" he said with a mental wink.

"Yadda. Why don't _you_ do it yourself?"

Didn't he get it? Of course he did. "Let's go together, then."

"Ah!" Killua yelled glaring at his arm which was rudely getting pulled up by that blasted old man."What are you _doing_?"

"I'm telling you we should get some ice cream."

"I'm telling you you can do it yourself! You're too old not to!"

"Teme-"

"Itte!"

And they left, with Killua getting dragged away.

The two watched them leave with a half-amused and half-worried smiles. But then Kurapika frowned both in disapproval and anxiety. He realized he'd be left alone with Gon, which Leorio probably planned. Of course, he liked the idea, but something told him he'd be blurting uncomfortable pieces of information out.

Gon stared at him placing a very huge thump in his chest. Again.

"Did... you _really_ make a dangerous contract?" She asked looking quite hopeful. But unfortunately, even his brain (combined with Gon's presence) rendered him unable to react correctly quick enough. The instantaneous change in expression told Gon that he, indeed, did.

Gon frowned at him.

Hisoka was right. Hisoka told her his theory that night, albeit he didn't know the condition Kurapika put himself through. He was certain that it was… dangerous.

Speaking of Hisoka… she wondered if he's alright.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Kurapika…"

"…"

He just stared at her, delving his brain for an excuse. But when he was close to finding one, he felt a hand on his. He flinched. She was staring at him _too_ deeply that he felt like he wasn't wearing _anything_. Not in _that _sense, but rather- -Okay, great, his thoughts got all jumbled up.

And yet..., he didn't –even by reflex- think of taking his hand away from hers.

"Please?" She said and another moment of silence passed by. What should he do? Should he tell her? _What good would THAT do?_

"We're friends aren't we?" She added, as if hearing his thoughts. "You can tell me everything you want to!"

"But I don't want to…" He muttered, but to his surprise Gon just tilted her head.

"Really?" She blinked. "I thought you were just shy…"

_Shy…_

He laughed.

"Seriously, _Gon_." He said, with his hand parting with hers only because of the reflex caused by laughing too hard.

"Mou...!" She looked away, evidently offended. "...but I really wanted you to tell me though. I was hoping you were just... s-shy."

He stopped.

In the end… as he stared at her pouting face, he asked himself whether or not he _really_ wanted to keep it from her?

Maybe, maybe not. Reason was telling him not to tell, probably for self-preservation, but also due to the fact that she might decide on something reckless... again.

But another part, the weak human part... wanted to let it out. Senritsu's words echoed inside his head...

...that all it took was the right person at the right time.

And Gon was always the right person…

"I…" he smiled and Gon stiffened immediately in anticipation. "My nen is to imprison and punish the spiders with my nen."

"And…?" She asked. Obviously, it wouldn't be so strong if the condition wasn't extremely restricting. Gon knew this and her eyes told him she wanted to know, badly.

Kurapika let out a deep breath. But he couldn't utter anything. He was lost for words.

"Kurapika? Please."

"I..."

Gon stared. And soon, he broke down, and let it all slip out of his mouth.

"I will die if I use it on others."

Gon's eyes widened and for a moment they both lost their breaths. They just stared at each other, feeling an outside force, despite actually feeling differently.

Slowly, Gon's face reddened and sad wrinkles formed- a precursor to her occasional sobbing.

His eyes widened in surprise. "G-Gon!" he yelled._ Oh, nononono. Why was she crying?  
><em>

"G-Gomen nasai…" She whispered, not bothering to wipe her incessant tears. She held her skirt tightly- as if it would lessen the sadness she was feeling. "I was very insensitive earlier."

"W-What?"

"Kurapika... you... made such a condition to ensure his purpose in life was revenge. Didn't you?"

"..."

"It was _stupid_ but, still, you thought that you no longer have any other purpose... and I blatantly shoved that fact." She sobbed again, and Kurapika remained stiff- not quite knowing what to do with the girl… and _his_ own despair.

Gon let out a deep breath to hamper her crying (not that it helped) and wiped her tears that were easily replaced by a new batch. She stared at him.

"But in any case, I'm sorry, but I'm really relieved that they're dead. That way *sniff* you won't get any more blood in your hands." She said bluntly. "It's selfish, but I really do think you deserve more than just living for revenge."

"G-Gon…"

She sniffed again and looked away. "At least you got punished for your stupid decision."

Kurapika froze. Did Gon just tell him he's stupid? _Again_?

"Did you just call me stupid?" he asked with shaking voice. Not from anger but from amusement. He was stifling his laughter.

"Yeah." She muttered and it made him chuckle. He gestured to wipe her tears with his bear hands. But then-

_Slap!_

And the next thing the knew a hand appeared between them. It was Killua, smiling, but anyone could see the veins incessantly popping in his head.

"W-What could you two be doing?" He snapped. "Why are you crying and smiling at the same time?" he asked- to _both_ of them. His eye twitched again when Kurapika didn't seem to be affected and he glared at Gon.

"You're not cheating on me, are you, Gon?"

She flinched. "Huh?"

"HAHAHA- You're like, 12, gaki." Leorio (who just arrived) said and laughed boisterously as he patted Killua's head. Unsurprisingly, this only fuelled his annoyance even more.

"None of your busi-"

But then, for the **nth** time that week, the phone interrupted them again.

But the odd thing was that Gon and Kurapika's phones rang simultaneously. They stiffened and Killua (with Leorio) stared at the other two as they read. Gon and Kurapika's eyes widened in fear and despair making them jump to look at the text messages, as well.

To their surprise, the messages were from Hisoka.

_"The bodies were fake." _It so blatantly stated, and the four looked at each other with various things running through their heads. But one thought resonated through their minds the most:

That..._ it was not over yet._

Gon, Killua, and Leorio all whipped their heads and stared at him anxiously, but in the end were relieved he wasn't being terrifying. He was relatively calm about this, in fact- -much, much, calmer than before. His eyes didn't turn red, this they would know even if he was wearing contact lenses.

For... to Kurapika there was a fundamental difference now.

He smiled at his friends, who obviously could not be pushed away- -no matter what, or by _whom_. They just maintained their relieved faces and frankly, he wanted to hug the three of them as tightly as he could. But not because he was afraid they'd disappear.

He wasn't blind anymore.

Out of all the temporal things in that world, their feelings for him was not one of them.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XVI**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER XVII: Head X Limbs X Spider**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**

**the-ultimate-star -**Hisoka told her about his plans with Kurapika. ;) He didn't tell Killua because he didn't *cough* 'feel like it'. hahaha. Thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**Phoenix-Thunder- **Yep. GI would be soooo fun to write! And hopefully to read. XD And nyahahha. I just couldn't help but put that pedo in there somewhere. lol. And thanks for the review!**  
><strong>

**Papilio . ageha- ** knows... I'm hoping this story is only half-way 't say for sure the side pairings yet, but chances are eye pair _wouldn't_ be one of them. And I assumed Kura knew Kuro's ability cuz' of his alliance with Hisoka. And,finally, we're _so_ gonna have a debate on who's cuter: Gon or Shal. Thanks for the review, btw~! XD**  
><strong>

**AsukaSaru-** I am relieved I got to update as well! XD And I totally love jelly!Killua as well. lololol. Thanks for the comment! ;D**  
><strong>

**SerenadePanda- **Yay! Welcome to the story, and I hope it continues to be tolerable enough to keep reading. XD Cheers for the Yinyang pair! And thanks for the review. ;)**  
><strong>

**schelleyhoe . canete. 9- **Welcome to FF . net~! hahaha. And I'm glad to hear you're a fan~! *blushes* And that's sweet of you to share my artwork with your friends. XDD And finally, thank you for the review~!**  
><strong>

**RaWindsG-ing- **Whoa,you made an account as well! Banzaiiiiiii! XD Ah..., Welcome to FF. net, and thank you for the review~! ;)**  
><strong>

**SelfcreatedCharacter- **lol. Yeah there were a lot of POVs. Were they, by some chance, confusing? XD And yey~ A fellow pedo pair fan. *cackles* Thanks for the review! ;)**  
><strong>

**Annanimeaddict- **It's fine, and yeah I do like it when people review every chapter but c'mon! It's the thought that counts, no? So thanks. XD And I'm glad to hear I wouldn't put my school to shame. haha. Thanks for the review~! XDD**  
><strong>

**titaniacherry- **"Sensei?" hahaha. And me too! I couldn't even draw them kissing cuz' invisible blood kept destroying my progress. lol. And in my other story, fem! Kura'll be in a small harem containing those two. Not sure who she'll end up with though. ;) And I don't have a blackberry, though, albeit I_ do_ have an FB acct. haha. Thanks for the review~

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading! <strong><br>**

But please pause for another minute or two and do let me know your thoughts! ;)


	17. Head X Limbs X Spider

Thank you everyone for bearing with me! Especially to those who let me know their feedback despite this arc relatively not as 'reactable' as the others lol. Hope the following chapters (*cough* GI Arc *cough*) would be more exciting for all of us! XDD

**WARNING:** A lot of hints are given out here. So watch out!

**AD:** In case you didn't notice, WE HAVE A NEW COVERIMAGE! yay! XD The old one's still of my DA account in case you still want to see it. Hehe

2. Wanna write a story about underappreciated pairs? Fear not for we made a contest! XD Details are in the Stories Galore Forum. :)

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 17: Head X Limbs X Spider<strong>

_METEOR CITY, 10 Years ago_

_Kuroro Lucifer, 16 years old, stood tall and mighty against the sunset- on the peak of the tall mountain mostly comprised of scrap metal. On the side of the mountain stood 6 of his closest friends: Pakunoda, Machi, Feitan, Franklin, Phinks, and Nobunaga._

_He had called them in for a meeting. He had just come home from school, but his turtle-neck uniform did not make him look weak at all. In fact, no matter what he wore… his stern aura would still be seen by his precious family. They watched his back patiently waiting for him to speak._

"_Friends." He initiated, staring at the vast piles of scraps that made their slum home. "There is a much, much bigger world than this, as you should already know." He said. A few of them did go to school, after all. They knew the world was large, and different cultures interacted with each other in their own different ways._

_But Kuroro did not want to be a historian. He simply loved knowledge- for knowledge made a person great. He had become bored of knowing the world from mere books. He wanted to go out and travel- bringing his most precious friends with him. _

_But then… he also wanted more than knowledge. He wanted to own whatever manifestation of these intellectual endeavors as well. But he knew there were too many things to be able to get them all in a life time fairly. Besides, growing up in Meteor City didn't quite teach them how to get what they want with what common people call as 'fair and proper'. They were trained bandits, after all. Raised and true._

_But... it was time to stop working for the weak-bodied people of the Mafia, and start earning things for themselves. _

_His nen ability was stealing other people's nen, too, and it was waiting to be used to its full potential. _

_But most importantly...? He mused and looked at his family. It would be the start of a new life for them._

_A life with a purpose. _

**.  
><strong>

_Pakunoda... Pakunoda wanted to touch him._

_She had always wanted to, not just to satisfy the odd sensation in her stomach every time she saw him. But she also read what he was thinking as it was impossible any other way._

_What was he thinking about now? Suddenly announcing he wanted to start a group of bandits with 13 members. They were just 7 at the moment, but he said he'll find qualifying members soon enough. _

_Would she ever know?_

_She shrugged. Maybe she wasn't supposed to care. She decided to follow him whenever he went a long time ago, when she was in turmoil and he was there for her. Some might call it blind admiration... but to _her_, that oath was good enough._

_She would follow her leader until the end._

"_Why 13, though?" Machi asked. Pakunoda stared at her. Like her, Machi also swore to follow their leader to the ends of earth. _

"_Spiders have 12 legs." He said, smiling. "I will be the head." _

"_Why Spiders?"_

_Kuroro kept his smile and looked at every and each one of them- as if making silent contracts he had no doubt they would accept. _

"_Spiders… are marvelous creatures. Strong and cunning—agile and admirable." He smiled. "And… because even without one of it's limbs- -or even its head… it will continue moving._

_"Do you understand?"  
><em>

_And they all nodded._

* * *

><p>Deep, and dark, black orbs stared blankly at the adjacent car. It didn't twitch as it moved and got replaced by another, and it didn't flinch as the car he was in suddenly moved as well. His mind, really, was thinking of thoughts that would lead to one single thing. <em>'Tonight,<em> _in this bustling and dirty city...,_'_ _he mused.

_'The spider might as well lose its head.'_

Kuroro believed that the organization he created would never cease to exist. He was but a mere member- a mere head- and there was no choice between his life and his team. He trusted that everybody understood that fact. All of them did, even when small traces of reluctance was sensed, nod their heads in agreement.

Unless they were Indian. Then it would mean the opposite.

He coolly shifted his gaze to the blonde beside him. He thought for a moment that the infamous chain-user was actually a girl, but it turned out he was just cross-dressing. Bummer, he could have used his charm out of this one.

Then again, the hatred in the Kuruta's eyes was too much.

Hopefully they would take the logical course of action to what the Kuruta asked for. He demanded Pakunoda go alone, after all, and Kuroro hoped that they would follow her and they would see this boy's weakness. Even he was blinded by the boy's hatred and drive for revenge, but seeing his interactions with his members up close ensured he found out.

The kuruta would _never_ sacrifice his friends, he realized. Anyone would think otherwise looking at his personality- but Kuroro now knew better. He could only hope his team saw that and take the necessary action.

Although… he was certainly impressed with the well thought-out plan that this Kuruta had formulated in such a short time…

The Kuruta frowned at the Spider's stare.

_**BAM!**_

Kurapika clenched his fist.

It was just that he _seriously_ wanted to wipe that apathetic look on this bastard's face at the moment, but apparently it was an illogical course of action, as Senritsu and Leorio vehemently told him. Kurapika willed himself to calm. Of course it was- he was risking Gon and Killua's life with every punch.

Gon and Killua. His friends, and he could never lose them- he knew that. They were his new foundations. And yet his madness that fuelled his thirst for revenge would never be lost- not like _this_.

He forced himself to remember past events and relive them, in case he allowed for more loopholes. He could not afford to fail again.

_-Flashback-_

_CITY STREETS, A Few Hours Prior_

_Kurapika stood there- under the rain- clenching his fist so hard that it would bleed. _

_Darn it. DARN IT ALL._

_How could he have lost it so easily? _

"Kurapika…" _Gon's soft anxious voice echoed through his head. She was calling him that way just a few minutes prior- just before they ran after the Spider's subgroup. The spiders split up during the stake out, and he and Gon were grouped together. _

_But then… when the spiders placed their sights on his direction- when they stopped their tracks, sensing their presence… the anger welling up combined with the anxiety of being found -and maybe the anticipation for a decisive fight -just made him… _snap_._

"_Who's there?" The needle woman asked guardedly; and Kurapika felt his head nearing its limit. He was ready for the kill. He really was- he realized now that he was hungry for it._

_But then Gon went out of hiding._

_His eyes widened. _'GON!?'

_She stood there, ignoring his mental pleas. That moment- Kurapika froze. His rage replaced with terror. It was then that the needle woman who spoke again. "You." She said in familiarity. "The other one as well. Come out."_

_He let out a deep breath and gestured to step out when Killua appeared, acting as if he was the one who accompanied Gon the whole time. He quickly decided to show himself as well when Senritsu held his hand, silently asking him to freeze._

_And with that, his being got filled with disappointment and despair._

_His precious friends were in danger… all because of him. _

_And he could only watch them go._

**…**

_NISPEDANA TOWERS, Several Minutes Prior_

_Kurapika nodded at the hotel's costumer as he asked for his assistance for his baggage. He was cross-dressing as an attendant and at the moment and he forced his heart beat to calm as he saw Gon and Killua being held captive. He shifted his gaze to the couch._

"_You idiot! My sight would __**black-out **__ and I swear I could kill you if you don't get here by __**7:00pm sharp!**__" Leorio, who was acting as a very hot-tempered boss, yelled. He was assigned to provide the diversion and served as a messenger. Admittedly, he was a great actor. And he knew it. Leorio would praise himself when he was certain those two kids were safe again._

_Seeing them in that position, so open to getting attacked by any of the spiders, made him frantic. But he quickly returned to his normal, calm, self- despite the fact that half of the Ryodan was just a few meters away from him. Those two… and many others were depending on him, now. Gon and Killua sacrificed themselves because believed he was the only one who could defeat the spider. _

_He was not about to fail them._

_The only thing to hope for now… was that they get the message: "There will be a black-out by 7pm. Be ready."_

_And he could see that they did._

_...  
><em>

_Killua and Gon absorbed the message almost simultaneously. They mentally grinned and conditioned themselves, feeling the other one doing the same. _

_Unfortunately, Pakunoda was there. They had to be ready not to recall any dangerous memories when she touched them. They quickly conditioned their minds to think of vague thoughts- and only vague thoughts- the instant Pakunoda touched them. _

Tick Tock Tick Tock

_5 minutes before 7 and they could hear their heart pounding like hell. They needed more diversion. The two decided to make an attempt to escape for the 1__st__ time that day, particularly to avoid Pakunoda reading them. Killua provided that (by kicking) and the two of them ended up getting strangled instead of just getting held._

_Gon let out a deep breath as she got held upside down. She could feel the blood going down and she was starting to get dizzy… She looked around to distract herself. Her eyes ended a certain hotel person. It was a girl… but she could tell it was Kurapika._

_Gon would normally be amused by Kurapika dressing up_ twice_ (one as a girl, and the other one with surprisingly the same style as Kaito) if she hadn't witnessed the darkness he was fighting for and with, first-hand. _

_She shook away all the thoughts and darkened her mind with as little thoughts as possible. Thankfully, when Pakunoda used her nen on them she was doing just that. _

_And then the black-out came…, _

**_BAM!  
><em>**

__"SHIT!"__

_And the two kids fought for their lives. _

_..._

_They injured a few of the members, especially Killua who could easily see in the dark. _

_But in the end, these people were too strong- -they were not able to escape. But even when the lights went on and they were caught, the calming Spiders soon entered a state of pure anxiety.  
><em>

_Kuroro Lucifer was missing. _

_-End of Flashback-_

Kurapika stared at the window and held his phone tightly. He had already given Pakunoda the instructions for the exchange.

Pakunoda. The person most probably to follow what he wanted. Kuroro obviously led himself to believe otherwise, but Kurapika was certain of the woman's actions. He needed to restrict that troublesome ability of hers as well.

He sighed and let his peripheral view get an ugly glimpse of the man he hated so. He knew all too well that Pakunoda would not sacrifice this bastard, just as Kurapika wouldn't be able to sacrifice those two.

He clenched his fist.

He remembered the despair he felt when he thought the spiders were dead- his purpose in life gone. But he realized now that he felt much more horrible thinking those two would be lost.

And he was the one who put them there in that position

He felt so, so, _stupid_ for not seeing this sooner.

He _will_ save them. No matter what the cost.

…even if he had to free this person who killed his people.

* * *

><p>Later that night, three blimps occupied the empty sky thousands of kilometers above sea level. They were above an odd area full of small flat mountains. Kurapika looked at the other two air vehicles and let out a deep breath. Kuroro, Senritsu, and Leorio were with him. On the other blimp was Pakunoda, Killua, and Gon. While the last one -which was not even supposed to be there- -was occupied solely by Hisoka.<p>

It seemed that he was too eager to battle Kuroro. Too bad he'd be disappointed.

Kurapika shifted his gaze, once more on Kuroro. He had already cast his chain on him and Pakunoda prior to take-off. Now they were going for the final step: the exchange.

The three blimps landed near simultaneously on a large rock structure in the middle of that area. A gust of wind hit them immediately as the opened the hatch and walked out the vehicle. Gon and Killua gulped, while Kurapika and Leorio's hearts stopped.

This was it.

Time ran slowly, everyone putting their guards up to their maximum. The kids and Kuroro crossed paths, slowly reaching their side to safety- the kids to them, and Kuroro to Hisoka and Pakunoda.

Kurapika couldn't stop his feet from running towards the two and meeting them half-way there. Leorio and Senritsu did the same and the three had a group hug before any of them noticed it.

"I'm so sorry I put you up to this." Was all he could say.

"N'aw." Gon said while Killua just sighed at the sappy scene the three of them were making. They were really like children to an older brother, so he shrugged it off.

"Let's just hope he stays that way."

"Uhn."

**…**

**_Tap_**

On the other side of the steep plateau, Pakunoda stared at their leader. They were not allowed to make contact so their eyes could only meet. With one look, a part of her felt like falling.

He was disappointed in her.

She could not blame him, of course. He never lacked making them understand the doctrine of why he chose a spider. And yet, she followed her own will and threatened to destroy the organization that he created for them.

He passed by her after giving her that look and he proceeded to the hungry-looking Hisoka. Pakunoda let out a deep breath and went to the blimp for her alone. Hisoka was going to find out about the condition the hard-way, but he wouldn't go and kill the helpless boss.

So she decided to do what he wanted her to do: To leave him.

Leave him and fix what she ruined.

_Sigh. _Pakunoda looked at the stars, hearing the flying vehicles propellers as she entered a blank daze.

It looked like the spider's going to have to lose a leg.

* * *

><p><em><strong>BAM!<strong>_

_**BAM! **_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

_**BAM!**_

Five gunshots. Her memories pounded to the five people who was with her when the spider was born. It was then when she started to hear it- the cold materialized chain slithering along the lifeless ground.

At that instant she looked at her comrades for these past 10 years. Every nook, every feature- everything registered to her brain in that split second before her death.

She had broken the rule that no one was to know what had happened earlier. But instead, she shot them her memories- giving it to them. Giving them the responsibility of fixing everything, because she was useless and she couldn't—shouldn't—do anything else.

Perhaps this was what her beloved wanted. Mentally, she sneered at herself for the thought.

Because in the end, she was doing this for something else.

She looked at her comrades.

For someone who had seen countless of other people's memories, only a few of hers came to mind. It was odd- those two kids were included in those selected recollections.

"_He's our friend. So we don't want him to kill any more people."_

She smiled.

_Friend, eh? What a nice sounding word- _

_**SNAP!**_

A gasp came out of her mouth.

.

.

And Pakunoda was gone.

* * *

><p>Days Later<p>

* * *

><p><em>Thump<em>

Leorio's fist hit the cold cement wall out of frustration. He just walked out of the room where Kurapika rest,and was then starting to blankly look around their hideout to distract himself.

A few days had already passed since the Spider incident, and Kurapika was not looking any healthier. He fainted the same night they parted with the Ryodan. He had been extremely sick since then. Leorio couldn't pinpoint anything but the extreme stress and pain he must have been suffering.

It was odd, Gon said, as if there was an invisible force just making him suffer.

He went back inside the room, the anxiety was even greater. They could see that Kurapika was not only hiding them how he was feeling -he was also hiding the cause. Gon frowned and she could only watch him from the side. Senritsu got more anxious during certain moments Kurapika's heart became terrifyingly frantic. She never failed to tell the others of these moments. And Killua was pacing back and forth, almost making a mark of his trail on the floor.

Now… Kurapika was sleeping as he sat in a corner- a seemingly comfortable position for him. Gon gulped. It felt like…. Kurapika was trying to protect himself- -like he was using the wall as a shield and he was fighting off something they couldn't see.

It was so depressing how helpless they were.

"His heart has calmed down." Senritsu announced. And Leorio sighed walking out the door (again) to hang out somewhere. Killua only held the wall, while Gon her chest.

Zephile looked at how exasperated everyone looked and sighed. "You should all rest. All of you barely got enough sleep since this started."

They looked at him and nodded in agreement. This was the first time Kurapika had calmed like this, so Senritsu commented they better take this as an opportunity to rest.

They all gestured to leave. Except Gon who remained stiff.

"Demo…"

Killua held her shoulders firmly. "Gon."

"Want to take the first shift in watching Kurapika, then?" Senritsu smiled and Gon nodded passively. The small woman then shifted her gaze to the anxious Killua.

"Killua. Let's go?" She smiled and Killua stared, suddenly ambivalent. But in the end, after looking at everyone in alteration, he finally succumbed.

"A-Ah."

And they finally left.

**…**

Kurapika was having a rather bittersweet dream. He was back 4 years ago- -back to where it all started. Who would have thought everything would end the way it did. The valley where his clan resided was basically a paradise. His unconscious body shook.

How could those demons enter his paradise?

With that, he abruptly opened his eyes. He had barely enough sleep and when he did all those nightmares come to mind and remind him how miserable he was.

But then, as soon as he returned to the present, that last thought suddenly didn't make any sense.

He smiled.

Gon was sitting in seiza and her head was leaning down abruptly at certain intervals that signalled she was falling asleep. He gestured to catch her attention by gently touching her shoulder when she abruptly slapped herself awake.

She blinked in surprise when she noticed his befuddled state. But her embarrassed expression didn't last long (not that it ever did) and she grinned widely. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." He said patting the floor beside him. Gon understood and sat there. Somehow, it was hard to speak face-to-face with anyone at the moment.

Besides, it felt like _those two_'s nens was right beside Gon and this disconcerted him so.

Gon noticed the instantaneous change in expression and looked at him. "What are you fighting with, Kurapika?"

"Nothing."

"We're your friends, Kurapika. You know you don't have to fight this alone."

"I'm not."

"Uh-huh."

"It's true. You can't even see them."

"Them?"

"…"

"Kurapika…"

He sighed. There was no way out of this one. And so, after one heavy sigh- he told her that Pakunoda and Uvogin remained to fight with him beyond the grave.

Her eyes widened. "Like g-ghosts?" She gasped and then asked him where they were. He pointed at the spot she sat before and she whipped her head towards that direction, surprising him to no end.

"Pakunoda-san, please understand that Kurapika is not at fault here. I'm not saying its fully your fault but please leave him alone."

_Silence_

And Kurapika could only laugh. Leave it up to Gon to make everything somewhat… _lighter_. Really though, recalling his condition and his nen ability it truly felt like he was never going to escape from their web. But for now, he needed to reassure Gon that nothing would happen to him.

"Will they remain forever?"

"No. It's a law of nature that sooner or later- this force will fade."

"That's good." She whispered. "I'm still worried."

"Don't. I'll be able to handle it."

"I know you will." She corrected. "What I'm worried about is how they will move."

"They would continue to move. Even without their blasted head."

"But they know something similar will happen if they come after me, so until Kuroro gets freed- I will be safe from them."

"Except the ghosts."

"They're not ghosts, exactly. Just their nen. The will they spent their lives fuelling remained here."

"…" Obviously, she didn't fully understand the concept. But she smiled nevertheless.

"Whatever happens though, just give us a call. We'll be there to support you."

"It doesn't mean you should only call us when something comes up though."

He chuckled. "I'll call as often as I can."

"Be sure it's often, though."

"Hai, hai."

And with that final gaze into each other's eyes, Gon let out a beautiful smile.

"Take good care of yourself, Kurapika."

How could he _not_? She was making it sound like a sin, after all, to punish himself.

So, in the end, Kurapika smiled despite his pale face.

"Of course."

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER XVII**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 18: ** Test X Jealousy X Departures**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**

**SerenadePanda- **D'aw..., thank you for the review! I'm kinda glad the story blew the sleepiness away, too! lol. Kinda because you have to sleep! XDD Now i'm thinking of weird pedo pair moments. lololol**  
><strong>

**Papilio .Ageha- **You hate Neon so much! Haha. I'm curious as to how curable this anti-Neon syndrome of yours is..., cuz she'll be reappearing. XDD Thanks for the comment!**  
><strong>

**Into A Dream-** Hehe. I'm glad you liked the line! hahaha. I thought Gon needed to hear something along those lines, anyway. XD Thanks for the review~**  
><strong>

**Nickirem .Aqua. Pearl -** **(ch6) **Of course! XD And now the GI Arc's starting, I can only hope it'll be exciting for all of us! Haha. Thank you for the reviews as well~! XD**(ch15) **Yaoi, eh? Hmn... I'll consider it, but it all depends on the upcoming events. ;)**  
><strong>**  
><strong>

**cobalt eyes- **Yay! Glad my rush was worth it. Ahaha. Belated HNY, and thank you for the reviewww~!

**AsukaSaru- **Ahaha. Glad you liked the line and Neon. lol. Thanks for the review as well! XD And about updating... I may review a chapter at a time, but _you_ seriously have to update soon as well! XDD**  
><strong>

**SheShe-AnimeLuver- **Did you just change your name again? XD If so, then I was typing this when you did!lol. Thank you for the review~! And btw, there's a new coverimage. XD Hope you guys liked it and the old one's still in my DA acct anyway. lol. Finally, you and your friends are so CUTE! XD Please pass funny kitty I think the same way about you guys, dreamgirl that I'm relieved to hear my English is good and that I am, in fact, a girl (lol), and animeotaku that 'I love you guys as well' and that I wish I could send an LCD there or something. Haha**  
><strong>

**Phoenix-thunder-** Hahaha. Gon needed to hear something like that! And glad you thought it was perfectly placed. XDD And yeah, I reached 200 reviews~! You guys are awesommeee! Thanks for the review btw. haha

**RaWindsG-ing-** oh no, this should _at least_ have 10 more chapters or something. Probably even more. XD And an Omake, eh? Let's see! haha. Oh, thanks for the comment~! ;)**  
><strong>

**titaniacherry-** oh,gomen gomen! haha. Me and a few forum friends were the ones who invented that. XD We use the names so much around that I assumed everyone knew it. Of course most doesn't yet though. Haha. NeoKura pair is the Eye Pair. And I meant Leorio and Kuroro. lol. Gon's still female in that story. XD And oh yeah, you asked completely valid questions and thanks for the comment~!

**Annanimeaddict-** Eh? You're going?! Come back soon and we're gonna miss you! I'll take care of the C2 until then. God Bless as well, A-chan! And thanks for the comment...? XD Srsly, COME BACK SOON!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Please Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaalt! XD<strong>

First of all, thanks for reading! I just want to say it would be so nice to know your thoughts~! So..  
>Please Review! :)<p> 


	18. Test X Jealousy X Departures

Everyone, thank you for the support! Special thanks to those who reviewed, fav'ed, subscribed, and C2d so far! xD And I had this urge to making another portrait of fem! Gon lol. My update rate for this story shouldn't be negatively affected though..., given how awesome everyone here is. XD

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 18: Test X Jealousy X Departures<strong>

"_Take good care of yourself, Kurapika."_

Indeed. He needed to start doing that. He wasn't alone anymore, after all. He'll just worry his friends unnecessarily by being so selfish.

Which went back to why he had been heavily emphasizing that she should not use anything rash as a special ability. It had been a day since they had a one-on-one talk on the corner of a room, and they were now having discussion about their plans and their nens.

"Don't follow my footsteps, Gon." He said, when she asked about Hatsu.

"Uh… yeah." She nodded, determination evident in her eyes. Why did he have this gut feeling that whatever was on her mind was no good?

He let out a sigh and went down from the sofa and sat to her level, as she was sitting stiff in Seiza on the concrete floor below him.

"Gon…"

"…"

"Don't follow my footsteps."

She blinked. "But I won't." she said, tilting her head in ponder. _Didn't she already say that?_

Kurapika stared at her. Was this gut feeling just his imagination?

Well, he _hoped_ so.

But he couldn't take his chances now, could he? So he placed a hand over her head and looked at her straight in the eyes. "What do you think I meant by 'don't follow my footsteps.', Gon?"

"Don't use my Hatsu for revenge."

"I meant don't choose a hatsu that will endanger your life."

She flinched. He did, too.

He frowned, making her jerk on her seat. "I knew it."

"B-ut—"

"Choose another one."

"No."

"What?"

"I already decided." He flinched under her gaze. It was too strong. And its full strength was showing itself at a _very_ inconvenient time.

"You understand that we'll just worry about you, right?"

"Don't tell them." She was not planning on telling him either. It was fortunate she was a bad liar and her reaction gave her away immediately.

"I will." He said, standing up and turned. Hoping like hell she would force herself to change her mind. But instead, he felt her embrace on her leg, effectively stopping his tracks.

"Gon."

"Yadda." She said, muffling a yell. She wouldn't want anyone from the outside to hear all this shouting, right?

He let out another huge breath of exasperation and, once again, leaned down to her level.

"What are you planning to do?" And _why_?

She gulped, slowly opened her mouth**…** and told him. Kurapika's face slowly paled, and soon enough he started cursing the skies.

_God_, he mused in disapproval,_ why couldn't things just be uncomplicated with the people important to him?_

Those were the thoughts that would plague him occasionally all the way until they reached his masters' home.

* * *

><p><span>AIRPORT<span>

Inside the bustling airport stood two tall figures, with a serene small one. Two of the three were carrying luggage as they were going to depart somewhere far away again. It'll be a long time before they meet the raven-haired man again. They would especially miss the kids.

"Too bad they couldn't see you off from here." Leorio said, understanding that fact. Kurapika just smiled at him.

"They're busy. Their exam for that game is tomorrow, after all. They had yet to decide how to pass." He said coolly. Since the auction was over, there was no reason for them to stay. More importantly, they had funerals to attend to. Even Neon, who had usually had 'fun' in funerals, looked quite sad as Eliza, her lady-in-waiting entered an empty shell.

_Riiing_

"Excuse me." Kurapika said. It was probably the boss, and he stepped away from them to have a private talk with Light. Senritsu and Leorio watched his back and smiled.

"Take care of him, will you?" He said and the small girl grinned saying her 'of course', then mumbling something about his heartbeat and how he could be a teacher instead of a doctor.

"Too bad. I'd already decided." Leorio grinned back, and Senritsu could only laugh.

**…**

An hour pass by, and soon, a sensation caused by flight was felt by everyone on board. They all sat still, as it was standard procedure, until the blimp stabilized. Many of the passengers, all either a member of the Nostrade family or their servants, basically moved around immediately.

It was inside one of the private blimp's cabin, that the maidservants used as quarters. While inside another one, only a few doors away, rest the young mistress that they served. The girl was alone with her other lady-in-waiting, who was not Eliza, as Eliza was in the other room in her own world. Sure, Eliza was extremely sad but it was to the point that it bothered Neon to no end. She was fond of her servant, sure, but Eliza was like a zombie!

Neon _hated_ zombies. She liked dead things dead. Unmoving. Undead beings were just plain _creepy_. It simply wasn't right.

It wasn't that she didn't know what she was feeling- of course she did. She _did_ have a brain, after all. But there was a huge difference between 'knowing' and 'understanding'. Even with the current improvements, Neon's empathy was still not much.

Especially since she saw that blonde smiling like that.

Who would have thought he could make such a…a…. _face_? Just remembering it made her heart beat go faster and faster and it disconcerted her. She felt more alive than ever- even more when she got her favourite artefacts.

"_They must be very important people to him." _The then-sane Eliza whispered beside her. Senritsu, unfortunately, confirmed that fact by blabbering about Kurapika missing those people so much.

_Hmph!_

She thought wrong of him- -he was also the type who dwelled on the past! Just like everybody else. Like her bodyguards, Eliza…, her father…

She frowned.

Nononono. She would not go there.

And yet, the fact that they're going to funerals only made _those_ memories as vivid as ever.

Her mother's death. Her father nearing his insanity. Her prophecies and his new gained power eating him…

Neon frowned.

Before cursing everything around her.

**…**

Meanwhile, on the guard's quarters, Senritsu stared at their leader's figure as he stared blankly at the deep, dark, sky they were hovering over. She walked closer and stood beside him, joining him in front of the ship's glass curtain.

"What's wrong, Kurapuka? You seem perturbed."

"Hm." was all the blonde said. Silence ensued for a while and Senritsu remained unmoving.

Kurapika soon sighed. "I promised not to tell, gomen."

And Senritsu only smiled.

"It's about Gon, isn't it?" Kurapika scoffed, and she continued speaking. "When you two got out of that room, your heart beat was a lot of things- I was touched, scared, anxious, and sad all at once."

"Hm." Was all he could stay, looking quite apathetic even when all those things she said were true.

"Is it really worrisome? Or is it because this is _Gon_ we're talking about?" _If you know what I mean._

"Both." Kurapika answered honestly. It wasn't like he could lie to her, anyway. But in the end he just let out yet another deep breath.

"We'll just have to trust what I'm anxious about will never happen."

"Ah."

**_BANG!_**

The door abruptly opened just before they could resume staring at the peaceful clouds. It was Bancho, looking not-that-'cool', and was looking at Kurapika.

"The young missy's throwing tantrums. No one could calm her down."

Kurapika and Senritsu stared at each other. Kurapika shook his head in exasperation, while Senritsu smiled emphatically.

"Ganbatte. :)"

**…**

"IE!"

"I said, NO!"

"_Yadda!"_

Neon yelled, pushing one of the servants away. "Leave me alone!"

Kurapika stared. _Why was that girl throwing tantrums when her maidservant's suffering so much? _But he had to do his job.

"Ojousama." He called, and for a moment she calmed down. He was a bit surprised, but nevertheless relieved. Being friends with Gon and Senritsu, he had learned to appreciate these things and not think too much about them. But then she went back to throwing what was to be thrown. Unhampered. By experience, Kurapika knew that she was thinking no one had the right to stop her overflowing emotions. No one.

"Ojousama." Kurapika said again, this time with a more serious tone making her flinch. "Please calm down." He said and she only frowned at him. "Let's talk about what the problem is at the private lounge?"

And with that, she completely forgot why she was throwing tantrums- or the fact that she was practically convincing herself he wasn't her type, after all.

"Will there be cake?" she asked, looking quite giddy even after the outsburst. Everyone just gaped at her. She had eccentric mood swings, everybody knew that- but _this_? This was just too much.

"I will arrange for it."

"Yatta!"

And Kurapika could only sigh. _'This is going to be a _long_ journey.'  
><em>

A part of him wanted to return to the city for a while and maybe have a break. But of course that was not possible, nor was he the type to complain. He only stared at the girl in front of him. Giddy as if her maidservant hadn't been through hell.

He wondered how his friends would deal with her.

* * *

><p><span>YORK SHIN<span>

_"Ne, what did you mean by cheating Killua? We didn't play a game did we?" She asked Killua, just before Kurapika, Leorio, and Senritsu left for the airport. Kurapika coughed and proceeded to the car after a short farewell, Senritsu chuckled and followed Kurapika, and Leorio flashed his trademark grin. _

_Killua, on the other hand, flushed and muttered something about being busy with his Hatsu with (demeaning) emphasis on the fact that she needed start working, too. She puffed her cheeks in annoyance but she calmed when Leorio patted her back and told her to.  
><em>

_"Mah, you can say you're kind of the one at fault here."  
><em>

_"EH?" She said before looking at him with that adorable puzzled face of hers. "Why? How did I cheat? I don't think we even played anything in a while."  
><em>

_"You didn't cheat, and there wasn't a game involved." Leorio said coolly, looking quite... experienced? Or perhaps only succeeded in appearing so. "It pertains to you not keeping your promise. Or something like that."  
><em>

_"Huh?"  
><em>

_"Did you promise him anything?"  
><em>

_"Of course."  
><em>

_"Did you break any of those?" She shook her head, and he scratched his cheek for an explanation."When it came to Killua, do you think you would dislike it if a girl who likes him romantically was to touch him the way you do?"  
><em>

_"I'd hate it." She said almost immediately. _

_"Perhaps, he was thinking of something similar?"_

_"But no one touched me like that yet!"  
><em>

_"It's kinda of complicated. He's just jealous, really."  
><em>

_"Jealous..." She blinked before her brows furrowed further into mystification. _

_"Jealousy is..."  
><em>

_"I know what that means, mou!" Gon puffed her cheek, dead serious. "But Mito-san said it generally happens when you're afraid to lose something. No one likes me like he does. So what could be Killua be scared of losing?"  
><em>

_"You." He said, ignoring the previous sentences. She's better off not knowing, right? In any case, Leorio just watched her absorb things with half-amusement.  
><em>

_"EHH?! _WHY_?" She squeaked, very much shocked. "I promised him I won't leave him unless he wanted me to!"  
><em>

_"But perhaps you need to show it more."  
><em>

_Gon soon let out a deep breath to calm herself. She stared sternly at Leorio and asked, 'How'. And once again, Leorio let out a wide grin before leaning down to whisper something._

_He waved goodbye and joined the other two in the car, leaving her stiff there and watching them go.  
><em>

Earlier that day, Gon nervously went to Killua's room and knocked, but he dismissed her by saying something like train already or else he was going to leave her. She puffed her cheek and did what she was told.

But she had been too distracted. Because of that it got pretty late. The exam was going to be held the next day, and Gon had yet to make an impressive technique. Obviously, her Hatsu was out of the question so she decided to use something else.

_Darn it_

It was obvious Killua already finished his, as she saw when she interrupted his training a little earlier. (She dismissed her blush in vain) Gon didn't want to be a burden to Killua. She _needed_ to get this done.

She frowned, sat back up, and glared at her hand._ Hand. Glare. _Hers.

It was then that it hit her.

She finally got what Wing-san (she spoke to him a few hours prior) was talking about! Something about the combination of Ten and Zetsu which was the opposite.

Gyo.

Gyo on her hand.

She grinned and concentrated her aura on her hand, looked at an unfortunate random wall, and punched it.

_**BAM!**_

She stared at the damaged part of the poor building, with crumbles still fresh and falling from the hole. She wasn't fond of destruction but _she_ inflicted this much damage. With her nen. Gon could not help but grin in victory.

_Awesome. _

* * *

><p><span>YORK SHIN PLAZA, The Next Morning<span>

Fluffy and soft permed tails of hair moved gracefully against the city's hardscape. She noted and imagined how everything must've occurred the previous night. It was relatively peaceful then. York Shin would soon forget the terror and look at the event objectively, as it happened everywhere else.

In the city's center stood a tall tower where a certain test was going to be held. Many formidable-looking men were congregating. Well, except for two kids, both of whom looked quite excited.

'_Children, eh?' _she mused, as if she wasn't in that small form herself. She gestured to enter as well, and she waved out the two long ponytails that was beautifully curved and tied up by _the _best hairstylist in the world. Looking at the time, she was probably the one who was one of the latest to arrive there (she called it being 'fashionably late').

Anyway, she paused for a little while and stared at the two kids who no doubt entered the building she was going to. She actually analyzed this, and she knew everyone coming inside the building were going to take the test or they simply got lost.

'_Maybe the latter…?'_ she mused again, but somehow those two kids' auras were not as… unorganized as those that normal people had. Okay, so they were taking the exam. But it wasn't like they were going to pass anyway, so no need worrying about it.

She took another step closer to the building, when—

_RIiiiinggg!_

"Moshi, Moshi?" she asked with her sweetest voice. She heard an amused chuckle on the other line.

"Yo."

She let the demure façade go immediately as if she breathed out something foul. "Old man."

"I'm not that old, y'know. Not next to you."

"You're 40 years older than me."

"But you're almost sixt—"

"Don't. you. _dare_."

"Hai, hai~"

"So, Netero-**jiisan**…" she said, back with her sweet, childish voice since someone random was passing by. "Why did you call again?"

"Ah, Bisuke-**chan**. I'm just wondering where you are now? I want different types of examiners this year."

"Why me?"

"It'll be interesting how they'll underestimate you." He said and she scoffed. She _liked_ being underestimated, actually, and he knew that. Since it made those incredulous reactions that much more fun to see. Enticing, Netero was becoming, but still…

"No can do. Maybe the next year, I won't be available for a while."

"Hm?"

"I'm going to Greed Island."

"Where?"

"Oh that place—"She paused when she saw a man in a black suit looking around, presumably for the last batch of examiners coming in. "Ja ne~"

And she hung up, wore that cute innocent expression on her face, and waved her hand over to the man and ran demurely to the door.

All in slow motion.

"Maaaaatte Kuuudasaaaii~!"

**.**

**.**

And a little more than an hour later, she was walking across the carpeted floor again (after a little bathroom session), still in slow motion.

She was heading back to her seat, noting the new passers, and paused when the door was forced open, the silver-head boy abruptly standing up, and the two jumping to each other for a high-five. They did not notice that they blocked her way.

"Yeiy! YEIY!"

Two kids were literally partying right in front of her for them, they were cute, and very interesting skill-wise too. After all, they were now a room where the people who passed the test entered. It was a test to show that sharp-looking guy (His name was Tsezuguerra) how good their nen was- and if they were worthy to take those precious, expensive, memory card slots.

She sighed, decided to minimize the people staring at her pitifully, and cleared her throat. "Excuse me." She said, and went back up to her seat. Gon whispered an apology and followed Killua back to their seat.

"So~ That was you wasn't it?" Killua said cheekily, pertaining to that loud earthquake-causing sound inside the testing room. And yes, it was Gon. That powerful gyo punch of a reinforcer was impressive. But since Killua wasn't planning on telling her his Hatsu- she decided to play along.

"Secret."

"Why you—" Killua chuckled and playfully knuckled her head as his right arm held her head in place.

"Itta! Ittai!"

Meanwhile, the most other passers watched them with interest. Some remained impassive and _refused _to be affected by their childishness, while some were just amused.

_How did these two kids pass, anyway?_

"Must be nice being a kid." A cool red-head commented, and Bisuke overheard as she, too, was still watching the two kids. But Bisuke in the end, smiled as she entered lala-land.

In her long years of living in the world of Hunters, it had been rare to see something so pure. It was cute, she had been there when she was young and how she missed it.

There was even romantic love there, surprisingly, and it was strong. Observing them long enough- there was nothing that could get past her experienced eyes.

Young children who had been through a lot, and yet remained so pure. It was something to be envious of, and very entertaining to watch.

But she shrugged in the end, she had her own goals. Better not go and trouble herself with children who would inevitably make her feel her age.

So she stared at the wall, and waited for everything to finally get a move on.

* * *

><p>TRAIN STATION,<br>/_Several hours Later/_

In the outskirts of York shin, the city's main train station was located. It was rented out for the whole day, it seemed, only for them and the insanely expensive games.

The future Greed island games went inside the train, most of them apart from everybody else's. Only the children were together at a cabin on the same row and they were chatting incessantly as if they weren't going to enter a world that countless had died in.

"We're one step closer, Killua!" Gon yelled, cheeks red from excitement, and Killua couldn't help but smile at how cute she was.

Killua placed his elbow on the window sill and let his chin rest on his palm, so he could watch her giddiness comfortably for an extended amount of time. She reflexively turned to him as she sat, with her hand on the air as it couldn't just lay on her lap or anywhere else. This soon made their faces get embarrassingly close.

They were slightly used to it by now, though, so after blushing, they only grinned. "Ne, Killua."

"Hm?"

"I've been thinking. I think I understand Ging a bit more now."

"How so?"

"He wants me to play a game to find him… so I thought he must not only be bored, he probably thought I am, too!"

Killua chuckled. "You don't say…?"

"Uhn!" She smiled so brightly that their current proximity was making Killua flinch. "So let us have fun on this, okay?"

"You're thinking about those warnings of people dying, hm?"

"Yeah…" She nodded, slightly turning away but eyes soon returning to his gaze. "But I'm sure Ging made that game for fun. Otherwise it isn't really a game anymore, ne?"

"Uh-huh." He chuckled again. And when silence passed by them, he saw her eyes soften as she thought of something.

"I wonder what that guy's like." She blurted out, and then blushed again. Killua grinned sheepishly, before adding "How punchable he is?"

Gon laughed. "Yeah!"

"Either way, we'll meet him in due time."

She smiled. "Together." Just for the heck of it. And Killua appreciated the emphasis. It made him very happy.

Besides, ever since the spider incident it had been a long time since he'd seen her smile so enthusiastically. And as if hearing that thought, she smiled again- making that beautiful shade of pink on her cheek much more visible.

Then her eyes glittered as if she just remembered something. She looked at him and _almost_ (bummer) placed her lips on his, before climbing up to his ears. Killua could feel her breath sending shivers down his spine. She whispered 'Aishiteru' before kissing his ears.

"W-WHA!?" He exclaimed, feeling as if he was going to explode soon. "What the _hell_, Gon?!"

"You didn't like it?"

He stuttered. "Well, I- What?!"

"..."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Leorio told me to do that when you ran away yesterday. (something about sealing my words inside your ears...) Gomen nasai..." His eye twitched. _That darned old man! _He cursed."But he said it would help with your jealousy issue."

"Are you an idiot?!" he yelled and flicked her forehead. She let out a small ouch and frowned.

"Well, you weren't jealous?"

"...I was!" He yelled. "But it doesn't mean you should go and believe everything that old man says!"

"Why would you feel jealous?"

"W-Where did this come from?" He said, with barely enough coherence. "And why are you opening this now?"

"Because I fell asleep last night and we were late earlier this morning."

"That's not the point."

"So, why would you?" She repeated, dead serious. "Am I doing anything wrong?"

"No. You just give too much attention to Kurapika." He shook his head. "I know he needed a friend, and you were the best choice."

"Kurapika?"

"I was... that insecure, I suppose. Gomen. I'm improving."

"So, why?" She uttered, looking totally mystified. Killua felt a little guilty of confusing her.

"This isn't your fault Gon."

"B-But..."She then looked down, genuinely wanting to help Killua already. "And that kiss really didn't help?" Killua gulped, not quite sure if he should admit that he did. (who wouldn't).Gon stared at him as he remained silent.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"...you know, most people would like it when something like this happened to them." He saw that in a few soap operas he saw on some hotel television show. To... er.. get some more knowledge with these things. In a pair, one side would get jealous and the other would think it's cute and flattering.

And it wasn't like he could help it. Someone so bright... many would feel attracted to. Who was he to say she'd choose him in the end...?

"Do you like feeling jealous, Killua?" she asked in puzzlement, pulling him out of his daze. Gon assumed it was a disconcerting feeling to have.

"No." he said, whispering. "I dislike it."

Gon could only tilt her head. "Then..., why would I like you being jealous then?"

Killua stared at her, before a wave of laughter suddenly came out of his soul. It didn't take long for his stomach to start hurting because of laughing so much and he used her petite shoulder as support.

Soon, he finished his laugh trip and stared at the pondering Gon, probably weirded out by his odd reactions. Killua smirked and kissed her cheek, before finally climbing up to reach the periphery of her ear.

"You idiot." He said, like the tsundere that he was."But you're a significant idiot. An idiot who believes everyone. An idiot who sees the good in everything. And an idiot who happened to be the only girl I will love like this."

"Killua?::

He chuckled. And he sealed his words in.

**.  
>.<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 19: Game X Adventure X Team**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**

**AsukaSaru- **Lol yeah, I could see most were disappointed cuz' of that. It was so hard to sneak them in.! xD Spider arc's so friggin'... dark. And those two are too...bright. lol. And yay! GI arc~ hahaha. Thx for the review~!**  
><strong>

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver-** haha. It's fine. It's fun changing pennames, esp. if you haven't published anything _yet. _hehe. Ah, there'll be specific twists for GI, but twists in plot won't happen any time soon. haha. Ah! I'm currently sending vibes to your parents to buy you a larger but lighter laptop~ lol. Ah, my replies to your very adorable friends (includes you of course): Funnykitty- here it is! And less than 2 weeks too! *cackles* And Eh!? Bruises? Are you wrestling there? xD Count me in! lol  
>dreamgirl- Here it is! Glad you liked the chapter despite it being, well, a chap on the spiders lol. And I did update quickly! Tell me you're still alive! D:<br>animeotaku- Mass murder?! *gasps* I'm calling Hisoka to stop you. lol. And it's fine, I read those type of sentences is SMS all the time. xD  
>Thanks for the reviews guys~<strong><br>**

**Papilio. Ageha- **still thinking on how to go around with that Nispedana Card idea of yours. looool. And yes! Pakunoda needs more air time...! *cough* Make a oneshot *cough* xDD Thanks for the review! haha**  
><strong>

**Phoenix-Thunder - **You said the same thing as Ageha (about the naming)! Darn, you two are so honest. lol. Glad you liked the Pakunoda & Goody Pair scenes. I guess they're the only scenes I really had to work on. xD Thx for the review~!**  
><strong>

**kennyricardo4- (ch11)**I'll end the canon following by the end of GI arc. xD That was the plan, (for now) anyway. ;)** (ch12) **Really?! *blushes* Hope I can maintain that opinion! Ahahah** (ch13)** Perhaps. But Squala kinda stuck in my head. xD And I'll try! Many readers mention about getting bored if I don't summarize most events. I'll try to get a good balance. ;)** (ch14)**Ah~ I suggest Cat's Eye since it's the only one I read so far and not to mention my friend's, and my other fic 'the Hunter Club' lol** (ch16) **Noted~ xD I understand the Spider arc's not that good an arc to do fanfiction on cuz' it's so well-developed already. xD** (ch17)**yep~ Yay GI! And really? You two are friends? That's awesome! XDD And oh yeah, Before I forget (which I doubt I will), thank you for the reviewsss~!**  
><strong>

**titaniacherry- **hahaha. Not sure but I'll try. There are just limited number of bishies here I'm reluctant(for now) in turning two of them homo. lol. Ah, I'm *cough* old *cough* Okay, 20. xD And yes! Consider your wish of having more Yinyang pair moments again lol. Spider arc was just too serious for me to be able to sneak them in. Haha. Thx for the review!**  
><strong>

**mowlie- **So far I think it's only a love triangle. Hisoka's there for comic relief lol. And yeah.., I wrote a harem fic before and it didn't turn out that well in the end. XD Thank you for the review~**  
><strong>

**Sox- **lol. Really?! A sue-disliker that likes my story! Banzaiiii~~! Hahaha. And haiii~ Antigone's one of my fav. characters in Greek lit, and the good female name w/ 'Gon' *cackles* Thank you for the review, btw!**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading~!<p>

Please tell me your thoughts~  
>And as a side note, if there are scenes in the 2011 version you wanted to see in the original, please tell me as well~~! XDD<strong><br>**


	19. Game X Adventure X Team

**WARNING FOR THE WHOLE GI ARC:** I'll be extending this arc. Like many many many filler chaps! Haahah. This is my fav. Story arc, after all, I am so going to lengthen it! XD Like adding in more events for the other cards trolololol. Hope that's fine~ In any case, I'm waiting for any sort of feedback… so please don't hesitate!

Again, if there're things in the 2011 version (not in the1999) that you want to see, do tell me! I'm basing _everything_ in the original version.

And once again, THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE! And please leave feedback.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 19: Game X Adventure X Team<strong>

GREED ISLAND

Sensitive nose inhaled as much air as it could as soon as it made contact with glorious air belong to this novel place. "AH~" She even made a sound and grinned widely as she looked around.

A prairie. A beautifully empty prairie, the starting point was. Gon marvelled the place's brightness as she stood in front of the lone tower amidst the vast grasslands. But in a split second, her body reacted and she faced certain directions. She was being watched. The tower, to be precise, but she knew that she'd have to (at least) wait for Killua to enter the game as well.

She sighed and looked back at the stand-alone tower in the middle of the praire, and waited for at least a person to get down. She was the first to enter among the group, after all, since she won Janken (which they played to determine who would enter the game first). She won using a technique, of course, and it always came in handy. Not that winning or not then would mean anything but waiting on different places.

_JanKen_

She chuckled at the fact that Killua was so bad at it. Sure, it meant that she'd have to wait a _long_ time before it was his turn to enter but it was nevertheless amusing to see him like that.

In any case, she just sat there, passively watched her fellow newcomers come and go and reminisced what happened during her entry to the game to pass time.

It was an introduction to the game. She wondered why only one person at a time was allowed, but just concluded that it was because a person ate a lot of 'memory' so they could only enter the game one at a time. The person who welcomed and explained the game's mechanics was Eeta-san, a young and pretty woman with pink hair.

Gon held up her hand and stared at the ring. Apparently, when she says 'book' a book would magically appear in front of her containing the 'cards'. Collecting all of the designated cards was the ultimate goal of the game.

But there was also Ging's message. He haughtily congratulated her for coming this far, and then proceeding to the fact that she would not find him there. He basically said that she should just play the game and enjoy it.

_Tap_

Her ears perked at sounds from above, and she passively watched a person go past her, she shrugged and continued on thinking about the message.

More and more minutes passed by, and so did the people who entered. Soon, she heard louder-than-usual footsteps and tilted her head to see who it was. This one was the 4th person or so which meant Killua was still about a dozen people away.

She let out a sigh.

"How rude."

She blinked and stared at whoever said it. It was the cute pony-tailed girl from before. She was around her age, Gon presumed, and honestly Gon wanted to befriend her for the same reason she wanted to befriend Killua during the exam. It wasn't everyday they met kids their age, after all.

"Hm?" She blinked but before she could utter anything else the girl just coolly walked away.

Of course, Gon was sensitive enough to tell that she somehow offended the girl.

"Ano…" she muttered and the other girl paused without turning back to her. "Did I do something to offend you?"

A moment of awkward silence passed by and yet the other girl remained unmoving. Gon was about to open her mouth once more when the girl tilted her head back.

"Children nowadays are really different. First flirting at and kissing at the tender age of twelve. Now sighing in disappointment so openly?"

"Ano…" _Why was she speaking as if she was old?_

It was then that the girl stomped away.

"D-Demo—"

"Hmph!"

And Gon was just left there… confused as hell.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile*<p>

_Stomp_

_Tap_

…_tap_

"_So cute!"_

Those were Bisuke's thoughts at the moment. That flustered look on that innocent face was something that made her motherly yet sadistic side go out. It was so fun teasing that girl!

She the recalled how sweet she was with that bratty silverhead and wondered how the girl would look like… when she gets… jealous…

But then again, she wondered if she could do that. The way that boy looked at her— the girl who was target of that look would feel absolutely _certain_ of that boy's feelings. There was no reason to be insecure, and without insecurity there would be no jealousy. Most of the time. She knew of some… methods, though…

She grinned as she imagined, but shrugged in the end to continue her former line of thought. After all, she really did mean it when she said children of this generation was way different than hers. But then, at the same time, those two kids were fundamentally different to their batch as well. She couldn't quite put a finger on _how_ different they were, though.

'_Mah.' _She shrugged. _'I sure do hope they don't die in this game. It would be quite a pity.'_

* * *

><p>"What an odd girl…" Gon thought out loud as she watched the other girl go closer to the horizon and ignored the curious stares of the person who came after. It was the African man and their eyes only met for a fraction of a second and that was that.<p>

She just shrugged in the end and went back to her initial position and sat there.

More time passed until Killua's turn finally came.

"Yo! Did you wait long?"

"Hm." She muttered and then Killua helped her up. He did not let her hand go as they went a few steps away from the starting tower.

"Which way do you want to go?" Killua asked and pointed at two directions with his free hand. "The other players went here or here, right?"

"How'd you know?" She asked and then Killua explained. The gamers went to either direction because those were the places where they sensed the watchers. After all, watching takes lots of energy so the observers were probably near the city. And Killua even added, as a few of the other new games noted, that these people were probably nothing special—getting sensed from so far away and all…

"Oh…" She said in awe and Killua grabbed her hand tighter and dragged her towards one of the directions he pointed to. Gon followed.

But then, from her peripheral vision, she saw a white little ball of fur and she instinctively let go of Killua's hand and ran to it.

"It's a dog! Cool." It squealed cutely in surprise as she grabbed it but it took about a second for it to feel comfortable around Gon. Killua chuckled as he gave it a batch of reluctant petting. The dog softened up to him as well.

"Ah. Much cuter than Mike." Gon agreed.

"Mike isn't cute at all, though."

"He probably is to Kalluto."

"Kalluto." She repeated, and Killua tilted his head.

"I haven't told you this before, but your sister saved my life once from Mike."

"Eh?"

"It's the truth!" Gon pouted at his incredulous expression and lifted the dog up and playfully asked it to agree. "Right, Kusa-chan?"

"Why Kusa?" Why _grass_?

"Because we found him in an area full of grass."

"Ha…" Killua huffed and initiated a move-on. It was then that Gon continued the previous conversation.

"Kalluto-san…" She paused. "Probably didn't know she saved me though. She just called Mike, after all."

"Ah." He wondered if he should tell her Kalluto was just cross-dressing… but before he could say anything, he was cut off by Gon noticing the collar on the dog's neck.

"Anyway, its owner must be in the city near here." Gon announced a little disappointedly. "Shall we look first?"

"Yeah. Let's do that as we gather info." And she nodded, and apparently… so did the dog.

'_Arf!'_

_Tap _

_Tap _

_Tap_

As they walked, Killua sighed mentally. He was a little annoyed that they weren't holding hands anymore because Gon was preoccupied with the dog but shrugged the spoiled thoughts away… for now. Besides, Gon was spending time with her new friend to the fullest before it got returned.

"So..," he said, clearing his throat, a few minutes later when Gon was snuggling the dog as they walked. _'Lucky dog.'_

"So." He repeated. "Were there interesting cards or hints or something during the intro?"

"Nope. Just got a message from Ging."

"Ha? We gotta start from scratch?!"

"Hai." She grinned. "Besides, he told me to enjoy the game. I plan on doing just that—ne, Kusa-chan?"

"_Arf!"_

She grinned again and was about to snuggle the dog again when her ears twitched at a faint sound. The dog's did, too, and they showed an alert expression on their faces.

"What's wrong?"

"Something's coming." She stated and looked up. And as if on cue, a burst of light approached them so quickly that the next thing the knew—

_BAM!_

There was already a dangerous-looking guy in front of them. "Yo, kids!"

"Who are you?"

That was the start of a game of bluffing. It ended with the guy casting a spell on Killua making her heart pound in anxiety. She didn't even remember what spell it was. The moment she saw him cast it, and look at Killua, her brain was already in panic.

"What did you do to me?" Killua asked, angry, and that dark aura of his came out, threatening the man. She would probably to, if she wasn't so idiotically frozen.

"Return On! Masadora!" The man announced and flew off again.

"_Arf!"_ the dog barked as Gon let go of him and then joined her as she ran towards Killua.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling?" She said, and Killua was immediately removed from his negative reverie. Gon was utterly scared for his sake.

"Nothing different." He said reassuredly. He smiled. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Are you sure?" She asked again and her hand held his cheek, a habit of hers whenever she tried checking his physiological condition. Of course, today was no different—he was warm. And, as always, it was not from the fever.

"You worry too much."

"Sou?" Gon didn't hear that often.

"Uh-huh." He said as he held her hand on his cheek and gently removed t. "Let's just hurry and ask around, ne?"

"A-Ah."

But even when both of them smiled as they chatted afterwards… both had something very heavy inside their chests.

* * *

><p>ANTIKOBA<p>

Antikoba. The banner said it was the city of prizes. It was apparently because of the monthly tournaments with important cards as prizes. They decided to join the month's game and then walked away to try and gain more information about the game.

Killua turned his head to Gon and saw she was looking at the poster, which was supposed to make her giddy with excitement, half-heartedly. He smiled weakly and held her free hand, as Kusa only occupied one now.

"Gon." He paused, "Like I said, don't worry."

She stared at him and tried to pull out some encouraging words. But something else was pulled out. Her stomach grumbled.

_Groooowwwl_

Their tummies, yet again, ruined the moment.

And… so, before they headed to the wall filled with smaller posters they got curious about a nice-looking store with a large advertisement banner that enticed Killua very much.

"So we have to eat a huge bowl of pasta within 10 minutes and the food is free. Plus we can get a Gargantua card. Sounds like a cool weapon."

"We can ask for information as well." She smiled, starting to look relieved now.

Killua grinned. "Three birds with one stone."

"Awesome."

"Let's go _eat!"_

"_Arf!"_ And the dog agreed.

**…**

_Siiiip!_

"yhurm!"

"Thishishn'tbadatol!"

They made random comments as the noodles sipped to their mouths as if neither of them had manners.

What? It was delicious and they were very hungry. They were halfway done with their _huge_ pasta meal when Kusa finished his dog food. It was then that they remembered to ask. Gon, actually having some manners, swallowed her food first.

"What are spell cards?"

"Spell? What's that?"

"…" The two kids looked at each other. "Who's the most knowledgable person here, then?"

"Knowledgable? What's that?"

_Silence_

"Damn." Killua muttered and finished his pasta. The pig-man and his crew of the same species clapped their hands in congratulations. They excused themselves to get the reward cards.

When Gon mumbled how surprised she was at the pig-man's lack of vocabulary, Killua explained that's just how NPCs were. He told her that they would have to ask around until they find someone who knew.

"_EH?_" She exclaimed. "Are all games this hard?"

"Well, no… All RPGs are like this though."

"Mou…"

"Mah, it'll become fun soon. It usually does. Besides, you're father said 'have fun' so he should be confident enough that it would be, right?"

"…"

"W-What?"

She sighed and her body slumped, making Killua frown in worry. "Gon…?" She then abruptly raised her head and slapped her cheeks. Hadn't he seen her do this a few times before? But nevertheless, it never did fail to surprise him.

"G-GON!?"

"Baka-Gon!" She muttered vehemently to herself, making Killua and Kusa flinch back. She then stared at the former assassin, suddenly making him wince both out of surprise and anxiety. "_Killuaaaaa…"_

"Arf!" was the next sound Killua heard after that, and the next thing he knew he was already being glomped.

"Killuuaaaaaaa" Gon sobbed like the child that she was. She wasn't crying per se, but she was definitely sobbing.

"Gon…" he huffed, barely breathing, but managed to pat her head anyway. "Why the cry-baby mode all of a sudden?"

"_Because_ you're the one doing the comforting when you're the one with a weird curse on you!"

"Oi, Oi." He smiled. "You think you're making any progress now?"

She shook her head, but her hold did not loosen—not that either of them wanted to, but still. "No." She finally said.

Her hold just got tighter and she buried her head deeper to his chest. His face was burning by then, and he could no longer distinguish Kusa's waggling tail against the veneered floor.

But as the seconds ticked by, he found his hand just making sure it was as comforting as possible. Besides, he had to admit it was kinda refreshing he wasn't being the spoiled one once in a while.

But more importantly… how could he be worried for himself when_ she_ was already doing that for him?

"I'll be fine, Gon. Weird lights won't hurt _me_." He said pretty sure his heartbeat's echoing in her ears now. Maybe that was why she buried her head there. Gon must have been really worried about that light's effect on him…

He then wondered, why? She was not _this_ worried when they had to separate during their escape from the spiders, or in any circumstances like that. Why was she so scared _now_?

What was the difference?

His eyes widened at a realization. She was scared because all those times…

They were _together_.

And after a little grumbling in his stomach, he was chuckling heartily. Gon raised her head and tilted it in puzzlement, but he still couldn't calm down his laughter.

"Killu—" Gon was cut by Killua hugging her again but this time her head laid on his shoulder so she could hear every note of his laughter with her left ear. Gon loved the sound of his laughter… it would have been perfect if she knew _why_ he was laughing in the first place.

"You're so weird Gon!"

She winced. "_Ha_…?" Wasn't he the one laughing for no reason?

"We're still together aren't we, Gon?"

"Yeah…?" She said._ Wasn't that obvious though?_

"Are you aware of that."

"HA? Of course!"

"No you aren't/"

"You're confusing me, Killua…!" She pouted, before blinking at a possibility. "Is it that… light?"

"No." He said immediately. She showed a bit of disappointment that the light's effects weren't as harmless as she hoped, but regardless maintained her perplexed expression. Who wouldn't, anyway?

"Gon… even if I'm the only one affected, so long as you're with me we're _together_. Understand?"

"…" She stared at him. "Of course I know that! Killua you're being weird."

"He-he. I know." He said. She didn't understand, eh? But that didn't matter. All that was important was that Gon would want to be with him—experience **everything **and **anything** _with_ him- no matter what. Something as uncertain as that spell that was only cast on him would naturally terrify her.

He really wanted to kiss her again.

But the pigs rudely interrupted them by clearing their throats simultaneously.

"Here're you're cards." They said monotonously. Killua glared at them, but no one moved. For NPCs, they sure have veeeeeery bad timing. But in the end Killua shrugged it off and took the cards. At least they gave him a cool wea—

He blinked and stared at the cards again.

Fish, bones, and a plate. Okay maybe a few disgusting vegetables. But none of that mattered1

The Gargantua card was a card of a friggin' _fish_ on a _plate_! Darn it—Killua was soo sure it was a weapon. Killua's eyes twitched vehemently, Gon blinked as she stared at the weird card, while Kusa as always just waggled his adorable little tail.

"Che." Killua finally said, before leading the party outside the door. But they hadn't even taken two steps when the pig-chefs stopped them. They stretched their hands in a gesture they're asking something from them and for a moment they wondered what it was.

"Payment please."

"_EH?"_

"The pasta is certainly free." The leader pig-chef said. "But the soda, and the dog food, are not. 1520 zennies please."

"Oh.., okay." Killua shrugged and handed him over the money. But to their surprise the NPCs frowned and showed that the money was supposed to be in card form!

They sure did _not_ do their research.

**…**

Darn it, darn it, darn it.

Killua cursed (for the nth time) as they washed the dishes. He did not like washing dishes. He did not like them at all!

But seeing how used Gon was to the task he stopped whining…loudly. She was just passively cleaning the plates up and humming silently. He couldn't help it. He grinned lifted his bubble-soaked hand, and wiped it on her nose.

"_Awchoo!"_ she wiped her nose upon recovery, and glared. "Mou, Killua!"

And as soon as she saw her hand was full of soap bubbles, she took her sweet revenge. Only better. She placed her whole palm on his face.

Gon chuckled loudly, but then Killua turned around. "My eyes!"

_Doki_. Her heart skipped a beat and she quickly went to Killua. "Killu— _GAH!_!"

…and she was covered with bubbles.

"Psych!"

"Mouuuuuuuuuuuu!"

Killua laughed and as Gon went back to battle position; Kusa, who was just excitedly watching before, decided to join in. He jumped up to the counter and playfully went to the bubbles.

"Arf!"

But unfortunately, he accidentally hit the tall tower of plates. They ran to it and managed to catch a few, but they have much too few hands to catch them all. They could only squirm back by instinct.

_Crack!_

_Claash!_

_CLASH!_

They opened their eyes, paled, and looked at each other… before staring at the pig who was apathetically staring back.

_Whoops._

But to their surprise, the pig just went back to reading his newspaper.

"Each plate costs 2000 zennies each." He muttered, and they only paled deeper.

"EHHHH!?"

**…**

About an hour-and-a-half after their little accident, the two kids, followed by their canine friend, were then walking across the city with a bundle of plastic bags in their arms.

Killua was making a sour face though. "Geez. Darned old pig! We could have just sold the cards then!" He yelled in annoyance, pertaining to the fact that they didn't have to wash the dishes since they could have sold the card at a trade shop nearby.

"Well, if we didn't wash the dishes he wouldn't have told us that we can sell cards and where."

"And… if we didn't break the dishes, we wouldn't have known where to buy kitchen things." Killua added sarcastically. They were asked to buy the dishes _themselves_.

"I don't see why we'll need that." Gon stated.

"Precisely my point."

"But… who knows, right?" she whispered after pondering. "There must be _some_ reason why it's a trigger-able event right?"

"Maybe." He shrugged. "I'm still annoyed with those pigs though."

"Demo… you started the commotion, remember?" Gon added, making Killua flush. He opened his mouth to retort when they heard a loud _**BOOM!**_Coming from the direction they came. They quickly ran to it and easily spotted the crowd.

"How cruel!" was the first thing they heard before finally seeing the result of the explosion. And when their eyes absorbed the scene, their hearts stopped. It was the man who first passed the test to enter the game, and now he was dead- his stomach nothing but dust carried away by the air.

"He must be a foreigner." Another person from beside them commented with detached empathy. They seemed to be used to this.

But obviously, the two kids weren't. Killua was frozen while Gon's heart was beating so loudly she couldn't hear anything else. Terror was engulfing her and she knew it.

"Killua…"

"W-We'll be fine."

"That s-spell on you…" She was near tears now. Gon wanted to slap herself again. Why was she the one crying when she wasn't even the one in danger? But she had no energy… she was too scared.

Killua was silent for a while, and she knew he must be looking for ways to reassure her again. He tried to do so by tightly holding her hand. She mentally cursed at her weakness. But… as they held hands, a calm voice from behind them interrupted awkward silence they made.

"There is no spell that can hurt other people. Don't worry." He said, and the kids only stared. The man, seeming to be used to such lack of response, only smiled. "A spell was cast on you, right? The white light that hit you."

The kids suddenly adopted an even more guarded stance. "You were there?"

He nodded, as calmly and composed as he could, and explained that his job was recruiting new comers, so he was watching the prairie's tower.

"Come with me."

The two kids looked at each other in comprehension. It was the girl who held the boy's hand tighter and led him to follow.

"It's better than nothing Killua."

**…**

Killua watched her back at an angle as she dragged him after the man. Sure, Gon was too trusting but he knew she wouldn't let this chance of taking out the 'spell' on him go.

He was eager to find the cure, as well. He couldn't stand seeing her so not like herself. He already knew she cared for him; something that made her uncomfortable—even if it showed her feelings- was something he would rather get rid of.

Soon, they reached a sort of plaza with a set of concrete elevated seatings on its side. The man slowed down, indicating they were near their destination.

There were three familiar faces seated there, along with a few others, and a man with glasses standing up and staring at them. The three familiar faces were people that were sent with them by Battera. One of them was that red-headed person who spoke with them during the test, that smart-looking African man, and then the girl around their age.

They were asked to sit down and the man with sharp glasses, along with the recruiting guy, explained the mechanics of the proposition. They were basically asking them to group with them. They said that the 1billion Battera was offering would turn to 200million, but there will be a 3 month projection of clearing the game—which was certainly enticing for those who were just doing this for the money.

It was fine with him really, the way they talked. But slowly they started saying things that made more and more veins in Gon's head to snap. She was getting _really_ annoyed that it was all too easy for him to see, not that she was ever good at hiding what she felt. She was forcing herself to calm though, so he mused that him pointing her annoyance out would do nothing productive. So, he only let out a silent sigh and continued to listen to the men.

The two men soon explained one of the three ways to get a card was stealing, with the other two obtaining it yourself and the other to trade. But then… they said rather vehemently that some people kill for it as well, whether or not they get the card. Why? Because if the card disappeared, the number of cards available for other players would increase.

"Let's end this massacring game together."

_Twitch_

Killua blinked. A seriously large vein just popped didn't it? To his surprise, she suddenly apologized to him… and walked away.

He and Kusa followed her, of course.

_Stomp_

_Stomp_

_**Stomp**_

Gon stomped and stomped away and Killua and Kusa could only continue following her walk across the city, pausing here and there in ponder but her eyebrows still knitted together all the way. It had was late afternoon when they found themselves by the water way. Gon let out a deep breath before turning around.

"Gomen Nasai, Killua." She said, again, but this time with a more… apologetic expression than before.

"Why are you apologizing?" He smiled, knowing what she was apologizing for. "It's not like its poison or anything. That guy doesn't seem too strong, either." In fact, he would feel extremely guilty if she stayed in that group for him.

"I'm still sorry…"

"Don't apologize." He said, now more firmly.

"Okay." She whispered. "thank you for dealing with my brattiness, then."

"Of course." He said, shrugging but amusement brightened his face. "We're both brats, anyway."

Gon smiled and gestured to get closer for a bear hug when Kusa, who just arrived, jumped at them (Killua to be precise, as he was closer) causing him to lose his balance.

"AH!" He yelled and rolled down the steep hill of the water way. Killua managed to stop his fall just before his head fell to the water. But sadly—

_Splash_

That damned dog used his head as a _diving board...,_ effectively getting his beautiful silver hair all wet.

He sat up, drenching the top of his shirt too and reflexively turned his head to splash the remaining water in his head away.

"Geez, Killua!" Gon pouted since most of those splatters hit _her_.

"Gomen." He smirked, not really regretting it. Kusa didn't seem to regret anything either.

"Arf!"

And Killua found himself glaring at the dog at the recollection of what he just did. "Darn it—do you have any _idea_ how long it takes to gel my hair?" he exclaimed with distaste and Kusa came out in response. He dried himself up, causing the water to splatter to all directions hitting his two human friends.

"Wha-"

"Geez, Kusa!" Gon pouted and walked closer to the slightly-drier canine to hold him up. But as she carried Kusa to him, the dog suddenly jumped out of her arms and onto Killua's head.

"What the—"

Gon laughed and watched Kusa climb up Killua's head and get comfortable in it. "Ah. Looks like he likes it without the lethal hairstyle." She paused and looked at them for a moment before giggling louder. "He probably think it's grass."

"Che- how rude!" But then, he flushed when Gon touched his hair as if to see if the texture was really similar to grass.

He watched her do so, and Kusa literally just relaxed on his head. Killua sighed. Well, at least Gon's paying attention to him (without the anxiety) again. His head, to be precise, but it was a start.

He continued watching her as she patted his—okay, the _dog_'s—head. He blushed at their proximity and then smiled in relief.

"What?"

"You were mad weren't you?" he stated, before adding, "_Extremely_ mad."

"I'm not—"

"I mean to _them_."

"…"

"…well?"

Her eyes moved around and she pouted. "They… insulted the game that Ging made. It was the players that are bad—not the game." Gon looked away, the annoyance she was feeling earlier probably resurfaced. "How can people do that anyway? Hurt each other for cards?"

"It's not all wrong though."

"Killua!"

"Calm down, Gon." He chuckled at her absolutely flabbergasted face, he barely noticed Kusa jumping down from his head. "You see they can always put cards at stake when fighting right? Like a battle for cards."

Killua waited for her as she mused and squeezed out the last drop of water in his head. Kusa went back in the river swimming again. He passively let his eye follow Kusa, and Killua realized that for such a small dog—It was pretty strong. Who would have thought, after all, that he could paddle so freely in a river with a strong, _opposing_, flow?

"That's right…" Gon muttered, catching back his attention. He smiled at the fact she wasn't being as stubborn with this as he anticipated.

"See? But…" he grinned. "I get that you're offended for Ging's sake."

"I am?"

"He _is_ your father. And after seeing all this?" He said looking around the incredibly realistic game interface. "You were proud of him, weren't you?"

"…" She didn't seem to realize this and he chuckled out-of-nowhere again. For a moment there, he thought he'd be calling him weird again but instead she laughed with him.

"Let's have an adventure. I wanna have fun with Killua." She smiled and Kusa (again) jumped out of the water as if to remind them he was there.

"_Arf_!"

"And Kusa-chan, too, of course."

Gon abruptly stood up, enthusiastic as ever. She looked determinedly at the sky. "The three of us will make a way better team than _they_ would." She nodded at her own statement.

And once again, Killua could only laugh.

But then he paused when he caught Gon staring at him. "What is it?"

"Thank you."

"Hmn?"

She smiled, holding his warm hand, which was definitely getting warmer. "I'm really lucky to have met Killua."

Killua's eyes widened and he blushed furiously. But right now, he didn't want to let his embarrassed side overcome him again. It was getting embarrassing!

Besides...

"You think so?" He asked rhetorically, looking down. Gon nodded and he looked at her, straight to her eyes. He could tell she could hear his heart beat.

"I think it's the opposite though." He grinned. "Gon is like my angel."

Her eyes widened and Killua held her hand tighter, before unconsciously leaning closer...

But Kusa howled his puppy howl, and it was seriously out of place. His eyes twitched, and Gon chuckled. Soon enough, he found himself laughing with her again. _Well, whatever._ He shrugged as he did so, not really feeling annoyed at the interference anymore.

After all, they had all the time in the world.

** .  
>.<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 20: Generosity X Partners X Root**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**AsukaSaru-** Thank you for the review~! And I do hope you update as well. xD He kissed her on the ears, like she did to him. xD Like a mantra to lock his words in. Nyahhahaha.

**kennyricardo4-** Oh yes of course! xD The GI arc should be full of that. hahahaha. Spider arc's just inherently serious. ;) Thank you for the comment~!

**Papilio. Ageha - **He was? Tsk. The perks of not reading most of the manga. :( I didn't even think of googling it. xD Gomen nasai and I changed the math a bit. ;) Thank you for the review~

**RaWindsG-ing - **They will meet Bisuke this chapter. xD And yeah, seeing as how things will go... this should reach around more or less 30 chapters. Gehe. And perhaps Bisuke is paired with someone, perhaps not. lol. Thx for the comment!

**eneresy- **Glad to hear that, I guess. I haven't watched the 2011 version myself tho. xD (Still waiting for the DVD). And yay~ Loved Gon, too, so I much I wanted to change his female version minimally. xD And about the name... I couldn't find any name with 'Gon' in it and just my luck I was reading Oedipus. haha. And critiques are noted! I do have to take note of the Japanese words I use and I'm trying to balance out the change of scenes, esp. since rushing through canon scenes are part of the challenge. And Nooooo! Don't return to your lurker bush. Please? xD Thanks for the review by the way~! haha

**SerenadePanda- **Indeed! hahaha. I'll try... to change that (Gon's Density/denseness) a bit as she grows up but for now, I shall enjoy writing super-dense-Gon-chan. *cackles* And GI arc with lotsa lovey-dovey moments granted! xD Thanks for the comment~!

**The Another One- **Thank you for the review and I hope I can keep it up, The Another One! hahahaha

**Phoenix-Thunder -** hahaha. Glad you thought the chappie was adorable! I missed writing light fluff. =.= lol. And yay for Bisuukkkkeee! She will appear more next chapter... I think. xDDD Thank you for the review, btw~! ;D

**titaniacherry-** Oh yes, we Filipinos are everywhere esp. in the US. hahahaha. And lol, I was waiting form Yinyang moments too. The Spider Arc was just so... serious! lolololol. And... to be honest I haven't watched the 2011 version yet. xD I'll try to draw a fem! Gon pic based on that version someday. ;) And finally, thank you for the review!

**Baylee1100- **Geheheh. Just thought I had to put Leorio's weird ways getting into Gon's head somewhere. xDD And hehe, I just assumed that 'that' ability was her Hatsu though. Hatsu of reinforcement types can be quite confusing. Hehe Thanks for the review~

**Amaranth-** Oh you will see a jealous Gon! XD Ageha-san even drew me a pic. It wouldn't happen that way, but she got the characters involved right. Plus it's a super cute drawing! haha. Thx for the comment~

**no one- **N'aw it's fine. I'm glad to know that you care. xD I don't exactly have a schedule. I just write several stories _at once_ and the progress is greatly affected by the incoming reviews/feedback. :) Thank you for the comment~

**mitsuki-** Thank you for the review and I'm happy you thought the ending was cute. xDD Hope I updated quick enough~ But of course, you can tell me the truth. xD

**nhwaun1- Yay~ **haha. Happy you thought they were cute, and that you liked the story, I'm trying to give more of those in the ff. chaps. xD Thanks for the review!

**TheLovelessRose- **N'aw. Most fans dislike Neon. It's not decided yet though who I'll pair with Kurapika. ;D I'll try and make it a cute pairing. Hehe. Thanks for the comment!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for remaining with me until now! :D<br>It would be soooo awesome if you pause for a few more minutes (if you're not in too much of a rush), and do let me know you read by reviewing/leaving any sort of feedback. They mean so much to me~! xD

Thank you and have a nice day. ;)


	20. Generosity X Partners X Root

**Thanks again for reading this far~! I truly appreciate it. ;) I think this'll end soon as well... Ah, please don't hesitate to leave some feedback! :DD**

DISCLAIMER:I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

**ADs! (1)**The** Underappreciated Pairs Contest, **found in the Stories Galore Forum (and a link on my profile), will end in a little over 2 weeks! For those who hasn't started yet... well, you should! Hahah. Let us widen the variety of pairs in our fandom. ;)

**(2) **I have a new HxH story! (yeah, sorry xD) It's another AU but more of the classic historical feel. It's not really historical . It's title is **'Entwined'. **if you have time, do check it out~

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 20: Generosity X Partners X Root<strong>

ANTIKOBA

"Here you go. 40000 zennies."

"Domo."

They were inside the card trade shop, doing well… trading. After a few minutes of staying there and listening to the long and scripted instructions etcetera of the bulky trade-man, they finally gestured to leave. And in haste, too.

"Wait."

_Too late_.

It was Gon who answered the man though and Killua only cringed. "Hai?"

"Did you know that you can store your money at the bank? It's very convenient."

"Gomen Nasai, ossan. We don't even have any money to deposit."

"Mah, It'll be very convenient."

"But…"

"Your money will be in a safe place."

"Ano—" _Didn't he already say something like that before?_

Killua sighed and tapped her arm. "Gon. I don't think he'll say anything else." Before finally opening the door while muttered 'NPCs' sardonically.

"Arf!" Kusa agreed.

And Gon sweat-dropped. "Ha…"

And they only heard another 'wait', just before they finally closed the door. When they did, they looked at each other and sighed. Well, anyway... of to their next destination. Which was to buy the plates, of course!

After all, with the commotion earlier on, they kinda forgot about the plates.

The pigs kinda hunted them down somehow.

**…**

Afterwards they headed to the restaurant and the task of replacing the plates was finally over. (Who would have thought a simple stop-over for lunch would take up so much time?) As it was already late, the trio headed to the town center and rented two single bedrooms for the night. Besides…, they needed the energy for the next day's Janken tournament.

_Speaking of Janken.._

"Jan."

"Ken."

"Pon!"

Killua sulked and Gon made a victory pose.

"I win. I get the room with the balcony." She grinned. They were arguing about who would get the room on the exterior side of the hotel. Truth be told—the interior sides were boring unless there was some sort of park in the middle of the hotel. Unfortunately, the architect wasn't too much keen on that.

"How do you do that?!"

"It's easy." She grinned and explained him the details making his eyes jerk here and there.

"Hey! That's cheating!"

"You'd rather not use it then?"

"Well, I—"

"I call it quick-eye janken technique!"

This time, it was Killua who sweat-dropped. "Ha…"

But nevertheless, they went in their economic-class hotel room, eager to get some rest.

**…**

/The Next Day/

Some weird ring from the hotel's alarm clock made a figure in the bed shift. Hands crawled from under the sheets to the side table and eagerly looked for a button.

Nope, no 'snooze' button exists.

Killua yawned and looked at the clock.

Eight in the morning, it said, which meant they had barely 2 hours before the tournaments. He stretched the lethargy away. He stood up and got ready for the day expecting Gon was doing the same. An hour later, though, he realized the other room was being especially quiet. He decided to check.

"Gon." He knocked. When no answer came, he knocked again. But he was greeted by silence, and he blinked in puzzlement. A few seconds later though, he heard a faint bark and he opened the apparently _unlocked_ door.

Unlocked.

His eye twitched at Gon's unguardedness but by the time he entered, he had completely forgotten about it.

In fact, he was essentially just batting an eyelid at the sight. _Gon's still sleeping?_ He mused in puzzlement. It wasn't like her to oversleep, at least not more than he did. So he walked over her bed in an attempt to wake her up.

"Gon. Wake up. The tournament's starting in an hour." He said gently as he carefully shook her awake.

"Uh-huh…" was all she said, before rolling over and completely forgetting she just said that. Or that he was there.

"Gon~" he tried again, but when she did not flinch he stared at Kusa. As if understanding Killua's plea for help, the dog barked and hopped to the bottom of the bed… and licked Gon's feet.

"_Kya!_"

Killua's eyes widened for a split second, before finding it funny. "Pfftt—HAHAHAHAHAH! D-Did you just _squeal_?!"

Gon turned red in embarrassment and pouted. "Urusai…!" She yelled half-heartedly before whipping her head to the cause. "No fair Kusa-chan. It was your fault I didn't get enough sleep!"

"_Arf!_"

Killua after keeping his laughter down (not easy) asked why.

"He had a hard time sleeping." She shrugged before letting out a yawn, and stretched her arms. "He probably misses his owner very much."

Killua's eyes softened at the statement, and so did Gon's, and they both looked at the oblivious dog jumping around the room.

"We need to find this person soon." Gon nodded and looked gently at their new friend.

"Yeah." Killua smiled and sat beside her in the bed, before patting her head.

"Well, I think he'd want to watch us win the tournament first." And Gon chuckled especially after Kusa jumped to the bed with them and barked.

"We better win then."

**.**

**.**

And so later that day, in the town plaza… there was silence. Tension mixed with excitement as the air of competition dominated the air.

"Jan." _Silence._

"Ken." _Silence._

"Pon!"_  
><em>

"EH?"

And there were cheers. A strong hand of porcelain skin was raised proudly by the announcer.

"**KILLUA WINS!"**

"_AHHH_!" Gon yelled in aghast staring at her hand that lost. How could she have _lost_?! Darniit. She whipped her head and frowned at Killua's direction. The ex-assassin only grinned and raised his left hand, which he used to beat her 'technique'.

"_Yes!"_

Her eyes jerked. "_Ha-ha. My Anti-Gon weapon worked like a charm_." He mouthed and she was left to pout.

"Hmph!"

But after a few second of moping, one of her eyes opened to steal a glance of Killua. He looked happy… and with that, Gon found a small smile on her face.

Besides, either way they got their first Designated Card!

Not for long, though.

.

First, there were just three amateurs who attempted to steal their cards. The first one, who used the somewhat rare magic card 'steal', failed because he assumed the card was on Killua's designated pockets. The second one, who used to 'pick-pockets' which steals from the free slots wasted two of those cards. The first failure was, since it was still assumed that the cards were with Killua, he used it on Killua's free pocket. The second, which was then used to Gon, failed because Gon wittily made fakes like making rocks she picked here and there be diversions to enhance the chances of random card stealing failures.

The last one though, only failed because he was weaker than them. Gon took the card right on time.

"But there are tons of stronger players in here!" The last one yelled, indignified. Indeed, it would only work with people weaker than them.

And that proved to be true a minute after they encountered those three.

It was a group of more experienced professional hunter. At least _they_ didn't use violence….

And the group left with accompany, leaving the two kids in the alley designated card-less. Killua slumped back and Gon pouted. "We really have to go to Masadora now." Killua whispered, pertaining to the magic cards they need to start collecting.

_Sigh_

A moment of silence passed as they mourned their last card. It lasted, literally, for only one more minute though.

"_**Yooosh!**_"

Gon yelled out of nowhere, making Killua flinch. "Oi, oi. You don't act as if we just lost our only card."

"_Because…_ I want to use spells now! They're friggin' cool y'know."

Killua chuckled at her optimism and then winced at her sudden expression. "What is it?" he asked and she looked around.

"Where's Kusa?" she voiced out and he whipped his head around as well. Both pairs of eyes ended at a certain direction, catching a very stealthy and supposedly unseen set of movements. The person was just very unlucky the people he was sneaking away from were these two very keen kids.

"YOU!" They yelled and the man froze.

It was the man from before, the one with 'Steal'. He was carrying Kusa and the kids' eyes widened. After simultaneously pointing their fingers at him, they quickly sprinted toward him, and a gust of wind later—he was already begging for forgiveness.

"G-_Gomenasai_!"

Killua cracked his knuckles. "Where were you taking the dog old man?"

"T-To its owner!"

"Oh." To no one's surprise, Gon slumped back as if suddenly relaxing.

"GON!" Killua yelled at her trustfulness before whipping his head back to the terrified old man. "How can we trust you, eh?"

"I-I-I swear! There was a poster in the center didn't y-you see? Please I don't mean any harm on the dog."

Killua stared at the old man. He seemed to be telling the truth. But either case, his dark glare did not halt. "Must be for reward, eh?"

"…P-Please don't kill me!" the man yelled when Killua moved a muscle. It was then Killua felt a hand on his arm and he stared at the owner.

It was Gon.

"It's fine Killua." She said, and stepped in front of him and sat so that they have similar eye levels. "Can we come with you?"

"Ah…" the man said, visibly both relieved and disappointed. Sensing this, she smiled as she patted Kusa's soft fur.

"You can have some of the reward, you know. We just wanted to bring Kusa-chan back home."She said and Killua, who was not surprised, only shook his head and shrugged. Kusa barked cutely, and the man—absorbing what she just said—slowly succumbed to tears.

"Is that alright ossan?" Gon repeated and he could only nod.

"T-Thank you!"

**…**

The cursed lucky goddess statue was the reward. It was a rank B card and was worth quite a ton of money. The man offered to give a larger share. He wasn't that bad after all, even when he tried stealing from little children.

"I'll miss Kusa-chan." Gon mumbled.

But she was not worried at all for the dog. The owner was an old woman around 40 years of age, and it seemed and Kusa was actually one of the only living things she had on the house. Her 'Partner', so to speak, and thus Gon was certain Kusa's loved. The old woman was a real person, too, and they had no idea what she was doing inside the game.

She seemed to particularly love the word 'lovely', too. And she seemed to have programmed the atmosphere to make it look like she had floating flowers around her all the time.

Nanou offered them to eat dinner with her and the dog, but as she asked them to sit down, and went to the kitchen… She suddenly appeared in front of them wearing a very embarrassed expression.

"I seem to have forgotten that my food stock isn't enough for us." She smiled, and most of them cringed. They were soon waiting for the woman to just apologize and let them go, and they would gladly oblige. But then...

"Young men, and young girl, may I ask you to buy groceries for me?"

And they gaped.

'_Haaaaa?'_

.

They couldn't refuse in the end though. So after looking at each other, they finally stood up and promised to get back as soon as they could.

To the grocery they went and bought what was on the list. (With the old woman's money). It wasn't as boring as Killua thought it would though, but it didn't stop him from giving out a sigh. "Ahhhh. This is so weird." Killua muttered a little later after that, as he stretched his arm to shake off the weirdness of it all.

Anyway, an hour or so later they finally reached the counter and lined up to pay. As they stood, Killua's eyes ended up on Gon, who was looking at the writings on the canned goods. (Yes, the old woman's list was actually her supply for the week)

Now that he thought about it… it was his first time shopping with Gon..., which was probably the reason why it wasn't boring. He could tell she definitely knew what she was doing, and he found his hand scratching his cheek at nice little thoughts…

He recalled Gotoh, during his know-the-commoners classes, telling him something about the roles members of common families have. The father's usually the breadwinner, while mothers were usually in-charge with the food, including the shopping.

He would make a good breadwinner, he mused, before proceeding to wonder what kind of mother Gon'll turn out to be…

Mentally, he made an embarrassed cackle.

"What's wrong?" someone said, and it pulled him out of his fantastic trance. It was Gon's voice of course, and for a moment he thought she was talking to him since he was most probably making a weird face by then.

"Killua?"

"Nothing. Just thinking of… normal families and stuff." Gon stared and soon let out an oblivious 'Oh' before proceeding to look back at her list. Killua then caught the old man cringe in anxiety.

Takao sighed. "My family must be worried now." he thought as his back slumped and begrudgingly took a step further to the line. Takao heaved another unconscious sigh. Obviously, he couldn't 'escape' since he still owed these children some money. He had no time for dinner, the card exchange, and the payment tonight.

Indeed, his family would get very worried.

He didn't realize he voiced his worries out loud though, that would be very childish of him. He flinched as the two children stared at him and he mused for a good adult-like excuse. Nothing came though, unfortunately, and he could tell the kids were going to do something nice for him again.

It was touching, but debasing. But mostly it was melting him inside.

And yet just before the nice little girl (who he now was especially guilty of trying to steal from) could speak, he heard another voice calling _him_. It was a familiar high pitched voice and his ears perked immediately at the first decibel. Takao whipped his head immediately to the direction it came from.

"Papa!" the voice yelled and soon he has a lovely bundle of weight hugging him.

"Misuke-kun...?" He asked, the surprised statement sounding more like a question. He then looked at the direction the small boy came from and saw his lovely wife.

"Anata… what are you doing here?" She said and pushed their cart to the same line. He looked at his companions and turned to his wife to smile weakly.

"Gomen ne. I'll explain later." As usual, his wife was as patient as ever (otherwise she would have left him ages ago) and just continued to check what she bought. His son though, now 5, was a very curious little tyke.

"Who are they, papa?"

Takao looked at the kids and smiled. "They're my companions for the day."

"From work?" He tilted his head, and when he nodded, the boy blinked. "But they look young! Can I work when I'm 9 then?"

"We're 12, kid, not 9." Killua added stoically, while Gon was looking at the family members in alteration. Her curious eyes ended up on the man.

"You brought your family here?"

"No. I met (and made) it here." He said, blushing, and right on time they were called in finally going to be able to pay.

Gon, as they bought the items, pondered something and as soon as they stepped out of the unconventional-looking convenience store, Gon was already so concentrated on watching the family as they walked slightly ahead of them.

"Ano… ossan." She called and paused her steps, Killua halted too, and the ossan went to them to speak.

"What is it?"

"You can have all the reward."

He blinked. "Pardon?"

"The reward, for returning Kusa."

"Eh?!" The man's eyes widened, not believing what he just heard. "Why?"

"Don't you need it?" She asked, starting to get very puzzled.

"Well, yes, but— Why?" The old man's face initially full of disbelief slowly softened. Killua though, nodded in agreement (with Takao), and used a different tone.

"Yes, Gon, why?"

She looked at Killua. "Didn't I already answer?"

The two kids just stared at each other. To most's eyes they looked like they were having a silent debate, but they weren't… not really. Killua knew he had no say in this, and so he just sighed.

"You heard her ossan. Just keep it."

Takao's eyes widened. Too wide that his tear glands seemed to have suddenly lost control.

He probably wouldn't cry again for years after that.

**…**

Gon and Killua walked back to the house, carrying the goods. Neither of them spoke a word and tension filled the air between them. Gon wasn't speaking because she _finally_ realized she did something improper. She knew she had a tendency to be _very_ selfish, hard-headed, and stubborn… and she couldn't help but wonder when _that_ would change.

She just thought that it was even if what she did was the right thing to do, she just couldn't go and bossing her companion around now could she? And even she knew it wasn't about the money.

"Gomen ne, Killua." She finally said after a while of pondering for the right words. Obviously, not much came to mind.

Killua smiled, but waited for her to say something else. She frowned in guilt and stopped her tracks. And to his surprise she suddenly bowed as an apology. She was being quite formal, too.

"I'm sorry I made an important decision without consulting you."

"That's right." Killua said firmly and she did not—_could not_- move. "We're partners. Partners don't do that." He said before letting out a weak chuckle and patted her head, so that she lifted it back up and smiled with him. But then, his face suddenly turned serious… and dark, making her flinch.

"Be thankful the issue was only something about money. If it was a decision that could put your life in danger, I'll—"

She got pale so Killua cut himself off. Darn it, just the imagination of her doing something reckless—which she would _definitely_ do someday—made him feel very, very, anxious. He kept thinking of what to do to make sure she never forgets his thoughts on these decisions.

"I will not do anything that will worry Killua-kun…anymore." She said out-of-nowhere, as if reading his mind (or rather, his expression), and his eyes widened in shock. When his eyes finally blinked, his cheeks slowly turned red, and he caught his composure by clearing his throat.

"I-It's good that you understand, then." He said and extended his hand for a partner-like handshake. She grinned and took it.

"Shall we have the commemorative dinner then?"

And Gon chuckled.

**…**

The two kids sat at the living room with Kusa being the gracious host as Nanou, the old woman, prepared their dinner. They explained earlier that Takao met his family along the way, and could only send his regards. The old woman took it graciously and politely asked them to wait as she cooked. Gon's dog-like nose could smell nice and hunger-enticing smell coming from that room, indeed!

Gon and Killua looked around. Killua took a book while Gon played with Kusa around the room for a while. Her eyes eventually ended up on an empty table next to the bookshelf where Killua got his book (which, like her, he would probably only stare at). It had a weird feel to it- and it was barely discernable. But just to be sure, she decided to use Gyo.

But before she could gather enough aura- "Kids~" She was pulled out of her concentration. "It's ready!"

"H-hai!"

The two walked nonchalantly to the dining room and paused in surprise at what they saw. The table... it was... literally, filled with an incredibly generous FEAST.

"H-How did you do this so quickly?" The old woman only smiled and held a finger.

"Family secret."

"Aww…" the kids muttered, but did not push. They decided to take advantage of the woman's generosity. After all, a dozen or so meals of spaghetti (with those monstrous servings) with barely any variety could really make a stomach want to puke everything out eventually.

So something like this? It was Heaven.

...

"Ano… Nanou obaa-san, can you tell us how to get to Masadora?" Gon asked as they ate. The woman looked at the ceiling and mimicked a serious expression they knew well.

"That card exchange person will tell you: Go north. But you will encounter monsters, weird critters, and bandits that will steal everything including clothes. They will not choose their targets."

The two kids stared at her, and then to each other—before laughing boisterously.

"HAHAHAHAHA—that's awesome characterization Nanou-obaasan! HAHAHAHA!"

"Ahahahaaha! Do that again!"

"Arf!"

And the woman did, with the two kids' eyes full of excitement. Certain terms _were_ echoing inside their heads at the moment. And they were driving the kids to the cliff.

_Bandits? _

_Monsters?_

AWESOME.

**…**

Later that night, the two kids were beaming like stars. Nanou, they thought, was really so much fun! It was rare to find an adult like that now. After washing the dishes, (they couldn't let Nanou wash _all_ those utensils now could they?) they said their goodbyes and headed to the door.

Nanou tilted her head. "Ora, are you going out now? It's dark. You should stay here."

"No thanks baa-san." Gon smiled and Killua nodded in support.

"Are you sure…?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry baasan, we're pretty strong."

She laughed, and even Kusa barked in approval, and for some reason it looked like this convinced the woman better. "I'm sure you are.

"And I'm supposing you're looking forward to fighting…?"

"Ah. She read our minds."

"Mah, just be careful." She smiled. "And as a tip?"

The two kids' ears perked at this. This woman certainly had a knack on doing that to them. "Don't underestimate the monsters." She grinned and looked straight at Gon. "Go through the game in the proper order and one is certain to get stronger."

After a moment or so of pondering the two smiled at the woman. "Thank you." They said politely and Kusa, sensing their leave, jumped to Gon's arms and licked both of them. "I'll miss you too, Kusa."

Nanou then took the fluffy white dog from her arms and used her free hand to pat Gon's head. "Good luck, you two."

"Osu!" They said, surprising her with a type of bow Nanou didn't think she'd see again in the island. They kids turned their lower bodies to leave, but their upper bodies stayed facing them all the way—hands seem to never lose energy to wave goodbye.

"Ja ne~ Thank you for everything!"

And she laughed, peacefully watching them slowly disappear from her view. "Such energetic children."

She looked at the canine. "Agree?"

"Arf!"

.

_Tap_

_Tap_

Tap

Nanou walked across her living room and let Kusa jump down. She stopped at the front of a supposedly an empty banal desk right next to the bookshelf. She waved her hand over it, and as if by magic, items appeared above it. The same technique she did with most of the feast.

"Kusa." She called and did the same with him.

**_"Arf."_**

A wave of a hand later, a much larger hound appeared in front of her. She smiled, and Kusa was still as gentle. The ability she used on him was a little more formalistically transformative. Interesting since before it comes contact with a being with nen, he too should be indiscernible. That was why the reward for the card was so large.

It was a high level technique of masking only the extremely observant people, and given they knew where to look, could possibly see. She knew that girl was one of them. She smiled and lifted one of the hidden items on the table.

She surveyed the cell phone to check and then looked at the bars. It indicated a full signal. She smiled and dialled a number.

But Nanou had to try three times to get through. She was not surprised. This man was too lazy. "Moshi, Moshi?" a masculine voice from another line finally mumbled.

"Ging?" She called as if it was any other person.

"Hm?"

"Your daughter's quite lovely." Nanou said, straight to the point.

"Like me?" She cringed at that.

"That's a very rude comparison." She stated as a-matter-of-factly. "You're the opposite of lovely, you know."

"So you say." He said ironically. "So, why are you calling again?"

"Your daughter? I met her?"

"Really?"

"Oh no." She said sarcastically. "I just said she's lovely out of randomness."

"You do that sometime. You're turning senile, remember?"

"I'm just 40, brat."

"Whatever old hag. I'm kinda busy at the moment. Ja ne~"

_Twitch_

"How rude." She pouted and stared at the phone before sighing and finally putting it down. She put on her nen cover again and stared at the window—to the direction where the kids went.

_Your daughter's lovely_

Indeed, Ging somehow produced a lovely daughter. But still...

She sighed as she rested her elbow on the window sill and rested her head on her palm as she stared at that direction.

"Sometimes I wonder what the lovely Agatha saw in him."

**.  
>.<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 20**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 21: Monsters X Bisuke X Training**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Phoenix-Thunder - **Thanks for the review~! xD And I'm glad you liked the chapter~! Oh, the answer to the Kusa question is here in this chapter btw. haha

**no one- **hehe. Noted~! And I do get the point and glad you still liked it anyway. xD Thank you for the review~! ;)

**mitsuki-** yay~! Hehe. Hope the future ones would be cuter. xD Thanks for the review~!

**Papilio. Ageha -** Hmn.. I guess. Just thought her witnessing 12 year olds being lovey dovey would rouse the old woman in her. xD thanks for the review, btw~

**zoeshade-** Yay~ Happy to know you think this is wonderful. Ahahah. I'll try to keep it up. ;) Thanks for the review~!

**titianacherry**- I will keep going~!In fact, I could see the end nearing now. xD BelatedHappy valentines and thank you for the review as well~!

**pinksamURAI1014- **Hehe. Thank you for the review and Happy you thought so! A lot of fem!Gon fics have already surfaced though. ;)

**Sheshe-animeLuver- **Yay for otaku friends~! So fun! xD And you have a new laptop? Congrats~! xD Tell funnykitty, short people are usually the most agile. Gehe. Short but quick, yes? XD To dreamgirl: Looooooool. Stay alive for stories period. xD This one's gonna end soon. Haha. And it's cute when friends wrestle. ;) And finally to animeotaku Maturity is relative. Haha. And sometimes, we lose it when we're with good friends. xDD Thanks for the comments guys~

**AsukaSaru-** Thank you for the review~! And it's awesome when old people intervene. So fun! xD She'll get jealous soon... for a bit. lol. But for now, let us all swim in the sea of fluffiness. Ahahhaha

**kennyricardo4- **Hmn.. not sure. I never watched the 2011 version before. xD But as planned, the story'll end in Greed Island. Hope I can make the story worth it~! Hehe. Thx for the review. ;)

**helloitsme1990- **Thank you for the review~! It's a relief you like this story and despite Gon's personality, I'm glad you didn't categorize her as a mary sue. :D

**Nickirem. Aqua. Pearl - (ch18)** Eh? Ah? I wanna see that!Darn school for keeping me from watching!xD I'm glad you liked the fic as well~!** (ch19) ***cackles* Oh you fellow pervert you. hahahahah. Anyway, thank you for the reviews~

**havanatitiana- ***le blush*hahah. You think so? I'm glad. xD And yay~! It's rare to find someone else fine with the Eye pair (kuraNeon) Hehehe. Thank you for the review, btw, and I'll be reading you too. ahaha

**TunaSFX-** hahaha. Kusa's what? loool. That's one way to say it. xD But no..., at the start of the story I've already decided to end it in the GI arc. ;) Thanks for the comment~! xD

**RaWindsG-ing -** It is? That's great news lololol. I hope to make sure to keep it that way (the getting better part) and thank you for the review~!

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading this far~ Don't forget to read my author's notes and hope you had fun with this chapter!<br>But before going anywhere else, if you're not too busy, do leave some feedback. :)


	21. Bisuke X Scheme X Monsters

**THANK YOU Thank you thank you for reading this faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar! xDD Special hugs to those who reviewed, fav'ed, subscribed, and added this to their **

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 21: Bisuke X Scheme X Monsters<strong>

Gon closed her eyes and whipped her nose to smell the nice breeze of dusk, just before staring at the sky. It was getting dark, she noted, and thankfully they had that wonderful dinner so, even when the surroundings got really dark they would still have plenty of energy left for the actual adventuring.

But as she walked the light-colored pavements, with Killua right beside her, she found herself looking back slightly as if she should be hearing some light paw steps. She sighed when she realized what she was doing.

"I miss Kusa already…"

"Me, too." Killua sighed with her, and she saw him extend his hand. She took it gladly.

They're together on that one, too.

**…**

"_Eh_…"

Eyes filled with mischievousness sharpened as their owner paused her steps.

Bisuke Kruenger watched the two kids leave the city's premises with a plan on the back of her head. She decided that she really was bored enough to try and break these two's friendship. It was something she liked to do (which eventually became a habit) since it proved just how lovely she was (physically). Oh…, how many shounen-ais had she perturbed these past dozen of years.

This was one of the few hetero-relationships she ventured in though. After all, friendship (amongst men) was much stronger than romance, so it was usually boring to break up romantic relationships. But the friendship in these two were an exception. It was so cute how they loved each other both as friends and as someone deeper.

The plan was to seduce that silver head kid, make the cute raven-hair jealous (which she, from the start, already knew would be a challenge), and poof! Her boredom disappeared already.

Mah, she'll soon challenge just how strong this relation was soon enough.

"M-Mate!" She exclaimed demurely for them to wait for her. She feigned nervousness as the two turned around to stare at her. "Ano… can you… please take me with you…?" She asked and threw them her most irresistible looks.

_Silence_

She saw the muscles in their intertwined hands move slightly and they smirked. _'They must be pondering how cute I am and how she cannot be refused—'_

"No way."

_Twitch_

She gasped that lady-gasp and forced a few tears to line up. "W-Why?"

"You'll just get in the way."

_Twitch Twitch Twitch_

'_I'll kill you brat!'_ Now she just imagining her _seducing _this kid would make her puke!

"Let's go, Gon."

"A-Ah."

"M-Mate!" Ignored.

"P-Please!" Ignored again.

"**CHOTTO" **She growled but quickly forced herself to calm down and adapt that cute voice of hers again. "— chotto matte kudasai~!"

And yet again. She was ignored.

**...**

_Brat_

_Impertinent Brat_

_Annoying Brat_

Were just a few of Bisuke's mental name calling directed at Killua. It was a good thing she was good at acting, otherwise the boy would have noticed the deadly thoughts.

But then she was having a mental argument on where to put her pride! Seriously… seducing this kid? Ohgodno.

But after a while of running after them, she decided (firmly) that she would not give up! Her pride of destroying friendships, and the fact that making the girl jealous was a challenge she really really wanted to complete. She would no longer be faltered.

*Cough*

*Cough* *Cough*

She was pulled back from lala-land by ninjas coughing their lungs out. Ninjas, you ask? No, bandits. The one the guy from the card trading shop mumbled endlessly about. They were then inside a shack the bandits used as a hideout. And… they were all sick—literally.

They were coughing incessantly with a kid, apparently the leader's son, lying pale on the floor. It was obvious this was part of the game, and Killua reassured Gon, who knew but nevertheless felt worried for the bandit family.

First they asked some money (which was conveniently equal to the two's actual financial status. She even _graciously_ offered the 800k asked but _noooooooooo_ Killua just had to tell her to shut up!

_Brat_

_Impertinent Brat_

_Annoying Brat_

Next they asked for clothes to keep the boy warm.

Man, the rumors were true when the stated that these bandits do steal everything including clothes. Only theirs though, of course, her possessions were not entered in the NPC's data since Killua never really accepted her to the party.

She was more annoyed than relieved of the thought, though. But then she had an idea.

Soon, the two went out of the shack very disappointed for getting nothing. Bisuke watched for a bit as they went farther and farther away from the shack.

And then—_flop—_she pretended to fall.

"_Oof!_" She said and coughed. Unsurprisingly, Gon had to drag Killua to her with eyes full of worry (Nice kid), but Bisuke ignored her and coughed again. And fainted.

_Man, the ground sure was cold._

"What happened?"

"She just fainted."

"By tripping?"

"Maybe she tripped _because_ she fainted?" Gon said and it seemed Killua shrugged.

"Well at least we'd get rid of her." _Twitch._ "Let's just go, Gon."

"Eh? But the ground's cold…" Yes. _Yes, it was damnit! _

She then felt a hand shake her gently. Bisuke was good at acting though, so it was not hard to pretend to sleep despite the shaking. "She's not waking up, Killua…" Gon muttered with adorably anxiety in her voice.

"Here. Let me try."

_Thump_

She felt a friggin' _kick_. Ooooh how she wanted to strangle that kid.

"Don't kick her Killua!"

"But she's not waking up!"

"Mooou…!" Gon yelled and then slowed down. "Maybe I should perform CPR."

Wait, _what_?

Silence ensued and her stomach started cringing. She wanted to just open her eyes and see what was happening, but she went against it in the end. She then heard a firm "No" from no other than the brat.

"Where did you learn that anyway?"

"Leorio said if all else failed in waking you up, I should do CPR."

_Silence_

"N-No. There must be some other way." He stuttered. "Maybe we should just bring her to the ninjas."

"But she might catch their disease."

"No, she won't." Killua said. "Besides she might already be sick anyway—which was why she fainted—in that case, we should be worrying about the NPCs."

"Mou, Killua you're so cold."

"I don't know. I just don't like her for some reason." Killua said. "Besides, they're NPCs. Their illness wouldn't crossover to real players."

"Is that so?"

"Ah." Then after what sounded like affirmation, she heard a few shiftings. She then felt a hand on her leg and she could tell Killua was going to carry her to the shack.

Then something hit her.

As he leaned down to place an arm behind her back, she stealthily moved her arm and dragged Killua to her-

_Chuu!_

"GAAAAAAAAAAH!" Killua let out a muffled yell, trying hard to push her away. She slightly opened an eye and he was annoyingly looking as if he was kissing manure. Her eyes twitched at this but no matter how strong he tried to push her, she was most definitely stronger. She was impressed with his strength though, and she had to use most of her muscles (hidden or not) to keep him there.

But then… they felt a surge of aura and this caught both of them by surprise. Killua managed to escape and he whipped his head towards a very very angry Gon.

"Killua! I-If you wanted to do CPR on her yourself you should have said so!"

"I-I didn't!" He exclaimed and pointed at the girl. "She pulled me in!"

'_Pretend to be dead. Pretend to be dead. Pretend to be dead.'_ Bisuke chanted and then another surge of aura and she mentally admired its un-honed strength.

"You jerk! Why do you have to lie about that too?" Gon yelled. "She's still obviously sleeping—Killua, you _baka!_"

Then there was silence and Bisuke was surprised at the fact that Killua was shut up. She succeeded, didn't she? Even if a person's fairly secure, seeing one's lover getting kissed by someone else was something bound to make _something_ snap.

This was the first time she had to use this card though, these two left her no choice.

She ignored the uncharacteristic feeling of guilt and continued to play dead. But not even a moment later, she found her eyes snapping open by instinct and she jumped out of harm's way.

_Slash!_

And a second later the area where she was at, the area where her _head_ rested, was stabbed by sharp hands. To her surprise, It was Killua's and a little part of her shivered under his stare.

She shifted her gaze at the wide-eyed Gon and realized she had been revealed. But Bisuke was Bisuke, and she was a great actress. She was the goddess of acting.

"You!" Killua yelled. "Why did you_ do _that?!"

"D-Do what? She asked, feigning innocence… and fear. "You were the one who wanted to kill me!"

"Why did you pretend to be asleep and make me k-kiss you?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" And frankly, from an outsider's point of view… Bisuke looked more believable.

"Yes, you do!" And to their surprise it was Gon, and she was looking mad but that surge of aura was no longer there. "How could you?"

And now she knew there was no escaping this one. So she pretended to ponder, cried, and then apologized. "I'm sorry. I-It was b-because I l-like Killua-kun~"

She saw Killua calm down a bit, sat down (or rather, his feet lost strength), and reflexively throw up air behind Gon at her words. Bisuke swore she was going to kill that boy someday.

"No, you don't!" She glared. "Don't go around kissing people you don't even like, how _annoying_!"

"H-How could you say that?" She 'cried' again. "I l-liked Killua-kun the first time I-I saw him!"

"No, you didn't!"

Now, Bisuke frowned. Her acting was indirectly being insulted now, and she was not going to let it continue. "HOW-how you be so sure?!"

"Because if you really like Killua you wouldn't try and kiss him when you're sick! He might get sick too!"

_._

_Silence_

And Bisuke just stood there, frozen, and passively watched Gon as she stomped to where Killua was sitting. He tried to stand but the relief that Gon didn't hate him was still there and so he, too, was frozen. Bisuke blinked when Killua was suddenly getting carried—bridal-style—by the girl.

"O-OI Gon!" the boy practically squeaked. Bisuke could see steam coming out his ears now.

And whether or not he was embarrassed, though, Antigone Freecs was going to take Killua far away from Bisuke.

**…**

Killua could only blush like hell and stay silent for a whole kilometre or so that Gon carried him. Yes, yes, he was supposed to be embarrassed as hell—which he was- but seeing that glint of firmness and annoyance on Gon's eyes made him both worried… and touched.

"Gon…" he whispered pretty sure he wouldn't want to see his face at a mirror. Gon's eyes were too big and shiny to give him that luxury though, and he could feel his face got even hotter. "L-Let me down, please?"

"Hmn?" She blinked. And then her eyes widened. "OH."

_THUMP_

"I-Itte!"

"G-Gomen Killua! I-I-I—"She was blushing furiously now (which he found to be utterly adorable) and was making weird hand gestures as if she could shoo the embarrassment away. In any case, Killua could only gape at her.

"You didn't _realize_ what you were doing the whole time?!"

"Eh—I—well…." She dropped down on the floor with him. "Gomen nasai…"

He looked at her and let out a deep breath before turning to her direction so that they were facing each other now. She was sitting seiza and grasped her skirt rather tightly.

He blushed at the fact that she was only wearing her sleeveless shirt now since her jacket was taken away, revealing much more skin than he was used to. He didn't have the chance to gape earlier because of that girl—_he mentally gagged at the recollection_—doing _that_.

And then it inevitably lead to the memory of her getting mad for his sake. He blushed again and held her hand. "Thanks for saving me, Gon!" He grinned, and she whipped her head back up and her eyes wide with surprise.

She thought he'd be mad, didn't she? And as soon as she absorbed what he said, she beamed beautifully again.

"I'm sorry I called you an idiot."

"I was for thinking she really was asleep." Killua smirked. "And yes, that means both of us are idiots."

She grinned and said a happy "Uhn!" before glomping him. To his surprise, she parted with him…, and then placed a chaste kiss on his lips. Killua was pretty sure he was going to explode.

"G-Gon!" he yelled indignantly as he stared at her. Gon grinned and made a peace sign with her fingers.

"Nullification complete!"

**…**

Bisuke chuckled as soon as she saw. She took a longer than anticipated time to recover from that girl's utter weirdness, and follow them. She was impressed by the physical strength she experienced but they still needed to hone their senses especially since they couldn't even sense her, who was barely (to her standards) hiding her presence.

She watched them as they shyly grinned at each other, before standing up, and continued sprinting and went their way to Masadora.

On their way, they halted at an odd terrain—a large area defined by steep plateaus looking as if they were tree trunks. Monsters (first cyclops, then a horse, and then no-less weird critters) came out… and Oh, _boy —_was she getting more and more frustrated as time went by!

'_They had so much potential and physiques to die for!' _She yelled inside her pretty little head. '_Just a little honing and they'll be one of the most marvellous jewels she would see in her life!_

And with a few more pitiful failures with Level D—emphasis on 'D'—monsters, she finally snapped.

"**GYOOOOOOO**!" She yelled. It was with a knight in shining black armor. They were ready to fight it, but Bisuke knew it would just be a waste of precious energy.

"Do you know how to do Gyo?" she asked pompously as they seemed rather in a very ill-timed daze. They nodded reluctantly and did as they were told.

**.**

"Ah!" Gon exclaimed as she pointed at a bright light of nen, it resembled a string of sorts. Bisuke nodded.

"That's right. It's just a puppet. You'd just be wasting your nen on it."

And with that Gon followed the thread and a _'poof'!_ came before she could even react upon seeing the monster.

"Level E..." Gon mumbled and showed the card to Killua. It was then that she, the glorious Bisuke, jumped down to meet the other two kids.

They stepped back, and held their guards up— which was only natural after what she did. They didn't look too defensive though. Bisuke knew she emitted a different type of atmosphere at the moment, making the association of her and what she did a tad harder.

She held up her pointing finger. The other two just stared, making her eyes to twitch.

"WHAT ARE YOU JUST STARING THERE FOR?! **GYOOO!"**

They reluctantly did so as their ears rang from the booming sound of her sweet little voice. "What do you see?"

"What the hell are you doing here?"

"…yeah!"

She glared. _"Just answer my question__** brats**__!" _

.

"R-Roman Numeral Number 1."

"Good. Now every time I hold up a hand like this you use Gyo okay?"

When they didn't answer, she just haughtily (she was being nice and she mused that they were probably very grateful to her kindness. "I want to train you two."

"Haa?"

"Who do you think you are, anyway?" Unsurprisingly, it was that damned brat Killua again. He should be thankful he had so much jewel potential. He kept good distance as if she was gonna pull him in again. Her eyes twitched. Hell she would do that again! But she kept her cool and her confidence.

"Bisuke Kruenger's my name." She said stepping closer. Killua stepped back again, while Gon (oh, how cute!) stepped between them to protect Killua.

Killua noticing this, slightly walked to stand beside Gon and shook his 'fears' away and now was looking cool again.

"That doesn't explain anything—" Bisuke cut him off by putting a hand up. Gon stared at her guardedly, but she could tell the girl was shocked and confused as to how to react to her.

"Gon. Please answer."

"A-Ah." Gon exclaimed, startled, and pointed at the finger. "It's roman numeral number 5."

"Good." Bisuke smiled and Killua frowned.

"Che!"

But as she saw that the two were still guarded, she let out a sigh to explain. "I was bored and thought I'd play with you two earlier. You're right I don't like Killua (at all), I also am not sick so don't worry."

The two stared at her in disbelief. "You _kissed_ me because you were freaking **bored**?!"

She shrugged. "Oh please, don't say as if I liked it. I would rather kiss her than I would even want to kiss you!" The two stepped back in aghast.

"_GEH_!"

"I won't of course, don't worry." She shook her head. They believe her jokes but totally doubt her when she's acting?! _Hmph!_

"Besides, it did you some good brat." She said, looking at Killua. "You got _carried_ and got _kissed_ by the girl you like!"

Steam came out of Gon's ears and she dropped down to sit fetal position in embarrassment, while Killua (who's face was also in several shades of red) pointed rudely at her.

"You were freaking following us?"

"Probably."

"Y-YOU!"

She, once again, cut him off by raising a finger.

"…roman numeral 0." Gon said almost inaudibly and went back to her little cocoon. She said 'very good' before staring at Killua.

"100 push-ups."

"Nani?"

"Punishment, of course." She smirked arrogantly, walked closer, and pompously snapped his forehead. "If you have time asking questions, you should just do your push-ups ne?"

"Like I _said_, you have no right to order us around girly- -"

_Twitch_

"You couldn't even do anything productive with your time!"

_Twitch_

"Who do you think you a-"

_Twitch_ _Twitch_

_Twitch Twitch Twitch_

_**SLAM!**_

Bisuke shut him up by punching the wall of rock beside her. This caught Gon's attention and she finally stood up and stared at her two companions.

Bisuke explained her qualifications (yes, it was amusing to see their reactions. But sadly she was too annoyed at the moment) She told them how long she had been a Hunter 20 years *cough* and finally… how old she was.

The two kids paled. "_EHHHH_?"

"F-fifty seven years old?!" Gon yelled right afterwards, and Killua's eyes was jerking like hell.

"OLD HAG."

_**BAM!**_

And so…, Killua flew to the sky- spinning.

…

*Several Minutes Later*

"_A bored freaking old hag KISSED me."_

Killua returned as he dusted off the soil on his clothing after hitting a weird mountain after being thrown like that so animatedly. He glared at Bisuke who was chatting with the semi-guarded Gon. He could tell she was warming up now and was trusting that old hag –who shamelessly kissed him—really meant no harm.

He wanted to drink alcohol to wipe out that old hag's kiss, but then he'd be wiping of his lovely Gon's kiss as well!

He sighed before peeking at Gon's seated figure. He was gaping again he knew and mused maybe he would drink some ethyl alcohol and just kiss Gon again…? Ah, hormones…

But then he recalled what the old bag 'joked' about earlier—about kissing Gon. So he mustered all his courage, prayed like hell the woman wasn't bored, and sat right in the middle of the two girls.

After bickering with the woman, he opened topic about them already having a master. The woman looked as if she was musing for how to break that 'rule' when Gon decided to add a few words to support him.

"Oh yeah… that's right… Gomen ne…, but Wing-san's already our master."

"Wing…?" Oh, how Killua didn't like that enlightened tone of hers…

And it proved to be an unsurprising reaction. After all, Wing was the old bag's former disciple. "So that makes me the master of your master. Surely, that makes me more than qualified…?"

"Yeah." Killua nodded stiffly. "Assuming you really are telling the truth."

Bisuke, on the other hand, smirked. This kid was one annoyingly stubborn brat. She let out her book and showed them the cards of the supposedly 'A-class' monsters they couldn't beat.

They were either class E or Class F. Even lower.

He was speechless.

"Tons of people from this game could easily get these. You could be dead by tomorrow without my help."

He didn't answer and neither did Gon. The terror in her eyes, though, was obvious to Bisuke's experienced eyes. She watched as the girl pondered and gulped.

"W-We'll be depending on you then…!" Gon said after a pregnant pause, as if completely forgetting what she did—and trusting her, the awesome Bisuke, fully.

Or at least she was _trying _to.

_Aw, How cute. _

"Just call me Bisuke-chan." She smiled. "And you could say this is my way of making amends of playing around, ne?"

The girl sweat-dropped. "Ha…"

But then a split-second after that, and after Killua looking at them alternatively, he dragged Gon far away from her to have a 'talk'. She could hear every word though…

"Didn't we just have a talk about partnership, Gon?" Killua said in exasperation, and Bisuke thought these two having that talk was real cute.

"…yeah..?"

"You're making important decisions on your own again!" He paused for a breath. "And don't say it's an obvious course of action. This was the same thing as the old man's case! What is it with you and old people?"

_Twitch_

But Bisuke hung on. Hung on to the little ounce of patience she had for that brat!

"But Killua won't accept her for a master won't he?"

"Well, I—that's precisely why you should have consulted with me first!"

"But you're so stubborn."

"And you're not?"

"I want to be stronger, Killua." She answered firmly making Killua stare at her.

"We _will_ be. And I'll be here to protect you."

"But there are tons of people stronger than us!" She paused and looked down. "I wanna be the one protecting you, too."

"…"

Seeing Killua was already flabbergasted, Bisuke decided to take advantage… and tease them. She _was_ still bored. ('Old women' get bored easily not that that thought passed her head). Bisuke wore a very sly smirk and skipped to beside Gon.

"And as a reward for being such a cute student." She grinned, Gon suddenly shivered, and Killua's eye twitched. Bisuke leaned down and kissed Gon on the cheek—right where Killua did in the train a few days prior.

"...eh?"

Killua let out a 'manly' squeak.

"_GYAAAA!" _Gon yelled in shock as what Bisuke did dawned to her.

"G-Get away from her you **paedophilic old hag**!"

_**BAM!**_

And so, once again, Killua was thrown to the sky.

.

.

**END OF CHAPTER 21**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 22: Foundation X Futures X Intertwined**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Sheshe-AnimeLuver- **hahaha. Way to possess YOUR laptop there. xD And mou! I'm jelly. I wish I could go to slumber parties too. T_T And waha—no, no don't fight. But then again, super friends fight all the time and yet remain super friends. Haha. Funnykitty: You want to read this forever?! *blushes* xD I'm planning on a sequel. Gfseijfdsd. Dreamgirl: No worries. xD I will end Two Rivers after GI, but the story will continue. ;) animeotaku- wahaha. It seems like you're the okaasan over there. xD *pats back* Good luck with that bunch. Haha. Anyway, thanks for the reviews, guys~

**Slytherin Studios- **Thank you for the review~! xD I am glad that you thought so. I sure do hope I could keep it up!

**Rishuu. 71**- (**ch1) **That's the spirit! Yay for practice~ xDI'm glad my story's helping~! And thank you for the review and happy you thought I did a good job. :D

**Papilio . Ageha- **D-Damnit! I should have known you'd react that way! Hahah. And nooo! xD Anna's just a good name..! hahaahha. Tsk. Thanks for the comment, I guess…

**TunaSFX- **Oh ahahha. Okay, okay. xD And yes! Killua's kinda annoyed with him. He should be thankful he's adorable. Lol. Thx for the comment~

**RaWindsG-ing **– It's true! xD But to some it's humor. But for us, definitely romance! xD And Bisuke? She—oh wait, telling you will spoil you. Hahaha. Thanks for the review~

**Mitsuki- **Gahehe. I'm happy you thought it was cute and funny! And I'll do my best to keep it up! xDD Thanks for the review~!

**Sousie- **Here it is! And no worries—I'm planning to finish this story. It'll take some time, but I will! xD Thanks for the comment~

**Ricardokenny- **I did? xD I'll correct it later on. Haha. And the other story's an AU story where Killua's a prince and Gon's well.. that's a secret. Haha. Thanks for the comment~

**SerenadePanda- **IKR. Yinyang pair all the way~! xD And yeah, Ging has lotsa lotsa friends. *winks* Many of them will be my OCs. Haha. Thank you for the review~

**Nickirem . Aqua . Pearl- **Eh? *Also speechless* *blushes* hehehhe. Oh, and Thank you for the review. xxD I'll try to improve my update speed, esp. since it's summer break here already. xD

**Phoenix-Thunder **– I'm not obsessed with Ging damnit! xD And Anna is sooo awkward. xDD I should change it soon. Hahaha. Thanks for the review~! xDD

**Spritegirl16**- Indeed! xD Yinyang pair is the best pair evur in HxH. Hahah. Thanks for the review and hope this was worth the wait~

**Tsunayuki Kozato- (ch6) **Jealous? You mean Kurapika? Yes. Yes he is! Lol **(ch8) **Heheheh. Thank you~! xD Glad you thought so! **(ch9) **lol. Thanks again~ And… yeah. Thank goodness you still think so! **(ch14)** lololol. It's nice to know you've read all the way. xD (**ch20)** Hahahaha. I won't tell~ xDD At least I haven't thought about it yet. Lol. Thank you for the reviews~! *hugs*

**AsukaSaru- **Fluff fluff fluffy~ Thank you for the review~! xD And btw, I usually read around during these times I type my reply. xD Then I saw… you still haven't updated yet! Hahahah. C'mon man. xD

**FiliPinoyCJ7238**** – (Ch18)** lol. And your fuzzy feeling had been sent. xD And yes! I'm so happy you're back to reading~ I missed yooou. Haha. Thanks for the review!

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for readingggg~!<p>

All sorts of feedback would make me so so so happy! So please~!:D


	22. Foundation X Futures X Intertwined

**I would never get tired of throwing my THANK YOUs for reading this far! Special hugs to those who reviewed, faved, subscribed, and C2d the story! You guys make me feel all fluffy and motivated, no matter what you say! xD**

**Note: **'Anna' was changed to 'Agatha' for my sanity. Thank you. xD

**WARNING: **The first_ third_ this chapter is a run-through of the canon, like some of the first few chapters. If you're not in a rush, I suggest not skipping though, there are other things that were added/enhanced/changed altogether. ;)

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 22: Foundation X Futures X Intertwined<strong>

"_Someone's behind me."_

"_Eh?"_

"_And he plans to kill us."_

It all started with that conversation. It started weirdly since they were throwing out insults to each other like the children that they were (and looked like) after Killua returned from being thrown far away after calling _her_ paedophilic old hag.

Geez, what a rude brat!

In any case, right then Bisuke was watching the two fight an extremely skilled killer inside a deep depression of land. This person, she knew, was on the top of the Wanted List in the outside world even when he was a bounty Hunter, himself.

After telling the kids about their hunter's motives, those two caught on her plan at an impressive rate. Before they separated, they decided to 'chat' about a few things to pretend that they weren't aware of their predator's presence. To let his guard down slightly.

They talked and talked, and the topic ended up on why they entered the game.

She was surprised, really. Ging Freecs— one of the top 5 nen users and a member of the 12 zodiacs—was the girl's father. And in curiosity that was roused by a few of _her_ own old memories, she asked "So, are you adopting your father's name then? Even when you've never really met before and all..."

"I don't really know my mother, either. Mito-san, who was his cousin, only told me a few things that she knew." Gon paused. "Mito-san said she, too, never saw Ging's wife. He said they separated when I was a baby and that was that."

"Ging's wife, hm?" She pondered, it was Killua who asked if there was a chance she knew of her. At first she wondered why Killua asked first before she realized Gon seemed ambivalent to ask.

It wasn't every day either this brat would ask for something from her. But sadly, she didn't know much so she couldn't go in-your-face-gaki-i-know-a-lot on him too often. "Gomen. I don't know anything either. I didn't even know he had a child…"

She shifted her gaze at Gon, who looked slightly disappointed but tried her best to hide it. Like she was purposely trying to act that she didn't care. "No. I'm fine. Mito-san is my mother." Bisuke nodded. That was why the girl had been referring to her own mother in a detached way. It was an unusual way to deal with this, but not impossible. Not with a girl with Gon's way of thinking.

She then looked at the ground and stared at Killua. "What about you?"

"Killua Zoldyck."

She blinked. "That assassin family?"

"Hai."

Zennie symbols suddenly floated and she held her hand up as if she had a camera, which unfortunately she didn't. "Can I take a picture? It should be worth a few million."

"Go away old hag."

_Twitch_

She _almost _sent him flying away again. He should be thankful they're undergoing a plan at the moment. The plan…

_Slap_

Ah, that felt good.

"O-OI!"

"I don't want to travel with you anymore!" She yelled cutely in feign anger. "I'm off."

And so just like that—the plan started. The fool-proof plan, of course. The plan of luring the man to her, who was 'alone', and using him as a tool for the kids' training.

And it went better than planned. After defeating criminal, who tastefully underestimated her but showed firmness of a mentally strong man after finding out how strong she was, she gave him the option of him surviving if he were to avoid any sort of hit from the other two in the span of two weeks. Get hit and she would kill him.

But to her surprise, the kids showed the capacity that they could in fact beat Binolt in a _day_ in contrast to Bisuke's 2 weeks. They used a strategy of using the rocks to hinder the opponent's movements and hide their tracks.

Interestingly—"Mate!"—yes, that was what Gon said just before Killua hit the trapped criminal.

"Why?" The brat—the young Zoldyck asked in puzzlement jumping a few more steps away from the very tired Binolt.

"We have plenty of time." Gon grinned, and Killua had a hint of what she was actually planning. "We can take him on one-on-one."

And that, they did.

**…**

Bisuke was surprised, very. They improved at a rate she had _never_ seen before in her long decades of living. In face of danger, one's potential gets pulled out. And in these kids' cases? That was an epic amount of potential. It was a shocker. She had her expectations, of course, them being children of quite famously powerful men. And yet they went beyond it.

Mentally, she squealed like a fan girl.

_With a little polishing—what beautiful, beautiful, gems they would become!_

**…**

A week passed, and during that time, Bisuke noted easily that the kids showed such improvement. Binolt wasn't able to keep up anymore, and the kids were just holding back then, and soon he became too tired—physically, mentally, _and_ psychologically—and his feet just buckled up in front of her.

"Please. Just kill me." He begged, and Gon flinched in surprise. After all, she and Killua took the care not to hit him at all.

"Eh? Why?"

The man, he was too tired to even care. He blurted his insides out. "My life had been meaningless. I'm too tired. Kill me."

Bisuke was actually getting ready on doing that when Gon blinked and spoke, "Meaningless?" She paused before grinning widely, soon extending her arm wide as if she was carrying a light but gigantic ball. "You helped us improve soooo much!"

Ah, the ball was apparently to prove her point. Bisuke chuckled and Killua shook his head in amusement.

"Arigatou Old man!" The girl grinned and the man could only stare at her in befuddlement. Bisuke smiled. With her life of experience, she could see the light this girl emitted. She chuckled lightly and looked at the man, who was closing in to tears. His eyes were so… tired. She wondered what he had gone through… they must have been heavy—to feel so tired of life. But she could see how that perspective was starting to change with just a few words.

"I will give myself up if you let me leave. I… I promise." He said with determination, and maybe a little hope. It was obvious he wasn't expecting her approval, but decided to try anyway. Bisuke pretended to sigh in exasperation and nodded.

"Very well." And that glitter of relief in the man's eyes was so much, she knew they had not appeared there for decades.

And it was all thanks to Gon.

**…**

The next morning, they finally headed to Masadora. She trained their Gyo rudimentarily as they sprinted towards the city. She smiled as she listened to their excited chats about Spell cards and stuff. Too bad they wouldn't be buying those for this particular trip.

After buying something from the Super market alone (which meant the kids kept bugging her why they weren't checking the magic shop out) she told them (sternly) they would go back to where they came from. The two reluctantly followed her without further questions. They reached the place within 2 hours and after letting the kids breathe, she pointed at the direction where Masadora was.

They stared at her.

"We'll be heading back to Masadora."

They blinked as they loaded her blasphemy, before expressing—rather vehemently—their surprise. Her ears rung due to their shouts, and before Killua could say 'Insane old hag'? She already sent him flying.

.

**BAM!**

Gon sighed, and as Killua was away, Bisuke used 'Gain' revealing weird tools like shovel, ropes, and wheelbarrows. A minute or so later Killua was back and went into a verbal brawl with Bisuke.

They went on and on… closer and closer…

Gon looked at the ground below. She couldn't help but recall the kiss whenever Bisuke and Killua speak so close to each other. The image seemed to be embossed in her mind now… she wondered when it'll go away. It was very uncomfortable to remember…

Silently, she waited for the two to stop fighting and stared at the tools. She tried to guess what they were for in an attempt to distract her from the images in her head she had been trying to shake away since the previous night.

"What are we going to dig?" She blurted out, and somehow that made the two to stop fighting. Bisuke grinned proudly and once again pointed to Masadora. The two kids stared again, but slowly their expressions seemed like they were seeing a lot of boogers appearing on her finger.

She ignored the booger part and maintained her sadistic grin. "That's right. _Directly_ to Masadora!"

* * *

><p>The days turned to weeks, and the weeks to months. She trained her precious gems and their brightness never failed to impress her. First, they learned Shou, Ten's practical move of making an inanimate object be part of one's body, by themselves and in less than a day of digging too. Naturally, they took advantage of it and thus it sucked out most of their energy rendering them paralyzed for the rest of the day.<p>

The following days they learned to balance the amount of Nen they would input to the shovel.

She also sharpened their senses further as they sleep. They showed a lot of potential during training with Binolt, but this time she would use inanimate objects to attack. She made them sleep with rocks, tied to a rope, above their heads so that if they completely relax the stone would drop down their heads. Anyone would have a hard time, since relaxing while simultaneously being alert was an almost impossible task to normal people. Killua seemed to have done this before, but Gon was having a very hard time. She went on for days without sleep, and it made Killua extremely worried.

Of course, Killua _knew_ when to stop being a worrywart. There was a thin line with being adorably worried and just plain offensive. Gon was doing her best, and Killua made sure that he was just there behind her in case she would want to say something than her customary 'I'm fine'.

And after a few more days and a huge the rock turning to a large boulder, Gon finally mastered it. In fact, Bisuke could throw a knife at the rope and Gon would be able to avoid the boulder without a scratch. Oh, that relieved look on Killua's face was something she would really want to take a picture of…! She had to admit that boy has cute sides, too, you know.

About 70% through to Masadora, she decided it was time for type-segregated training, which was strictly once type a day. She found it cute and amazing that the kids still had the energy to want to try other types within the same day. She introduced the concept of Kou to them as well.

And nearing to Masadora, one of the final segments of her training was the actual battle simulations. The two played JanKen on who would do push-ups and Gon won. It made her remember the origin of the name (rousing yet another 'old hag' comment from Killua).

"Shi, paper, is to internal damage, Ken—rock, for exterior damage, and Shu ,Scissors—attacking the eyes and nose."

"That's cool." Gon suddenly seemed pondering about something. Bisuke liked seeing Gon ponder. She always made a face when she thought of something a little complicated. She wondered how Gon would look if she tried and absorb something really complicated…

"Sounds like a cool technique can be made from there!"

"Let us hear it." Gon paused.

"Ehehehe, I'm still thinking." And She could only smile. Killua, of course, after the long stressful training, couldn't help but tease his girlfriend.

"Just be sure to keep your brain from melting in the process though." Gon made that face with the thought 'My brain could melt?' written all over… until she finally got it. She puffed her cheek in annoyance.

"Mou!"

* * *

><p>Later that day, seeing Masadora was only a day away, Bisuke decided to give them a little break. She looked at the dawning skies and then shifted her gaze towards the two kids who were standing by and waiting for her to show the rocks that they would sleep with.<p>

She smiled. "You've improved much these past month! I will allow you for today to sleep normally tonight." The two kids looked at each other. Bisuke knew rest-wise it no longer had a difference. The difference now was… those two can talk normally since she wouldn't be watching over them anymore.

"Banzai~!" they yelled, unsurprisingly. "I'll make the bonfire~"

"Banzaaaaaaaii!"

**…**

Later that night, they went to rest on a grassland they found with a nearby lake. It was pretty late then, and as a reward they were allowed (of their awesomeness) to sleep normally again. They were getting ready for bed when Bisuke took out a few cards and stood up.

"I'm taking a bath kids, no peeking~" She said when they asked. Killua's eyes twitched in disgust while Gon had no idea why they would have to do that.

"Hell we will, old hag." Killua said and narrowed his eyes at the cards she took out. He frowned deeply. "Just how much water are you going to bring with you?" She showed three cards.

There were 2 water cards and 1 bucket. "Two gallons of course, what am I going to do with two buckets?"

"Che."

Bisuke ignored her, seemingly in a good mood. After all, Bisuke always loved her good bath. "Mah, I'll take a while. Better be asleep already when I return got it?"

"Hai!" Gon said. "Have fun!" While Killua was as negative as always.

"Whatev—"

"Be thankful I'm in a good mood gaki!"

"Hai, Hai."

And Bisuke finally left, disappearing happily into the dense forest and onto that cold but probably isolated lake nearby. Gon and Killua grinned at each other before finally laying down on their respective travel blankets. They looked at the sky, the stars, and the moon. They decided to leave the bonfire on, primarily because it was cold. Enemies finding them there was no longer that much of a problem, anyway.

Besides…, neither of them planned on sleeping any time soon.

"Killua."

"Hmn?"

"Thanks for not excessively worrying."

"No need to thank me. I _was_ excessively worrying." Killua scoffed and when Gon let out a chuckle, he found himself staring at her.

"Then thank you for keeping it to yourself then." She said and Killua grinned awkwardly wanting that laugh to last a little longer.

"No problem. All's well that ends well, anyway, right?" was all he said and she nodded. Gon turned her sights away from him and onto the skies. She watched the smoke go higher and higher up the sky. "Hmn… I wonder if it'll reach the moon…"

"Smoke only reaches where the oxygen is. It won't reach the moon."

Gon blinked but believed him fully, anyway. "Bummer." Was all she muttered and remained silent afterwards. Killua stared at her and saw she was suddenly in some daze.

"What's in your mind, Gon?"

She didn't answer for a few seconds, but when she did she smiled sadly. "It would be nice if they were staring at the same moon…"

"Uhn." He smiled back, just as sadly.

"I miss them, too."

* * *

><p>Outside World<p>

* * *

><p><span>10:00pm <span>

_DING DONG_

The large ring of the bell inside the clock tower resonated across the city's airs, some people stared at it and marvelled at how the moon illuminated its form. It rang 9 more times indicating the time and soon the decibels faded away with the sound of cars and people still out in the street of the traditional city. Many were starting to hurry though, as the city's curfew would be enforced within half-an-hour.

Inside one of the top-class apartment rooms though, a certain aspiring doctor was hurrying for a totally different reason.

"So noisy…" he muttered as he read through the last pages of his reviewer. He read, and read, and vowed to finish this before curfew since, after all, one would need ample rest the day before the exam. And with that line of thought he had to thank the kids for teaching him 'Ten', seriously—it helped him to relieve stress and conserve energy.

He smiled at the thought of them and continued studying. Read…. Read…

And Read.

.

"_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"_

Finally, he was finished, and that yell was so refreshing to finally let out. He stretched his arms until they reached their maximum length. A large grin plastered on his face, and as he stood, his eyes ended up on one of the picture frames in his study table. One was the old photo of him, Pietro, and a few other old friends. And the other one, he was with Kurapika and the kids.

His smile turned from pompous to sweet. How he missed them… it had been a few months since their departure and he wondered how much had changed. Probably not a lot, but mah—he was looking forward to seeing them, more than his mind could register.

After gently letting the photo frame down, ensuring—without much effort—that their image would stay in his brain for a while. He flopped flat on his bed and closed his eyes… indeed, their image in his vision were crystal clear. No, even better, he could soeasily imagine them moving… smiling… waving… laughing.

He opened his eyes.

It wasn't that he was confident in the exam. He was estimating he only had a 50-50 chance. But… he was no longer afraid to fail. Being economically stable as a hunter was one thing, and a small part of it.

What made his possible failure alright was—given all the sacrifice he had to give to get in his current spot, the journey had been worth it.

The adventure with those people made it all worth while.

* * *

><p><span>12:00mn<span>

On another side of the world stood a large mansion strategically located on the side of a strong cliff, the moon emphasizing its façade beautifully against the mountainous backdrop. Barely any of the people were asleep, primarily because most of them were servants. Given, there were only a third the number of how many they used to be, but nevertheless—no one was lax. Especially the remaining Kuruta.

He was at the moment, and had been for the past seven hours or so, sitting in front on the large flat desk owned by Light Nostrade. There was a calculator to his left and a pile of papers to his right…, and, thankfully, only a few sheets. He should be finished in an hour.

_Knock Knock_

"Come in." He said and the light steps could only belong to one person.

"Coffee?"

"Ah, thank you."

Senritsu smiled and turned. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" that was the third time she asked that, but as usual he refused.

"Very well." She paused. "Good luck and don't be too hard on yourself. You don't even have to do this." She said and looked at the paper work the supposed man of the house was responsible with.

"It's fine; I do this out of my own will." He said, after all, if his employers were broke… it would be difficult to find other people who collected body parts and had the money to do so.

Senritsu nodded and headed to the door. But before she closed it, she said to Kurapika. "You're not doing this solely for personal gain, Kurapika." She smiled. "You have a good heart."

"They will be proud of you."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on yet another side of the world—far from the other three, it was already nearing dawn. Five figures had just emerged from a deep cave, just in time to feel the cool breeze before dawn.<p>

"Ah~ Finally done. Man, they really do spread like wildfire!" A man of sharp raven hair and bright eyes complained, as if he had more than a small scratch on his left leg. He was holding a large piece of tattered cloth and wrapped it around his head as it was before his little battle.

A man wearing sunglasses (who knew how he could see) holding a large pipe ignored him and sighed heaveily, looking at the moon with those hidden sentimental eyes of his. "We were too late though." He muttered in disdain. "Two kids already died."

"Mah, don't be too hard on yourself Morel-kun~" They turned to the hole. Old man Netero just came out, full of blood. Another hunter in a very out-of-context black suit, who followed soonafter, only smirked.

"So he says… when he was the one who mercilessly killed most of the ants. Not a drop of all that blood was his." He muttered to no one in particular. Ging kept his smile, while Netero let out a hearty laugh.

"It's already done. As Ging and Agatha predicted, it would have been exponentially troublesome if we hadn't taken care of this now." He paused and looked at Morel. "Besides, looking at it on a positive light… we would not have found the Ant Queen's whereabouts if it hadn't killed the children."

Morel frowned deeply and tapped his pipe to the ground in annoyance. "But _still_!"

"As idealistic as always." Morel huffed and looked at Ging. Ging's usual pompous expression firmed and Morel's eyes widened. "More people could have been killed, we should be relieved."

And then his eyes softened and the other three didn't say anything. There were only very few people who could make the carefree haughty Ging Freecs to look like that. "Indeed. We may be hunters…, but we can't do everything."

It was then that Ging took something from inside his cape and held it up. It was an egg. Netero walked closer. "So this is the one?" the old man asked and Ging nodded.

The other two, on the other hand, paled. Morel held up his sunglasses as they slipped down while the man in the suit frowned deeply. "What? Why are you not destroying it?"

"Relax, Knov, this is male. He won't be able to reproduce." Ging blabbered about lazily, cleaning out his ears to emphasize that fact. Knov shook his head in disgust. "Also, look at this mark." Ging said pointing to it. It was a miniscule mark, looking like veins. "This mark, dear Knov, means it was human."

"So…?" Knov said crossing his arms. "It's not like it can be returned to one."

"Ah, but they have the capacity to regain their memories and return to being human—" he paused and tapped his chest. "On the inside."

"Got proof?"

Netero chuckled. "Mah, why are you being so sceptical?"

"Sorry, boss, but I'm with Knov. There is no way I'm going to risk more lives for something uncertain."

"It isn't uncertain." Ging intervened, clearly a little offended. "Agatha said so. She simulated what would happen if such mutation in the Queen were to occur."

There was an awkward silence afterwards as they knew going against anything Ms. Agatha said could mean making an enemy of Ging. Morel only gulped and, once again, pushed up his sunglasses. "I've never seen her before, but as I heard—she is amazing. To predict such mutation."

Ging smiled proudly. "That's right."

"Speaking of_ her_," Netero grinned making Ging's eyes to twitch. "Any clues?"

Ging looked away. "I heard your son's starting a troublesome movement."

"I asked first."

"You're more curious."

Netero chuckled (it was true) but only shook his head in the end. "Mah, that's a secret." Ging stared at him before looking away again.

"Mine's a secret, as well then."

"Oi, oi! Hohohoho~!"

"In any case, you should be getting back old man? Don't you have a hunter's exam in less than a week?"

"How are the examiners this year?"

"So-so." The old man shrugged. "The interesting ones are busy."

"Oh?" Netero nodded.

"Speaking of interesting ones—I was planning on dragging Bisuke-chan along. Seeing her disgusted face would have been good teasing material! Yo-ho-ho~"

"I heard about her. The 12-year-old looking 68 year-old-right?"

Netero smirked at the offensive errors in that sentence. "I won't tell. Ask that to her directly, kid."

"Ha… I will, if I get the chance." He said and after a soft howl from below, he whipped his head towards the sky. It was lighting up. "I don't think we'll get along though."

And Netero only laughed boisterously in agreement.

**…**

_Hachoo!_

A certain young-looking _57 year old_ wiped her nose as she poured down the water to her petite body. She could really use a hot bath now, but what could she do in the middle of nowhere? In any case, since she never really sneeze because of a cold bath she confidently mused a few admirers were either speaking or dreaming about her at the moment.

It didn't take long for her to finish, and after using her ability on her clothes to get them clean, she stretched out before walking back to the campsite. It seriously was not even a challenge to get back her way because of the smoke. She sighed. Those kids could really be careless at times, but decided not to nag them. They'll probably be able to defend themselves anyway. She arrived, and saw them sleeping like angels.

And they were holding hands, too.

For some reason… Bisuke started picturing the two when they become of age. She found a warm smile on her face. And although it might be too early to say… the future looks bright for the two of them, right?

Her woman's instincts told her so.

.  
>.<p>

**END OFCHAPTER 22**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 23: De X Ja X Vu**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Sousi**- Lol. Glad I made people laugh again! xD it had been an awfully long while since I did that. lol. I'll try to do it successfully again sometime in the future. Of course, thank you for the review! xD

**AsukaSaru- **hahaha. Bisuke's species lol. That means she could breed with another old pedo! Hahahha. And loool. Yeah, it was nice to see her angry it was kinda hard given her personality. xD And likewise with your story! Haha. Thanks for the review!

**Nickirem . Aqua. Pearl – **Waaa. My condolences. T_T Grandpas are lovely people and I'm sure he had a happy life with you as his granddaughter. ^^ It's not weird (it's natural to want something to cheer you up) and glad it happened to be my story. Thanks for the comment!

**Aimee Sani**- I'm so happy you did then! xD I always love to hear from you guys. And loool glad I made your day! Haha. The protecting each other thing was because Bisuke kinda threatened they'll die without her. xD And finally, thank you for reviewing!

**Aladdina Magi**- Hahahaha. Yay! I'm glad I made you laugh. xxD I try to add humor, but I suppose this chapter did so successfully. xD *relieved* And finally, thank you for commenting! ;D

**Sally Star**- Thank you for the comment! And I will, I will! I already outlined some future events… now all I need is the continuous motivation to write the events down. Ahahaha. And glad you loved it! xD

**SerenadePanda- **lololol. Yeah, that old hag was bored as hell. xD And I'm sure Gon will be glad to hear she's a protective girlfriend! Haha. She's so adorable that way. xD And finally, I'm glad you liked the chap and thank you for the review~!

**Mitsuki**- I am very very happy to read that it was a well-done chapter. xD And funny, too! Ahaha I'm glad my sense of humor actually works from time to time lol. And thanks for the review!

**TunaSFX**- Thank you for the review and I'm glad you were entertained. xD The light-hearted atmosphere will last for a few chapters, I suppose, but I'm afraid it can't stay that long forever. The story's got to end when it's got to end. xD

**Apoloni- **Hahaha. Thank you for the review! I'm very happy that you loved it, you thought it was a great fic, and that fem!Gon's adorable. xDD Hope to keep it up! ;D

**Rishuu . 71- (ch2) **Hehe. I'm glad you liked it! And glad you gave it a chance despite the doubts. xD** (ch3**) haha. Yeah! Killua appears. xD I skim through canon events so it happen pretty quickly. Lol. And you're right. Kurapika likes Gon. *cackles* And as I sure do hope you're reading this! Thanks for the reviews! ;D

**Phoenix-Thunder **– Nyahahaha. Every single part was funny? That's awesome to hear I mean read. xDD And finally Gon getting jelly, eh? It wasn't easy I tell you but it was worth it. Hahaha. And Level E in YYH? Haha. Oh, and thank you for the review! :D

**Mirandatran2012- (ch7**) D'aw. That's flattering! xD This as another version of the anime? Hahaha. Cool. And glad you thought so! :D** (ch9) **Hehehe. They are cute, aren't they? I'll try to keep the cuteness up and I hope you reached this chapter so you read my reply lol. Finally, thank you for the reviews! xD

**Aki**- It is? *blushes* that means a lot. xD And I'm glad you liked the characterizations and I'll do my best to keep it up. Haha. I rushed through the training though… T_T. Anyway, thank you for the review! ;D

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you so much for reading!<p>

But pleaaseee** HALT!**  
>Before going anywhere else…, perhaps give me the honor of getting a hint of what you thought? xD<p> 


	23. De X Ja X Vu

**THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR! **Special thanks to those who fav'ed, C2d, followed, and especially those who reviewed. As you may notice the story has lovely numbers! I couldn't have done it without you angels~! *hugs you* Thank yooooooou~

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 23: De X Ja X Vu<strong>

"Jan."

"Ken."

"PON! Whoooooosh~ And I wanna cut a mountain just like that."

The three 'kids' were currently at a prairie near Masadora. They had already defeated every monster within the canyon's grounds so now they had plenty of cards to sell. They were in no rush though, and they continued training in a relatively more relaxing area.

"Ehh…" Bisuke muttered as Gon explained how she got the idea through her story. "Yes. That will become a powerful weapon if honed properly." Minus cutting a mountain part of course, either way it would probably be a good weapon—knowing Gon's potential.

It was then Killua cleared his throat and showed them his Hatsu. Electricity. Gon, as usual, looked extremely excited and impressed. She was, too, but the feeling of pity and sadness overpowered it. Nen was one's life force after all. For it to have electricity intrinsically embossed in it was something terrifying.

She knew how such a young kid could possibly convert nen into electricity.

Heck—she knew how such children could use such high-level Nen in the first place. She had seen—no, initiated a specific circumstances herself. Childhood must have been hell for him—much like _that _kid's, she thought grimly... quickly pushing away memories from the past, as redundant as it might have sounded.

Turning her thoughts back to the kids, she thought that Killua must really treasure Gon—to be able to still smile like that.

She smiled, and decided that they think of something to celebrate. For New Year's, too. But when she mentioned time ran the same pace as that of the outside world's… Gon's eyes widened in shock.

"T-The Hunter Exam! Oh no—I forgot!" _Mah_, Bisuke did, too. And looking at them, it was obvious Killua was going to take the Hunter's exam again. The three looked at each other in understanding.

And with that, they headed off to get 'Leave'.

**…**

SOUFURABI

They split up and asked around. Bisuke said something about the 'puppy eye look' being more effective if they were alone. They met up at the plaza and everyone (who knew) pointed to the same place: The docks.

There was a dock alright, but there were no boats. They asked the first man there that they saw. "Excuse me…" that was Bisuke on helpless mode again. The two of them stood a good distance behind her. "Ano… when'll the next boat be coming?"

The man looked at them weirdly. "A boat? I haven't seen one in my life."

"…ha?"

"Then why are there docks here?"

"You could say we got hopeful when pirates arrived. No one knew their names though, and it was said everyone who knew where and who they were already did." The man shivered. "In any case, they were the first ones who got past Poseidon's cavern y'know. Meant it was possible to get out of here by boat, after all."

"I see… thank you for your time then."

"No problem."

And they walked away. "Pirates, do you think they're the key?" Bisuke voiced out and then turned her head and stared at Gon. "Gon, stop twinkling so much."

"B-But pirates! I never saw one before…"

"Yeah." Killua grinned in retrospect. "Me neither."

Bisuke sighed. Well, at least the two kids were enthusiastic… as always. That meant this would probably be easy. "Mah, let's continue getting information okay?"

And the two positively twinkled at the question. "_HAI~_"

…

But, several minutes later, the task was far from easy. It was difficult to find anyone who knew the pirates. In fact, the people started looking at them warily for, apparently, everyone who knew the pirates had lost their lives. Nobody would want to associate with troublesome children who seemed to be running towards trouble, right?

In any case, they decided to stop and think. Asking around like that would only make their situation more difficult. Soon enough, they safely assumed the pirates had nothing to do with the card 'Leave'. They decided to get back to the docks and ask around for the card.

They were walking when they realized a fat man fishing. He had been there during their first trip and he wasn't moving. They had this simultaneous realization and they looked at each other in comprehension. They quickly walked towards the person and Bisuke went cutesy mode.

"Ano… sumimasen."

The man ignored them. Bisuke's eyes twitched.

"Are you familiar with a spell card called 'Leave', ossan?" Gon asked instead, as straight-forward as usual.

"Sure I do." He muttered stoically, making the two somewhat doubt that he did. Gon, of course, was overjoyed with the new 'lead'.

"But first…" He pointed at the sea and held up his rod. "You have to catch a legendary fish."

Bisuke sighed, considering the man did know of the card. _'This would not be an easy task,' _she mused and then turned to the kids to formulate a plan. But when she did, all she did was blink in surprise. The two kids were grinning confidently.

He realized no more than an hour later as to _why_.

_Clap!_ The two made a high ten.

_CLAP!_ And they did it again.

"BANZAI!"

"Easy, _easy_~"

The two grinned happily in their victory, saying how easy it was and they could probably get a few more.

Bisuke laughed with them, albeit she disagreed with something. The task was, in fact, a very hard one—almost impossible for normal people to finish. She estimated that the people who got leave would have to be in a group of 3 and they would all help each other in catching that fish. Either one of them alone could catch it with brute strength and almost with no effort using Shou.

They got a few 'Leave's then, she smiled, and looked at a card outside the binder as it'll be used by Killua. It was so weird that the photo of that old man was the image used in the card. It was like 'catch the fish and you'll get my handsome photo' or something. Mah, all's well that ends well, anyway.

"Ah. Find Kiriko in the Cedar tree. They're in Zaban City. They will guide you, ne?"

"Why'd I have to leave so early, anyway? There's… like… a whole week left."

"Just to be Safe." Gon answered. "We don't want you failing because you were late, right?"

"But I already have guides…"

"Just to be sure. Ja ne, Killua~" Gon said sweetly before literally glomping him for an innocent kiss on the cheek. "Come back quickly ne?"

"O-Of course." Killua said incoherently, making Gon smile. Bisuke mused in amusement that he would never really get used to this. In any case, they saw him off to some clear grassland with them waving at him even before he activated the card.

"Don't forget your training! Especially the type-segregated training. The rotation, okay?"

"Hai, _hai_." Killua said in light-hearted lack-of-enthusiasm. And of course, the last word he wanted to hear from this world was from Gon. So he stared at her just before activating his 'Leave'. She smiled.

"Go get 'em, Killua!"

* * *

><p>REAL WORLD<p>

* * *

><p>He arrived in Zaban City in two days and immediately looked for a hill with a lone cedar tree. Sure enough, it was there. He recalled Gon saying something about a fake bus that would only take them nowhere, but there was no such bus this time. In fact, he doubted this was even a stop for the year's exam.<p>

He shrugged and went directly to the cedar tree. He walked along the forest, glared away wild animals effortlessly, soon reaching an abandoned town. Gon also told him about this a while back. Something about a Doki-Doki 2-choice quiz… He knew the path to the Cedar tree was not the usual path so he doubted that the old woman was there to show him the way to—

Oh, never mind.

"Come out, please." He said and he heard a heavy door sliding revealing an old woman. He almost smirked at the fact he imagined what Gon said before, the one about Leorio losing his cool. That darned old man never even _had_ 'cool'. Most of the time. Okay, he _had_ to admit Leorio _could_ be cool from time to time.

"Hello, baa-san." He said and she nodded in acknowledgement. The large crystal ball on her staff didn't have any mark like Gon said before. "You were an examiner last year right? Any chance the door to the Cedar tree still open?"

"Depends."

"I know three of the examiners from last year."

"Ah. So my lovely doki-doki quiz would be of no purpose now…" She smiled. "How are they? The three kids? I heard they all passed."

"They did. All of them are nearing their own goals."

"What about yours?"

"Hm?"

"What is your goal in taking the hunter exam?"

"It's convenient."

"Would you mind to expand on that, child?" She asked and Killua stared at her for a while. He heard a lot of good about this old woman, so he decided to let his guard down a bit.

"I didn't want to be left alone during situations a card could have been used, I guess. I didn't want to inconvenience her…"

"Gon, right?"

He blushed. "Hmn."

"MY, how cute."

_Doki Doki Doki Doki_

Those were sound effects of the kids. His heart was pounding loudly, too, but the kids could make quite an effect anyway.

"Okay," The woman stomped her staff and the children stopped with the sound effects. "Here's my question."

"_Eh_?"

**…**

_Creak_

Killua opened his eyes. "Good Luck, boy." The woman said as the door opened. He recalled having them closed because of the glare the woman's crystal hit him with. He nodded and went in.

"You should reach the other side in 2 hours or so."

He nodded meekly, still in a daze. "Thanks," and started walking without any more delays.

"_A situation rises and you have to choose. _

"_One: You are forced to leave your most important person to keep her safe. But she will completely forget about you. Or Two: She will remember you for a long time, if not forever, but you will have to die. _

_Which path will you choose, child?" _

He was silent then, for some reason his heart was being all 'doki doki' even more, and it wasn't because he knew it was the right answer.

Killua finally reached the end of the long tunnel after a few hours of walking, probably, he couldn't tell with the state of his brain at the moment. He wondered what that old woman meant, but finally got to shrug it off. It was giving him too much of a head-ache. Soon he was fully under the light, but it was full of smog. He saw a boat and used it. He rowed, and rowed, and-

_Whoooshh~_

A silhouette of a long-necked dinosaur suddenly went out of the water. His eyes widened. He disliked small raw fishes- he would certainly hate large ones!

He rowed like there was no tomorrow.

.

After huffing his lungs out when he finally reached dry land, he cringed. For some reason he imagined Leorio doing the same. Then he recalled, some months back, Gon mentioning something about showing Leorio a monster while he's rowing and you'll be in your destination in no time.

"Che." He shook his head in disapproval. Acting like Leorio?

Well, he just shook his head (again) in disapproval.

* * *

><p>"EEiiiieee."<p>

On another side of the world, a certain spiky-haired Doctor-to-be cringed at something. The person directly beside him, a middle-aged man with balding head stared at him oddly.

"Oi, oi. What are you shivering for?"

"…dunno."

The aforementioned policeman shrugged and dragged a gruff-looking man to the interior of the prison. "Thank you for this, by the way, doctor-to-be-Leorio-san!"

He grinned and silently thanked the police officer for the confidence he had in him. "No problem. It was a piece of cake."

"Hunters sure are something….!"

And Leorio could only grin.

* * *

><p>Killua arrived at the wooden house underneath the tree. He knocked and saw four people when one opened the door. They looked at him and he saw their nose sniff something.<p>

"I smell Gon." The man who opened the door said before extending his head beyond the threshold as if to see if Gon was just hiding around or something.

"Gon isn't with me. Gomen."

"Ah." The man smiled, not surprised but obviously a tad disappointed. "Who might you be?"

"I met Gon in last year's hunter exam. We've been together since then."

"I see. Friends, eh?"

"I think he means together "together" dad."

Killua blushed.

"Ora. Aren't you two still young?"

"Love does not choose ages!"

"Says the woman who vowed never to marry."

"Whatever, onii-san." The girl frowned. "Anyway, aren't you going to come in?"

"Well, if it's alright."

"Of course it is! Gon's friend is our friend."

"A-Ah."

"Did you eat dinner already?"

"I'm—"He looked at the plate that suddenly appeared in front of him as he sat on the floor. "—fine…?"

One of the Kiriko, the one in man-form looked at him seriously. "Eat."

"Okay…"

It was then another one, the older one in Kiriko form, leaned down excitedly. "Tell us about Gon! All we found out was that she passed the exam. Leorio and Kurapika, too."

He smiled. These were the memories he'd willingly recall as vividly as possible. "Okay! I'll start when they got to my house." And that he did.

Killua told them everything (that were not *cough* overtly personal) and he ended up with the journey back here. He didn't say what the old woman's question was as the type was already known anyway.

"That old woman… she's like a zombie."

"She was always like a zombie. All monotonous and stuff."

"But there was something off with her lately…"

"You mean the crystal ball addition?"

"What you think she can suddenly predict the future or something?"

_Doki_

Killua's eyes widened at that thought. Were her questions some sort of foreshadowing? Surely _not_—

"Killua-kun? Is there anything wrong?"

"Ah? Uhmn, no. It's nothing. Thanks."

"Anyway, mind telling us more about the Heaven's Arena?" The man-form Kiriko asked. "I think I'll get rich there."

"Dream on, bro." The sister said and they all laughed… except one. The girl looked at her in concern and leaned down to their direction to whisper. "I wonder what's wrong with mom… she hadn't been eating properly hadn't she?"

"I'm fine, don't worry." She, hearing the question, said monotonously. They stared at each other, and shrugged in the end. They assumed that the woman was probably having one of her womanly times and just carried on with their merry atmosphere.

In fact, they were _too_ merry that they have become completely oblivious to the person in the shadows—suspiciously clouded by the darkness of the forest.

His long ebony hair rest on his shoulders, strands flowing with the wind as gracefully as they came. He was playing with his needles, skilfully letting it rotate on a side of his hand.

"_Interesting_…

"I wish I could hear more. Too bad I can't make those Kiriko's my needlemen. Killua wouldn't speak to them if I did." He sighed. "That old woman and one of them were the only ones I had to affect… plus even when my needlemen will follow my orders until death, I'm guessing that old woman does not have that long… how disappointing."

"Well the Kiriko's interesting and still has a longer lifespan… I wonder how I'd get to use her further..." In addition, he was hearing all information he needed. He smirked and continued watching. But eventually his phone rang.

It was his mother, with great timing as always (sarcasm intended). Illumi sighed. He liked doing what he was doing, but he took pride in being a great obedient child so he only nodded in agreement. "Yes. I'm coming home now, Mother.

"Hai.

"Of course."

And he disappeared, leaving a trace as if he was never there in the first place.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 23**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 24: Cards X Hormones X Women**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Slytherin Studios- **Thank you for the review! I'm very glad you liked it and I hope that the chapter was good enough! xD

**It's Not Always Hard x3- (ch1**) *blushes* I'm so glad! Esp. that you gave it a chance. xD I'm glad you will and I will definitely finish this! Hehehe. And the I read the CA arc when I was starting this story and it was too depressing for me. xD so I ended it in chapter 21.** (ch3) **Glad that you liked Gon's portrayal~ Hehehe. It would have been depressing if you didn't. xD **(ch4) **Yes, yes it is going to be a love triangle! xDD And finally, I hope you reached this chap and thanks for the reviews!

**Papilio . Ageha – **Yeah. I don't like the arc but can't quite skip it either. Well, I'm glad you didn't seem to hate the idea. Haha. And thanks for the comment~!

**Alladinina Magi- **Geheheheh. Glad you found it cuutte! Ahahaha. And thank you for the review~ !

**Sousie- **hehehe. I'll do my best to keep up the good work. xD And thanks for the review~! xD

**TunaSFX**- Lol. I'm relieved that the fast pace was fine. xD And oh, unfortunately from the start I decided CA won't happen. Almost all the ants were killed by Ging and the others. Hehe. And thx for the review!

**Mitsuki- **Thank you for the review! I'm super happy you still think it's awesome and I'm blushing like hell at the compliments. xD

**Nickirem . Aqua . Pearl – **Heheheh. Thank you for the review~! So glad you find it cute! I'll try to add more here and there. ;)

**AsukaSaru**- Lol. Thank you for the review! Hehehe. It's great you liked the fluffy scenes and Gon's jealousy (dunno until when it'll last tho). *cackles*

**Phoenix Thunder- **Hhihihi, yeah! I kinda promised not to include it so I just put it in here somewhere. LOL . And thank you~! I couldn't have done it without you angels. xD

**The Null One- **You think so? xD I dunno, wasn't the canon Gon like that? I mean, his naivety was dealt with in the Chimaera Ants arc? Of course, I could have overdone it. xD

**RaWindsG-ing –**Yes. Yes you did! xD But I'm glad to see you again. Hehehehe. Glad you still liked it and thank you for the review~!

**Glassstar93- **Thank you for the review! xD I sure do hope this was a worth-the-wait chapter! lolololol

**RabuRuka-sama – (ch8)** I, too, am very thankful you gave it a chance! xD And I'm really glad you liked it! Hehehehe **(ch9)** Hi-hihihi~ Yes, yes they did! xD I luurrve writing fluff. Haha. Glad you liked it! **(ch12)** I'm glad you liked the chapter as well~ And don't you mean Kurapika? xD Btw, still can't believe the foxbear's almost dying wasn't in the 2011 version... it was a real good scene. . **(ch15) **Kurapika'll be fiinnnee~ xxD I love him and he shall also have a happy ending. Hahahha. And I'm sure some of his fangirls can make him smile. *wink* (**ch22)** Yay! You reached the last one. xD Glad you liked it so far and I'll try to keep it up. Thank you for the reviews~!

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p>THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING~!<p>

It would make any writer even happier if you pause for a little while longer  
>and write something on this beautiful box below. xD<p> 


	24. Cards X Hormones X Women

**Thank you for reading this far! xD **(I'll never get tired of saying this) Special hugs to those who let me know of their presence and showed me their support by reviewing, fav'ing, following, and/or C2ing the story. You guys motivate me so~!

Oh, as a reminder, I'm dragging this arc. So a lot of events/scenes/cards are added. Hope you enjoy~ But whatever you think, I'm happy to read them.

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 24: Cards X Hormones X Women<strong>

PRAIRE NEAR MASADORA

_Buru buruburuburuburu—pop!_

That was the sound effect made by Gon's little ball of aura as it travelled slowly to a large rock several meters away. It usually popped after a meter or so from her, though.

She sighed again, while Bisuke said she was doing good and asked her to keep doing it. "You practice your Ten daily, you should be able to reach the rock by the end of the—"She was cut off by Gon's nen actually reaching it a second later.

"That was fast." Bisuke blinked.

Gon was such a great student, the older girl noted mentally. It was not only proof of how seriously she took her training, it also showed how much potential she had. Bisuke was internally grateful for this, since she was not particularly fond of _herself _(as she learned the hard way in the past) when forced to teach a not-so talented student.

She asked Gon to keep practicing and her mind started wandering about. _Not-so-talented students, huh?_ Wing was one, but she had already improved by then. She was at her worse about two decades ago or so… when she was training her _son_.

_Sigh_

Admittedly, she was a Spartan. He was a smart kid, but his control over his body was not as exceptional as her past students. In fact, she only started taking weak students after she succeeded with her son.

But thankfully (maybe) he didn't turn out as bad as most would think. _He was a hardworking and strong kid_, she mused. Sure he had that creepy sadistic smile plastered on his face and inherited her pathologically liar tendencies, but still—

"Suke-san!

"_Bisuke_-saaannn!"

"Hai?"

Gon slouched back and an aura of depression surrounded her. "You didn't see it, after all…"

"I-I did, I did!"

"Really?" the younger girl said without smiling. "What did I do, then?"

"Well, you, err—" She looked around and stared at her clock. "Oh my~ Look at the time! Ha-ha."

"Bisuke—"

"Killua's returning soon."

And with that, Gon totally forgot why she was depressed in the first place.

.

* * *

><p>Killua went back to the building they used before via the exclusive train provided by Battera. He played with his card and was, frankly, kind of disappointed as it was the same with Gon's. One, because he passed with flying colors—and that was an understatement—and second… well, an impressed Gon was not a rare sight but a sight he'd wanna see everyday. He grinned at the perspective more attention she would give him, too. Like her bugging him about exchanging cards or something…<p>

In any case, he quickly used his nen to enter the game once more. He didn't realize how fast he was going and… he didn't realize he missed her more than he anticipated. Frankly, he didn't think it was possible, given he thought about her in abnormal frequencies every day already…

As soon as he saw them, his feet froze, and her wide eyes and bright smile literally flooded his insides. His brain did not register her running towards him to give him the tight hug.

Call him dramatic, but of these went in slow motion.

"Welcome back, Killua!"

"Hmn…" was all he could utter, before gaining the strength to hug her back. She soon parted from him, her wide smile and slightly burning cheeks remaining constant for the following moments. _Gah_, Killua mused, he could really stare at this all day…

"So how was it?"

"Hmn?" _How was what?_

"The Hunter Exam."

"Ah… w-well, it was easy." He said, quickly gaining his cheeky confidence. "It took me longer to get there than take the exam."

"Eh… I'm guessing you finished them all during the first or third exam?" that was Bisuke, and she did not look surprised.

"First." Killua smirked. "Too bad for the other examiners."

"Haha. A boring year for them, that's for sure. Thank goodness I refused this year."

"Eh?" Gon uttered, very interested, and turning her head towards him without really letting go of her hold on Killua. "You were invited?"

"Yep. But obviously I have more important things to do. Maybe next year." She shrugged.

"That's awesome, Bisuke-san!"

"Yeah. I'm thinking of a lot of fun exams. Fufufufufu~"

The two sweat-dropped and looked at each other before chuckling awkwardly. They thanked the gods she wasn't an examiner when they took their tests.

**…**

They returned to the prairie a little after having lunch. Gon showed off her progress, and as usual the kids argued about it like the children that they were, lovers or not.

"EH? That was it for your first time? Oh c'mon!" Killua said, mostly out of wanting to tease Gon.

"I improved! And I did it 5 times already!"

"And how many times had you tried?"

"…" Gon puffed her cheek and stomped back to her old position to do it again. Bisuke smirked. She liked watching these two's interactions. Teasing them had grown to be her favourite hobby.

"Mah, don't be _too_ harsh on her." Bisuke whispered, albeit she knew Gon would still hear. "She never failed saying your name at least once during her sleep you know."

Gon's ears perked before fuming. "B-Bisuke-san!"

Killua on the other hand, was too embarrassed to react.

And Bisuke internally laughed boisterously… swearing she just had to do this again. And in retrospect, they should finally start collecting the cards.

So she'd just tease them along the way.

**…**

The first card they went to get was the Giant White Beetle, since it was very near. Plus it was easy. For the kids, of course. Apparently only 7 people succeeded in getting it out of thousands, so they decided to take multiple beetles after making insects rain. The old man looking after the tree looked flabbergasted, of course.

Next they went back to Masadora, where they found out about a very useful card. It was one of the three cards from the Girl Series. The gold dust girl, number 046, was said very interesting and someone Bisuke would want to keep. After all, 500g gold could harvested in her every bath. And after walking a while, following the 'rumors' of the NPCs, they ended up in a large mansion with a guard standing outside. The three looked at each other for a moment before an unspoken plan took place.

Gon and Bisuke walked over to the guard and innocently asked if he knew a girl who could shed gold from her skin. The guard looked surprised and denied the claim.

He denied and denied for about a few minutes (even slipping up about traps or something), soon threatening them that he would call the other guards to drag them away. Before he could do so though…

"We're back." It was Killua, followed by a pretty girl. The guard also looked absolutely flabbergasted, too, and tried to attack Killua only to be thrown to the sky. After the guard turned to a (level F) card, the girl turned to a card. And just like that—they have their second designated card.

The three huddled together outside the door for what to do next. Bisuke tried to recall conversations with NPCs on the possible whereabouts of the other two girls.

"Hmn… I recall one girl would be found in a forest in the East, but near the border of Masadora already so we should leave her for last. Hmnn…" She mused again, she couldn't remember anything significant though.

"What about the bartender?" Gon asked. "Didn't you say he was annoyingly pomp—pompu-"

"It's pompous, Gon." Killua smiled and turned to Bisuke. "Like you?"

_Twitch_

And so Killua flew several meters up in the air… again.

"Anyway," Bisuke huffed slapping her palm together after her deed. "I don't think what he said was anything useful. When I asked if he heard of girls with special abilities, he just kept bragging about never having to sleep, which I could not be sure was true. The only not-so-annoying thing he said was that his granddaughter had a knack for sleeping so much."

"You couldn't tell if he was lying or not?" Killua asked, after recovery, rather demeaningly for revenge. Bisuke kept her punch to herself for now and shook her head. "If he wasn't telling the truth, he seemed to believe otherwise."

_Silence_

Bisuke blinked. "Somehow… when I say it that way…"

"…yeah, seems like a lead."

**…**

They stood outside the noisy bar and inhaled a bit of air. Killua and Bisuke stood frozen as they tried to think of good approaches. After all, they would rather not show their abilities to anyone. They want to be as underestimated as possible. It was just easier to get information that way. Plus, to Bisuke, it was totally fun.

They were too late in noticing Gon (as careless as usual) entered without a single thought.

"Sumimasen."

The noisy bar instantaneously quieted down. It was broken about a second later, by a boisterous laugh.

"Ora, ora! Such a cute little girl!" There was a pause. "Come here, will you?" they flinched as they heard the loud exclamation from the inside. They twitched and mentally sent Gon some 'don't-get-closer' vibes which she probably would never receive.

"…ah."

The two sprinted to enter the bar, too, and the first thing the saw was Gon being offered a _large_ mug of overflowing beer. "Drink up!"

"But it smells bad…"

"But it tastes good. Right, boys?" The man asked and the others nodded, drinking their respective mugs to prove their point.

"Oh."

"DON'T DRINK THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because you're underage!" Killua said, quickly glaring at the old men. "What are you planning, eh?" He cracked a knuckle. "Old man."

"We—We were just planning on having fun with her, yo!"

"That's right, kid. No need to get all overprotective over your girlfriend." It was the bartender, and he smirked. "Besides, such rules don't apply here in the island. So drink up!"

"We just came here to ask questions, Mister." Bisuke intervened before Killua tried to kill the NPCs. "About your granddaughter?"

"I don't have one." He said sternly, amongst the noise the people inside continued to create.

'_Didn't he just brag about it when we were just gathering information?' _The three looked at each other and knew that when such slip-ups happen, then they were totally getting warm to a lead.

"Yes you do, ossan." Killua said and just like that—one of the old man's veins popped.

"I_ said_ I don't have one!" He said, grabbing Killua's shirt and lifting him up. The three kids knew this man wasn't a real threat and hence kept their cool. The bar was dead silent by then, and the bartender quickly regained his composure.

"For brats who couldn't even take a mug of beer, you sure are arrogant."

"Hmph. I'm confident I'd beat you old man."

"Heh? Wanna bet?"

"Sure. If I win we get to meet your granddaughter."

The man stared. "And if_ I_ win?"

"You… get to see those two kids drink their first mugs of beer!"

"Oi, oi. Isn't that unfair?"

"Is it? Didn't you just say you didn't have a granddaughter?" the man paled. "And even if you did, what? Are you scared?"

"No." The man sighed and whipped his head towards Killua, before smirking arrogantly. "Be ready kid."

Killua shrugged.

And so, half-an-hour later…

"YAY!"

"Our third card! YAY!"

"Yaaaayyy~ _Hic!_" They caught Bisuke as she lost her balance and they took an arm each. Gon stared at her and tried not to faint at the foul, foul, smell. She felt pain on her lower abdomen too, but she just attributed it to the smell.

"So that's what those yellow bubbly drinks do…" Gon mused in puzzlement. They did own a bar after all, but none of the man looked as bad as Bisuke…

In fact—having a bar inside her home or not—she never saw a drunk person in her life.

"Tsk."

"Gomen, gomen! I didn't know…" Killua sighed as he saw her guilt-ridden face.

"Fine, so long as you understand."

They walked to a hotel room, and checked in. They got a 3-bed room and lay Bisuke on the nearest bed there. Killua stretched his arms but paused when he saw Gon pat her lower stomach.

"Is there anything wrong?"

"I'm having this weird sort of pain on my lower stomach…"

"You hungry?"

"I… don't think so…" She said and then moved her hand to her back. "I feel discomfort on my lower back too. Is this the effect of beer, as well? If so then I can't imagine what Bisuke would feel like when she wakes up then."

"I think she'd have a headache tomorrow, not stomach pains." Killua commented, slowly getting anxious. Gon shook her head and decided to just go to the bathroom and take a bath or something. Killua signed an affirmative and muttered something about taking a nap as he waited.

Although… as Gon walked towards the bathroom, Killua's eyes couldn't help but follow her there. His eyes widened when he noticed something he didn't expect to be there at all!

Blood.

It was then Gon suddenly paused her steps, making him gulp in terror. _So… much…blood!_

"Ne, Killua? Do you know where they put the to-" She turned around and saw Killua's pale face. "Killua?"

He jumped to her and turned her around. "W-What happened?"

"What?"

"So much blood!"

"Eh?" Her eyes widened when she saw Killua lifting her skirt for a better view. "Killua you hentai!"

Killua blushed furiously when he realized what he just did. "S-Sorry! It's just that- did you get injured or s-something?!"

"N-No." She mumbled embarrassedly and took a look on her lower back as well. She gasped.

"Oh my goodness! So MUCH BLOOOD!"

"What do we do, what do we do, what do we do." Killua was panicking now. Obviously he was having second thoughts on helping her treat herself since the wound was _there_ on the lower part of her body which he wasn't allowed to see. He really needed the peace of mind so he quickly ran towards Bisuke's bed and pushed her down to wake her up.

_Thump_

"K-Killua?"

"I have no choice!"

"Why you little—"

"Stop!" Killua yelled making the angry Bisuke halt. It wasn't everyday she saw such a seriously panic-stricken expression on the former assassin's face, after all.

"What happened?" She asked and Killua (shivering) pointed at Gon's lower body and Gon turned around to show her.

Bisuke blinked (partly due to her headache), too, and chuckled when she saw. "Oh, my."

"Why are you chuckling?"

"It's called a period, Gon." She chuckled. "Women naturally have it at some point in their lives."

"Period?"

"Why only women?"

"Who knows~" Bisuke smirked. "What do women have that men don't?"

"…"

And Killua soon steamed up.

Bisuke cackled and shooed him. "Now, now, go to bed Killua." She said and held Gon's shoulder and started pushing her to the rest room. "And don't go *hic!* having weird fantasies~"

Killua's face felt like it was going to explode.

"_Darned old hag!" _

**…**

The next day, they went to get the final girl found in Masadora. They walked, and walked, and Bisuke couldn't help but think about the humorous incident the previous night. Gon was thought about periods, after all, but only rudimentarily and she was probably not paying attention.

In any case, Gon was growing up~

It _would_ post a problem as her hormones would start raging. Sure, she was abnormally innocent and probably wouldn't succumb to them, but she already had a lover for goodness sakes! Who knew, right?

And Killua, even when he was oblivious about menstrual periods, was not particularly innocent. She nodded to herself, she'd have to watch these two very closely from now on.

"So, do you know what type of ability the next girl has?"

"The next girl's named the Aromatheraphy girl. She emits the most comfortable aroma for anyone, relieving stress."

"EH… then my sense of smell will prove nicely, then!" Gon said proudly and the two nodded in assent. They walked around the forest for about an hour or so, with Gon sniffing around. It was uneventful for a while, until—

"Ah, this smell! Mito-san!?"

The two blinked. "Try to find out where it emitted Gon!"

"Hai!" And she ran, with the two not too far behind. It didn't take long for Killua to abruptly halt his steps and Bisuke to twirl around.

"Ah _Victoria's Angel_~!" Bisuke squealed. "The most wonderful perfume in the world!"

Gon continued sniffing around with a smile on her face. She literally skipped to where the girl was, and it felt like she was floating. It was beautiful girl—the prettiest out of the three they saw so far. She sat above a rock in the middle of a beautiful clearing. Gon beamed and ran to her.

"Sugoi, you really smell like my aunt!"

The NPC smiled. Gon's smile widened, and she quickly turned around.

"Killua, Killua! What do you sme—"

She paused. Killua was barely walking towards them, in contrast to Bisuke's large jumps as she twirled around. His eyes were wide with fear. He was sweating buckets, and he was shivering—she could tell even with their current distance.

Gon looked at him worriedly and turned to the girl. She smiled apologetically. "Gomen ne, but we have to go now." She held her hand out, the girl smiled in understanding. The girl calmly took Gon's hand.

_Poof!_

And now Gon held an inanimate card.

**…**

Killua walked several meters away, after concluding he couldn't take it anymore. Killua frowned as he reached a good few meters away from where he originally stood and bumped his head on a random tree.

He recalled Gon's excited face quickly turning to one of anxiety.

Darn it—he kept worrying her…!

"Killua?"

His heart stopped, and he found himself sitting on the dirt.

"Killua!" Gon yelled and quickly sat down to his level. "Killua? What's wrong? What did you smell?"

"…"

"Killua."

"Blood." He forced himself to say. "So… much blood, as if we were all showered by it. I know that smell—It's the same scent as when I just performed a massacre."

Gon didn't speak, of course. And all he could do was look at her in despair. "I'm still a monster."

"_I'm still a monster._"

_**SLAP!**_

He felt a rather painful sting on both his cheeks. And suddenly, his darkening sights became clear again.

"It doesn't matter!" Gon shouted, then only a few inches away from him. Her warm, loving, hands on his cheek— as if they were holding him in place. But… even when she said that— it was true, he was a monster. And he believed she didn't deserve to be friends with an innate monster.

As if sensing this, Gon repeated her words. "A monster or not—it doesn't matter."

"Of course it does!"

"Why?"

"Because—I'm dangerous."

"You underestimate me, Killua." She huffed with that serious expression on her face telling everyone she wasn't going to take any other answer. "I love Killua no matter what."

Killua's eyes widened, and he looked down the ground unsure of what to do. He knew Gon loved him very much, and he did to her—both willing to do whatever it took to protect the other. For some reason, that old woman's two-choice question appeared again, and this made him worry like hell.

But what he was doing… it was doing nothing but making _her_ worry. He was not only a monster, he was a pain in the ass too.

So he took all of his courage to slightly tilt his head up, to see her beautifully relieved expression. Killua blushed harder and he couldn't do anything else bury his face deeper on her petite shoulder. He could so strongly smell her addicting scent.

"I love Gon, too, and your smell. Your smell should have been what I sensed…" he whispered and unconsciously sniffed to inhale as much of her as possible at that moment. Somehow… he climbed up all the way to her neck. His nose accidentally brushed a… spot on her soft neck, and she let out an odd enticing squeak, making him flinch, and separated from her to see what was wrong.

She was blushing so much— and it was different from the others. He gulped, and let his hand move on its own to try and touch that spot again, when—

_**BAM!**_

He was already kicked strongly, and realized as second later that he was suddenly several meters away from Gon.

Aura darkened around him and glared at the person who fly-kicked him. It was Bisuke, obviously.

"Oi, oi!" He snapped and to his surprise Bisuke did too.

"Don't go and stain pure little Gon! Sheez—kids these days!"

"…_Ha_?"

Bisuke's eyes twitched. She obviously did not want to explain, and just glared at Killua back strongly. She waved her hand to shoo him away. "Shoo, shoo."

And so, another childish brawl commenced.

Bisuke mused it was probably going to happen even more often now, too. She shrugged.

_Oh, well…_

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 24**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 25: Gambling X Push X Pull**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**((It had been a looong while since I got a list this long, huh? Lol. A seriously motivating phenomenon. XD ))

**RabuRuka-sama **– Lol. Who knows what he'd pick? Fufufufu~ Illumi… best stalker ever…! xD And glad you liked the chapter and thanks for the comment! :D

**Kyouno-aru – **Banzai! I finally got to hear from you again. xD I thought you quit the story ages ago. Thanks for the review and glad you liked the chapter~! Btw, what did you mean by 'less than three'? xD

**Veyline- **Hahaha~ You dislike zombies? You should watch the 'walking dead' Ahahaha~ And thank you for the comment~! Hope the chap was worth the wait. ;)

**AsukaSaru- **Thank you for the review~! Andohmy! I totally forgot to show the actual exam. xD Gomennasai, but I hope the chap's still satisfactory anyway! And n'aw, I stalk for your updates, too. ;)

**Papilio. Ageha – **Thanks for the review~! I honestly didn't know that rule and thanks for pointing it out. xD

**Slytherin Studios- **Thank you for the review! I'm happy you thought it was well-done, and hope I can keep it up… somehow. Ahahaha~

**Aladdina Magi- **lol. It is both kawai and scary, huh? Hope the combination was fine, though~ And thanks for the review. ;)

**Mitsuki- **Eh? Me? xD I'll consider being a pro writer, then~ ahaha. Thanks for saying that and I'm glad I already have a reader. Haha. Here's the next chappie, too, hope it was nice enough and finally—thanks for the review~ ;D

**WinterXstarxz- (ch4) **I hope you will actually get to read this. xD First off thanks for the review~! xD I'm relieved to help satisfy your need for a fem!Gon and so glad that I heard from you. Hehe~ *high-five*

**Guest [6/3/13] – **Thank you for the review~! Glad you thought it was interesting, and I guarantee 'Two Rivers' will be completed soon. xD

**Phoenix- Thunder – **Hahaha~ I hope so, too! But yeah… Hehehehe. *awkward cackle* hahahaha…. Yeah. Darn need for conflicts. xD Thanks for the review and yeah! The other charas need more screen time. xD

**SnowTime- **Thank you for the review~! xD Actually a few friends of mine started writing fem! Gons, too. ;) Btw, here's the update! Hope it was worth the wait.

**Rishuu . 71- (ch4) **Thank you for bearing with my long chaps and choice of words. xD And hai~ Kura does like Gon *giggles* And I hope you're actually reading this. xD** (ch5) **I'm very glad that you couldn't resist. xD *high-five!* And yes~ Yinyang pair really is the best. :3 Hahaha~ Glad you agree with me. xD Anyway, Thanks for the reviews~

**Titaniacherry- (ch21) **Hahahaha. Oh, you~ Let us all kiss Killua? xD. Oh, and thank you for the review! I don't mind that they're late… I'm just glad to know you're still reading this. ;D** (ch22**) I'm relieved you still review the non-latest chapters. *hugs* xD Btw, GI will be the final arc here so I'll be dragging it. Lots of events not in the canon will happen. *wink*** (ch23) **Lol. Glad you're actually liking the pace~ I just love this arc so I couldn't not. Besides, it's gonna be the final arc anyway. Hihi. Thank you for the reviews and the GBUs. xD *high-five!*

**RaWindsG-ing – **N'aw. I wouldn't have the heart to kill Killua. But who knows, right? Hahaha~ I won't say anything, but I can say the ending won't be _that_ depressing. Hihi. Thanks for the review, btw! :D

**Shiro0Neko- (ch1) **Waai~ I'm glad you thought so right off the bat. xD Thanks for reviewing multiple chappies. :D (**ch2) ***squeals with you* Glad you're so excited. It makes me feel really fluffy. Hahaha.** (ch4) **You think so? I'm glad~!** (ch5) **Lol. Glad you still think so. And heheehe~ Jelly! Kurapika is fun to write, too! xD** (ch9**) Really, I'm soo glad you still think so! XD Hope to see you til' the latest chap someday. xD **(ch10**) This review actually made me status in FB. xD I haven't watched the 2011 version yet so I was like 'What?! OMG' lol.** (ch12) **Hehehe~ Thanks for reading and hope you slept well~ Anyway, thank you for the reviews! xD

**Tifa2001- **Thank you for the review~! And of course I will continue! For you guys, I will complete this story. Probably w/in this year. Lol

**Kei-kei Yuki- **Thank you for the comment~! xD And I wish I could~ I don't really open my non-alert email but you can if you want: nispedana . hahaha. Btw, I draw a few fanarts(well they're pixiv- awesome) myself~ D

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>hank you so much for reading! *hugs*

It would be even more awesome if I get to hear from you, too!  
>So <em>please<em> don't hesitate to leave some feedback.


	25. Gambling X Push X Pull

**Thank you to everyone who read this far! Special hugs, as always, to those who reviewed, faved, followed, and C2d the story! Seemingly simple clicks and types mean so much to me! xD**

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 25: Gambling X Push X Pull<strong>

DORIAS

The gambling city, Dorias— paradise to all who loved the thrill of the uncertain. Or to the mere hopeful ones who retained the belief that someday, if they persevere, they would hit the jackpot. One in a million chance of winning had nothing to do with it.

The three "kids" stared at the ostentatious banner at the entrance before finally entering the city's territory. They did not expect some guy hanging around the entrance calling them out so early in the morning.

"You three."

"Hai…?" Bisuke asked demurely while the other two only stared.

"Come here."He said, and considering his gruff appearance _and_ his tone? He was bound to place a few veins on Bisuke's head.

"Ano… we're not allowed to talk to strangers." Killua scoffed at that.

"C'mon Missy," the man laughed, "Just a little bit of your time? It's kind of my job to make newcomers have an eventful stay here." That moment they knew he was an NPC. They looked at each other before approaching him.

"Eventful?"

"Mah, you'll see soon enough." He said before pointing at his television. "Let's bet?"

The three looked at the TV and saw a hippodrome, the man continued to speak as they stared at the screen. "Bet on who'll be the winning horse. 20000 zennies per try."

"Eh? That's too expensive!" Gon yelled, but the other two remained silent.

"Your loss kiddo."

Gon pouted. "Hmnmnmnmnn…"

"Okay." The other two said simultaneously cutting her ponders off. She stared at them and they said something about a high chance a card'll be the price.

"Okay!" The man grinned and gladly took the card money. "You don't need to answer now though. You can answer _after_ the gun was fired if you want to."

_That was a hint, wasn't it?_

The three knew that, and the instant they saw the horses getting into position, Bisuke held out her finger. They used gyo but there wasn't anything there. Bisuke sighed and pointed at the television.

'_Oh.'_

_**BAM!**_

"Bets?"

The two kids looked at each other. "Number 2 please."

"Ok."

And after a few minutes of the 'close' race, as anticipated Number 2 won.

After all, the outcome could be determined easily with nen. The winning horse emitted an instantaneous aura right after the gun was fired. The hint was the fact that the weird old man said he would collect the bets after the shot.

"As a reward, here."

The three huddled together to see. The risky die, a designated card. "It is an unusual die with 20 sides, one terrible luck with the other 19 being good luck of varying degrees. That one side made 'terrible luck' would throw misfortune enough to cancel out the previous blessings." The man said almost poised, which was rather out-of-character of him.

The three thanked him before asking if they could go again. He nodded and they got three.

**…**

"Whooaaa." Gon said as she stared at the large structure everyone called the casino. Killua had that face on, and Gon could not help but feel worried. But since they have Bisuke with them, unless she was a pathological gambler too, they should be just fine.

Gon always wondered how Killua could gamble so much in casinos but be so careful with everything else…

She shrugged in the end, though. She'd find out soon.

They would have a long time together, anyway.

**…**

The trio arrived at the very grand interior of the casino and thankfully, age didn't seem to matter there at all. (There were kids as young as Zushi with their parents running around).

The first thing they went to was the slots section, being the nearest attraction to the equally grand double doors. They asked the nearby staff information about a designated card from the jackpot. But when they found what it was, Bisuke and Killua quickly calculated and realized that the chances were _way_ too low.

It was risky, both to their pockets and to their watches.

_Risky_

It was then that something hit Killua.

Use the Risky Die.

They used one of their cards and stared at the dice for a while. "Relax," Killua said to the rather worried-looking Gon. "There's less than 5% chance we'd get terrible luck. Otherwise it's great!"

"Hmn…" Gon whispered and she didn't even realize Killua kissed her in the cheek until he was done. She blinked and stared at him in surprise. He only grinned.

"E-EH?" And before she could say anything else, Killua threw the dice and—after some odd slow motion of movements—got 'terrific luck'. Killua looked at Gon and grinned even more, the hint of blush evident on his face.

"Lucky~"

Gon blushed and Killua did, too. Bisuke just watched them guardedly in case Killua did something bordering perverted again, but was otherwise amused.

_Ping~!_

Their attention was taken back by the sound of what else… but the awesome and fabulous _jackpot_? On the first try, too…! And as a prize, they got the very lovely diamond die.

They celebrated for a while and soon diverted their attention to getting the other cards. They knew there should be at least 3 designated cards there. And of course, the gambling-addict Killua wouldn't stop with using the glorious die _once_ right? (And not to mention the bonus, unperturbed, stolen kisses he could get). That would be blasphemy!

Knowing his tendencies on gambling, the two girls just decided to just stop him by force (i.e. by KO) when the time came. And after obtaining the Gambler's Egg from the Fledgling series, they did just that.

And since Gon was too flustered after another surprise attack, Bisuke was the one to actually knock him out.

_/Later/_

Killua's eyes eventually opened as if he just had a hangover. His head hurt, recalling the dream he just had. It was so… disconcerting. Anything involving Illumi did. It was calm, yet so dark. He saw his deep, dark, and unfeeling eyes the whole time.

And he was seeing it more often.

"Hayou~" He blinked in surprise, and soon smiled, noting how especially chime-like her voice was… and how it livened him up—despite just having that tiring dream. He turned his head and stared at her, his eyes were finally adjusting so he could see her face in HD again.

He recalled the last time he saw her face was when he stole a peck. A surge of embarrassment and joy surged through him. It was then that he realized that he was in a natural setting, far from the grandiose of the casino he enjoyed being in so much.

He had to admit he had a serious gambling problem. It was almost instinctive, really, to risk whatever money he could risk. He didn't understand where it came from, but it also gave him excuses to steal a few kisses from the girl he loved. Which also lead to the issue why he wasn't there anymore.

He glared at Bisuke, who in turn glared back at him.

And they went to vocal fighting mode again.

**…**

Gon watched them fight again, so closely with each other. And up until then, it seemed, she couldn't shake the image of them kissing away. Something snapped.

"_AAAHHHH!" _

The other two stared at her and she immediately flinched when she realized. _Well, this is embarrassing_.She blushed and quickly rummaged her brain for excuses—_anything would do_, she mused. She pondered and pondered at an incredible rate but she was not good at lying. So instead, she found something she'd been meaning to say for quite some time.

"L-Let's visit Kusa!" She said happily, for many reasons. "I mean…, the tournament!"

"You're right." Killua looked around. "Ah! What date is it today?"

"The 28th."

"The tournament's tomorrow then!"

"Kusa?"

"Kusa's an old friend from Antikoba. He's really cute." Gon said. She could still remember him very vividly.

"Okay." Bisuke nodded in understanding, send a final glare to Killua, and smiled before finally taking out a card. "Shall we?"

And the kids nodded in assent.

**…**

ANTIKOBA

When they arrived, it was already night, so they decided not to bother Kusa and her owner. The trio decided to rent two rooms and sleep in for the night. The next morning, they went to the tournament committee and check on what time it would start. They had the time for breakfast and a quick visit for an old friend.

They had a simple breakfast at a restaurant near the pig's Eatery, which they found somewhat nostalgic. Bisuke ended up laughing pompously at their stupidity. "What the—who would think Gargantua was a _weapon_?!"

They ate begrudgingly at the restaurant afterwards.

Thankfully, Kusa's home was nearby so the time wasted in travels wasn't that much. They had a good 15 minutes to greet Kusa that morning, and decided they'll just go back afterwards if Lovely-baachan (Gon tended to refer to her that way) was still available.

After knocking, Gon's ears perked and the two looked at her in puzzlement. But before anyone could react further, someone—or something, rather—jumped down from the house's balcony.

"Whoa!" They said simultaneously, with Killua and Bisuke already in attacking position. They were surprised when they saw Gon looking defenceless as she stared at the dog that was as large as she was.

"K-Kusa?"

Killua blinked. "WHAT?"

Bisuke nodded. "That is _not_ cute at all!"

"Where's Nanou-baachan?"

Bisuke stared. _'Nanou?'_

The canine shook his head and barked loudly but in a friendly manner. He ran in circles as if chasing his tail before abruptly going behind Gon and raising her up with his head. The next thing they knew Gon was riding the large dog.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! This is so cool." Gon laughed. "Ne, Killua? Bisuke?"

"A-Ah?"

"Nanou-san's not home." She smiled, and grinned. "Can I ride him to the tournament?"

That twinkle in Gon's eyes told them she would do it regardless of their decision, so they only nodded in assent.

…

"What a large dog!"

"What kind of monster is that?"

And such whispers dominated the air around them when they arrived at the plaza. At least it made way for them to see the instructions better. The instructions were posted 15 minutes prior to the actual tournament, for fairness.

And there was a twist on that month's tournament. It was a tournament for groups of four.

"Could one member be a dog?" Killua asked the NPC in-charge.

"No."

"Aiyaa…. We'll have to look for a comrade. How troublesome."

"No one would want to team up with children." Bisuke sighed, and the three stared at each other in ponder. Kusa was nonchalantly sitting with his tail wiggling up and down.

There was only 5 minutes left before the applications end, and they were starting to feel a little worried. It was then when someone shyly took their attentions.

"Ano…"

They turned to the person and they stared…

And stared…

And after realizing who it was, Gon beamed immediately. "Mitsuke-jisan!"

And just like that: The old man, Mitsuke, became the team's lucky fourth member.

…

**Tug of war**

That was the game.

A challenge?

"Not with my muscles it ain't!" Bisuke said proudly (to herself) and rolled up her invisible sleeves.

She and her team went up the stage and met their opponents. The stage was huge and 4 games were held at a time. She analyzed them and held out her finger and told the other three to huddle close.

Mitsuke sweat-dropped after seeing their opponents (with incredible muscles, mind you) and leaned down to the kids' level. He always knew the kids were extraordinary, but it seemed like this one's out of their rea—

"They're pretty weak."

_Eh?_

"Be sure to pretend to struggle, alright?"

_What?_

"I know showing our strengths is good since that would lower the risk of people who would try to steal from us." The new girl said. "But where's the fun in that?"

By this time, good old Mitsuke had no idea what was going on.

And before he realized the other two already said their easy 'understood' and they were in position in front of the large bulky men of four. He wasn't even supposed to be there, really. When he saw the kids again, his feet moved by itself and wanted to give them a greeting—with the terrifying dog or without it.

And then poof! There he was… joining a game he never even dreamt of winning before.

He found an awkward smile when that large dog they were with barked in encouragement or cheer (and at the same time scaring away all nearby spectators), but otherwise he was terrified with the stature of the men compared to his weak ones and the small ones beside him.

But… there must have been _some_ basis for their confidence, right?

He stole a glimpse, and his eyes ended up on that girl who showed him with such kindness—there was an admirable firmness in her eyes that made him, the wimpy Guino Mitsuke, to suck it up and…

Believe.

**…**

_Pull_

Mitsuke pulled as hard as he could. If anything, he wanted to contribute to this battle's results positively. He was firm—he wanted to do what he could for these kids.

_Puulllll_

He let one of his eyes open slightly so he could see the situation. The men in front of him were making the same faces he was doing.

He gulped in anticipation. _Perhaps they had a chance?_

He pulled harder, and harder, and harder. Until his hand could no longer take it. He felt tears lining up from the tension, the tiredness, and the excitement piled up within him. He could see the enemy were feeling the same—but they looked much more exhausted.

But he couldn't take it anymore, his hand would go bleeding soon.

_I'm sorry._

A part of him expected that the force would go slightly against them—but that wasn't the case. Heck—it was as if he never even let go!

Well, that was kind of embarrassing.

…

_Unbelievable_, Mitsuke mused and stared at the kids in front of him with awe. It had been half-an-hour after the games started…, and they had already _won_ 6 games.

He couldn't believe it (as he already established)—and it didn't even feel like his pull was of any use. He didn't feel it (or believe it) during the first game, and he pulled as much as he could.

The three kids were able to beat all of those men—and they weren't even breaking genuine sweat! The adjective 'genuine' was there because they were certainly not failing to fake their fatigue.

It didn't take long for them to be declared the winning team. And when they thought it was over—

"Now for the final round!"

"_Eh_?"

The man grinned. "What? You didn't expect we'd give four designated cards, now would you?"

"Well, no…" was all he could say. He heard a silent 'tsk' from Killua and Bisuke.

"I knew something like this would happen." Bisuke muttered and Killua nodded.

"So what's next ossan?"

"Well…" The master of ceremony forced a smile at the kid's rudeness. "You shall pick up your opponents." And held out a hand with four pieces of paper. "The winner of the two fights will win the designated card."

The four stared at each other and shrugged. (Well, not exactly. Mitsuke was very worried)

"Well, here goes…" And they picked up a paper each.

"Ara."

The four held out their papers simultaneously. Gon got red, Killua and Bisuke with blue.

That meant Mitsuke was up against the lovely Gon. She stared at him for a while before smiling. It was not a smile of relief, it was just her usual smile and he found himself smiling as well.

"Let's do our best!" She yelled and held out her hand. He automatically did the same. But…

"Your hand…" Gon frowned as she stared at his palm. He followed her line of sight and saw what she was seeing—his hand was red…, as if it would bleed soon. "Maybe I should—"

Mitsuke quickly held her shoulders.

"_No"_ How could he let her quit because of this?

"Demo… Mitsuke-san!"

"I will not forfeit. Things may happen but I will not quit!" he said proudly, not quite knowing where all this dignity came from. "

He held the rope and gave her side to her himself. "Give it all you got Gon!"

"A-Are you sure?"

"Hai." He said firmly. "A man's honour is on the line."

"But…"

"Please." He smiled. "For me."

Gon only nodded in assent, but he knew she would do as he asked. His heart throbbed as he saw the MC preparing to signal the start. And less than a second after his signal—Guino Mitsuke was gracefully sent to the heavens.

Good thing that dog caught him, though.

…

Kusa arrived back with Mistuke unconscious on his back, with matching stars floating around. He seemed to have lost his soul as he laid unconscious on Kusa's back but otherwise okay. Soon enough, it was announced that Bisuke won her match with Killua.

"Congrats Gon."

Gon sweat-dropped and looked at Mistuke's and Kusa's direction. "I hope he's alright…"

"Let's have a handshake, Gon~" Bisuke said pulling her back to the contest. They stared at each other for a while just before Bisuke wore that familiar face. "Ne, Gon."

"…hai?"

"Wanna try and win this? Who knows, right?"

"…eh? But you…"

"Imagine this rope is Killua." The older girl said immediately effectively making Gon gape at her. Bisuke only grinned. "What… if I tell you whoever wins rope—Killua will get to hog him for a day?"

Gon flushed several shades of red."He wouldn't allow that."

"That was kind of our bet earlier. But as you can see… he lost." And Gon could only continue staring. "Do your best against me—but don't show everything. We might use their underestimating us, after all."

"What? H-How?" But the older girl already turned around to her side of the rope.

"Bye Gon~"

When Bisuke lifted her side, Gon reluctantly had to lift hers. Was she ready? Bisuke was strong… but furthermore…, _what was Killua doing betting things like that? _

"_**Go!" **_

She gulped and almost lost her footing but managed to get her stability back. She gasped and stared at Bisuke who was acting really tired but she definitely was holding back. Gon was starting to get what she meant—to use power without having people notice it.

But then without prior notice Bisuke increased her power and this caught her off-guard. She was literally just an inch away from the center line then and her eyes caught glimpse of Killua and his baka-ness and then Bisuke with her boredom.

Her eyebrows furrowed and—

"_Kya!_"

She stared at her opponent—who no doubt created that abrupt scream. Gon blinked.

Bisuke was already on _her_ side of the arena. There was a burst of cheer that came afterwards and the MC singing his expressions of joy.

"Congratulations! Gon-san is our winner!"

And Gon would spend her energy, wondering how she did it.

…

The card was the 'Paladin's Necklace' which could apparently go against curses from other players and could remove curses within cards. She took it gladly and placed it on her pocket before the others ran to her.

"W-What happened?" Killua asked and hugged Gon. "You beat the old bag!"

"I don't know either." She said before frowning at him at a recollection. "You baka."

He blinked. "What?"

Bisuke quickly went between them. "Gon used such instantaneous reinforcement that even _I _was caught off-guard. That's some strength—behind this beautifully shaped body of mine, hides a _lot_ of muscles. Good job, Gon."

"Okay." Killua said apathetically before staring back at Gon. "What did you mean?"

"You baka."

"Oi, Gon!" Killua said and held her hand. "What'd I do?"

She glared at him. "You—" but then her peripheral view caught Bisuke. The old woman was mouthing: "_I lied._"

And Gon blushed 50 shades of red.

"G-Gon?" Killua ran so she would face her. "W-What did I do?!"

"I-I can't say it!" She closed her eyes. "It's too _embarrassing_!"

"Oi Gon—" Killua yelled when she turned away and ran to Kusa. Killua glared at Bisuke and went closer. "What was that about?"

"Oh, _nothing." _The blasted old bag smirked before stepping closer and whispering to him _everything_.

This time Killua's face seemed like it was going to explode. He gulped and ran after Gon as quickly as he could. Eventually he caught up to her but she was still running, and so was he.

"Gon!" he yelled as he ran. "You could hog me all day if that'll keep you calm."

"Go away!"

"Mou—Gon! I'm not bothered by it, I swea—"

"It's not that!" She yelled as she stopped her steps, allowing Killua to catch up and got to see her face again. "It's just that I… don't know why I react like this anymore… it's stupid."

"It's not s-stupid." He said. "Every and each one of Gon's reaction is very cute."

And she blushed even further. Killua did, too. _Kami_,he thought. _Gon is really becoming too… pretty._

"K-Killua?!"

"W-What?"

"Your nose! B-Blood!" His eyes widened and his hand automatically moved to wipe off the liquid dripping from his nose. Instead of fretting, he chuckled.

"And you call _your_ reaction embarrassing."

**.  
>.<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 26**

_**Coming Soon:**_

**CHAPTER 26:  
>Mothers X Masters X AiAi City<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<br>**((Whoa! I have a long list again. You angels. Are. Awesome. ))

**Slytherin Studios- **Thank you for the review~! And I'm glad you liked the interactions. They were the most fun to write. xD

**Phoenix-Thunder- **Yay period. The curse to women xD hahahah. And… and…but it's hard to stop hormonal teenagers. LOL. Anyway, thank you for the review and so happy you found it funny. xD

**SnowTime- **Thank you for the review~! Hahahah. And glad that you liked it~ I really do hope I can update faster, esp. when so many readers finally start talking to me. Hope you liked this! :D

**Sanity'sRival- **Oh, you're here~ xD Thanks for the review. And yeah, if you don't mind spoilers… GI will be a much better arc (in terms of lighthearted awesomeness) compared to the other two. xD Thx for the review~

**Kei-kei Yuki- **I saw ittt! It's friggin' cute. xD I wish I can draw like that and/or have the time to actually practice. Haha.

**Shabondy- **hehehe. First off thanks for the review~! But unfortunately, no. xD It is not the clown. Although… *spoiler* If you haven't read the Chairman election arc you probably won't know him yet. *wink*

**Aladdina Magi**- Hai~ It has been changed. xD Thanks for reminding me. I actually shared the rating system just then and it was so embarrassing that I forgot to follow myself. xD

**Road and Tyki- **Oh my you're here! I know you from the PoT Fandom. xD Remember me? Hahah. It's not Hisoka tho. Hihihihi~ Not sure if you know the character atm tho, but you will. ;) Thx for the comment~

**Papilio. Ageha- **Indeed, it's a rarely dwelled in topic. xD But it's _kinda_ fun to write. Lololol. Hope it wasn't awkward and thx for the comment~

**Mistuki**- D'aaaww. You're so sweet! \o/ hahaha. And here's the new chap! Hope it was also fine and thank you for the review~! xDD

**Kyouno-Aru - **Ah~ Curse the unfriendliness of the phone~! xD Anyway, I'm really glad you didn't. xD *hugs* And right! xD I know that. Loool. How silly of me. xD And thanks for the comment~ xD

**Shiro0Neko**- loool. Glad I made you kinda-laugh. Hahahaha. Where are you reading this? Tell me it's not the library! xD And thanks for the review~! Haha

**RabuRuka-sama- **hahaha. And thank you for reviewing! Glad you still found them cute! (Fluff banzai~) And in every chap so far, too. Hihi~ I'll try to keep it up. xD

**TunaSFX**- Thanks for the review~! xD And I didn't make it freak out more since he was used to blood and he wasn't sure what *cough* kind of blood Gon was… exuding. LOL

**Angel N- **Could the N, by some chance, mean Nephalim? xD And looool. Right! Pervy Killua should control himself! Hahahahah. And thanks for the comment. xD

**Tifa2001- **hahaha. You did?! xD Maybe that means you identified with Gon more? *Cackles* Anyway, thanks for the review~

**AsukaSaru- **hahaha. Because puberty is sooo fun to write about. xDD And oh you… aren't you too young to love the neck scene?*cackles* And here it is~! Hope it was fine and thx for the review. Hahaha

**Guest [6/21/13] – **Okay~ Actually *whisper* another story was supposed to be updated before this, but seeing all you angels… I pushed this forward. Hope it was fine and thx for the review. ;)

**Titaniacherry**- It just went up to T. xD I know most my readers are too young for… M. Gon and Killua are too lol. I'll leave the rest to the reader's imagination. (Ohgosh) And actually I did make one a few months back. But I scrapped it since Two Rivers at the time was still unplanned. xD I'll try to look for it. Haha. Thx for the review btw~

**RaWindsG-ing **– I have one more! Hahah. It's entitled 'Entwined' and is an AU tho. Lol. And okay~ I'll do my best to keep anyone from dying. xD Thx for the review! ;)

**Hamster1st- **You think so?! I'm very glad. xD Thank you for the review and hope I can keep it up~

**Bushwah (ch1)- **But I can't write Japanese characters. xD I think it's easier to understand desu that way. I do get your point tho~ Thanks for the review. ;)

**Rockfell**- lol. Thank you for the review~! Glad you liked it! And hope this chap was as remotely nice as ch24. XD And ne, ne… I couldn't find your username in search ne…

**Seraphinit- **hehehe. Hope I can keep up this cuteness for you angels~ And thanks for the review. xDD

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading, my loves~! xD<p>

Hope you liked it, but whatever you thought I will love to hear (or rather, read) them! Ahaha~


	26. Mothers X Masters X AiAi City

**WARNING: **I'm over-dragging this arc so be warned! The canon events, which halted a few chaps back, will resume eventually. xD For those who do not know why: 1. This is my fave arc~  
>2. Ever since this story started (I already read the manga then) I <em>never <em>planned on doing the Chimaera ants arc. Probably gonna use charas from the Election arc and Dark Continent arc tho.  
>3. Therefore this will be the <em>final<em> canon arc for this story.  
>4. And… kinda the final story arc for this story. Period. xD So I wanna extend this! o  
>*of course, I can get on with the plot if you don't want fillers (which will definitely be a<em> lot<em>). Either way I just want to satisfy as many of you as I can. ;) So do not hesitate to tell me which line you wanna take~ You can even VOTE if you want. xD

**Anyway, thank you for the support so far everyone! xD You all are very very awesome~! Special hugs, as always, to those who let me know their thoughts~ **

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 26: Mothers X Masters X AiAi City<strong>

NANOU RESIDENCE

It was finally time for the trio, Mistuke, and Kusa to get back to the house Kusa stayed at. Mitsuke woke up somewhere along the way. He flinched when he realized the large scary dog was carrying him and—_flop—_fell oh-so-gracefully on the ground.

"Are you okay?" Gon asked and Kusa seemed to be thinking the same. The dog turned around (in worry) and stared at the man… who was then an inch away from its face. Indeed, the large ball of fur emitting saliva an inch away from his face…

"_Gyaaaa!_!"

And they had to stand by for about a few minutes before Mitsuke calmed down and crawl back to the spot he fell on.

**…**

"T-That was embarrassing." He chuckled, then slowly patting Kusa on the head. He realized how silly he was for being terrified of such a sweet dog. "You're adorable, Kusa-chan."

The dog barked congenially.

But in the end, he politely bid his goodbye. They all flinched.

"But we haven't repaid you yet!"

"After what you did for me? This is nothing." He smiled. "Well, it has gotten pretty late. My wife'll be worried. Ja."

"Are you sure?" Bisuke asked with her cute-sy voice. (At this point the two kids were already used to her weirdness that they couldn't stay annoyed with her for long). Mistuke only smiled.

"Yeah." He said before started walking away as he waved. "See you again soon, kids!"

"Ja ne~"

**…**

Eventually the trio plus the transforming canine returned to the house they just stood in front of earlier that day. Gon was the one who pressed the doorbell and the others waited sternly nearby. _Ding Dong_ echoed and soon the door opened. Kusa's tail wagged and he was quick to go inside. "There you are." A voice from the inside said, and soon a familiar face showed. They beamed and she smiled back.

"Hello, kids. Nice to see y—" But she was cut off when she looked at a certain someone. She paused and stared even deeper at Bisuke. "I knew there was an odd smell in the air. Didn't think it was you."

"Nanou Heebs?!" Bisuke yelled feigning a delightedly surprised expression. "My, have you grown _old_."

_Crackle_

_Crackle_

_._

_Crackle_

The (figurative) thunder and lightning between the two was so strong that the two kids wasn't able to speak until Kusa started whimpering and went to Gon for 'protection' who in turn petted him to calm down.

"You two are friends?" She asked and the two whipped their heads to her direction and they all flinched in shock.

"Do we _look_ like we're friends, hmn, Antigone?"

Bisuke stared at Gon. "You're an 'Antigone'?"

"You know my full name Nanou-san?"

"Oh my, I wasn't supposed to slip-up but oh well—they do say _**anger**_clouds ones judgements." She paused and looked sarcastically at a random direction. "Well, except for those people who already do make clouded choices in the first place."

_Twitch_

"Are you referring to me, Nanou?"

"My~ Who_ever_ mentioned your name?" The woman said. "As always, feeling everything is about you."

"Tsk."

Killua stared before leaning down to whisper at Gon, who was still petting a very scared Kusa. "This is kind of amusing."

"Eh?"

"I heard that brat!" Bisuke gritted her teeth making the kids flinch and Kusa almost running away (Gon managed to hold on to him). Nanou, on the other hand, sighed (mostly in amusement as the person who snapped first, _loses_).

"Anyway, instead of _wasting time_ out here… why don't we go inside for a nice lunch?"

"Hai~!" The two kids beamed, Nanou grinned, and Bisuke didn't like it.

"TSK."

**...**

The atmosphere in the dining table varied depending on the seat location. Gon and Killua's spots, along with Kusa's, were filled with floating flowers. Bisuke who occupied the longitudinal side and Nanou who was facing the kids, had a rather hostile one.

And Gon, seeing as it would be unwise by instinct to ask how they knew each other, decided to ask something else she had been wondering about. "Nanou-san…" She paused and patted Kusa's head. The dog waggled its tails enthusiastically. "Is this Kusa's true form? How could he transform like that?"

"I'm a conjurer." She smiled. "And I'm trained for transmutation techniques though. I only made illusions but no one can tell the difference."

"Sugoi. That's powerful Nen."

And for a moment they paused and the kids stared at each other. "That means you can do something like that too, Killua!" Killua grinned and let out a small "Maybe."

"Anyway." Bisuke intervened. "What could you be doing here? Don't tell me you're—"

"I'm a GM here."

"_Ehhh?" _

Bisuke practically banged her head on the table. "Kami why."

"What do GMs do here?"

"Well, in my case I'm the one who created and control the NPCs."

"EH?"

"Wait a minute…"

"Oh right. I'm not supposed to say explicitly we're in the real world."

"WHAT?"

And with that, Nanou realized how much she slipped up and sweat-dropped. "Boy, I'm getting old. Lovely."

"Yes. Yes you are. Thanks for telling us." Bisuke muttered lazily and Nanou stared at her, throwing the question back.

"What are _you_ here for Bisuke? For the money?"

"I want the Blue Pla—" Bisuke paused and gaped. "Don't tell me you—"

"No, no. It's genuine. Ha-ha. Agatha found it—_them_, actually—In a ruin." She said. "Sad, but true. The things I make _are_ pretty good."

Gon stared at her. That name rang a bell. "Agatha." She repeated, almost to herself. Nanou smiled at her and she flinched.

"Agatha, Gon, just happened to be your mother's name."

**…_._**

Gon was in a reverie hours after they left the old woman's house. But she managed to get a hold of her brain when they arrived on the very memorable hut they went to the day they entered the game.

*cough*

*cough*

She smiled at the Ninjas that she was now aiming to help. "Trust us." She said confidently, albeit it was just that she had no energy left to be nervous.

Killua, on the other hand, stared at Gon. She was a tad out of it since they left Nanou's house and he never found the moment to ask. Now they were at that thief-sick-Ninja hut, due to some idea Gon had somehow. He shook away that horrid memory of his lips-only-for-Gon getting stolen, and focused on her.

It was her idea—to try their latest card (the Paladin's necklace) for this. Apparently, she tried looking for distractions. Her birth mother had always been a sensitive topic after all.

And her idea worked. The ninjas were actually cards, cursed, and could be healed by the necklace. They got one of the hardest cards to obtain—the Alexandrite Luck.

But Gon's eyes softened further at the sight of the stone. Killua wondered what she was thinking…, but then he knew her well enough to guess.

I_f the Blue Planet was discovered by Agatha… did she also discover this one? _

**…**

They were already in their way to their next city, and they were especially quiet. It was broken by Bisuke. "Mother's aren't lovers you know." She smiled, and the kids stared at her as if she said something out-of-the blue…, which in fact, she _did_.

Bisuke held Gon's hand and pulled her so they could walk hand-in-hand and in some distance from Killua. Killua saw this and walked slower. He didn't like that Gon would talk to Bisuke about her issues rather than with him, but it was inevitable. For him, he had no real family other than Gon…, he would be of no help with this one.

"It's not like you're betraying Mito by knowing your real mother. You can know and love two."

"Demo…"

"Seeing as how Nanou warms up just by mentioning her name. Agatha must have been a woman worth knowing." She chuckled and looked a million miles away. "It's painful for your child not to acknowledge you."

Gon could only stare at her, muffling her gasp in fear it would be rude. "Bisuke?"

"Hmn?"

"Do you have a child?" Gon asked nervously and Killua stared. Bisuke blushed and looked down, thinking.

"Hai." She smiled, but it was painful—and Gon would no longer ask any more. But Bisuke, still, let out a sardonic chuckle.

"He turned out to be tricky rat like his mother though."

**…**

CITY OF AI-AI

They reached the city the next day by foot since they needed some passive time as well. From afar, the city literally looked fluffy and they prepared themselves from a rather psychological battle to come. It was hard though as the people they asked turned all fluffy and happy themselves when speaking of the mysterious city.

They entered and found that the city was odd. And that was an understatement.

The buildings were curvaceous and there was a minimal amount of angular buildings, the pavements were light-colored and varied greatly, the atmosphere itself was odd. There was even a large pastel colored castle in the middle of the city. The roof looked like ice cream, really.

But most noticeably, it was predominantly _pink_.

Bisuke loved it there already~!

"Pink? Seriously?" Killua said and distaste and she was immediately pulled back from lala-land. Gon sweat-dropped.

"Well, there is also that light brown and light blue—"

"It is _peach_ and sky blue!"

"Whatever baba."

_**BAM!**_

And Killua was once again thrown to the air, spinning.

**…**

Bisuke and Gon walked around and waiting for Killua to return from his flight. Gon thought how… frilly everything was. As if flowers and hearts were everywhere—and not just literally. It felt like that, as in the tactile sense as well. It was so… _weird_.

…how much she suddenly wanted to hold Killua's hand.

Okay, maybe hug him for a few minutes as well. Her ears perked at something and she whipped her head towards a certain direction. She saw Killua's silhouette and slowly his figure was becoming clearer.

Her heart beat was beating even louder than usual, much like those time during some of their most intimate moments. But for some reason… Killua was a little more… attractive.

Then their eyes met, and before she knew it he was in front of her and—_chuu!_ Her eyes widened but to her utter shock he deepened the kiss. She could feel her insides burning up.

"K-Killua?!" She yelled when they parted and he paled.

"I'm sorry! I did it before I knew it!" He said reflexively stepping away. He mentally grimaced at himself. "_Shikusooo_!" He cursed and mentally added "I thought I had more self-control than this!", although it came out loud. But before he could redeem himself he found himself rolling on the floor after a strong kick from his darned old hag of a teacher.

"Don't go initiating a make-out session! You're too young for that!"

"I am n-not!" He paused and looked around, there must be _something_ that made him do it. "I-It's not my fault! The city—"

"This is the effect of the city of Love." A sentence from somewhere cut him off gently. But then a soft chuckle followed. "But on the contrary, it is not exactly making you do things out-of-nowhere. It is only making you more… hone—"

"Urusai!" Killua said, flushing, and glared. The young blonde boy looking slightly older than they were flinched slightly but otherwise did not stop his proud introduction to the city.

"A healthy teenage boy like yourself…, it is only natural—"

"STOP!" He yelled and pointed rudely at him, looking at the obliviously red Gon in embarrassment. "Who the heck are you anyway?"

"My name is List Heartfalia. Nice to meet you new comers." He smiled and looked at Gon. Killua didn't like that sudden glint in his eyes when he looked at her—not at all. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

This List person looked at Killua. "As I said, it only makes you more honest. I'm afraid staying here longer will only make you more so." And Killua's eyes widened at the warning, Gon covered her face since it was steaming, while Bisuke gasped.

"I need to protect your purity, Gon!" Bisuke yelled and placed herself between the two. Killua's eyes twitched… and it only did again when he saw that small glint on the boy's eyes getting brighter.

"I knew it!" He said, then only a few inches away from Gon. "You're Gon Freecs!"

"I am List." He said, with a hint of red adorning his cheek. "How nice to see you again!"

"…ah." No, she had no idea who he was. He smiled, but looked a little sad.

"I knew you wouldn't remember me, but oh well." He chuckled. But then some noise not far from them caught their attention. "Oh my." He said. The people who caused it looked like they were having a lover's quarrel. "I need to do my job here, now. I almost forgot." He said, and excused himself.

And the three kids, without really thinking about it, went and stealthily followed him.

**…**

He walked slowly until he reached the castle, the three used perfect In. They realized it was not really a castle. It was only a façade for more attractions inside like the tunnel of Love, and a café. But List continued walking, and soon…, they were in the top of that 'castle'.

List was officially standing at the city's dead center.

And all-of-a-sudden a burst of aura surrounded the small blonde. At first they flinched back, but realized there was nothing hostile with the outburst. In fact, they found themselves mesmerized by it as it shifted its form. The burst suddenly formed like an emission ball of nen, becoming smaller and more concentrated. It floated to the sky and—_Boom!_

It exploded.

**….**

Gon blinked when a second after the explosion, she could still feel all of her body. She soon realized she was in fetal position and… that Killua was covering for her.

"K-Killua! Are you alright?"

Killua opened his eyes and their eyes met. Some sparkling powder, seemingly a remnant of the explosion, floated around them. They flushed, and leaned closer to each other when—

_Flap_

A gloved hand went between them… again.

"What the hell old hag?" He snapped. "It's not like we've never kissed before."

"That's right! You've kissed too many times that I wouldn't allow you to kiss and make-out until I deem you two ready!"

Gon blinked. "Make-out?" And the next thing she knew, a hand was already on her check. It was Killua's and he was wearing that pretty shade of red on his face again.

"It's like thi—"

_BAM! _

And Killua rolled around the floor and hit the parapet rather hardly. He quickly stood up and glared at Bisuke. But they flinched when another blonde caught their attentions.

"Hello."

The three's eyes widened and they quickly went to battle positions. "What was that explosion, hmn?" Killua yelled guardedly.

"That?" List said and stared at nowhere in particular and held out his hand. He caught some floating powders. "I just replenished the city's supply of this. I do it only every month you know…, so the explosion is large so it can last that long."

The two kids remained in battle positions and they were startled when Bisuke dropped hers. "You… the city's effect… you're behind it?"

The other two kids gaped. Gon gulped. "Are you a—"

"I'm a GM." He said and then looked slowly at Bisuke. "I'm surprised you concluded it so quickly though."

"It's because we know most of the features here are made by Nen. We're in the real world."

"Is that so?" List smiled vaguely.

"We know." Gon nodded and walked closer. "Nanou-san said so."

List's eyes widened before he laughed. "My master's really no good at keeping her mouth shut" He said with his Western accent.

"But still List-san. This is amazing—letting the powerful burst of nen stay in the city for months."

"Hai. I'm a conjurer." He said. "It's a special ability of mine."

It was then that Bisuke looked at him suspiciously. "How old are you?" After all, a young kid wouldn't be able to call out so much Nen.

"23. Nanou-san had been training me since I was a toddler, though. It was harsh and I turned out a little twisted, but otherwise okay."

"You're 23? I thought you were 15 or something." Bisuke muttered and Gon nodded.

"And since you were such a small child? Nanou-san sure is harsh."

"Thank you. She'd be happy to hear that." Gon chuckled and walked closer. Her eyes were twinkling with curiosity.

"What is it exactly, the powder?"

"You could say this is reverse-pheromone." List smiled, evidently quite amused. He ignored the annoyed aura so obviously emitting from a silver-head, intensified by his nen powder.

"Reverse-pheromone?"

"Pheromone comes from the individual to the surroundings, mine does the opposite. Plus I cannot change people's feelings so I can only change mindsets—thus making a person…bolder."

That explained their impulses… and perhaps Bisuke's sudden strictness. List smiled.

"That's all I could say though, I'm not much of a science person—I do literature." He said and grinned at Gon.s "And did you know?"

"I wrote a lot of stories that were all about you."

"Eh?"

"Hai, it's true." List nodded proudly and Bisuke had to hold Killua's face so that he wouldn't do anything unnecessary. "In fact, I wrote a lot about the other GMs. Some fiction, some based on their own adventures."

"Sugoi! I wanna read."

"The I-don't-get-it Gon suddenly interested in _reading_? pfft" Killua scoffed and then crossed his arms in annoyance before looking away.

"Mou, Killua! I can read, thank you very much."

"Sure you can, just make sure you don't let your brain disintegrate in the process."

"Grr—" _Was that how idiotic he saw she could get?_ "Fine! I'll show you!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

**…**

The four went down the tower with evident tension around them, despite List's very powerful anti-pheromones. Gon was somewhat calmed down by List, saying interesting stories about the cards that could be found in the city. "I will accompany you and perhaps give hints when you're stuck. I wouldn't be of any more assistance though."

"Oh, how _helpul_." Killua muttered sarcastically but they all just ignored him. List smiled at Gon, who in turn really appreciated the offer.

"Is that fair?"

"Of course, so long as the hints I will be very limited and everything else up to you."

"That's great!" Gon smiled. "Thanks!"

"No problem. This will probably the most fun day-off I had from Dwun."

"Dwun?"

"Another GM." He shrugged. "Mah, you'll meet him soon…" And paused to look at her deeply. "_After_ you beat the game, that is.

"I hope you're up for this challenge, Antigone."

And Gon grinned.

"Of course!"

**.  
>.<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 26**

_**Coming Soon  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 27: Sims x Capricious x Exchange?!**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Slytherin Studios- **Thank you for the review! Hahah. And I'm so glad I made you smile. xD Occasional sense of humor rules!

**Yuki Candy Heart- **hahahha. Yay~! Awesome that you thought it was cute… and liked it! xDD Thank you for the review~

**Seraphinit- **lololol. Hog is basically to own/occupy that person's time. xD And *hands over tissue* careful, you may lose too much blood. xD Thx for the review btw~

**AsukaSaru- **Thank you for the review~! I'm glad you liked it and—ahahah. *cough* mooou! Naughtier books? XDDD You, my friend, always surprise me. Hahahhahah

**Tifa2001- **Thanks for the review~! And I'm so flattered it's one of your faves~ And yes! Because Fem! Kurapika is so much more imaginable? xDD Did you know? This was originally supposed to be fem! Killua. :3

**RabuRuka-sama – **Yes. Gon is really lucky! xD She probably always have the goddess of fluff by her side. Lololol. And thank you for the review~!

**Kei-Kei Yuki- **Thank you for the review, and I'm happy that you loved it! Hope I can keep it up! xD

**Mitsuki**- Ehhh? Get well soon! D: Did you let yourself get wet by the rain? So many people are doing so nowadays *tsktsk* Anyway, thank you for the review~! :D

**Kyouno-aru – **Thank you for the review~! Haha. *rolls around with you* hahahaha~ And ne… I just went to your profile? You haven't updated anything yet?

**RaWindsG-ing – **Cool thanks for the review and reading the other stories as well~ And I did make one a while back~ It got buried tho. xD I'll make an AU one after this is completed. ;)

**Angel N- **lololol. Gusto ko eh. Hahaha. Nanou has an ability similar to Hisoka. xD The one that changes appearances or something. And so, Kusa's really actually big. Lolollol. Thanks for the comment, btw~

**Walandtalk**- Aww~xD The dodgeball game will be wayyy later tho if most voted for the filler chapters. xD *and hands over handkerchief* Yes, most kids nowadays grow up quickly as well. *sniff* Anyway, thx for the review~ hahah

**Phoenix-Thunder – **Nyahaha. I'm glad you thought the betting and arguing is cute! xD Even Bisuke feels like a cute kid. Hahaha. And thank you for the review, by the way~!

**Rishuu . 71 – (ch6**) Awww~ Thanks for the comment and reading despite so much work on your plate! :D** (ch7**) I'm glad that you liked how I abridged the canon events. And yes~ I'll try to give Kurapika a happy ending tho. xD Again, thank you for the reviews and have a nice day as well~

**Aeva elementia**- Thank you for the review~! And gosh *blushes* Thanks for saying this is the best femgon on the site xD. And gahahah—I look forward to the famous Hisoka-flashing as well! xD Won't happen soon tho. Lololol.

**Titaniacherry**- Yes~ It'll stay at T tho. xD I don't think I can write anything more explicit. Lolol. Anyway, I am not _yet_ a fujioshi. It's the main reason my stories are all GB haha. I like the pairs…, but someone needed to be a girl xD. I do read a few yaoi fics tho. And thx for the review~

**Papilio . Ageha- **Mitsuke's the guy with the steal. xD I gave him a name. ahahaha. And I'm surprised you hadn't seen the OVA… oh well. I don't think there's much difference. The current chapters are all mostly non-canon.

**No one- **First off, I will never ignore you! xD And yes~ The characteristics of Gon and Killua you dislike are the flaws that all characters need. Otherwise, they'll be sues. And as I mentioned in my A/N above, I did read the manga when I started this. Plus, I already finished the CA arc before using Netero, Ging, Knov, and Morel and killed the ants before they do too much damage. And no worries~ I love hearing from my readers and I thank you for the review~ I know it's troublesome, esp. using phone. ;)

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

It would be so awesome if you could spare me a few more minutes,  
>and write in this lovely lil' box below~<p> 


	27. Sims x Capricious x Exchange!

**WARNING: STILL OVERDRAGGING THE GI arc~ Events are already outlined so… yeah. xD It'll last a while. Do give them a chance though~! I do still inject a lot of stuff pertinent to the plot so watch out! :D**

**And did anyone notice the new coverimage? xDD Definitely the fanart I enjoyed doing the most! So far xD**

**Anyway, thank you so much to those who supported me so far! Special thanks, as always, to those who spent even more time to tell me what they thought. ;)**

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 27: Sims x Capricious x Exchange?!<strong>

They were now east of the castle and were in that part of town with peach row houses. Between the buildings was along stream that small boats could traverse. It was like an open and longer tunnel of love, without the tunnel. The place was gorgeous and soft on the eyes. Bisuke's fluffy mood was one of the proofs of the place's charms.

However, to a certain silver-headed Zoldyck, what he was seeing—or rather, looking at—wasn't good at all. List and Gon were being friendly and were walking side-by-side in front of him and Bisuke. Bisuke, the annoying old hag had her arms around his keeping him from getting any closer to the other two. She said something about keeping his hormonal self away from sweet and innocent very-oblivious-to-carnal-desires-(at the moment)-Gon.

Sure the two were just talking, but the city made him very, very annoyed regardless… or perhaps it put oil in his jealous-prone fire.

"Calm down, Killua—they're just catching up."

He frowned at her. And she sighed.

"Want me to kiss you again?"

At least that shut him up.

**…**

The four walked around town, with Gon enamoured by her chats with List. He told her about entertaining stuff about a few creators.

"Did you know?" List said once, "They were so besotted with the game that I often get forced to baby-sit you." And he laughed. "You could say that was my main contribution during the game's seedling days."

She chuckled and reflexively turned around to tell Killua about this new amusing fact, when her eyes widened at what she saw. It was Killua, and he was frowning deeply.

"He's probably jealous." List said before she uttered any word of concern. "And with the anti-pheromones, jealousy of that degree is impossible to hide."

"Eh?" She blinked but it quickly hit her. Now that she thought about it—she was feeling the same. Bisuke's holding his arm so intimately was not helping.

"Bisuke's keeping a very aggressive Killua at bay is all. I know you're pretty jealous, too."

"…"

"But he'll be able to get over it." List smiled and patted her head. "You two love each other, right?" She nodded and List nodded in assent. "It is just that we adults simply _can't_ let two young teens romantically attracted to each other to be together in this city. I apologize, but you'd have to bear with us."

And Gon could only nod weakly in understanding.

**…**

A few minutes later, they neared the plaza. And much to Killua's dismay, List slipped his hand to Gon's.

"Oi! What is that guy holding Gon's hand for?" Killua yelled and List, hearing his complaint pointed behind him. They looked behind them and saw this weird looking man fawning over a pretty girl dressed similarly to Bisuke. The girl was clapping merrily and then held up a flash card saying '100'.

"This city is the setting for realistic dating sims." List explained with an easy-going smile that only made Killua dislike him even more.

"You see? Those who aren't lovey-dovey with anyone are targeted by the city's dating sim function." He smiled. "Besides, Gon and I are family—holding hands is nothing to fret about." List explained as if Killua was being the kid that actually _was_. The former assassin did not like it.

But when he saw Gon smiling at him, mouthing a gentle 'don't worry', he really didn't have the guts to mutter anything else anymore.

_Sigh_

"Mah, it'll only be a day." List smiled and leaned down slightly so she was able to see his freckled face up close. "I'll make sure my day off would be full of my precious childhood friend, yes?" Gon blinked at that, but realized it totally made sense—she now know she felt the same. She smiled in assent.

.

Eventually List announced they'd be nearing one of the cards' locations. She was so intently listening to List's stories about the creators that she didn't notice how long they were walking.

They passed a row of houses then, with some of them being impressively extravagant. There was even a building was Beige and blue, a color combination Nanou seemed to like wearing as she wore them every time they saw her. And now that Gon thought about the strong woman—"Nanou-san said I could ask…" She said and looked at List, who waited patiently.

"Can you tell me something about Ging?"

List stared at her for a moment in ponder, before completely letting down the guard that instantaneously went up. "I wonder where I'd start." He chuckled. "You can say he's very… capricious."

Gon was about to ask what that meant when List halted his steps and looked at a building. "Speaking of 'capricious'—we're here."

Gon turned her head up and her mouth opened in awe immediately. It was a wholly different area of the city—it was of beige, blue, and brown and tall buildings lined up along the road.

"Love-tech Street: the location of the Capricious Remote." List said and stepped back, watching Killua and Bisuke as they stood beside her. And List waved his hand and entered a café at the beginning of the street. "I'll just be having coffee here.

"Good luck."

…

The three stepped into the sidewalk, under the puffy cotton-candy-like tree and opened their books. Bisuke used a spell card to find out what the card was. "The capricious remote can, well, make anyone capricious." She smirked in amusement. "It can manipulate ten emotions a person feels towards someone else. It even comes with an intensity scale."

It was then when Bisuke found herself looking at Killua. "I'd rather not try it out." She voiced out loud, making the kids look at her weirdly. Although…, she'd admit she found it interesting to see all the emotions these kids felt towards each other. _'Maybe when they're older?'_

"What is with that gross smile old ha—"

And with that, Killua was once again blown to the sky.

The tall buildings cut the aerial trip short though.

…

They started looking for the card when Killua returned, with a little bump, a few minutes later.

"How nice~" Gon muttered as the three of them walked across the street to wherever the card must be. The other two looked at her in puzzlement. "It's so nice that we still get some air and sun despite these tall buildings."

They looked around the street and noted that despite the tall buildings and the narrow street in the middle. "One of the mysteries of games~" Bisuke shrugged. "…is what I want to say. Unfortunately, we know we're in the real world so there must be some explanation."

"It's because the rays of the *_hic_* sun fell in love with the special *_hic_* l-love stone used in this area of the city. *_hic_*" They turned to the new voice that was suddenly speaking with them. It was a guy, looking like he's in his early twenties, and he looked at them very seriously.

"Who are you?" Killua asked looking at Gon worriedly as she was holding her nose tightly from the putrid smell of vomit and alcohol the man exuded.

"He's drunk." Bisuke stated and Killua rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"You don't say."

"Anyway," Bisuke muttered suppressing the angry vein at least for the moment and looked at the man with that innocent stare of hers. "What are you talking about uncle?"

"*_hic* _Little girl, the brickwork you are walking *_hic*_ on are not ordinary bricks! *_hic* _They're made from special stone that the sun loves."

"How do you say the sun loves the… rocks?"

"Because its heat stays with them— it lets them know he loved them."

"Bricks are _supposed_ to absorb heat aren't they?" Gon added while still holding her nose. She seemed to be getting used to it, though.

"Why do you even know that?"

"A carpenter in Whale Island likes giving random trivia."

They looked at the old man, who seemed to be of no use to them, and soon Bisuke smiled apologetically before leading the way far from the man. Gon, who was only looking sorry at the man and worrying at what she could do, made Killua sigh. He held her hands and gently pulled her away.

"Killua?" She asked noting how the feel of his skin was especially… enticing that time.

_Slap_

"Ah, ah,ah~" Bisuke muttered as she karate-chopped their hands apart. "Remember? Kids. Raging hormones. Anti-pheromones. A combination?"

"D-Demo…"

The man saw their fluffiness and tears lined up his eyes. It didn't even take him a few seconds to lose it completely. He cried: "_Madeline!"_

The three flinched and stared at him. Killua raised a brow. "Who's Madeline?"

"My… girlfriend." He hiccupped, as if to correct that statement. "Was."

"Let me guess. She broke up with you?" Killua shook his head.

"She broke up with me because, apparently, I don't give her much attention." Bisuke suddenly went quiet.

"I'm getting drunk so I can tell her how much I feel." He said and started monologuing. "I wish I didn't sell that gem—giving it to her would have fixed everything!"

"Gem?" Bisuke sparkled. Killua on the other hand, had a gut instinct, despite not understanding (at all) the connection between Madeline, breaking up, and gems.

"What's it called?"

The man looked at the reluctantly for a while, until his eyes seem to get tired (especially in his not-so-sober state) and only sighed in the end. "It's a gem called the Blue Planet."

**…**

*_Several minutes later*_

The trio was standing in front of a small townhouse looking quite conflicted. The said building, you see, was in the middle of two other buildings almost double its height.

"Why are we here?" Killua asked as he looked at the 'Acting Class' sign on the right side of the door.

"Why don't we just go directly to the Blue Planet? It shouldn't be hard since we know the seller." He paused. "Knowing you, I thought you'd run to the opportunity."

Bisuke ignored the insult and sighed, seeming to think of something else. "I doubt it. I have a feeling this is some sort of event." She said. "Besides, we'll need the remote anyway, and we can always copy the remote and use it on the couple."

Gon and Killua looked at each other and then to Bisuke. They had no idea what the connection was, too. Once again, Bisuke sighed like the old, experienced, man that she was.

"A lot of girls may be flattered to find out a man got drunk for her. But if the girl really cared for him, she'd most likely be more mad than happy." She said and looked away. "So for the man to tell us where he sold the gem, we'll need to fix his love problem for him."

"Ehhh…" Gon smiled. "People of age really know a lot."

"Old bag." Snide-Killua couldn't help but comment and quickly went to a defensive position. To his surprise, Bisuke only sighed. Seeing that he was safe, Killua lowered his guard.

And it was a very bad decision.

**…**

The three entered the small building several minutes later. Actually, Killua followed since he was punched slightly farther than usual. They looked at the pictures, awards, and other displays often found in acting schools. Not that Gon or Killua would know that, of course.

There was no receiving area, it seemed so they just went ahead and looked for the classrooms. It didn't take long for them to hear small noises and some muffled speeches. "The lady sounds rather vehement in her teachings." Gon mumbled as she was the only one who could hear.

They used In and carefully opened the sliding door and saw a group of 12 people, varying practically in all aspects—be it gender, hair color, skin color, age, and height. The only thing they had in common was their expression…, and the direction of their eyes.

They were all looking at the remote. And as if on cue, the woman up front clicked a button every time she directed it to someone and everyone cried. Killua heard a sniff from his side and looked at Gon. His eyes widened.

"Why are you crying?" He asked. The remote was pointed opposite to where she stood.

"I-It's just that they look so sad!" She sniffed, with tears slowly lining her eyes, and Killua paled, not quite knowing what to do… nor how to react. It was weird how he still feels panic despite knowing that Gon was crying for something that was nothing to worry about.

Or rather, this was the first time he saw Gon cry.

The woman slid a finger to some sort of intensity scale and the sobs turned to wails. Killua gulped and he was then unconsciously facing Gon and holding her shoulders. He was only staring though, not quite knowing what to do. "For goodness sakes, Gon! Is your er… antennae that strong?"

"It's probably just empathy." Bisuke smirked. "Like what you're feeling."

"What?"

"You're almost crying now, too." Bisuke noted. "Cuz' the girl you like is being sad."

Gon stared and Killua, after looking at her in shock, glared at Bisuke before finally letting his blush flow. "U-Urusai!"

"Whatever." Bisuke shrugged and turned her sights to the woman with the remote. "Time to get what we went here for."

She stood up and the woman, surprised of the sudden presence, aimed the remote to them by accident. Gon was hit and she started genuinely crying.

"_Shit"_ Killua uttered without knowing it and held her face and let their foreheads touch in panic. He was frozen—uselessly frozen. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, but he couldn't tune her sobs out.

It was, in all honesty, driving him insane.

"Whoops." Bisuke shrugged and just stared at the woman. "To apologize to the kids, give us that remote please?"

"What? Wait—No." The woman only stuttered. She was still absorbing things and was not close to finishing her loading. "Who are you?"

"Bisuke Kruenger. Nice to meet you!"

"…okay…" The woman said and pointed at her students again to get them to calm down. "And what are you here for?"

"I told you already, miss." She smiled sweetly. "We're here for that remote."

**…**

To skip the details after that, they _did_ get the remote—and not by force, too. But by showing off…, which was, of course, Bisuke's specialty.

"You are so strict on them so they'd show extreme emotions when you use the remote?" She scoffed. "True actors need no such thing!"

And then she acted in front of them—even better, in fact—without the assistance of the remote.

They called her 'Bisuke-sama' after that.

**…**

The two kids went ahead to go outside as Bisuke was hoarded by the folks and asked for tips—and she, in turn, was emitting flowers of pride. Gon and Killua just sat on a nearby bench and knew for sure Bisuke would take a while, and was glad to finally have some time alone.

Gon was all bubbly, as usual, as she talked about how funny the acting school event was. Killua smiled passively, although… he couldn't help but feel otherwise. As he watched her smile he thought that… if he could be so _useless_ when he saw her cry over, literally, _nothing_…, he could only imagine how he'd react if he saw her cry due to some valid reason. And he only called it 'nothing' for it was caused by a remote.

He blinked. _The remote_, he mused, and tried to recall the card's description.

…wasn't it only able to manipulate existing emotions towards someone else?

He froze. Was she, somewhere within her, sad? Of course no one could be completely happy—but this was _Gon_. She was always… completely… happy.

_Was she?_

"Gon…" He called with a tone that made her pause and stare. "Do I make you sad?"

"_Eh_?" She chuckled at what seemed to be the silliest thing she heard from him. "What are you talking about? Of course not!" And she smiled. "You make me very happy."

He blushed, but tried to push it. "Even just a little bit?"

"Eh?"

"…"

"…"

"No?" And looked away. She was lying.

"_Gon_."

"Well, I…I do get a little sad… and annoyed… when you and Bisuke acts so close—" She paused. "But just a little. I know you're friends. It's just that the image of her k-k—Do I have to answer this?"

A small smirk slowly found its way to his face. "I don't like the old bag part but yes, do continue."

"_Killua_…" She mumbled but he only smiled with beautiful tint of red adorning his pale face. "I told you this before didn't I?" She said, referring to after the tug of war tournament. But who cared?

"Yes."

"Mou—" She was cut off by Killua placing a very quick peck on her lips and parted with a wide grin. Her eyes widened and he quickly laughed.

But before he could do it again—_**BAM!**_

He was kicked horizontally and was, a second later, rolling along the pavement. He even hit a poor stall.

"I leave your for a bloody _minute_ and you try to harass Gon already?!"

"_What?!" _

"_You heard me!" _

"_Why you—"_

_._

Aaaand few minutes of bantering later, they finally headed to the hopefully-sober man from before. Bisuke made Killua walk several meters in front of them, with the boy begrudgingly agreeing after a humiliating accusation.

"_How would I know you aren't looking at Gon pervertedly from the back?" _

And so they walked. Bisuke eventually started humming about how close they were to getting her Blue Planet, and Gon smiled at the utter excitement the older girl was emitting. She watched her enter a reverie, and then shifted her gaze at Killua's back.

She noted how it was, slowly, changing. He was taller now, compared to since they met during the Hunter Exam. She often didn't notice since he was almost always leaning down to her level so she never had to look up to him.

But eventually, her soft look turned sad.

She frowned at a memory… or rather a _dream_, a recurring one—a reason for sadness she did not want him to know, for it would only cause _him_ grief. This was one of the very few times, perhaps the only one so far, that she managed to _lie_ successfully.

And indeed, it made her very sad.

**…**

They arrived at his home address (that they managed to get without him knowing from his wallet) a little over half-an-hour later. It was an apartment on a 3rd floor of what they would call an Insulae. They entered his home, or rather intruded in, and saw a very untidy living room with him just laying around randomly with half of his body still clinging on the couch.

"_An idiot." _Bisuke mused. Gon, on the other hand, looked at what she could see of the rest of the apartment. She noted that the places where he probably did not pass through in a drunken state was actually very, very, neat and organized. She wondered how alcohol could change a person.

"I wonder how I'd be like if I was drunk."

"Oi, oi."

"You sure you don't wanna see, oh-perverted brat?" Bisuke grinned teasingly. "I bet you want to~"

"S-S-Shutu-up_youold_hag!"

Fortunately for Killua, Bisuke was considerate enough not to destroy a man's home and thus kept her impulse to hurt him under control.

Anyway, she looked back at the shabby-looking young man now on the carpet and sighed. She shook her head and dusted her hands as a gesture that she would start doing something serious. The two kids only watched her serious expression.

She stepped closer to the man and, effortlessly, lifted him up to the air…. And threw him to the other side of the room, and yelled:

"Time to work!"

And they did. For a long hour that came after.

**…**

Later…, in a nearby park, the three watched as the fruits of their hard work finally came to reach his goals.

"Madeline, I love you so much." He smiled, emotions intense in his eyes. "I may not show my emotions—but they are, indeed there. And no, I will not sell our love like I sold my family's heritage. _You_ are my family, and they are different.

"Will you marry me?"

And the beautiful Madeline cried in joy, before embracing her fiancé as tightly as she could and gave him a long, passionate, kiss that made everyone blush.

"I thought he'd attack her or something."

"Like you would?"

"I-I-I would _not_…!"

"But he's pretty calm, considering you clicked an intensity 8 for love."

"It's a lie." Bisuke winked. "I didn't even have to use the remote."

The kids made a cute 'o' in realization and only watched the couple be sweet and imagine themselves in their position. Bisuke watched as their hands slowly (and supposedly inconspicuously) get closer and they held hands.

They just had a silent agreement didn't they? How sweet…

And unfortunately, it led to some bitter-sweet memories on her part…, and Bisuke recalled why the couple broke up in the first place.

She looked at the engaged couple and her eyes furrowed. Wasn't this game to help Gon improve? Bisuke wondered what this whole 'love' thing to do with it. Unless, of course, Ging didn't have anything to do with this event. Rather, it was probably the other creators.

"Oh my, what a scene."

"L-List-san!"

"Hello." He smiled. "I gather you got the remote?"

"Hai~!" Gon smiled, still holding Killua's hand. Killua noted that he was actually being mature in not doing anything more. "We're on our way to get the Blue Planet!"

"That's good." List smiled. "I recall that challenge was… well, challenging depending on perspective."

"I see." Gon smiled and turned her head when she saw the couple approaching them. The beautiful Madeline smiled at them warmly.

"I heard that you helped him get sober." She blushed. "And to get ready for…this." She whispered unconsciously looking at her new ring.

"Can I invite you to my home? I would like to show my gratitude for helping us by cooking for you."

"Are you sure? We don't want to intrude…"

"Yes." She smiled, and her fiancé didn't hesitate to show his pride.

"Madeline's a great cook!"

The two kids looked at their older blonde companions and they nodded in assent. The kids beamed. Finally some _real_ food!

"Yay~!"

**…**

Madeline placed a plate in the coffee table and wore her apron. "Here're some cookies~ Please help yourself while I cook."

"Yum~!" Gon said, definitely helping herself. She was followed by Killua, and then by Bisuke. List shook his head and Louie, the formerly drunk man who was actually quite over-compulsive when sober, also refused saying he was not particularly fond of sweets.

"How did you two break up anyway?"

Madeline was the one who answered that. "He had always lack the will to express himself—but I believed he did love me." She paused and walked to him. "I managed for a few years, until…Until he sold the Blue Planet."

"Do you want it as well?" Bisuke asked and the girl shook her head.

"Oh no…" She said. "It was a family heirloom of his… and the fact the he sold it made me think he wouldn't bat an eyelid if he needed to… leave me."

"It was the last straw." She said and played with her fiance's head. He smiled at her and kissed her palm. "Thank goodness I was wrong."

"Ora?" Gon unconsciously interrupted the moment. "Why are you staring at the cookies like that List-san?"

"Well…" List gulped and grabbed a cookie, before looking at it even more apprehensively. "Madeline-san…, where did you get these?"

"B-But… an old woman sold it to me when I told her I was getting married." She looked up the ceiling as she mused.

"Why? What's wrong List-san?"

"These… are Hormone cookies. It has the ability to change one's sex for 24 hours."

"EH?!" She yelled. "The old woman said it was for… spicing things up?"

Her fiancé chuckled. "You're so innocent, Madeline."

"…eh?"

"Oh my God." Bisuke exclaimed and shook her head.

"At least it's only for a day…"

"But still…!"

List smiled and stared at the soon-to-be genderbent trio as calmly as he could. After all, the three were starting to lose blood on their faces. He made it worse though. "I'm afraid to say that the conjured items in this island are programmed to be affected by our abilities. The cookies' effects probably would not last for a single day.

"Well…," he sipped his tea, and watched them pale even more, partly in amusement partly in guilt.

"At least we're all 'spiced up'."

.

**END OF CHAPTER 27**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 28: Switched x More x Cards**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Rishuu .71- (ch8**) hahahah. Yep~ I still remember how much I enjoyed writing that kiss scene. xD Glad you liked it!** (ch9) **hahaha. Hisoka saying that is soo paedophilic and we love it! haha. I'm flattered you think it's a perfect chapter! :D **(ch10) **Hi, hi again as well~ And there was something missing? Perhaps something the 2011 version had that 1999 didn't? Hmn… Anyway, I'm glad you liked the chapter anyway and yes! I would love to see you around. xDAnd thanks for the reviews~!

**Slytherin Studios- **Thank you for the review~! xDD I'm very happy that you liked it and I'll do my best to continue doing it nicely~ ;D

**Yuki Candy Heart**- Thank you for the review! Ahaha~ I'm sho glad you found it adorable and lovely~! Hihhiihi. I'll do my best to keep at it! :D

**Papilio. Ageha**- Hehehhe. It makes sense though right?! Both tricky unreadable blondes… hahhaahah. Thanks for the comment btw! xD

**No one- **N'aw. You didn't really come off as harsh. I love reading from all my beloved readers. I'm glad you spent so much time sending me your thoughts. *hugs* And no worries~ T is the highest rank I can do, I'm a very conservative person. ;) And I did read the manga, been waiting for it to get out of hiatus years ago. Lolol. Anyway, thank you for the reviews~! ;)

**Transient Sonata- **Thank you for the review~! :D And I know from your review in the previous chap! In fact I was so sure I reviewed it before… Was it a dream, I wonder? And yes~ xD I try to update faster lol. And don't worry~ It's filler but a lot of events based on plot are squeezed in. Sure I can lend you the idea! I'm flattered that you asked. xD I can't add M-rated things tho. I have very young readers. And I myself am quite conservative. Lol

**RuuTan- **lolol. You changed your penname? XD lolol. Anyway, yes! AiAi city should be where Gon and Killua eventually 'settles' *cough* OMG. Hahahah. Thanks for the comment, by the way~!

**Mitsuki**- Awww~ Your lil' sister is so sweet! xD Better teach her how to make non-stomachache-inducing things soon. xD And thanks for the comment, ofcourse~!

**Guest (8/14/13) **– Thank you for the review~! And HAI! I shall keep writing~! I'm really loving writing so far very much. I'm happy you angels like the product.

**AsukaSaru- **Ehh? Really?! It's awesome to know this made your anger vanish, even for just a while. I'm also glad I made you squeal a lot. Lololol. And yeah~ Some of them don't. xD I think my angels so far are fine with it, tho~ And thanks for the review!

**Shiro0Neki- **Gahaha. That laugh of yours makes me think you're expecting M stuff! I don't think I can, even if I want to. LOL. I'll leave it all up to your imaginations. Oh, and City Of AiAi is actually canon. It just wasn't explored. Thanks for the review~!

**Rodessalorenzo- (ch22**) Yay! I, as a fluff writer, finds that very flattering. xDD** (ch25) **Wahahaha. A tea cup pig!? A tea cup shaped like a pig? Or… the other way around? xD I haven't seen one yet but I bet it's…. cute! Lol. Thank you for the reviews, by the way!

**Phoenix-Thunder **– wahahaha. If only they explored the city of love in the canon…! But then we have fanfiction. xD And correct-o! hehehe I just had to include him somewhere. Thanks for the review, btw~ xD

**Animefreak1145- (ch18) **lololol. I'll consider trying again. xD But yeah! Age… knows…no bounds…in love. Lol. Actually, I know people who ship Killua and Bisuke together. Lololol. A few actually made them look good together!** (ch26**) Oh my~ lolol. I love Hisoka too! xD But I'm afraid he won't be appearing in a few more chapters. I'M SO SORREEE~ And yep~ Gon'll probably have big *cough* chest area *cough* I even drew about it! xD But it'll be gradual so I'm still thinking of a way to squeeze it in. xD Thanks for the reviews~! ;D

**Silverfoxkurama- (ch3**) It's kinda a harem at that point, yes. xD Hope you're actually reading this reply. Hahah. Thx for the comment~

**Starlovers- (ch8) **Lolol. I also hope you reached this chapter so you could read. xD I'm happy you liked the story, too! Hehe~ And thanks for the review! :D

**Broxmonkey- (ch1**) lol. My~ What a pleasant surprise to see you here! xD** (ch3) **I'm glad you find it adorable! Hope it remains til' the end. xD** (ch4) **hehehe~ I'm glad you think so! Hope it doesn't give you a toothache eventually tho. xDD** (ch8) **Oh, oh! I remember that chapter very much. xDD Glad I made you squeal. Hehehe** (ch9**) Thanks! I'm glad you liked the chapter~ **(ch10) **Wahaha. Nooo! Don't die! xDD Kurapika! Go CPR this person right now! Lololol. And finally, thank you for the reviews~! :D

**Cha3- (ch7**) lololol. Pedo alert! And Hisoka's the pedo we wouldn't mind seeing. Lol** (ch13**) hahah. Perhaps seeing him (Hanzo) with hair may change your mind? XD (**ch14) **hahaha. I wished I could extend the R. Harem since I loved it as well, but mah! I'll try to revive eventually. Hehe** (ch18) **Yes, I will~ I decided to finish in GI since the start since yes—CA is just too depressing. xD** (ch22**) Yep~ And I ended it in the same chapter. xD I killed the ants before they killed anyone else other than the kids. Hahaha** (ch26) **Aww~ And here it is! Hope it was worth the wait and thank you for the reviews~! xD

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you so so so much for reading~!<br>Did you know? The reviews, esp. as they kept coming even after a month since it was updated  
>ensured I got out of hiatus <em>way<em> _way_ earlier than expected. xD  
>So hugs!<p>

Before you go, I'd like you to know that I love reading your thoughts!  
>Please write them down this wonderful box below. :D<p> 


	28. Switched x More x Cards

I actually made a spoiler fanart for this chapter (just line art tho) and the next some time back. xD For those who'd seen my fanarts already, you'd realize why I say so after this chapter. xD

Anyway, THANK YOU FOR READING THIS FAR! Special hugs to those who showed me they were there by faving, following, and/or reviewing the chapters. HIGH FIVE! xD

**DISCLAIMER: **I WISH I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 28: Switched x More x Cards<strong>

Killua sat there begrudgingly outside a door as he waited for the other two to get some clothing. He looked down his chest area and his eyes cringed at the two bulges. To those who never got their sexes changed before, Killua was witness that it was a _very_ (very) disconcerting.

Then some of his hair dropped down from tying them on his ears.

He cursed, and pulled them out… not that he succeeded in doing anything else but hurting his head.

Why did his hair grow so long, anyway? IT DIDN'T MAKE ANY SENSE.

Gon said 'cuz' you're a girl now.' Sure, but scientifically—should men grow hair more quickly? Again… it didn't make any sense!

But then again… cookies switching sexes didn't either.

Blasted creators.

It was then that his internal ramblings were cut off when he heard Gon's gasp. Killua's ears perked and it was followed by Bisuke's boisterous laughter. But before he could even get hold of the knob, he heard Gon say (and in such awe, too):

"So _that's_ what IT looks like!" Killua blinked at the pause. "It's _big_!"

And girl!Killua could only roll on the floor in embarrassment.

**…**

"Ora! Are you alright Killua?!" Gon's voice pulled him out of his reverie. Really, even with such a lower voice he could tell it was hers. He looked up and saw her hair was gelled to form a large spiky mass that fit her energetic personality well.

"Probably having weird fantasies." Another low voice added. "A girl yet still having the hormones of a boy." Killua didn't bother looking at Bisuke until she was right in front of him. She probably never changed clothing since it would be easy for her to, technically, cross-dress anyway—

He stood corrected.

"You cut your hair?"

"Wig." She said nonchalantly. "I always wanted to crossdress as a boy for a change. Although now it's not quite cross-dressing anymore. Fufufufu~"

_Weird old hag_

And Bisuke seemed to have read his thoughts and gestured to hit him when Bisuke paused. Boy! Bisuke gritted 'his' teeth and just crossed 'his' arms, and 'hmped' like the spoiled Bocchama that she became. "Be thankful it is bad manners for a gentleman to hit a girl."

"She's—he's—very in-character." Gon chuckled cutely and smiled at him, as (s)he scratched her cheek. Darn, Gon's cute no matter what. Gon then looked at him from up and down and so did he. "What about you? Are you not going to change clothes?"

"No."

"Eehh?"

"Kill-joy." Bisuke muttered and looked at him slyly. "I have something hidden that will suit you very much."

"O-OI." Killua sweat-dropped at the imminent humiliation.

"Oh, oh! I'll do your hair!" Gon yelled enthusiastically and he flinched.

There was no escaping this one.

**…**

List was waiting in the lobby with the couple, who were then less guilty of causing the kids so much trouble. List decided to relieve them of it. The kids sounded like they were having fun, anyway.

"It's something for them to remember." List smiled reassuredly and the couple chuckled. Soon enough, the three came out from the dressing room and their eyes widened in surprise at how, well, the dresses suited them. Gon was wearing something she'd probably wear if she was a boy—a similar green get-up for camouflage and formed for comfort.

Bisuke wearing something a young master would wear. That wasn't a surprise since she borrowed one of his older tuxedos. While Killua… well, he was wearing a frilly dress like that of the original Bisuke, albeit bluish and white which suited his silver hair well. But more importantly, no one would be able to guess how much List wanted to laugh out loud.

However, the blonde's reddening cheeks made sure a very observant person would notice though.

"Mou…" Gon pouted, and he let out a small chuckle. She (well, he) shook her head, and then after a sudden thought, walked closer to ask him something. List muffled his chuckle and stared expectantly. "Ne… List. You're a GM. What's the story behind the cookie?"

"Funny story" He said, still chuckling (at least he didn't let out a boisterous laugh) and stared at the beige ceiling… and subsequently, a number of events passed through his head.

Meanwhile, Killua-the-girl shook his head and looked at Gon. "He knows we can't see the flashback, right?"

"…maybe."

"Perhaps there's a card to make someone's thoughts project to reality."

"Isn't there one?"

"Too lazy to watch." Bisuke shrugged and Killua agreed, not wanting to see whatever was inside this guy's head. "Let's just wait for him to return."

And the curious Gon nevertheless did so. She didn't want to cause trouble due to her curiosity, after all.

**…**

Eventually, the kids had to go their way. They just brought their normal clothes when they get back to their original forms…, which was not going to be soon.

"Be sure to wear a lot of frilly dresses, Killua-chan~" List commented. "They suit you."

And they started walking away. However Killua approached him and he stood beside him for a while as Gon would be able to hear. The two former girls bid them good bye, with matching 'see you soon's, and started walking away.

Killua looked at him. "You seem to enjoy seeing me miserable." He/she said as her pony-tail danced with the wind. List smiled darkly at her and leaned down so they would be the only one who could hear.

"Easy." He admitted without much effort. "It's because I don't like you." But he didn't want to stop there. This was his chance to warn him off—over something only his intuition was bothering him about. "I do not like you with Gon."

The boy-girl blinked but managed to compose himself. "Isn't that just jealousy?"

"No." List said. "I don't like _you_ or what I feel you will bring to her."

Killua looked at him and frowned. "I will not cause her trouble."

"If you say so."

"Whatever."

"Oiii! Killua~"

"I'm coming!"

"Bye everyone~!" Gon yelled, beaming as always, oblivious to Killua's shaken state. "See you soon!"

**…**

"So what did you two talk about?" Gon asked the moment Killua caught up. He smiled at her, but she could've sworn it was sad, but Gon stopped herself from prying too much. Killua sensed that she saw and chuckled out of nowhere.

"He said the ponytail you made was cute."

"Really?! I knew it was!" She said proudly with the silhouette of her now-spiky hair contrasting well with the sky. Killua smiled because of her beam, and passively touched her spiky hair in the process. She was taller (so much taller) than he was now, and the spikes made her look higher. Gon only looked at him, mesmerized.

"Oi, kids." Bisuke soon mumbled and paused her steps to look at them. She/He crossed her expensively covered arms, and sighed. "You realize you're just standing there for almost 10 minutes, right?"

_Ten_ minutes?

"EHH? Gon uttered in surprise and grabbed his hand, but the cute blush on his/her face was distracting. "We should go now."

"A-Ah."

**…**

About half-an-hour later, they found themselves inside a penthouse. They were in the middle of getting the Blue Planet, and were currently huddled in a circle, plotting, with a man (the target of the plotting) standing not too far away.

Anyway, Killua tried her best to tone done her now high-pitched voice. "That greedy old man!" She whispered vehemently. Gon was staring at the floor, thinking. The man just asked for a _lot_ of cash for the card, which unfortunately was in his collection.

"How can we get that much money?" He mumbled. "It's worth... (she has been calculating ever since they huddled up) more than 3 S-rank cards!"

Bisuke shrugged. "Well Blue Planet is ranted SS."

"But still…"

"Hurry up. I'll change my mind in 10 minutes…."

"EH?!"

Bisuke cursed. "He's an NPC and a specific time frame. He's serious…!"

They were instantaneously brought to panic, and they did not notice Gon went to the man. "Ne… why is it so expensive?"

"I bought it for a lot." The man answered, and the other two found themselves watching, despite actually planning on strategizing. "And I have a lavish lifestyle to maintain."

Gon tilted his head. Why spend so much money on things you had to pay so much to maintain? "How did you get so much money in the first place?"

Bisuke knew it was a triggering question, because the man flinched uncharacteristically. The NPC smiled sadly and walked towards a bookshelf. He wasn't able to reach it so he tried pushing a chair there. However, Gon (as always) was nice enough to get it for him.

"It is this."

"I'm guessing it's a card." Bisuke whispered and walked towards Gon and the man, and thought of questions that will probably be answered by the NPC.

"What is it called, mister?"

"Luck Bankbook" He said. "It's the reason why I got rich."

"What does it do?"

He looked at the sky, as if thinking of nostalgic things. "Refrain from using the little things of good luck in your daily life, and you can accumulate this and earn some money." He chuckled. "I used up mine."

"Can we try, Jii-san?"

He looked at her. "Sure. You can have it." He smiled. "Thanks for helping me get the book." Gon smiled back, albeit wondering how he got the book up there in the first place.

He gave the book to Killua, who was staring at it as if it was chocolate. "Money..." Bisuke was no exception to the prospect. There was nothing happening though, even when they opened the book."How do we use it?"

"Imagine a temptation you didn't take because of logic and/or pride. Then read it as if it was written in the book."

"You do it." Killua immediately handed the book to Gon. Bisuke pushed the book back to Killua.

"You use it. Didn't you hear? Due to logic and pride."

"..."

"..."

"Mou, how _rude_!" Gon mumbled, and the other two laughed.

Bisuke soon added she couldn't use it herself because she took advantage of any lucky situation she encountered. That left Killua..., who for some reason blushed like hell.

She shook her head and closed her eyes. Her eyes opened immediately at an idea and she stared at the book. The two former girls waited for her to say something when paper money started appearing, one by one, in between pages. And they came in quite a rate.

"Whoa! So much money."

Bisuke stared at Killua, who only grinned in reply. "No one said I should read _out loud_, ne?"

Bisuke's eyes twitched, but he was not going to lose. He wore that knowing smirk and crossed his arms. "Probably because we held you two off." He paused, and Killua's instantaneous reaction gave him away. And then she showed teeth. "And probably because he isn't using _it_… considering he's female now…"

"O-Oi! I'm _not_ like that!"

Gon titled her head. "Like what?"

"NOTHING!"

"...eh..."

Fortunately, the man took away Gon's attention by finally handing them the gem. Bisuke's hands were quick and he already had the gem in his hand before they knew it.

Bisuke held up the stone against the sky with such pride and happiness that it flew over to the two kids as well. Gon and Killua looked at each other.

They never saw Bisuke look at something so softly before.

**...**

That night, they would spend the night in a good hotel. Gon, as always, was merry because of the most trivial little things. But admittedly, the place was practically a party place at night. There were the same number of people, if not more, than there were in the morning.

No wonder it was quiet and peaceful during sunshine, and Gon marvelled the difference in Spirit of Place.

"Whoa!" He yelled the moment he saw a brighter-than-usual neon sign getting lit. And then there were suddenly people dancing at a restaurant. "It's so lively outside!"

Gon then remembered the other cities she went to. "In Yorkshin it's well… quiet. While in Whale Island it's pitch black."

Bisuke shook his head, but had a smile on his face. "Just go to sleep, Gon."

"I don't wanna go to sleep."

"Hmn…" Male Bisuke pondered as he took off his wig. He really just looked like an Eastern Prince with western blood with his long blonde hair. "Ne… let's have a Girls—boys'—chat now, then!"

Gon blinked and Bisuke could see she was somewhat reluctant to sleep. Or was that it? He wondered. Bisuke could see in Gon's eyes that he was getting sleepy. Heck, he realized the younger ex-female was getting larger eye bags—meaning he had trouble sleeping for a while.

But before he could inquire someone knocked on the door. "Here's our midnight treat to all rooms with their lights still on."

"Well, that sounds disconcerting." Bisuke said and looked at the tray. "What is this?" She asked albeit knowing what was in the bottle. She saw the food though. They were chips with meat and salsa. It was red. Bisuke knew it was _very_ spicy.

"It's alcohol!" Gon yelled when she opened the bottle and soon his face soured adorably. "It _smells_!"

"Just leave it there Gon." He said and placed the tray somewhere where they could eat it easily. Alcohol, on the other hand, clouded the mind… and it showed whatever the brain manages to stop. In retrospect, (s)he _was_ kind of curious what Gon would show if he took some in but then that'll make him a very irresponsible adult. Bisuke decided to brush his hair to distract him from the curiosity.

However, Gon was still pondering about the beverage. "I always wondered why people frequent the bars to drink this when it smells so badly. Does it taste the opposite?"

"Nope."

"Then… why?"

"Alcohol can blur one's mind." She shrugged and continued in brushing her hair. "It also makes people momentarily forget their troubles."

But when Bisuke looked at Gon—she was in for a surprise. Gon… he was _considering_. And from the look of how wrinkled his eyebrows were, Bisuke knew he was thinking quite deeply. She frowned, stood up, and took the bottle out of Gon's hand.

"I don't know why you suddenly considered drinking seriously, but it's not worth it Gon." She paused. "Nanou would not have grown up an old lady if she wasn't a pathological drinker back in the day. Look at her now? She's living with a dog."

Gon tilted his head in wonder why that issue was suddenly opened but shrugged in the end, believing Bisuke. He then looked around for a change of topic. His large auburn eyes ended up on a crystal-like ornament on a side table, and realized it contained their latest catch. "Ne… Bisuke…" He asked. "Why's the blue planet so important to you?"

"I like beautiful things."

"That's all?"

Bisuke smiled, Gon smiled, and then Bisuke stared… realizing Gon was waiting for him to say more. Bisuke had a weakness with those twinkling eyes, and Gon was blessed with a powerful one. In the end, the 57-year-old succumbed.

"If my obsession for beauty manifested in gems…," He paused. "My son… saw beauty in natural things—particularly stars. The Blue Planet, being known as 'the gift from space' was the perfect treasure for us." said Bisuke, and he gently lifted the gem up against the fluorescent light. "My husband…, like your mother, was a treasure hunter.

"He promised to get it for us, a sweet man he was—I have no idea how he fell for the amazon woman I was back then—but freak accident happened and it took his life."

"I see…" Gon said and ate whatever he was holding by accident. Some weird taste occupied his taste and he quickly looked at what he just consumed.

He ate the red snack in the tray.

And seeing Gon's red face, it was either spicier than Bisuke thought—or Gon had an incredible weak spot with spicier-than-usual food. Maybe it was both.

Gon instinctively went to look for something to drink, and consumed _everything_ in a single gulp. By the time Bisuke realized what Gon drunk, though…, it was too late.

Gon was crying.

"G-Gon?!" Bisuke quickly ran to him, and wiped his tears. "Did the food taste that bad?" She asked, or maybe it was the alcohol she used to push the food down. Either way, it was probably an unpleasant experience. But was it enough for Gon to cry like this?

"*Hic* Gomen ne Bisuke-chan *hic* I couldn't help i—"hic* they just won't stop flowing *hic* out." Bisuke blinked. Gon was drunk. Very drunk.

"W-Why what's wrong?!" Bisuke asked and Gon sniffed and wiped his tears. Not that they were stopping. But Bisuke could see the clouded sight Gon had. Gon was probably seeing Bisuke in a very blurry way, and not just because of the tears. He wouldn't be surprised if the boy fainted out-of-nowhere.

But so far, Gon was conscious. And was still crying. "I…I…I keep having these *hic* dreams. *hic*. Killua… he leaves… *hic* every time."

Bisuke flinched at that. _So that's why she didn't want to sleep._

"It's weird cuz' *hic* I have them every night *hic* He promised to stay with me. And I hate myself for doubting *hic* him—WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

The door opened abruptly, revealing a Killua who had yet to change clothing. "Wa—Gon?! Why are you cry—"

He glared at Bisuke. "You damned old bag! What did you d—

**"Is this alchohol?"** He asked in distaste, thinking Bisuke was behind all this. And in all honestly, seeing Gon cry could too easily make his cool dissipate as if it was mere fart.

He watched Gon cry for about a second, and he cursed. "_Shikusooooo!" _

But Gon's continuous sobs ensured he wouldn't be able to do any attacks. "Killllluuuuaaaa *hic* I'm so sooorr*hic*rrrryyy"

"What? Why?" Killua yelled and ran to him. She leaned down so that they are in level, and found it very weird at the fact that she was really bigger than him now. But it didn't stop her and she wiped his tears away. "It's okay. What did you do?"

Gon opened her eyes and saw Killua's proximity, and before they knew it… Gon already locked lips with him. Her eyes widened but they softened up a bit afterwards. She gently pushed Gon away after a few seconds. Killua could feel Gon's then-large hands on her back and blushed even more.

"What's wrong?" She asked again, looking straight into her—his—eyes.

"I… I… don't…you're not *hic* going to leave me, are you?"

"H-HA? Of course I won—" But then suddenly, he recalled the two-choice question thrown at him when he took the exam.

"K-Killua?"

"I-I _won't_." He paused and took a deep breath. He was especially disliking his long hair, then, adding to her discomfort. But he needed to suck it up. "I won't."

Gon looked at him with uncharacteristically conflicted stares. She used to be so straight-forward. He blamed himself for letting her feel this way. He rested his weight on his knee so that he could wrap his small arms around Gon's neck and embraced his head.

"Whatever made you think I'll do that—they're not true."

"Really?"

"Yes. I will not leave until you want me to."

"Really?" He paused. "And I won't ever want that."

"I know." She smiled. "And I will get rid of anything that will come our way."

"Really?"

"Hai."

"I'm sorry for saying so many 'really's." Gon muttered, his face still red from Killua's hug and from the alcohol. Gon smiled in the end. "Now, let's have a make-up kiss!"

Killua laughed.

"Okay!"

.

.

But a gloved hand went between their faces. "Oi, oi. One kiss is enough where a drunk innocent girl (or boy) is involved. Sorry, brat." She said and poked Killua's forehead since Bisuke was a gentleman and he couldn't punch Killua at the moment.

"Maybe in 5 years."

And once again, Killua cursed.

_You damned old hag! _

.**  
>.<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 28**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 29: Dragons X Decisions X Curtains**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Slytherin Studios- **Thanks for the review~! I'm happy that you like it and I hope you like this one too. ;D

**Phoenix-Thunder **–Lololol. Actually I don't think I'll be able to use the concept of genderbending to its full potential. *sobs* But I'll try to use it nicely. Haha. Glad you thought it was cute, and thank you for the review~! xDD

**Guest [9/10/13] –** Ahahah~! I sure do hope I wrote this chapter well enough. xD I know the concept has lotsa potential, just didn't have enough juice to squeeze 'em all out. xD Thx for the review, btw! :D

**Cha3- **I'm so happy I made you laugh. xD And I agree! The eyebrows in 2011 Hanzo is sooo out-of-place. Hahah. And thx for the review~! :D And You really re-read this? Awww~ *hugs*

**Starlovers- **Thank you for reviewing~! Here is the next chapter and I hope I didn't disappoint, but you can be honest. xD

**Transient Sonata**- Thank you for the review~! And whew! If that's so, than it's great to hear I managed to surprise you! I just hope I managed to write the chap well enough, albeit I know it could've been better. xD And you did rewrite! I was wondering where my review went. Lol

**Bushwah- (ch2)** Hahaha. *high-five* fellow 1999v lover! Well for one, I haven't watched the other yet. xD I do know the animation's more… kid-friendly? Hahah**a (ch4)** lool. It's just fish, bro! hahahaha. A big and meaty fish. :3** (ch5**) GAH! I feel so jelly. I don't know how to use East Asian characters in my keyboard…** (ch6)** Oh my~ That's a pretty new introspect of Killua! Are you very very certain that it's the actual interpretation? Either way, it's nice. xD** (ch7) **OMG! You're right! xD The African-american was a slip-up. I tried to avoid using 'black' so yeah… hahaha**. (ch8)** He is~ I've always wondered if there could've been a connection between the two fathers, so I made one. xD And again, how marvellously knowledgable you are of the different fansubs!

**(ch10**) If you mean why Killua locked himself up, then it's because he was shaken that his dark side came out like that. You know… since he was softened up even more than he was in the canon. ;)** (ch11**) I dunno what made you say that all of a sudden, but I love you too. xD**D (ch12**) I answered this via PM already~! xD And yes! I remember that in the canon, the kitten was emitting aura by the end of the episode. xD** (ch13)** Hehehe. That's cuz' you are angels to me as a writer. xD Glad you don't mind~! And I love the quote you added about Kurapika. Hahaha

**(ch14) **yay~! Glad you liked my NeonPOV take. I happen to like that girl… xD** (ch15) **You like fem! Killua? I suggest reading Demon's Light, then~! :D It's good**. (ch16)** Jelly Killua means jealous Killua. xD Killua's an adorable tsundere after all. *hearts* (ch20) N'aw~It's an OC's name. xD Do you remember where you heard it thought? I'm curious.** (ch21**) Lol. Bisuke? Crush? Well, I didn't plan on that…, but I won't stop you from thinking it. hahaha** (ch22**) Uh-huh~ I always disliked that arc. And I think I already answered the needle bit by PM.** (ch23) **Hahah. Considering your profile pic, I almost imagined Illumi commenting this. Ahhahaha

**(ch24) **Actually~ I'm already hinting the needle here. I mean, at least my interpretation of it. *wink*** (ch25)** Lol. In retrospect, I wanted to fully understand what kind of arc you wished it was. Hahaha** (ch26) **Nooo! Hahaha. Bisuke's son is Pariston. Hahaha. C'mon! xD She looked perverted when she saw Hisoka naked. Haha. In any case, I really appreciate you taking an effort and reviewing almost every chapter. xD Thanks for the reviews!

**Dark crystal usagi-** Just a short while~! xD I just wanted some humor break or something. Hehehe. Hope I can write the twist well, and thx for the comment! ;)

**Mitsuki**- Thank you for the review! And what a cool sister you are~! No one ever taught me how to cook (since I was too dangerous) and now I never learned. *sobs*

**Guest [9/14/14]- (Ch21)** Ahahaa. I hope you'll forgive her soon! And that you're actually reading this far. xD Thanks for the comment~! :D

****No one- ****Netero's still alive, so at the moment I'm thinking of other ways to introduce them. Who knows? XD And aah~ I wish I can say I have. But due to school, I can only have so much sanity breaks and I spend them mostly on writing. I probably wouldn't watch the new movie as well. *sobs* Anyway, thanks for the suggestion~!

**AliNerfetari**- Thank you for the review~! I'm very happy that you still love the story, and I shall do my best to keep at it!:D

**Audreen Nicole Tan- **Yay~! Thank you for the review~! I've been seeing you around, and I'm glad that I finally got to hear from you! xD

**AsukaSaru- **Hahahaha~ Thank you for the review~ Glad you liked the spice. Hahaha. And yeaaassh. Reading/Writing hormonal teens is seriously enjoyable. xD

**Broxmonkey- (ch11) **Thank you for the review~! I'm very happy you thought it was lovely! :D Hope to see you the rest of the chaps! xD

**Aneko- (ch5) **haha. You finally reviewed! . Hahahaha. Thanks for the review, and I sure do wish you read the rest of the story. xD But if not, feel free to tell me so. I'll be fine. ;)

**Janisu-chan- **Noted~! But do note I'm following the 1999 version, which focused more on character development during the first eps. I hope I can satisfy the action eventually, and hope you will reach this chap. xD Thx for the review~

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! :D <strong>

**I would be so motivated if most of you pause for a moment,  
>and write in this beautiful box below. xD<strong>


	29. Dragons X Rainbows X Decisions

LAST CHAPTER BEFORE WE RESUME TO THE CANON EVENTS~ Thanks for bearing with me! :DD

As a reward, I shall be giving you a **dense chapte**r! I wish some of the later events don't feel rushed, but I did what I could. Also I _really_ wanna know everyone's thoughts no matter what.

Oh, and this is my first update ever since school started. I**t would be great if you like my authorpage! I update my status there regularly. **** But please forgive me when I post trivial stuff. xD It's my way of getting in the groove. lol **

Disclaimer: I wish I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 29: Dragons X Rainbows X Decisions <strong>

"_Ehhh…_" Sharp blue orbs looked at the man with contempt that could make anyone think he was going to die soon. "Who did you call… girlie?"

"I mean a young w-woman!"

"WHO DID YOU CALL A YOUNG _WOMAN_?!"

"_Eeekk_!"

That was literally their first interaction with a stranger that day. Gon sweat-dropped while Bisuke sighed, skilfully getting in between girl! Killua and the man.

They were currently in an appliance shop wherein they traced one designated card. The salesman was quite flirtatious, and unlucky, as he chose to hit on a boy... not that he knew that, of course.

"We'd like to buy the Hypothetical T.V. please."

"I don't think we have such appliance here. Sorry Sir."

"It is a card that shows a 30 hour documentary of possibilities about an inputted hypothetical question. "

Killua blinked at that. _Hypothetical question? _He mused. '_Maybe…'_

But in the end he shook his head. He wanted to ask what the two-choice problem that he got on a _television_. _How lame was that?_

"Killua?" He blinked and looked at Gon, who called her out of worry. _Ah_, he sighed in defeat, _I did it again._ She only smiled in the end.

"It's nothing."

Gon looked at her and went back to looking at the clerk. Bisuke was still apprehensive, he knew there must be some secret here—especially with the clerk.

"Ne, Clerk-san." That was Gon, catching their attention. "What if we tell you that we know you're hiding something?"

Bisuke blinked—especially when the man flinched strongly. _That's it!, _she uttered mentally and went to support Gon immediately. "And… what if we tell you we know how to get information about the television?"

"T-That's not possible for I have no idea what a Hypothetical television is. Have you not considered that it is not for sale?"

And… there was the slip-up. "So we get it by force?"

They heard some cracking behind them and it was Killua cracking his hands. Bisuke shrugged, and Gon only laughed awkwardly. Killua looked positively… sadistic.

"Have you ever considered that, perhaps, I would love to do the honors?"

**…**

Other than the television, some of the new cards they got that morning really caught Bisuke's interest. There was the Favor Cushion, that could make those who sat in it, and so long as it was in his/her set of capabilities, he/she would do it. There was also Witch Series: Witch's love potion, the Rejuvination potion (1 pill, 1 yr younger, die if you take more than your age, so that means Bisuke could take 50), and then the Diet Pills (Bisuke calculated the user would lose 1kg per pill, which would be a great product to sell nowadays), and then there was—

"What beautiful and long silver hair…" Bisuke looked at the source, a little blandly since she was just fantasizing about money. It was a young girl around fem! Killua's height and staring at her in utter awe. Killua, unsurprisingly, just shrugged.

"You can have some of it."

"EH?!"

They got the Hairdresser Egg card, just like that.

**…**

Bisuke smiled at the kids as they walked happily. It was a few minutes after they finished trading. They, subsequentl, got a few more designated cards. Bisuke mused that they probably got all the cards designated in that city, and that made her quite proud.

She clapped her hands to get the two's attention. "Let's go to Rubicuta city…!" And the two beamed positively.

"OSU!"

**.**

The group decided to walk to the city, especially since they received information of various designated cards on the way. And the conversation turned to a talk with paths came, and then how interesting it was that they met so many players already.

"You can take a look at them in your book, you know?"

Gon blinked. "You can do that?" He asked rhetorically but calling out his book anyway. But his excited expression soon paled, and changed to one of anxiety.

"What's wrong?" Killua asked and went behind him to take a look. For a moment, she wondered what she saw, but then… she saw it too. And she paled as well.

'_Kuroro Lucifer'. _

Gon was sweating. "Don't you think—"

"I'll call Kurapika immediately." And she did.

**…**

Killua stared at the scenery that he saw soon after saying 'Leave'. She then raised her phone and dialled a number. "Kurapika." She said, and frowned at the silence that followed. "This is Killua."

On the other side of the line, the phone flinched. "Your voice sounds quite feminine."

"Don't ask."

Kurapika was standing at the balcony then for some fresh air. He did not expect a call from an old friend. Killua claimed what they saw and he assured them not to worry. Kurapika already planned for ways to notify himself when they found an exorcist. It was no big deal.

Instead, Kurapika, after straight weeks of tension, decided to check how his friends were. "How are you faring?" He asked, but to Killua, it translated to: _How's Gon?_

"She's fine." The former assassin said, and Kurapika nodded. "She's doing what she wants."

"That's good."

"Well, see you, Kurapika."

"Ah."

Kurapika wondered when he'll see them again, for a moment, before telling himself there was no rush. He was not like before—convincing himself he didn't have the time nor the energy left for them—Gon and the others made sure of that. However, his goal wouldn't change. He swore to it, and he would lead his life for his clan.

Kurapika then let out a deep breath before hiding his phone in his pocket once more, to head back to the office. On his way back, he passed by his master's room. Light Nostrade was sitting idly on his lone saddle brown couch, his disgruntled face covered by his palm.

Kurapika knew he was weakening due to the stress and now he was doing nothing but lie down and rest and be miserable. Senristu walked closer to him after having checked up on the boss. "His perturbations isn't calming, Kurapika." She said and he shrugged, walking out of the room to leave the man in peace.

"He lost everything he had after all." He paused at the thought of his friends. "Except his daughter."

"But we all know he lost me when I lost the ability." He and Senritsu looked at the new person that joined them in the office. Senritsu wasn't surprised, but he had to admit he was slightly.

"Neon-sama..." Senritsu called, knowing full well what feelings of sadness was inside the girl's heart. "I'm sure your father would be able to get over this soon. It takes time."

The girl frowned and turned, probably to her room again.

"Whatever."

**…**

Killua returned and the first thing she did was kiss Gon. "K-Killua?!" Gon mumbled, but Killua didn't say anything else other than the fact that everything was alright on Kurapika's side.

He sighed in relief and…, smiled. "Thank you!"

In any case, they decided to get a move on already. They walked, or rather effortlessly sprinted, across the forest… jumping from ground to root, root to root, and occasional root to trunks. They probably reached a mile, before—_**BAM!**_

"G-Gon? Are you alright?" Killua yelled and ran to Gon. Gon was then on the ground, apparently tripping uncharacteristically. It was surprising since he was often the most balanced. But before Killua could get near the barely-getting up Gon…, Killua felt a sharp headache. He soon heard Bisuke curse, probably feeling the same.

"TSK." Killua huffed, crawled to Gon, and looked Bisuke. "What time is it?"

"I think it's time for the gender change." Bisuke said and rested all her weight on her knees. She was palming her face in an attempt to relieve the headache.

"We need to find a safe place to faint."

He looked at Gon, who already lost consciousness, and carried her male form bridal-style. "Ah."

**…**

Killua woke up seeing leaves moving along with the eastern wind. It was silent at first, but eventually, he could hear their sound. Soon birds and the even wind itself could be heard. He absent-mindedly touched his head as if he still had a headache, and then recalled something.

He quickly touched his chest area.

It was generally Flat.

Killua quickly sat up due to enthusiasm. "Finally! Back to my body that I can touch again!"

"That's a very suggestive statement, Killua."

"Perverted old b—" He blinked before Bisuke could gesture for an attack, and looked around. "Where's Gon?"

Bisuke winced and looked around as well. The younger girl was nowhere to be found. Her presence… gone. Killua, slowly, but surely… felt his heart constrict more and more as the seconds passed by.

It was then they heard a squeal.

Killua did not waste a millisecond to think. He quickly sprinted towards wherever the voice came from and it took all of his adrenaline to get there a few seconds later.

He expended so much energy that he lost his footing when he saw her just laughing about with an olive-colored thing floating about. It was smaller than Gon's head. She was already wearing her girl's clothes and had her hair up in her pony tails. Bisuke arrived a few more seconds after that, and Gon finally got out of her floating reverie to notice them.

She blinked as if she didn't just do to him what she did. "Ora. You two haven't changed clothing yet?"

His eyes twitched.

"It's because you disappeared D'aho!" Killua teleported beside her and yelled at her ears (as if she couldn't hear him a kilometre away) and pinched her cheeks.

"Shworree." She mumbled cutely and then, after some flicker of sound and heat, batted an eyelid while staring at his arm. Killua wondered what it was and looked at what she was looking.

His arm was on fire.

"Ack!" He yelled and shooed the flying thing that blew fire on his girly frilly sleeves (so he didn't particularly mind). "W-What is this?"

"A dragon." Gon said and shaking her head disapprovingly at the dragon, as if teaching it some manners, as she put out the fire with some soil. "It was weird. She just appeared out-of-nowhere."

Killua huffed and patted off the ash and then semi-glared at the dragon floating around Gon. "In gaming that's called spawning."

"Is it a card?"

"I believe so." Bisuke said and took off her wig, revealing her long hair again. It did not suit her tuxedo, but no one really noticed. The older woman extended her hand to the dragon, who quickly blew fire and roared—a roar that, also, did not suit its small size. It was terrifying. Or so Killua and Bisuke thought.

"Come here." Gon said and opened her hand, and the dragon landed on her palm without a hint of aggression. Killua looked closely at it and immediately called out for the book. He recalled a rumor about a dragon that fit this one's description. Bisuke went behind him to look.

Their eyes widened. It was S-ranked card.

"Miniature Dragon 051." Bisuke read after clearing her throat. "A small dragon that could fit in one's hand, obey commands, and will eventually talk if treated right."

She looked at Gon. "We got an unexpected S-ranked card. Why do you look disappointed?"

"I was hoping she wasn't a card." Gon mumbled. "I wanted to have her as a pet."

Killua stared at her and combed back his still-annoyingly long hair. "then we'll use gain later."

And that she did. "Yay!"

The same dragon appeared and flew around again, albeit it seemed a lot more agitated as if they just took it out of something important. It glared at both Killua and Bisuke, but Gon managed to calm it by patting it on the head. She was very careful not to hit its wings.

The dragon made a friendly growl and Gon chuckled beautifully. "I will call you… Chibigon."

"A small you?"

"Chibi + Dragon." Gon corrected and grinned. "But that sounds good, too!"

"I wonder how this could be created by Nen…" Killua muttered and tried to touch it. "Amazing manipulation skil—"

.

"Oi your hair!"

"_Shit_!"

"Bad chibigon!" Gon said and the dragon stepped back bowing a little, showing its submission. Killua sighed and cut his hair with his sharpened hands and did the same to the rest. It was almost back to its normal boy length again. Gon looked at him and pouted.

She went closer to him and held the right part of his hair, making him blush a bit. They were only a few centimetres apart. "Mou… so unruly. It's far from symmetrical." The dragon was then resting on her head, with its back on Killua. She seemed very sorry for what she did. Anyway, it soon flew when Killua rested his head on Gon's shoulders and embraced her tightly.

"I wanted to do this when I found out you were safe; rather than pinching your cheeks. But you deserved it."

Gon chuckled weakly. "Gomen nasai…"

"Hmn. You know how I feel now, right? When you disappear like that."

"…ah." She said, finally understanding what he meant. "I'm sorry."

"Aaaand~" Bisuke clapped her hands. "Time to change clothes~" She laughed. "You look so gay, Killua!"

Killua glared. "And you look odd yourself, old ha—"

How Bisuke missed punching this boy to the sky.

**…**

They resumed their travels looking like they used to before they ate that cookie. Their main topic was the cute ochre-colored dragon floating in front of them.

"Isn't Nanou the one who controlled the NPCs?" Killua asked. "Impressive. It can even make strong attacks that could kill normal people."

Gon blinked at that. "Eh? She's not real?"

"What? She's a card, isn't she?"

"But… But look…" Gon mumbled and raised her hand. She halted her steps and pointed at a tree. "Please get me an apple, Chibigon?"

And it did.

"Smart." Bisuke said, and she even recalled the card description. "Manipulated nen models shouldn't be that smart."

Killua nodded. "Nen is life force… it's not impossible to create something with life."

"That's playing God."

"…and disturbing. But we never know."

Gon looked at the dragon. She had a hard time imaging that a person could create another living being…, and she kinda wanted her chibigon to be real-_real_.

"Accompany and Magnetic force can transport people very quickly, can't it?" Gon mumbled and the two looked at her.

"It's possible that…"

"EHHH…!" Gon exclaimed at a realization, making the other two stare at her in befuddlement.

"I could be taking her away from her mommy!"

**…**

A thousand miles away, on the apex of an infamous mountain range, a dragon roared.

"Mah, calm down Kumi-chan~" A man's voice said re-assuredly, but kept that trademark happy-go-lucky tone of his. "Your child'll return soon."

Since the child was there a few minutes ago and had yet to return (meaning one of the twins spawned the kid somewhere in the game), someone must have caught it… and used it as a pet, rather than turning it to a card. "You know most people won't be able to hurt them even if they wanted to."

A roar of understanding followed. He smiled. He allowed for the spawning because it was rare for people to materialize the card because they were often times dangerous… and not to mention extremely hard to catch (in normal hunter standards)—so they only were needed in the game every then and again, and during very short periods of time.

That meant that the catcher could be loved by animals, or just plain idiotic. Or maybe even both. If so, then he had a good idea whose bloodline that catcher had.

He looked down at his dragon as they went across a cloud with an awkward smile, but paused when his eyes caught a full circular rainbow below them. Ging closed his eyes and shrugged, shifting his gaze ahead of him again.

"We better hurry, Kumi-chan." He said and patted the dragon's scales. "My daughter's coming."

**…**

RUBIKUTA CITY

The trio arrived in the city with a lot of energy to spare. They got a few stares due to the dragon, and the people mused they probably traded all their cards for that one little pet-dragon. After all, it was a dangerous S-ranked card. There was no way little children would've captured it on their own.

One time, a couple approached them congenially. "Oh my goodness~ Is that a millennium dragon?" The girl asked and thoughtlessly tried to touch it. Of course, chibigon would blow fire. "_KYA!_"

Her lover's eyes widened and he immediately went to attack the small dragon with his fist. But the dragon was barely displaced. The dragon glared, making the man flinch, but before it could do anything else—Gon yelled.

"Chibigon! That's mean!"

And it stopped.

"I'm so sorry." Gon said. "She's very shy." And they left the flabbergasted couple alone.

Later, Gon had a heart-to-heart talk with the dragon as Bisuke bought some supplies. Killua watched guardedly. "Chigon… you shouldn't be so mean, okay? Most people don't wanna hurt you before you try hurting them." She smiled. "Do you understand?"

The dragon nodded and flew to sit on Gon's shoulders. This made Gon smile. Eventually, Bisuke arrived and off they went to find new cards.

During their first day, they got a few other designated cards like: the Skin care Hotsprings, which had the same ability as Bisuke's; Toraemon, just another critter Gon wanted to gain, but was hurriedly stopped by the other two; The Recycling Room, where anything one puts in will be repaired (they could really use this); Long lost delivery, which could help find any lost item; And a few member of the Egg series.

The following day, they obtained the Mad Scientist pheromones, and The Secret cape (a semi-permanent black out curtain) who's owned by a forever alone dude they found living at the city's most dangerous ghettos. He mumbled about it being useless since no one would bother attacking him anyway.

They copied the Mad Scientist pheromones and offered to give it to him in exchange for the cape. "This is your chance." Bisuke said, alluringly waving the card on his face. And after some fight with his almost-nonexistent dignity, he ended up trying for it.

He attracted a few girls (and males, unfortunately). And to their surprise, one of them (a girl) had actually been his first love. Bisuke warned him the pheromones were just rousing feelings of infatuation, not true love, and he told them he knew that.

He gave her the cape. And, to their surprise, another designated card as a bonus. The Rainbow diamond, a ring that, when used to propose with… would not be refused. "It was my father's." He smiled. "I didn't want to force it on anyone. Getting her to notice me with a card was more than enough."

They talked about him for a while afterwards, somewhat admiring the guy who had been socially invisible all his life. "He's unexpectedly honest—never to use that card when he had it, considering…" Bisuke mumbled and looked at Kilua. "So no, Killua, don't use it."

"I-I-I wasn't thinking of that!"

"Whatever." Bisuke shrugged, leaving a very agitated and red Killua behind trying to defend himself. Gon, on the other hand, was busy with her new friend.

She was seriously pondering if she took chibigon away from her mother.

**…**

Another day passed, and more card hunting ensued. It didn't take them long to get all of cards in the Stone Series, all of which were conveniently in the city borders, being near a quarry.

They ate their lunch on a nearby prairie and planned for their next cards.

"Well, other cards around here are the Memory Helmet and the Book of Life, among others." Bisuke said and ate her sandwich. "I think we'll be able to seal at least those two today. We'll probably get more."

And a few hours later, they started doubting that. They already got the book, but the helmet posted a challenge. No, it wasn't difficult for them in terms of physical abilities. It was difficult for them in terms of their mentality.

The Memory Helmet was a gear that wouldn't allow the user to forget _anything_. And it was very heavy. It was also owned by a general. And… a non-NPC one, at that.

They stared at the fully equipped man in front of Killua, posing a battle stance in the plaza, with a few spectators around. Gon wanted to fight, but Killua thought she'd be too soft so he took the burden himself. However…

"Good luck, dear!"

"Dad! Be careful damnit!"

"Grandpaaaa! Kick that kid's ass!"

The three kids would forever wonder how a whole clan got into the game, considering the game wasn't very old, but that was beside the point.

When they met the general he was calm, cool, and soft-spoken, albeit sometimes airheaded. But when they mentioned they'll be collecting the helmet—a gear rumoured to be in his collection—even with due payment, he went bonkers. No, _berserk._

And none of them wanted to hurt him, remembering their own families, and in Killua's case—Gon's. The old man was freakishly family-oriented, and they realized the three of them had a weakness for those types now.

Killua shook his head and closed his eyes. He had no time to hold back now.

But before he could attack, the old man sprinted towards him. Killua had to admit he was strong and agile, especially for an old man. Killua managed to dodge most of the attacks, but got hit by an upper cut because he was slacking off.

"I." The man tried to land a punch. "Will." Followed by a swift kick that Killua managed to avoid by a hair. "Not." _Kick._ "Give." _Slap _"You." _Punch_. "My."

He went for a high-kick. "Memories."

It was then that it hit Gon.

"KILLUA!"

And Killua, immediately got distracted, and the old man placed a clean kick on his chest.

Gon, realizing what she just did, ran to Killua and shielded her. "Please stop."

He was defensive because he was using the card _himself_, being the increasingly forgetful man that he was. And perhaps it was the first time someone approached them for it.

The family probably never encountered the 'Clone' card before.

…

Bisuke watched the kids be friends again with the family, and held up the previous card they got. It was the Book of life, an encyclopaedia of everyone who's been in your life since birth, it recorded even conversations and memorable incidents.

The cards they got were all related to memories, so she was especially mild that day, she knew. She wanted to use it. She wanted to relive the life she once had.

"BISUKEEE!" She flinched, and looked at beaming Gon. "They have cupcakes! Wanna have some?"

Bisuke smiled and put the card back on the book.

But she didn't need to.

**…**

On their fourth day in the city, they got hints for a special card named the 'Millennium Butterfly'—a card rumoured to give prosperity to its catcher for generations, and it was being used by a clan. Therefore, they probably wouldn't be able to get the Egg of CEO before they got this card. After all, the CEO wouldn't want his 'clan' to lose prosperity after he's captured.

"The hint is that it's in a rainbow-colored cave."

"What does that mean?" Killua mumbled, and Gon started imagining a rainbow-colored cave.

"Could it be painted?"

"A cave painted?" Killua voiced out. "What'd be the point of that?"

Gon, on the other hand, remained silent… thinking of everything that she knew about rainbows—which, in retrospect, wasn't very much. _Hmnhmnhmnhmn…,_ she puffed her cheek unconsciously as she did so.

There was once a memorable rainbow. It was special because it was so large, and it came after a long and dense downpour that covered the whole island.

She recalled some old friends from Whale Island telling her that end of rainbows had treasures. She really didn't care about treasures, but she certainly did want to reach its end. So, at the young age of 4, she followed it…, only to fall on some random cliff after several minutes of not seeing its end.

Gon laughed out-of-nowhere, making the other two stare at her. She flinched and sweat-dropped before telling them what happened back then. Killua smiled and flicked her forehead. "But you can't get to the end!"

That was what Mito said as well, after she got home with quite a number of injuries… and additional nags from Mito herself. However, Mito just said rainbows didn't work like that, so Gon stared at Killua. "Why?"

Killua shrugged, not knowing the answer (why would he know, anyway?) and Gon innocently looked at the sky, old memories suddenly came rushing back in.

"I bet Kurapika knew."

Killua's eyes twitched and he almost formulated his own hypothesis before Bisuke chuckled and taught them everything. "Rainbows are formed by refraction and reflection of light in water droplets. So it'll always depend on who's looking. The closer you get to it, the farther it gets away."

They already lost Gon by the 5th word and her head was smoking already. Bisuke laughed and raised a finger for a trivia. "Did you know? You can see full circular rainbows if you're at the sky."

"COOL!"

"Okay…," Killua then intervened after the silence that followed. "Now that we know more about rainbows… what now?"

"It's not raining…" Bisuke mumbled and looked at the sky. "Looks like it'll be sunny today."

"But why would the cave be named 'rainbow colored cave' if it only applies when it's raini—" Gon paused and her eyes widened. The other two did as well, and they looked at each other at a simultaneous realization.

_That's it! _

.

It turned out to be a cave behind a waterfall, as they thought. The butterfly wasn't difficult to find. And not very hard to catch either. They didn't even have to try. Chibigon gladly took the job.

She had a hard time to stop herself from eating it, of course.

**…**

The trio headed back to the city and reached it just before dusk. Gon paused her steps before getting in, and the other two paused to stare at her. Chibigon was flying in front of her and she was looking at it sadly.

Killua and Bisuke knew to wait. It was an important part of the relationship of two friends that, even when they spent only a little over a day, shared quite a bond. And Gon's tearing eyes told them that she was seriously fond of the dragon. The small dragon flew around her and rested on her palm, before snuggling, and told them it felt the same way.

"I'll miss you. Say hi to your mother for me, okay?" Gon muttered and looked at them. They went closer and said their goodbyes as well.

"Gain."

And with a poof of smoke, the place the dragon once had was now occupied by a card. And it was true. Now they had a new S-ranked card.

*sniffles*

Gon missed her dragon already.

**…**

Back in the city, Bisuke dragged Gon to do a little shopping for cake to make her feel better. Especially since too many things they passed by reminded her of the small dragon. Killua was forced to stay in the plaza and look out for another card they were missing, or look for someone who had it and trade.

He went around the plaza and soon entered a shop of functional items. He heard a welcome from the woman behind the counter and he only nodded, freezing immediately when he saw a cased product, knowing what it was.

It was the golden scale. And he was sure it was the card they were looking for. "How much is this?"

"A hundred and twelve million Jennies."

"WHAT?!" They didn't have that much money anymore. And he doubted he could get much from the lucky bankbook at the moment. In any case, this was _way_ too expensive, even if it was made up of gold.

He gulped a bit of air. He needed to get this. He knew Gon's mood, at least, would be better if he got this new card. This was part of the game, and there must be an alternative. There always was.

"What do I do to get a discount?"

There was silence afterwards and Killua just stared at the NPC dead-on and it did the same for a full 5 seconds.

"You have to ask a good question first—and prove you are worthy of it." She said. "The discount will depend on how the good the question is."

Killua gulped and stared at the golden scale. If he remembered correctly, it was a scale used during two choice problems. It would determine which would be the best choice for future.

He closed his eyes to compose himself, knowing full well what to ask.

"Okay." He said, and did as he was told.

And Killua got the card for free.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 29**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 30: ****United Front x Water x Razor **

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Slytherin Studios –** Thank you for the review~! And as always, I shall do my best to keep it nice! :D

**RuuTan-** I know! I got confused with all the he-she's as well! I didn't know if it was best to keep the pronouns, but then readers may not imagine them switching genders. Dilemma. xD Thx for the review~

**Chamcha- **Ahahaha. Well, your curiosity shall be answered very soon! Hehe. Thank you for the comment, by the way~

**AsukaSaru-** Thank youuu for the review! I'm so happy that you found the chapter fun and fluffy. Hahahaha. Hope to keep it up and here's the next chap! Hope it's fine~

**Starlovers-** *cries with you* Thanks for reading and leaving a review for me! Here's the next chap, and hope it made you just as happy. xD

**Yuki Candy Heart- **LOL. Same here! It was so confusing to choose which gener to imagine. xD Glad you found it interesting regardless and thx for the review~

**Phoenix-Thunder – **Ahahaha. Yay! Glad you found it funny, and that you liked Bisuke's back story. I like making back stories, esp. not a lot of people read fics based on minor charas only. *hearts* Thanks for the review, btw~

**Audreen N**icole tan- Thank you for the review and glad you found the chapter cute and funny! Haha. Here's the next chap and hope you like it as well! :D

**Mitsuki- **She is, she is! xD Tsunderes are so cute, and Killua'll be one of the best. And hahaha. Well, you're a random one aren't ya? XD A ninja you say!? You're not, by any chance, related to Hanzo are you? xD And how nice! A big family. Must be fun! And oh, and thanks for the reviews! :D (and lol. No prob! You can review as much as you want. xD)

**Dusk Illusionist- **Here it iisss~ Hope it's fine and I can tell you that this chapter has a lot of things happening. xD Thx for the comment~

**AliNerfetari- **First of all, thank you for the reviews! And nope~ The two choice prob was the one asked by the old woman during that chapter he retook the exam. ;) And lol yeah. Alcohol is SCARY. Oh and haha. And yeah, Symbols like the colon and website-like sentences are automatically deleted by the site. *sigh*

**Bushwah- (ch27)** Aww~ I'm glad to see you here again! *hugs* And I'm so relieved it's still cute so far. **(Ch28)** Oh yeah! I'll disable that when the feature's already out. So far the default is it's turned on *sobs*. I disliked this feature too. And here's the chap! And Thank you for the reviews~! xD

**Meigetsuhikari- **Thank for the review! I'm happy that you like the fic so far and YES! Bomber and the card will appear later on. xD

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>THANK YOU FOR YOUR TIME!<p>

I would really really appreciate it, if you pause for a lil' while longer,  
>and write your thoughts on this beautiful box below.<p> 


	30. United Front x Water x Pedo

**Finally back to the canon events~! xD Again, thanks to everyone who's been reading this story so far! I'm especially thankful to those who gave me even more of their time by reviewing. Also thanks to those who faved, followed, C2d, and liked my authorpage. *bows* **

**Disclaimer: **I wish I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 30: United Front x Water x Pedo<strong>

Gon, Killua, and Bisuke were once again in the outskirts of town, camping. They preferred it that way, anyway. The wild was so much more comfortable. They were forming a circle around a bonfire, and started doing an inventory of cards.

They had 55. And they knew they were awesome.

Gon's eyes ended up on the Golden Scale, a card Killua obtained when Bisuke took her out to shop for new clothes. She actually tailored for a set that was practically identical to her old ones, destroyed from the bomber fight, but Gon wouldn't have it any other way.

All Killua said afterwards was that it wasn't really hard. He just answered some 'weird-ass' question and that was that, repeating it would jinx the card though so she wasn't allowed to ask.

It was then that Gon's binder rang, indicating someone was contacting them. "Yo. Long time no chat," said a very familiar voice. Gon and Killua looked at each other in suspicion, as the associations they had with this voice was nowhere near good. "This is Kazsule."

The three looked at each other. '_Who?'_

They heard an awkward laugh and this Kazsule person just continued. "To refresh your memory… you probably remember me as the guy who took the Sword from you."

_Ah_

"YOU!"

And he was shameless enough to invite them to a meeting of players, too, not that they really minded. They kind-a appreciated he didn't use violent force to take the card, and he actually used as 'this is a game; it happens' speech which was true.

The discussion was generally about the bomber, whom they already knew about thanks to the African-American person they entered the game with, and told them everything—who the bomber was and what were his abilities—before the mass murder which happened.

And of course, the business-like Bisuke and Killua did not forget to use the information to get maximum gain.

They got three S-ranked cards that night.

**…**

They arrived at Soufarabi in a group of 15, Killua counted, since he could be over-compulsive that way. Or maybe it was a good way to distract himself, considering everything he had to think about lately.

Interestingly, they found out new information with the same questions could be gained with such a number. Therefore, there was an event going on and they planned on joining.

Eventually, they met this NPC with maroon hair and a sad back story. As the others spoke with her, his mind went to thoughts like who made up this character's background. Did the character have any choice but live that way? Of course she didn't; she was a controlled being—

"Killua?" Gon's worried voice quickly pulled him back to reality, and soon felt her warm hands over his cold ones. The team was moving, it seemed. "Let's go?"

"A-Ah."

**…**

Killua followed the group as they headed to the top of a cliff. A bar was there and it reminded him slightly of Gon's home—only this one was nowhere near a 'home'. She was still holding his hand and perhaps had no idea that he was entering his own little world even more frequently lately: Just as he wanted it. He did not want to worry her needlessly with expressions he would probably be making otherwise.

They opened the door and Kazsule, the acting leader, quickly demanded the fourteen (yes, Killua counted) devils and their boss leave the premises. Apparently, that was the condition to get the Patch of Shore card. Killua needed some distraction and quickly looked for one.

"GEH." A fat 'devil' with matching pointed hat smirked arrogantly. "As if we will."

"Take us to your boss, then." Kazsule said bossily and Killua shook his head. _Baka_

Predictably, the bald fat-man only laughed and took his alcohol and formed a circle around him. "Beat me and I will take you to him." And lit up his lighter and soon blue flames formed a circle around him. He probably wanted to wrestle.

"Let's Wrestle!"_ Yep._ "Whoever steps out of this circle loses."

And with one side having an arrogant big guy, the other one was bound to have the same. "Let me fight you!" Their team bald man stated arrogantly.

"Alright Zeho." Kazsule nodded coolly and they watched the bald man gather aura that could make his muscle look a little bigger. It looked impressive to most, but he, Gon, and Bisuke knew better. This guy was no good. So much time to gather so _little_ aura… it was practically guaranteed he'd lose.

And he did, in a rather humiliating way too. He was even getting tortured at the mome—_never mind_. Gon just jumped in to save him. That meant Gon wouldn't be able to participate again.

"EHHH!? N-NO fair! Let's do it again!" Gon squeaked. Gon was so cute, but as always—she wasn't thinking her actions through. Mah, thinking was _his_ job. That was one of the reasons _why he had to be with her,_ he told himself.

"Hmn…" The enemy bald-man smirked. "Okay, for you little girly."

"Wait." He intervened coolly. "I'll go against you."

"EHHH?"

Bisuke sighed as he got ready to deal with the enemy and whispered to Gon their next line of action—that was: Hide their strength. This group was useless; they wouldn't win with them as teammates. So they could only gather information.

He slowly walked to the bar and took the bottle just standing there. He mentally chuckled (and yes, blushed) at the recollection of what this drink could do to Gon.

Anyway, he used his thumb to open the bottle (or rather, take off the whole neck), jumped to the fat guy, bathed him with the alcohol and stealthily used his electricity to, well...,

Light him on fire.

**…**

After much yelling and drama, courtesy of the burned bald fat-man, the most level headed devil (looking opposite of the one he just beat, minus the elf hat) lead them to another building where this Razor person was.

Razor… looked surprisingly friendly. Seriously muscular and athletic-looking, but still friendly. At least he had that incessant smile on his face. But then again, Bisuke usually had an incessant smile on_ her_ face. That probably meant this guy couldn't be trusted.

In any case, the challenge for the card was apparently a set of sports wherein they could use Nen. People got assigned to go against devils in specific sports.

They weren't surprised when their first match was lost. They didn't expect much about this group, so they only decided to play it smart.

The three made a list of the games, and the abilities of the opponents. It was funny how Gon genuinely tried to win but kept losing anyway. She really had a weakness with long-range shots—just like how she kinda lacked foresight… which _he_ had in abundance by the way, which was another reason why they suited each other.

In any case, they lost and parted with the other 11, having a number of plans inside their heads. They wondered how they'd find a competent set of new members…

"Hey." It was one of their team members and he did not leave. The three kids stared, and Bisuke went to do her cutesy act again.

The man, however, was relatively unaffected. He was even perceptive enough that he noticed their plans. "I'm in." And they agreed readily. They talked a bit about the criteria and Goreinu seemed deep in ponder. Or he just looked like it…, since he had a big forehead.

"I'll go look for some members as well." He said, just before they parted ways. "We'll meet tomorrow morning?"

They nodded, and as they watched Goreinu leave, Bisuke raised an accompany card.

"11 more to go." She nodded and looked at them. "Now, let's go get some rest."

"Osu!"

**…**

Later that night, the three were resting. At least that was the plan. Gon, even in her slumbering state, looked visibly restless. She was having a nightmare again.

_Gon's eyes widened when he turned around, only letting his back face her. She automatically gestured to move, but she couldn't. She looked down her feet and realized they were frozen in place, unable to move—despite desperately wanting to do so. _

_She whipped her head up again and tried to call him. But only air came out—there was no voice, no sound. _

_Gon could only watch him. She noted that he really was growing to be a man, and yet to her he was becoming smaller… why was that?_

_Because he was walking away. _

Gon woke up in the middle of the night—because of that dream again. She looked at Bisuke who was sleeping peacefully. Gon was thankful she never sleep-talked when she had this nightmare. She quickly looked at Killu—

Her heart stopped.

_Killua? _

She stood up and sprinted to where she could smell him. It was hard since he barely exuded any smell, but it was _his_—so she would find it **no matter what**.

Eventually, she caught sight of his silver hair. She felt herself breathing again.

Killua was just… sitting there on a steep cliff staring into the stars and not even noticing her there. She took a deep breath and approached him. "Is there anything wrong, Killua?" She said and kept her heart from pounding so loudly. His expression—which he now forced to normal—looked so _sad_.

"Ah… ie." Killua said and looked at her. "What woke you up?

She didn't want to tell him it was that nightmare again, so she only smiled. "I got cold feet." She said and even held her feet up to make her point. "You?"

He looked down the cliff and pondered. "I got cold feet, too." He lied and chuckled. Gon soon realized he probably _couldn't_ sleep at all. In the end, she only sat beside him and didn't say a word.

An unforeseen yawn came from her mouth though, after several minutes of stillness, and she absent-mindedly leaned on Killua and used his shoulders as a pillow. She felt his hand creep behind her back to support her and she quickly realized she must have been quite a burden—especially for someone who hadn't gotten any sleep yet.

She sat up properly. "I'm sorry." She whispered, but they were still very close and his hand was still behind her back. And instead of saying anything he leaned down. She could feel his face get warmer, or was it her face? It was probably both.

"Gon…" he huffed when their foreheads met. "Can I kiss you?"

"Eh?"

Killua placed his lips on hers without waiting for her answer. It soon turned into the type of kiss that made the usually-oblivious Gon know for sure that Bisuke would strangle them both if she saw.

They parted after what seemed like a long, yet wonderful, time and stared at each other. She could see even more clearly Killua's eyebags, and he to hers.

"You haven't slept yet have you?" She asked and he looked at her in embarrassment, before shaking his head in admittance. His eyes ended on her lap, and Gon saw it… much to his humiliation.

It turned out to be a good thing though. "Do you want to use my lap as a pillow?"

Killua stared at her and nodded shyly, before letting his head rest on her lap. She was so… _soft._ It was then that he felt her hand on her head. He felt even more blood rush up to his head. He concluded it would explode soon.

"Your hair's so soft…" She said, and he wanted to reply '_you're soft, too'_ but that would be improper_._

He could feel her soft petite hands playing around with his silver locks, soon massaging his head.

He fell asleep before he could think of another thought.

**…**

Killua woke up and he was already flying in the air. As he spun around, he realized immediately he was probably kicked to the air the first thing that morning.

That blasted old bag.

It would have been a dream come true to wake up on Gon's lap.

Anyway, he was kicked so far away that Bisuke already finished bathing, and was then guarding Gon as _she_ took her bath.

_Bath_.

Killua quickly shook perverted thoughts away from his head. As Gon was innocent, he was a pervert. Then again, that could be yet another reason why they suit each other…

"Stop thinking of hentai stuff, kid, it's disturbing."

"Che. No I'm w-wasn't."

"Yes, you are."

His eyes twitched. "How do you know, then?"

"I've been a pervert for 45 years. I just _know_."

"_WHAAT?_!"

And she called _him_ disturbing.

**...**

"Sorry." A voice from behind Bisuke soon interrupted the silence. "Did I take long?"

Killua turned around and—_whoooosh_—blood poured out of his nose.

"W-Wha! K-Killua?! Are you alright?!" Gon quickly ran to Killua, wondering what happened. Bisuke did, too, for a bit since Gon was wearing full attire. The only difference was that she had her hair down, as it was still wet.

Bisuke had to admit the style suited Gon. It made her look more mature. But Killua certainly overreacted. Perhaps the fact that he had been holding back the thoughts (he's a healthy boy undergoing puberty, so it must've been a lot), was an even larger factor. If so, she had to bring her guard up in case the former assassin turns to a hungry wolf.

When Bisuke went back from her reverie, Gon was already wiping Killua's nose. "That's kinda much of a reaction isn't it, kiddo?" She said and Killua frowned.

"No one asked you."

Gon gently tapped his head. "Mou, that's rude." She pouted. "And it's true. What happened?"

He blushed and looked away. Gon frowned in annoyance and held both his cheeks and made him look straight at her. "Look at me." She said. "What's wrong? You're losing blood now for goodness' sak—"

"Remember the kiss we had last night?"

She blushed but managed to nod.

"I wanna do it again."

Gon's eyes widened. And Bisuke's anti-wolf antennae tingled. It was her cue.

And Killua found himself hanging on a tree a hundred meters away a second later.

**…**

Killua was tapping his head to ease the pain (from that bump Bisuke made because of his 'predatory tendencies' as she would call it) when they met up with Tzesguerra, the elf looking guy who worked for Battera. Goreinu was also with them at the time, and it was interesting he also had Tzesguerra on his mind.

Fortunately, the elf-looking man agreed. And with team Tzesguerra's 4 members (the four leaving the game for that morning since they had things to talk with Battera), the gorilla (who would stay with them, it seemed), and the three of them… there was only 1 more player that needed to be competent. The rest could be anyone.

_One more player…_

"We should try Kuroro."

"EH?" Killua voiced out rather loudly. He had a tendency to overreact that day. Gon pouted and said it was probably not the real Kuroro as they could only access the island with Nen. She said it was probably strong and with some kind of connection with the spiders. It was worth a try. Killua, of course, being the worry-wart was absolutely against taking the risk.

They argued about whether or not to contact the player named 'Kuroro' all the way after breakfast.

**…**

"I think I'd have a leap of faith." Goreinu said, looking at the two still-bantering kids as they travelled. Tzesguerra left to find the rest of the people who would fill the slots, while he and the kids were going to get the other main member. Well, in any case, he watched the kids in doubt.

He was surprised with their occasional show of sweetness—telling him they were more than friends, yet exuded that homey feeling true friends gave off. They were perfectly at home with each other.

"Yes. Yes, you should." Bisuke agreed with him and pulled him back to reality. "They're more reliable than they appear." She said and looked at him. They could trust him, and he seemed to be trying to trust in their capabilities.

"There's only _one_ way to settle this!" Killua yelled seriously catching the two adults' attentions. To their surprise, Gon was just as vehement.

"Agree!"

And they went to battle pose. Or so Goreinu thought.

"JAN.

"KEN

"PON!"

.

"Yatta!"

"Tsk." Killua mumbled in annoyance and looked away like the kid that he was. "Don't blame me if you get disappointed at what we will see."

Goreinu kept praying for a miraculous leap of faith, while Bisuke nonchalantly wondered if Gon would, indeed, be disappointed.

And an accompany card later, they realized that they weren't going to be disappointed after all! At least _she_ wasn't. Heck—not being disappointed was a wonderful understatement… for Bisuke was _so_ not let down at what she saw at all~!

Beautifully carved male body. And all for her to ogle.

But of course, she had her image… so she hid behind the tree and 'covered' her face to keep her act, but otherwise watched everything with utter interest.

Whoever this man was, this man with bright orange hair and well-chiselled abs, was amazingly well-built. Such picturesque body whose details she could just stare at all day lon—

"DON'T LOOK!" Killua's panic-stricken plea, this time, pulled Gon back (not that she actually took her eyes away) and ex-assassin covered Gon's eyes with both his hands.

"EH? But I already saw my—"

"T-That doesn't count!" He yelled making her ears ring, and then glared at Hisoka. "What are you doing just standing there?!"

"This is… Kuroro?" Goreinu mumbled in surprise, not that anyone heard him. But then Hisoka raised his aura and the kids automatically did the same.

"Mah, kid, don't cover Gon's eyes—she couldn't concentrate on her nen~" He said with that usual annoying voice of his and mused how they improved, he even pondered who their new teacher was.

"URUSAI!" He yelled and looked at Gon. "She's doing good enough Nen."

"Demo… Killua… I really think I can—"

"NO!"

"…"

"_Anyway_," Killua turned to Hisoka. "Go get dressed up so we can talk already!"

And Hisoka raised his eyebrows and stared, but chuckled anyway. "Hai, hai~"

**…**

As Hisoka dressed up, the four made a circle. They occasionally asked him questions as he took on his undergarment like what was he doing there, who assisted him, etc. He made no answer connected to the spiders, as the kids thought. Bisuke made a message with her nen: 'He's lying'. And the kids believed her immediately, unsurprised.

In any case, when he approached them—finally, fully dressed—Bisuke (since Killua didn't want to ask anymore) offered him to join their quest, if he had the time to of course. Bisuke was sure to look especially cute that day. It was about time she looked for a new 'prospect'.

Pedobear-Hisoka shivered a bit, sensing the thought, but he kept his façade. "Okay." He said. "It's not like I have much to do, anyway."

They knew that moment that he already finished what he had to do in the game, or at least was only waiting for something sure to happen to, well, happen. They decided to keep an eye on him, after all. Well except for Gon.

Gon wasn't allowed to keep an eye on him. No, she wasn't.

He held her hand.

But for some reason, he could feel the clown staring at _both_ their backsides as they walked. Creepy, creepy. "You should walk ahead of us." Killua said and Hisoka pouted.

"I was enjoying the view here…, but okay…"

_Kami_, Killua huffed practically shivering in disgust.

Hisoka must be the creepiest pedo-clown the world had ever seen.

.  
>.<p>

**END OF CHAPTER 30**

_**Coming Soon  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 31: Team x Dodge x Monster**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Dark Illusionist- **Thanks for the comment~! xD And I'll leave the question open for assumptions. It really won't matter that much anyway since I'll imply it later. *wink*

**Yuki Candy Heart- **Oh it iiiss! xD I dunno about the 2011 version, but there was a dragon in 1999. I based it there. Hehe. And thank you for the comment, by the way~

**Mitsuki-** I haven't heard of the web comic until you said it~ I google-d and saw it looked very cool. I'll read it as soon as I can! Is it an adventure/action story? *curious* How'd _you_ find it? xD Oh, and thank you for the review! XD

**Meigetsuhikari- **They're a couple already~ Although Gon's really just on the verge of understanding what it means. They still have a lot of growing to do. xD Thx for the comment!

**Sloppywalrus- (ch22) **Yes. I didn't. xD Too many characters I liked died. Hehehe. I hope you actually reached this chapter. xD Thx for the comment, btw~

**Starlovers- **awww~ Don't cry. *hugs* But c'mon! xD That's too much of a compliment *blushes* But thank you for review~! xD

**Digilover23- **Thank you for the comment! xD I'm happy as well, and I'm also happy to hear from you. xD *high-five*

**Slytherin Studios- **Thanks for the review~! As always, I'm so glad you still like it so far! I shall try harder to maintain that. ;)

**Animefreak1145- **Hahaha. Yeah! xD It wasn't much in this chapter but I hope you liked it! xD I'll do my best to write the dodgeball game satisfactorily as well. Hehe~ And thank you for the review~! :D

**Sloppywalrus- (ch1) **First of all thanks for the review~! I never got to hear from you again, but I do hope you got to this chap. xD

**AsukaSaru- **Haha. Fem!Killua and chibi-dragon banzai! And Yay! Haha. Glad you thought it was awesome and amazing. xD I'll try to do better and thanks for the review. ;D

**Bushwah-** It isn't yet. But when the nocopy feature was implemented, admins say they'll also add an off-switch later on. I'm glad you liked the chapter, btw! But I kinda killed the CA arc in ch22. And thanks for the review~!

**chani-** Ahahaha. I'm very glad to know that you liked my version of the canon. xD Thanks for the review, my friend~

**Phoenix-Thunder – **Haha. Thanks for the review, and happy that you think I did a good job with the chapter. The question'll be implied later on though. ;)

**Koryandrs- **Thank you for the review. I'm surprised you read all the way through. xD Hope you continue of course~! ;)

**Transient Sonata- **Cool! You read my other stories too? Is it too much to ask that I hear from you in those stories as well? But I guess I'm happy I'm hearing from you again! At least in this story. xD The forum's just on the top left of the archives, btw, and thanks for the review~

**Kaede Hoshizora- **Haha. Thank you for the review~! Glad that you think the fem! Gon concept is nice and that the story so far is amazing. *Blushes*

**Chamcha- **aww, it's alright. I'm just happy I get to hear from you this chapter as well. Feelfree to ask questions, btw, if those parts still confuse you, and thx for the review. ;)

**BloodMoonWolfs- (ch7) **Hahahah. I certainly hope you reached all the way here, but thanks for reading. xD **(ch11) **lol. I hope you enjoyed the story and thank you for the reviews~!

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading folks!<p>

I would appreciate it greatly, if you send me your thoughts  
>by writing on this wonderful box below.<p> 


	31. Team x Dodge X Monster

**Yay! I updated quickly this time! Thanks to those who helped me and the story by reviewing, fav'ed, and followed. Also thanks to those who liked my authorpage and C2d the story~ *bows* **

**Anyway, enjoy and please tell me your thoughts. ****It makes me happy and motivated because reviewing confirms to us that you actually _read_. ;) **

Disclaimer: I wish I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 31: Team x Dodge x Monster <strong>

The new team met after lunch on a clearing by the lake, to get ready for their 'battle' later that night. They divided according to the sport they were good at, especially since they could use nen. Gon was definitely out with basketball, and she was left to train with volleyball with Tsezguerra as they formulated a plan.

The plan was, well, to take advantage of their own capabilities to win as many games as they could. The rest of the slots would just be filled by people who wanted to leave the game, as they'd give the Leave card as a reward for participating. Of course, they knew they'd have to promise those people's safeties. Afterwards, Goreinu and some of Mr. T's men went looking for those people, and Killua and Bisuke were left to chat about their plans afterwards.

Soon enough (after a little over an hour later) Gon and Tzesguerra were full of sand, telling Killua she was no good with volleyball as well. But he could tell she worked hard to turn that around, as she always did. That new beam on Mr. T's eyes told him he got pretty enthusiastic as well.

"Man, I'm parched!" She exclained stretching and Tzesguerra nodded.

"Too bad, we lost all the water during our training…"

"Ah. I'll buy some, then!" She said and looked at Killua. Gon saw he was planning with Bisuke and a few others so she asked him to stay when he offered to come with her.

"It won't take long." She smiled. "Ja ne~"

**…**

Gon was walking after buying the water, then safely stowed in her book. She bought precisely fifteen, also considering the recruits Mr. T's men were going to bring in later. She was looking for one more thing to buy, however, to hit two birds in one stone, as Killua used to say.

She decided to buy some chocolates. Killua loved chocolates and it was rare for her to shop alone and get the chance to surprise him. But somewhere during her enthusiastic reverie…, a few men—around 6 or 7—appeared and looked at her slyly. "Oh~ Hello there little girl."

Someone whispered (or rather, snickered) '_The Pedo gang appears_…!' to the person next to him and laughed.

"Ano…" She tilted her head. They didn't look that nice even when they were smiling. They slightly reminded her of Hisoka, only a lot less intimidating. "Who are you?"

'_We are the pedo gang!'_ Another guy cackled as if mocking both her and everyone else with him, thinking that she couldn't hear them. She could though. And she knew Pedo was associated with Hisoka since Killua always called him that when they talk about him.

"Gon?" A familiar voice from behind the group called her and she blinked. What a coincidence, she mused, she was just thinking of him.

The men turned around and paled at the sight of a red-haired man with full make-up. But what scared them the most was his aura. He reeked of killer intent. Gon, used to this, did not flinch.

"Oh, Hisoka."

"S-She knows t-that clown?!"

"EH?" The rest exclaimed.

Gon stared at everyone as they sweat-dropped. "W-Well…, it's time to go now, right guys?"

"J-Ja ne~"

And the men left. Gon had no idea what just happened.

Hisoka walked closer to Gon and leaned down so that their eyes level met. "Hmn…" He mumbled with his usual high-pitched tone. Gon batted an eyelid for the nth time that minute.

"What is it?"

"You've gotten quite a bit taller now, hmn?"

She smiled. "Thanks." And he only looked at her deeper. She emitted a few aura by instinct. He smiled.

"You're turning into a pretty little ripe fruit."

"Thanks." She said again. "Maybe we'll have a good duel soon."

"Hmn." He shrugged. "You should start being more worried about men, and not just pedophiles like myself."

"...okay?" She mumbled and after some time she finally recalled what she was trying to do before. And so, she looked at Hisoka. "Why are you here again?"

"Shopping." He shrugged. "I'm going back after this though."

"Oh cool, we can go back together." She said and pointed her thumb at a shop nonchalantly. "Wanna go buy some chocolates first?"

**…**

Killua's eyes twitched when Hisoka and Gon arrived together. And Hisoka was even munching some chocolates.

"I got separated from the recruiting group." Killua frowned. T's men were assigned to find the ones to fill in their group of fifteen. This bloody liar.

He felt very annoyed for no better reason than misplaced possessiveness, but was it his fault? He happened to _love_ chocolates _and_ Gon. Hisoka managed to hog them both for an hour in his lifetime and he did not like it at all.

"Anyway, it's fortunate that I found Gon when she was being surrounded by men. They weren't strong though." He said and shrugged before heading towards a random tree to (probably) sit there idly. On his way though, he whispered… with that all-too obvious teasing smirk on his face.

"And she had no idea what they were planning."

"_What_?!"

"_Anyway,_" Bisuke intervened, sensing the growing tension over chocolate, or perhaps something else. "Off to the fourteen devils!" She forced a squeal.

"YAY~"

**…**

GYM, an hour later

"Ne… why are you annoyed?" They were currently being wallflowers as the rest were in the middle parts of the roofed gym and doing the games. Gon just arrived after her volleyball game (that they, due to some miracle, won) and after silently nodding at Hisoka who did a weird thumbs up, saw him cringe.

Killua was already annoyed due to that but then he remembered that the chocolate shop was somewhere on the peripheries. And that particular chocolate Hisoka was eating was sold on an isolated part of town. It was especially home-made by a family who sold the special chocolate only to the visitors who specifically ordered for it.

In any case—**how** could she be so _defenceless_? So trusting towards someone opposite of trustworthy? He's a pathological lying maniac for goodness' sakes! And an obvious pedophile too! He could have—he could have—

And not to mention those men. He could just see it—the gang thinking of very disconcerting stuff way beyond her imagination, and she didn't even think of hints of doubts.

Baka Gon.

"Killua?" She asked and he frowned, remaining silent. "Did I do anything wrong?"

He flinched a bit, feeling the guilt, but he willed himself not to succumb. "You're an idiot." He said bluntly, and the bluntness did not stop. "I'm starting to hate it."

"Oh."

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth to apologize immediately for his stupidity, when he felt something cold on his hand. He reluctantly looked at it.

"Here." She said and his eyes widened further.

It was chocolate.

"It's a pity if you don't eat it." She said, looking down. "And please don't hate me." He didn't say he hated her—just her occasionally excessive naivety. But he couldn't find the words to reply with.

She stared at him, waiting nervously, but when he wasn't able to speak, she looked down again and placed her distance, probably thinking that was what he would've wanted.

It wasn't, but his voice was failing him.

"Oi, Killua!" A teammate yelled. "It's your turn!"

He looked at Gon, and then turned to the place he'd be competing, before slowly going there.

He felt incredibly weak in an instant.

**…**

Killua barely won that game, but at least he did. He stole a glance at Gon who gave him a shy thumbs-up. _Damn_

He regretted nagging her, but again willed himself not to apologize. It was excruciating—remaining mad, or at least pretending to be, at her for so long.

He knew these feelings were brought up by his insecurities—the type he tried to push away as soon as they were found. But with all these omens—heck, even Gon dreamt of his fears—how could he _not_ feel insecure?

But he would manage. He couldn't remain so lenient with her forever. And the dodge ball game definitely kept all of them occupied enough to dismiss the other worries… at least for the moment.

The dodge ball game was the final game, and frankly it was a surprise. That round would total the number of players per team—meaning that their wins in other matches would be useless if they lost this game. It exasperated everyone, and soon enough—it terrified most of them.

Why? Because Razor just killed one of his team members (the one who wanted to wrestle with him) in front of them. The fat man was trying to entice a rebellion after not getting what he wanted.

He was killed by Razor's ball of Nen.

A ball that might as well be the one they'd be using in the _game_.

Gon, naturally, went to banter—her eyes full of life and anger, and Killua swore it made Razor flinch a bit. However, he explained they were criminals that he hired. Going against him was a violation of contract, and punishable by death.

Regardless, the filler members dropped out immediately, leaving the main members to play. And their opponent was Razor… and creatures he created using his nen. They now knew that the criminals Razor hired were not the 'devils' the townsfolk were talking about.

They were so much more powerful.

**…**

It started out amazingly, albeit Killua never really expected it to be easy. The momentum shifted from good to bad when someone almost died.

Goreinu created two Nen creatures in form of gorillas. He used them well at first, but then Razor suddenly made a shot that was stronger and faster than what they saw during the beginning of the game. Goreinu only survived because he switched places with one of his gorillas.

And then the power and connectedness of the devils were seen. They were passing the deadly ball in a way that would intimidate—no, _terrify_—anyone. They weren't sure what happened, but the next thing they knew the ball was heading to Tzesguerra, and it hit his back. He guarded himself with nen, but it wasn't enough to protect his ribs.

The game continued and when they thought they'd be losing another member—the ball moved somewhere else. And Razor looked just as shocked.

"This is fun."

They turned to where the all-too familiar shrilly voice came from.

Hisoka's bungee gum revived hope, as much as Killua hated to admit it. However, Gon never really faltered and he could see it in her eyes. It made him worry. She was planning something dangerous.

She was planning on catching the ball.

And she did so even before he could nag her about it.

"GON!" He yelled as he watched her whole body get thrown off the field. He was palpitating heavily, and it was not just because he was tiring from the game. She was scratched all over but her eyes told him she did not care, nor would she care of what anyone else would say for that matter.

She said 'Back' immediately. She decided she couldn't rest.

Their momentum was horrible. Goreinu was shaken after that a close call earlier, Tzesguerra was already heavily injured, and now Bisuke was out. It was a deadly battle. Everyone who was out was injured.

Goreinu, after breathing heavily, stared at the young girl who returned after a near-death experience with even stronger fire. He quickly realized how idiotic he was, he almost laughed at himself.

"I just can't accept the fact that I just got thrashed." He said just before being able to send Razor out. He actually looked cool, switching his gorilla with him, and for an instant the momentum was theirs. However, Goreinu was hit soon after, Razor catching the ball, and the other gorilla disintegrated. Two new members were out.

By that time only Gon, Killua, Bisuke, and Hisoka were left.

And it didn't even take long for them to lose numbers…again.

"You're out!" The number 0 devil announced and pointed at Bisuke less than a minute afterwards. Razor just threw them a seriously strong ball that went in an unprecedented direction. Fortunately, it was only Bisuke's skirt that had been partly burnt. In any case, the clothing was considered a part of the body in this game, and that meant _she_ was out.

What bothered everyone was how the ball curved. He would've died if they jumped to the other direction. And it was obvious that Razor was not holding back.

He really was trying to kill them. He almost died.

Killua didn't really care because he entered too many life-and-death situations in his twelve years of living. However, his head automatically went to Gon.

His eyes widened.

Gon was mad. Gon was seriously mad.

Killua knew too well why. He closed his eyes. _Compose yourself,_ he said to himself. Gon was mad, so he had to be the opposite. That was his job.

He tilted his head down a bit, his hair covering half his face, and his hands slowly went up to pat her head. "I'm fine." He said. Their eyes did not need to meet, but they had an understanding.

They would win against this Razor person no matter what.

**…**

"Killua." He flinched at the sound of his name a few more minutes later. They managed to take down a devil, but that was that. He then stared at Gon, who was the one who called him. She obviously forgot he was 'mad' at her and was now in the middle of a plan she was thinking of deeply. Gon wouldn't be able to think of anything else when she was in this state. He knew that, and he was thankful.

She walked to him and whispered an idea that was actually pretty smart. And not to mention advantageous for her slow-loading ability.

Killua then held the ball up, much to everyone's puzzlement, and then Gon positioned herself at a side, wearing that serious expression on her face.

It was then that strong yellow aura surrounded her body. It was very clean and beautiful.

Soon, she went into her position. "JAN" She yelled.

"KEN" Her aura started condensing into a powerful mass, which obviously surprised most of the people in the room. And then—

"**PON!" **

And the largest devil caught it. But the force was so strong that he wasn't able to hold it for long. It was soon driven out of the courts and disintegrated into thin air.

"She took out the biggest one!" That dark-skinned man from Mr. T's team yelled in awe. His teammates agreed with him._ However_…

Killua looked at Gon. And she was frowning deeply. And everyone else seemed to notice.

"What the… she seemed unsatisfied?!"

She was always transparent, but sometimes more so when she was mad. _Not enough,_ were the words she was probably chanting._ Not enough to take Razor down_.

Killua smiled a bit. Indeed, it wasn't. But Killua, quickly ignoring the sudden sting on his palm, swore he would make sure she got to where she needed to.

Their eyes met, and he flinched a bit at the fire in her eyes. He wondered when he'd get used to it. In any case, he breathed in to catch his rhythm and, as soon as the ball was returned, raised his arms once again.

Gon closed her eyes and, slowly, pulled out even a larger amount of aura. As Gon tuned out all other noise, Killua listened.

"What incredible aura!"

"Amazing!"

"...to think it all came out of that petite little girl…"

"KEN." Killua hardened his senses further. He needed just the right amount of aura to guard his hands. _Just the right amount_… _don't hinder her power._

"_**PON**__!" _

A massive explosion of aura followed and the ball that contained it all was going straight to Razor. Killua could still hear his heartbeat… and the much sharper sting on his palm.

He could barely feel his hands.

But that didn't matter. Killua watched the ball go to Razor, and to their surprise—he did not move. He entered a receiving position, wherein his arms would be supported by his whole body. His feet were spread far apart for maximum stability. But would it be enough?

He refused to think it wouldn't.

But the next thing they knew the ball was in the air—and it already lost the force it had. The way he received it totally killed its force.

But with what felt like an instant later, the ball which felt too slow to come down was enveloped by a familiar pink rubber-gum.

"And you're out!" Devil Number 0 announced at his own master, who only sighed.

They got Razor out, for a second. "Back." He announced, as expected. What was important was both teams used back already.

And that Gon was fired up.

But Mr. T just had to call for a time out… he did not like this feeling, and those stare full of pity directed to _him_. And only a few seconds later, they even held out the embarrassing condition of his hand. Bisuke, Mr.T, and everyone else were asking for him to stop. Tzesguerra offered to do the holding in his stead.

_No_

"Gon let me continue!" He said, the pitch of his voice involuntarily rising. Killua wanted to do it. He _really_ wanted to be the one to do this.

But everyone was against him. "That's insane!"

But in the end, the decision lied with Gon. _Please,_ he mentally pleaded and hoped she received it. But she was deep in trance. She was in a dilemma, but it wasn't like usual.

"I'm sorry…"

_Doki_

"I could focus and give it my all… only because it's Killua." She whispered. "I'm sorry, Killua."

But she didn't have to apologize. He was too happy to hear that.

It was almost a sin.

**…**

Only he, along with Gon and Hisoka were left in their side of courts, and Gon once again decided to take a gamble. She called them in and discussed her plan. Hisoka blinked a bit but, as always, had that smirk pasted on his face an instant later—showing off his love for challenges.

Killua, on the other hand, wondered where Gon gets these crazy ideas. Yes, they were very crazy—and this one just topped the list.

Crazy. But it could work.

**…**

Razor saw that the kids and Hisoka were planning something. That sudden fervour in their eyes really intrigued Bisuke. Razor then, to their surprise, reabsorbed his devils Razor, and he let out a massive amount of aura as well. He threw the ball up, and went for a spike. But this wasn't like one of his normal shots….

He gave this ball his all.

Bisuke was preoccupied by how much stronger the ball was that he didn't realize the position the three were in until her eyes was already there.

The three formed a sandwiched of sorts… and they were positioned right where the ball was going. Bisuke gulped. She didn't even notice that her companion were just as tense, only noisier. And in an instant, it was already there. The sandwich was pushed back, and this made her heart stop. For a moment, she thought they'd be pushed all the way outfield.

But the movements stopped. Steam came out of the floor after such friction. And everyone of them was still flinching somehow, healthy.

Well, whatever, Bisuke was just relieved.

The fact that they just stopped that monster Razor's power ball was a bonus.

_Amazing,_ Bisuke mused. She was so impressed. Everyone else was to the point it was taking them a while to believe things really happened. And everyone of them had such a distinct and important role—all of which required amazing skills.

Gon… was the one who grabbed the ball. It showed her inhuman concentration and courage. Hisoka enveloped the ball upon impact with his nen, showing technique she, in all of her years, rarely saw. And the key player—Killua, although her little grudges made it hard to admit it—was the one who cushioned and supported the other two. It showed incredible control of aura, possible by having an insane sense, and something one had to be born with.

"Ball on this side!" The three nodded. Bisuke heard some 'YES!'s on her side. It was finally their turn to attack. Gon would probably do her technique again.

But then they remembered: Killua's hands!

"I'll be alright." Was the first thing Killua uttered after their feat. He was looking straight at Gon, and the nervousness, combined with the pain, showed. However, the fire on Gon's eyes never faltered, and it obviously helped empower Killua.

She gave it her all.

Once again, that enticing light surrounded the girl's form, her hair flowing as if it were wind. And yet, despite seeing her technique earlier on, none of them knew she could muster that much aura. It was amazing.

The ball went across the courts in less than a second, Razor adopting the same position that he used before. And like the last time, Razor managed to receive and hit it back—straight to Gon. Killua thought Gon wouldn't dodge it, and actually gestured to get her out of the way, but she did actually move.

Killua managed to breath then, and soon realized she actually fainted. His eyes then followed the ball, that he thought would be null. Mentally he was dying. He knew they wouldn't be able to do another round.

But then the ball was surrounded by familiar pink goo. And Hisoka volleyed it back with his gum, passing by Razor in an instant.

There was silence for a while, as everyone (except the slumbering Gon) tried to absorb what just happened. Eventually it dawned to them that…

They actually did it. They _won_.

"**YAATTAAAA!"**

Their teammates celebrated and Bisuke laughed, finding herself staring at their winning team still within the courts. She began looking at the kids—and even Hisoka—a little more apprehensively.

They just grew closer to becoming the monsters they could become.

**…**

The first thing Killua wanted to do after they won was to apologize to her. But everyone in their team and Razor's inmates just huddled to the middle for their congratulations. He was kind of in a trance, partly because he could finally afford to think about making up with her, and partly because his hands hurt like hell.

Soon enough, Razor approached them. The others made way for the big guy. He looked normal and friendly, as if he didn't try to kill them. "I didn't try to kill you." He smiled, seeing his guarded stare. "I was just ordered not to hold back."

They did not have to ask who ordered him to, and Gon quickly stepped closer. "You're a GM?" That meant that she met him before as a child. Gon wondered how close he was with everyone. "Do you know where he is?"

"Hmn…" A pause. "Nobody knows where he is." He said and stared at her. "You, however, remind me of your father."

She frowned. "How rude."

Razor laughed. "But if you're fine with old stories, I'll share them with you."

There was yet another short pause then, and Gon's pout quickly turned into a beam. "Yes, please!" And so, after softening his stance a little, did so.

"I… was a criminal myself, you know." Razor said slowly, turned his head somewhere over her head, and they knew half of him was obviously somewhere else. "I've killed many." And smiled. "It was after my sentence that Ging brought me here.

"He believed in my humanity." He then looked at her sincerely. Gon could feel his thankfulness that she almost said 'you're welcome', even when she didn't do anything. "And there I was thought if there was one person—just one—who believed in me, I could be saved.

"You know… he was expecting you to get here." He said. "He even held you at my face and asked, rather declared, at how cute you were.

"I never admitted to it back then, being the macho man I thought was." He patted her head. "But I agreed!" And he laughed at a memory.

"_She's adorable—but don't hesitate on knocking her down when she gets here."_ That was what he said. _"I'm counting on you. Razor."_

It felt like it was the first time he was called by his name—his identity. His hand didn't leave the girl's head. He wondered if Ging would've wanted to do the same. "We believed in your abilities—so I went all out."

Bisuke, on the other hand, only sweat-dropped at the man who could've killed an obvious daughter figure to him. "You grew up quickly though." He paused and what they would feel as a threatening aura came out of him for a second, but he calmed quickly. However, for some reason, it made Killua shiver.

"Don't get yourself a boyfriend until you're 20!"

Killua whistled in nervousness, and everyone else only laughed awkwardly.

**…**

About half-an-hour later, they bid their goodbye at last, to head off to the next part of their journey. They took so long because a few people started asking questions about the game—especially Mr. T's men, only finding out they were actually from the real world.

They were heading out then, with him going out first. Killua was starting to get used to the pain. It still hurt however, and he could occasionally feel his hand flinching. It was then Killua felt someone's weight against his back. His eyes widened.

"…Gon."

She did not say anything at first. She was warm. "Sorry…" She said and Killua willed every cell in his body and told them all these pain was _nothing. _Nothing compared to the disappointment he'd feel if they lost. So he shook his head.

Gon let go of him and moved to face him. She was red, and she made that face that made him want to hug her. "I knew what I was doing to your hands." She whispered, looking at it, before raising it up. "I'm sorry."

"It's fi—" But he was cut off when her lips met his then-aching hand. "GON!" He blushed furiously when she buried her face on his palm. He could barely feel it now. All his senses concentrated in his chest and his brain on how loud his heart was pounding.

"Better?" Gon smiled carefully, hoping that it did. Mito used to do it on her all the time.

"B-B-Better!"

And everyone, who was already there outside and saw everything, only laughed.

Well, except Razor. His eyes opened abruptly—his formerly non-existent overprotective father senses tingling (he never did have a daughter before, but mused this might be what they'd feel). And it was an unofficial rule that when perpetually close-eyed people suddenly opened their eyes—then hell was about the let loose.

And a second later? Another (very powerful) nen ball was thrown, causing a few trees in front of the kids to disintegrate. It only missed Killua's face by a centimetre. Everyone flinched and slowly, with necks almost creaking in reluctance, they turned to whoever shot it.

It was Razor, obviously, but he looked normal again, and he only raised an apologetic hand.

"Oops."

Everyone paled in terror.

"_EHHHHHHHHHHHHH!?"_

And they practically rushed a 'bye' and skadoodled to the town. Killua was sweat-dropping the whole time.

Father-figures can be very scary people.

**.  
>.<strong>

**END OF CHAPTER 31**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 32: Hatching x Bomb x Cliff**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Slytherin Studios- **hahaha yay! I'm glad I made you chuckle~ xD And that you love the ending. ;) Thank you for the review~! :D

**Chamcha-** Thank you for the review~! I do hope I show enough Hisoka here, but again feel free to tell me whatever you want. xD And yay! I got forgiven. xD Banzai yinyang pairr~

**Sweetangel-** Lol. I'm guessing you're Angel Nephalim? xD And, as you know, I no updated both~ hehehe. Thank you for the review! ;)

**Dusk Illusionist**- Thank you for the review~! And here's the next update! xD Within 2 weeks too! Haha

**Transient Sonata-** This chap? Well, it isn't dark at least. xD hahaha. But yeah! Hisoka is creepy~ It's one of his charms. xD He's fabulously creepy. Haha. Thx for the review btw~

**Meigetsuhikari- **Thank you for the review~! And don't worry~ I don't think the ending'll be the sad ending you fear. xD

**Kaede Hoshizora-** hahaha. Of course~ I don't think I'll ever make them do anything other than kissing (before wedlock). xD And thank you for the review~! :D

**Neko-chan405 **– Yay! I'm glad you thought it was a nice chapter. xD And here is the next update, and it was certainly updated quickly. Thx for the review, btw! ;)

**Sloppywalrus- **Thank you for the review~! And haha. No problem! You really decided on a very interesting plot for a crossover there. I loved it. xD

**J. H. S. N. Girl **– Indeed he is! He's a marvellously creepy pedo-clown and we love him for it. xD Thanks for the comment by the way~

**Chani - **Hahah yay! I'm glad you're actually liking the story more! xD Here's the update, and thank you for your review~! :D

**Digilover23- **Hahaha. Thank you for letting me know your presence in this chapter as well~! ;)

**Yuki Candy Heart-** Thank you for the review~! xD And Gon's dream eh? Well, it's nothing _that_ big. Hihihihi

**Animefreak1145-** HAi! I will do my best~ Don't expect too much tho lol. I shall try to satisfy most of your wishes, of course~ And thank you for the review!

**AceZ-Shadow – l**ol thank you for the comment~! And thankfully you don't have to wait too long! *wink* hahahah

**Gread Needle-** It made you tingly? Hahaha YAY! Chapter success! xD And Thank you for telling me~ Hihihihihi

**Phoenix-Thunder –** Hahaha. Glad I made you laugh! *high-five* And yay! I wanted to show her change of hairstyle to the others as well. xD *cackles* I gotta say Hisoka's entrance had been one of my fave scenes [insert rape face here] LOL. And OMG _yes_! I remember~ xD It had been so long since then ne? Thank you for keeping with me until now~! *hugs*

**Bushwah-** Oh I see~ I just saw on the 1999 version since I only read the CA and CE arc in the manga (Togashi better update soon xD). And haha. It's hard to have a very old guardian behind your back sometimes lawl. Thank you for the review, btw~

**Mitsuki- **Oh how cool~! Will it remain a webcomic? I'm getting the idea it's already animated (*O*)9 hahahaha. Oh, and Thank you for the review!

**Starlovers- **And you read! Haha. And awww *wipes off your tears* I'm so glad I caused you joy somehow~! xDDAnd here's the update! Pretty quick, too, relatively. And thank you for the review~

**Yumi-nachan- **Thank you for the review~! I'm very happy you thought it was a nice chapter. And I shall try to do as you ask~! xD I don't know how many scenes though. ;)

**AsukaSaru- **Aww~ No biggie, I'm happy that you reviewed~ xD and yes lol! Fluff scenes are just so much fun to write, and glad that you enjoyed it. Hihihi. Hisoka scenes! That blasted charming fabulously creepy clown. xD Thanks for the review, btw~

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading!<p>

**As you already know, you angels telling me your thoughts  
>are my biggest motivation,<br>So please don't hesitate to drop a review~**


	32. Hatching x Bomb x Cliff

**THIS STORY IS NOW 2 YEARS OLDDD! Kyaa~ THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE and I hope to see you in the end!  
><strong>And oh, if you like fem! Gon stories, I would love to see you in my other stories 'Entwined' and 'The Hunter Club' both AUs. I would appreciate feedback!

**Anyway, watch out for certain hints in this chap~! A lot of basis for the TIMESKIP are mentioned here. *wink***

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 32: Hatching x Bomb x Cliff<strong>

The group headed to that NPC who told them she knew where the card was. She would probably be the one who would give them the card. Anyway, Killua was still pale from the wordless threat._ Just how many guardians of Gon's were after his life?_ He mused, and sighed in the end.

He looked at Gon. She was chatting animatedly with Goreinu, who was telling her more about cards. Killua smiled. They were back to normal, it seemed, and he wouldn't have had it any other way.

So, yeah, no matter how many guardians she had against him—It didn't matter. He'll prove them his worth. He _will_ be worthy of Gon someday.

He swore to it.

**…**

It was dusk, and there was a beautiful ray of light. They had the perfect view from the lighthouse—a place the girl wanted to see, and to go to once more. She claimed she and her father used to go there all the time, before Razor entered the picture. She looked deeply at the area highlighted by the crepuscular rays.

"At the end of the beam of light, lies an underwater cave." She said, almost rhetorically, in a daze, before turning her head to them, returning from it. "But there is no treasure.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you."

"It was simply…, a sacred place for fishermen." She paused. "The rumor began from there." "Everyone who knew refused to tell—as everyone believed no one unworthy can taint the area."

Killua looked at Gon as she stared deeply, her eyes literally twinkling with interest and (if one looked closely) some line of tears. Killua flinched. "This is just a game, okay?" He said, and she nodded slowly, although not quite taking her eyes away from the NPC.

"This view, to me, is the most valuable treasure."

Killua heard a small sniff then and he, knowing his weakness over someone crying, had to stop himself from looking. He only shook his head in disapproval.

And with a _poof_, catching his attention—the woman turned into a card, herself.

**…**

It was a pretty card. It wasn't a portrait, like most of the cards, but it showed something much more than that—a story, and they just watched it unfold.

They made copies with Clone with the original going to the kids. It was then that Hisoka bid his goodbye, "It was fun~" he said, and pretty much didn't ask for anything else. They did him a favour. They killed his time.

Besides, Hisoka knew he learned a lot of interesting kids. He stared at the two kids. These fruits got riper and riper. He couldn't wait… he'd get to find them soon. In any case, Hisoka spotted the almost invisible line of tears from before, and he patted Gon's head.

"Aww~ Don't cry over something like that, Gon." He paused and ignored Killua's glare. "You should cry when you're in pain."

He winked, and everyone shivered.

**…**

The party soon went outside. Tzesguerra and Goreinu paused before taking out a spell card. Apparently, they decided to join forces, and invited them in. Bomber was a powerful enemy, taking into his arms the hard work and lives of too many people.

The three looked at each other, and they were about to make a silent agreement of continuing their alliance with the other team. However—

_A player is contacting you_

It was then that someone called Tzesguerra, and they looked at him not thinking that much of it. But then a voice was heard, and it was oozing of arrogance. "It's been a long time hasn't it?" Mr. T flinched immediately. "_Guess who_…"

"Gensuru!"

And the rest flinched right after. _The Bomber. _He was contacting them. They knew he would soon—but not _this_ soon!

And apparently, he was monitoring them. "I see you have Tsubo of the Coast." He said. "I'd like to have…a trade." Everyone knew what he was planning was nothing resembling a trade. And he proved them right a second later.

"I will guarantee your lives in exchange for the card." A pause, and that darkness and pure sadism reeked even from the other side of the line. "Good deal, don't you think so?"

"Cut the crap!" Tzesguerra yelled from the top of his lungs, but Gensuru noted the hoarseness in his voice—even noting the fact that he must've been injured pretty badly. They flinched, and he only continued to set up the terms. "Meet me at the entrance of Masadora in an hour. If you don't show up. I'll consider it a declaration of war." They could feel him smirking, and it was really making them mad. "Either way… I'll still get the card. There's no use running away, Tzesguerra."

They knew he was saying the truth. He had a lot of accompany cards—they wouldn't be able to outrun his group. He even revealed to them that their previous teammates of 15 were no longer in that world.

In other words, he killed them.

This infuriated them—and Gon was not able to hold it. She, too, yelled. _"GENSURU!"_

There was a moment of silence then, and everyone turned to Gon. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gon Freecs!" She exclaimed, unthinking, from the top of her lungs.

"AND I'M TAKING YOU ON!"

**…**

_**BAM!**_

Meanwhile, another bomb was heard outside the game—and on another side of the _world_, in Kakin to be precise, within a relatively isolated area in the Azian Continent.

It was early morning in that part of the world, and the animals were all out, but now they were frantic because of the explosion caused by a Hunter and his assistants, to make a grave for a poisonous creature they were forced to kill during his and his team's biological surveys. The said Hunter however, seemed to be in a daze.

"Oi, Kaito." Spin called and chewed her gum, as she combed a part of her strawberry-colored hair with a hand. "What were you thinking about?"

"He probably feels remorse about the boar-stritch." Another one of his member, Podungo, smiled, while Banana also made her own hypotheses.

"I bet it's this egg."

The female members of his research team sure did like to think of these things. But _whatever_, he mused, and his head slowly went to the back of their cart. It was covered with a variety of blankets, with Mon looking after it. Mon, unsurprisingly with his gentle giant demeanor, had a fondness with luggage and babies. This one was both, so it was extra special.

"He said take care of it and teach it on how to be a human." Kaito said absent-mindedly.

"HA?" That was Spin. "It's a freaking _egg_. Who gave you this?" And then he recalled an encounter a few weeks back.

"Ging."

The two people who were familiar with Ging reacted. Lin, always the radical one, only shook his head in disapproval, and Stick laughed. "I should have known!"

In any case, Kaito put on his gloves and threw the carcass to the hole. His team surrounded it and they made a short prayer to the gods. As they did so, his mind wandered. He recalled that fateful day that he also took a creature's life. A mother to a cub. He wondered how that cub was doing. He wondered if Gon raised it well. And he wondered how far Gon had grown.

_Gon_.

In their encounter, Ging never did mention his daughter. Ging said that he, being the awesome mentor that he was, just saved his life so he owed him a bottle of Sake. And that they need not investigate the insect limb down in NGL. Kaito didn't really believe him (saved from what, anyway) but he bought his mentor some sake anyway. And what did he get in return?

A blasted egg to babysit.

It was then that Banana's phone rang.

"Hello?" "No, our leader dropped the case upon advice." "What?" "I see. Then be careful, then."

"Who was that?"

"I think his name was Pokkle. He lead another team with the same assignment as we did. You know, before we got the egg." She paused. "Ging's advice was pretty reliable after all."

"Hmn?" Pokkle eh? He remembered that boy. He was always with a girl. He recalled how their first and final (so far) encounter happened, for some reason.

"_I managed to pass the exams because I happen to take it along amazing people." _Pokkle smiled._ "I'll make sure to make the most of this and strive to be a hunter that could stand proudly alongside them."_

And then there was a conversation about Hunters, and the girl he then recalled was named 'Ponzu' blushed and shook her hands in embarrassment. _"Oh no, I'm not a hunter yet." _She said._ "I failed this year's exam as well without realizing it—but _next_ year!" _

Kaito recalled how optimistic those two were, the latest additions to his section of the Hunter world. He looked forward to meeting them again. He then turned back to the short-haired girl as she spoke.

"They just found a cave covered with blood dried." Banana said. "They found out they were all chimaera ants—and _huge_ ones."

"Huge?" They all knew they get the characteristics of the creatures they eat, and Kaito flinched immediately. _'Raise him like a human.'_ In retrospect, he always wondered why would Ging say that over an _egg_? Ging was always weird but there was always reason behind his actions.

Especially, he didn't even believe it was an ant egg, as Ging said. And now he knew Ging might not be so drunk after all. Hmn. No, Ging definitely was drunk, but at least he wasn't hallucinating.

"Do you think they were all taken care of?" Spin and Banana asked. "Those were very scary creatures."

"Probably, by Ging." He said and looked at the egg. He willed himself to appear as stoic as possible, realizing why the egg's pattern and color seemed so familiar. It was several times larger than a usual egg, and creature inside would grow much larger.

It was then that started to hatch. His eyes widened. "Everyone keep your distance!" He yelled. _This_ was a Chimeara ant's egg! Something that could pass on characteristics of what it eats to its offspring. It was what made it dangerous. And the fact that the egg was so _big_… and he was asked to 'raise it like a human'—

However, as much as he wanted to kill it before it did any damage, he recalled his mentor's precise instructions.

"_Don't kill it when it hatches."_ Ging said firmly, as if knowing he was going to. Now Kite understood why he said that. It wasn't like Kaito murdered creatures for no reason, after all. _"Instead, raise it as your own." _

The carefully watched the cracks on the glossy shell reach over many parts of the egg. And what came out was the oddly most disturbingly cute creature he had ever seen. It had a green body resembling that of a bird's. It even had wings. But the rest of it…? Now, Kaito was certain what its mother ate. And it wasn't just a bird.

She also ate a human.

He watched it try to open its eyes, only to close them again due to the sun's glare. Soon enough, his eyes adjusted and it stood up. Kaito didn't know what to feel, really, he was feeling an odd sense of fear, anxiety, terror, and heck: parental love.

In any case, it'll be a challenge to teach it a good diet. But, when he thought about it, it was once a human. (Or at least it had the human genome). And, as Ging wanted, it shall be treated as such.

He watched as his team carefully approached it, upon his instruction. He told them what he knew to keep it—_him—_ from getting agitated on-the-spot. And too soon, they were already playing with him.

"It _is_ like raising a kid!" Mon said lifting him up. But then it flapped its wings, making Mon blink. He let the creature go in understanding, and it flew around them. Mon, and the girls clapped their hands in glee. "Cute!"

Lin smiled, and he rarely did so, which told him Lin also found the ant cute. The narrow eyed boy looked at him in amusement, genuinely not knowing the truth, but joking nevertheless. "Whoever gave you this probably left children with other people."

Kaito only laughed.

**…**

A few hours had passed since that talk with Gensuru, and the trio were now in the place they trained in a while back. Coming back there, even if it wasn't too long ago, felt nostalgic.

Reviewing the plan, Mr. T would do what he could to avoid Gensuru for 3 weeks—time for them to figure out a plan to defeat him, and taking advantage of his ignorance of their strengths, and also as time to recover.

The first priority was training against his Little Flower. She was asked to focus her aura on her hands to lift herself up. Unlike Bisuke, she wasn't wearing a petticoat, so she just wore the clothes she used as a boy, because Bisuke said if she wore her skirt—Killua would lose so much blood that it will probably kill him.

In any case, it was much harder than she anticipated. After a couple of dozen tries, she still hadn't been lifted up at _all_. She tried her best, and the other two formulated a plan.

She tried and tried again, and it became a routine. It was too soon that her mind started to wander.

"_You're an idiot…I'm starting to hate it."_ First it was Killua. And then Tzesuguerra. _"What you did earlier was selfish and foolish."_ The older man said. It was true. If Gensuru decided to attack after her snapping at him, they would've been in trouble. _Killua_ would've been in trouble. She risked his life.

Selfish, foolish, and an idiot. That was Gon. She wondered when she'd stop messing up so often…

She shook her head. This wasn't the time for her to be brooding, she had to train against the bomber. They had to win. And she was not about to ruin everyone's plans because she couldn't figure out how to stop being an idiot.

She tried again, and put it her all.

She was lifted. Only by a millimetre. Now she had to go up a thousand more times.

"Gon!"

She paused and looked at the two. They were standing behind her so she maneuvered her hand so she could face them. They looked weird upside down so she stood up feet first and wiped her sweat. "What is it?"

"We finally formulated a plan. But you'd need to do something." Bisuke smiled and held out a card, which, well, transformed into a stopwatch. She handed it to her, and Gon stared at it from all sides, wondering what she'd do with it.

"1 minute. Hold your nen for one minute flat—no nanosecond more, no nanosecond less." Killua said. "And get used to that feeling."

"Eh?"

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay!" And she did.

However, one's mind tended to wonder often when one was just standing there and doing the same thing for several minutes straight… again. Regardless, she was managing to hold it well. More or less, 1 or 2 seconds difference.

'_Concentrate.'_

She said, but then she recalled a certain friend's frantic state when he tried to concentrate, for some reason. But then, she remembered. _"Aaaahhhhh!"_

"What is it Gon!"

"L-Leorio! Isn't the results up? I mean earlier this week?"

"Why do you still remember that?"

"Of course I remember it! How can you not?!"

"…"

"Mou—" She looked at the new girl behind them. She looked around she's in her 20s and she was wearing a nurse uniform. Upon realization, however, she realized the girl wasn't human.

Killua saw this and pointed his thumb at the woman. "She's Bisuke's ability." He said mockingly. "It was useless."

And Killua was once again, flying to the skies.

Gon sweat dropped and decided to tell her plans anyway. "I'll call him!"

**…**

This time, it was Gon that took her Leave. She always marvelled the ability to transfer people, but shrugged in the end. She quickly picked up her beetle phone and clicked on his number. She beamed the moment she heard his voice.

"Leorio! Congrats!"

"Thanks!" He chuckled. "How'd you know I passed?"

"I just do. He-he."

"Aw shux." He said. "And… Gon. I have something good to say."

"What is it?"

Leorio then whispered something to her and chuckled. Gon's eyes widened for a bit, before doing the same thing herself. Gon was indeed very hyped-up. "That's awesome!"

She couldn't wait to see them again.

**…**

Blue orbs looked deeply down the valley—the main view from that mansion's balcony. Kurapika was wearing a black and fitted texudo, and a red long-sleeved shirt underneath. Something formal became his normal attire now, as he needed to look his part during the business meetings he started to attend.

He massaged his temple, it wasn't easy—having to deal with people he didn't like. But at least he collected more than a dozen of his clan members' eyes since he started working like this.

His phone rang. He was not in the mood for another mafia boss begging for his help, nor was he in the mood to deal with a Zoldyck-related problem either. Speaking of which, the family had been especially active lately… and it was becoming more and more probable someone sent for _him_. And considering he could only use the chains against the spiders, having to deal with Zoldycks would be quite a problem.

He looked down at his phone. His eyes widened when he saw the caller ID. He started hearing his chest again.

"Gon?"

"Kurapika!" She yelled with her chime-like voice. "Long time no talk."

"Ah." _Indeed. _And funny how her voice could still relieve all of his stress. And was it just him? She started sounding more… feminine.

"How are you?" She said, as lively as always. And frankly her energy passed through the phone. "Are you doing well? What about Senritsu-san? Neon-san?"

"We're all doing well." He smiled. "I heard you entered a game created by your father. How is it there?"

"We met a lot of people. I wish you were here."

_Me too._

There was a knock.

"Are you busy?"

He looked behind him and saw Senristu, who quickly realized who he was talking to—probably by his heartbeat, much to his chagrin—and smiled before waving. She even sent him a thumbs-up before walking away.

"No." He continued. "Can you tell me more about that… game?" He found himself needing this type of trivial conversation. Especially as it was with Gon. No, because it _was_ Gon.

"Sure!" She chuckled and she told him everything. She told him about a 57-year old girl that looked 12. She told him about various cards and how interesting they were to catch. She told them their training. And then it ended with going against this one final opponent.

The last part perturbed him. Someone who could create _bombs_ with just his nen was someone to be avoided.

"Don't worry, Kurapika!" She said, and he hadn't even uttered a word yet. "I'm strong now! Besides I have Killua and Bisuke."

"Ah…"

"Nenenene~ Did you hear about Leorio? He passed the medical exam!"

He blinked. He forgot. "Oh?"

"And—" She paused and he waited. "Never mind." Before chuckling suspiciously. "Anyway, Killua and Bisuke are waiting for me back in the game."

"Hmn…"

"Shall the four of us meet when we get out of this game?" She paused before he opened his mouth. "Leorio already ok-ed." There was a pause. "_PLEAASEE_?"

He chuckled. "Of course."

"YAY! Bye~" She said, chuckling. "See you soon."

"Ah."

And the line died.

After a while, Senritsu knocked again. "Done?"

"Thank you." Was all he said, before finally looking at her. "So what was the issue about?"

"The new doctor for the master had arrived." Senritsu said with a suspicious smile that made him remember what Gon almost said before. And the moment the door opened and he realized that yet another, perhaps pleasant, surprise met him the second time in less than an hour.

The so-called doctor grinned at his surprise and nonchalantly raised his hand—like he always did—as a greeting.

"Yo."

**.**

**END OF CHAPTER 32**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 33: Bomber x Alteration x Celebrations**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Chamcha-** Yay! Razor is sooo underexposed, ne? XD And uh-huh~ PEdo Hisoka shall know he's a pedo lol. And yeah, everyone's protective of Gon. Hihihi, and thank for the review~!

**Dusk Illusionist- **Here it is~! And since I killed off most of the CA a few chapters prior, I'll make my own arcs after this~ Hope that's fine and thx for the comment!

**Yuki Candy Heart- **Thank you for the review~! Glad you thought Razor's cute and that I made you laugh. *cackles* And here's the update! Hope it's fine! ;)

**Chani- **Glad that you thought the chapter was amazing!:D And yes~! Btw I will continue even after the GI arc, so don't worry! xD I hope it'll be a fine arc tho. And oh, thank you for your review! :D

**Slytherin Studios- **hahah. Thank you for the review~! So glad I made you laugh and yay! The ending is important and glad you liked it. ;)

**Kazumi Rin- **Thank you for the review~! xD I have lots to learn, but nevertheless, thanks for saying I think of some brilliant stuff. Hahaha. I'm so glad you still think it's amazing and I sure will do my best to keep it up. *brofist*

**Anon-Ey**- Indeed! That's one of my dilemmas atm. I love the pair, but I disliked the arc. I'll try my hardest to come up with _something_ lol. Thx for the comment~

**Zylia16-** hahaha. Yes, Killua, run! Run into our arms. LOL. Thanks for the comment, btw~

**Sweetangel-** Lololol. Yeah she does~! It's all cuz' Ging's missing. Hahahah. And here it is~! Hope I updated fast enough. ;)

**Transient Sonata-** You got inspiration? Omg that's great! xD And I'll go read it now. And indeed~! Razor-chan is very unexposed. xD Not sure when he'll appear again tho. And oh, thanks for the review~ :D

**AkaeriShakka-chan- (ch18) **Oh there will~! Although only for a little while. xD I hope you got all the way to this chap and thx for the review. ;)

**Mitsuki-** Oh yes a game please! It is definitely RPG-type of material. Kyaaa. And haha—glad you thought it was nice and thanks for the review~

**Kaede Hoshizora- ***cough* noo don't die! xD I'm glad you thought it was good though and here's the update~! Hope you liked it and thanks for the review. ;)

**Animefreak1145- **I-I did?! Banzaaiii~ I'm glad you liked how I did the tournament! xD And I shall do my best to keep doing this~! And, of course, thank you very much for the review~

**Bushwah-** Ehhh?! Why were you about to not review? xD Anyway, I'm so glad that you did! And loool. YES. Yes I did turn it to shoujo. Hahaha. Glad you liked it and thanks for the review! :D

**Youko's Fox Girl- **Ahahha. Watching 'em, eh? That's a good analogy~! XD I'm glad you thought so! And thank you for your review~!

**AceZ-Shadow –** Thank you for the review~! And here's the update! The next chap will have more KilluGon though~ Enjoy but do tell me whatever you thought. ;)

**Guest [12/8/13]- (c27) **First off I hope you're reading this. xD And *cackles* Yes! Puberty. Hahaha. Anyway, so glad to hear from you and I hope you won't get blackouts again. xD Thanks for the review~

**Phoenix-Thunder –** Oh yeess! *high-five* That's so Gon, right? xD Kissing his hand and all. *squeaks* And I'm glad you thought the chap was great and thx for the review~! :D

**BW- (ch1) I**ndeed~! Glad you saw my dedication from the get-go. xD** (ch2)** She's less OOC? Cool. Perhaps it's because she's still a kid in ch1?** (ch3) **Glad you thought I did an overall good job in that chap! And yes!Kurapika's adorable. I really missed him**. (ch4) **Yep~! It's just that I was careful to put in too much canon, since it tends to bore most readers. I was still looking for a way to balance at the time. xD** (ch5)** Yay! Happy I'm managing to keep it interesting. xD Not sure what you mean by Hxh Pinky promise yet tho.** (ch8)** Kyaaa~ I'm so happy to know that! I hope you still read, and thank you for the reviews~

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX- **Hai~ Gon has an extreme personality. Albeit, depending on what defines a mary-sue, she does have fatal flaws so I disagree. I do get why you say that though. And indeed~ I don't really mind sues, and I find some interesting. Thank you for the review btw~

**Jeah- **Thank you for the review and so glad you thought it was cute~! xD I shall try to keep at it! :D

**Just a stranger – (ch5) **Ehhh? Oh my~ I'm so glad I made you react that way! xD You're happy aren't you, aren't ya?! Cuz' I am. Hahahha **(ch18) **C'mon stop Killua! Protect Gon from Killua's raging hormoooness. Lololololol. And oh! Thank you for the reviews. xD

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading!<p>

I hope you enjoyed this, and I would be so  
>motivated if I get to hear from you lovelies.<p> 


	33. Bomber x Alteration x Celebrations

**THANK YOU FOR THE SUPPORT EVERYONE~! HUUUUGS! As always, special thank yous to those who gave me even more of their time by sending me feedback, fav'ing, following, C2ing, and liking my authorpage. :D **

**Disclaimer: I wish I own Hunter X Hunter**

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 33: Bomber x Alteration x Celebrations<strong>

In the tenth day since their plan commenced, it was confirmed that Tzesguerra wouldn't be going back to the game anymore. He and his whole team went on Leave to lure the bomber out. Goreinu said the planned ambush probably failed and they wouldn't come back unless he sent a messenger, which didn't happen since Gensuru had a stake out in the entrance.

By that time, Goreinu, after replacing Tzesguerra's cards with fakes, was the one with 96 cards.

Well, in any case, now that Mr. T was out of the question, Gensuru came after them next. And thus, the do or die situation begun—5 days earlier than planned. It was not like they had a choice, so they quickly prepared themselves mentally for the upcoming battles.

Bisuke nodded, and reviewed the pertinent settings, the traps, defences, and—looking at the kids—the trained soldiers that would protect it. They created their very own, formless, castle.

But then they immediately hear a sound and looked at its direction. _They're coming_.

And they were ready.

**…**

The first part of the plan was flawless. The bomber and his cronies arrived, and they acted as if they were surprised, and relatively helpless children—innocent, and very weak.

The bomber started out with talks of deals, even lying about Mr. T's agreement on doing a similar deal. They were defensive and asked a lot of question, successfully emanating the impression that they were, indeed, weak. And with all the questions—a prideful and sociopathic man was bound to lose patience.

"What do you want then?" He asked rhetorically, threats oozing out of his tone.

"Die?"

**...**

Inside a forest on the outskirts West of Masadora, Gon soon found herself alone with Gensuru—as planned. After all, they (and their enemies) preferred one-on-one battles. They used up all their accompany cards prior to make the enemy think they were cornered. Bisuke was against the one with raven hair, while Killua the one with bleached blonde hair, and both lured their respective opponents to a premeditated area nearby.

Gensuru walked closer to her, somewhat slowly, but no less intimidating. He was planning to kill her, no doubt, but if she didn't know his nature there was a chance she wouldn't have known his intentions. He raised his hand, a gesture that seemed like he was only going to amiably touch her, but she knew better and slapped his hand away.

Her peripheral vision caught his other arm approaching and she jumped back to avoid it. She saw his eye twitch and he kicked her, which she managed to block, only she was pushed by the sheer force many meters away.

"Your movements bother me…" He said and she could barely see his eyes behind those sharp spectacles. However, she flinched. He was mad, and it scared her. "_Who told you of my ability_?"

For a moment she could only laud his fighting sense. But too early did he realize that she knew of his abilities. The difference in experience was obvious.

As Bisuke warned his battle experience and aura overwhelmed hers—no doubt, and she would get hit. But she said, keep going, which suited her well. It would be a signal to retreat. After all, after the difference in abilities were made, the enemy would be complacent. It would seem like retreat was a natural course.

However…

"_It'll be a waste to spend my abilities on you."_

And Gon swore to make him use his ability. Simply running away like that was too… _frustrating_, she wouldn't be able to do it. And to do this…. she had to put the plan on hold for a little while.

"_I'm sorry."_

Gon attacked relentlessly, but got defeated and got hit much too many times. She could barely feel anything in several parts of her body but the pain. She wondered if everyone was doing well. Those two were good, strong, and reliable—unlike her. They were probably going according to plan, and looking cool in the process. Unlike she was.

And she knew what she was doing was selfish, she mused, as she kept getting hit and hit by strong physical attacks. Gensuru still refused to use his ability. And she couldn't blame him. She was too weak.

But… she wanted to prove him wrong, even when she was doing something foolish. She knew that if she failed because of her stubborn pride—everyone's hard work would be wasted. But… but she would NOT fail. She swore to it.

And…this would be the last time she swore. She'd try harder to change. _After_ this. She needed to prove herself first. She needed to prove that she was worth the change.

"Why don't you give up already? You don't stand a chance."

"No way!" Gon will not give up. She quickly received a few kicks after then, and managed to block even fewer. After Gensuru's beating, her eyes were swollen, and her ribs shaking. However, her will remained strong. And he saw that.

"Okay. I take back what I said." Gensuru, said, in understanding. She might not stand a chance against him in a physical and nen battle…, but in a battle of wills? "You are strong." Her will to stand up. Her will to fight. Her will of _defiance_…

"And I will use my ability on you." He swore to destroy them.

And thus, a battle between spirits started.

**…**

To win, often… one must throw one's pride. Gensuru knew he would have to make this naïve little girl understand—that her efforts were useless. He grabbed her arm and used his ability. But she used Gyo, minimizing the damage. He was impressed but… it wouldn't be enough to defeat him. What a fool!

He attacked again, this time she showed a smoother movement. And he grabbed her arm again. As expected she put gyo—not realizing he'd attack somewhere _much more _vulnerable.

"GHA!"

He watched the little girl in front of him slither on the ground in immense pain in her stomach. It must've been painful, he smirked, and mocked her. "Why? It's just a normal body blow." He said, and inside he was thinking: _Fool._

"If you defend an area the other areas are left vulnerable." He paused, for a further attack of her will, as planned. "It is all useless. Your efforts."

But the girl looked at him, with all her wounds and swollen face, and smiled. His eyes twitched.

_I will wipe that smile off your face, brat!_

But he led her to a similar scenario—but she went to attack again as if unaffected, and his last shot was much stronger. And her movements were even smoother. '_Impossible!'_

To receive no damage in his own explosions, he puts in a stronger aura. He would use Gyo, and uses normal aura when he feints. _Could she discern them? _

Didn't that mean she expected all of this to happen?

_That couldn't be_. He'd need to know for sure. Wait. That would mean he was hesitating. He couldn't have that now could he?

He smirked and stared at her. "One more chance, kid. Give up or else you will die." And let aura flow on both hands. So what if she was prepared? He would use his ability on both hands._ Easy._

"You're the one who should give up!"

"I won't kill you because of your binder." "But I tell you…" He said coolly. "That there are experiences far worse than death."

He swore. He'd blow up her hands simultaneously, and then her feet, until she begged him to stop. Protect what she wanted but she would never succeed in the end.

He attacked. And without a hint of hesitation—blew up her hand.

But he expected cries of pain. She did not have that. How?

"Jan." _What was she doing?_

"Ken."

"Pon!"

A surge of aura. He needed to avoid it. _Move, legs!_

He fell down, escaping the attack. He felt shaken, he could barely move. What happened?

It was then that he realized—She protected a hand! She sacrificed the other to place her attack.

"I don't care anymore." He flinched. Did he succeed in destroying her will? She did give a fight—a strength he didn't think anyone so young could muster. It was a great feat. Was this it? Was she satisfied? But then—

"My selfishness ends here."

_What? _

"Book." The card transformed. He didn't know what it was. "Now is the chance to give up!"

He didn't know what she was planning, and now he knew to be wary. But if she closed her book again, he might not be able to get it out. "Okay, I give up." He said, and slowly watched her approach him.

And he went for her throat.

She managed to guard with Gyo but he, fortunately, still got a hold of her throat. It was then that he was suddenly covered with gasoline. He realized it was the card she let out earlier. That meant Little Flower was now out of the question. He whipped his head to her direction.

Her eyes were steady. She was calm and composed. And it was as if she got _him_ under her control.

And it got to him a little too deeply.

It was time that he _really_ wanted her to die.

He froze his steps then and watched her back away to what she thought was a safe distance. He pushed up his glasses and regained what was left of his composure, and explained to her his other ability. Once again, he told her it was useless. He might not be able to use the Little Flower anymore, but no doubt she would still lose. Now, he only had to touch her and say Bomber and the bomb would set. She would die, along with the timer.

However, she let out that surge of aura again. That one that shook his so much.

But she punched the ground—causing a sort of crack below. His eyes widened.

_A pitfall?_

He looked up. It was deep. He wouldn't be able to climb up. But so would she. Mentally, he only laughed at her stupidity. He turned his head to look for the girl, who was standing not very far from him—in what he thought looked like a small tunnel—not that she had much of a choice.

And yet her unwavering eyes told him not to let his guard down. She held out a card, "Gain!" she said, and threw it to the sky.

Gensuru watched the card fly and watched it transform. His eyes widened immediately.

The card turned into a _freaking boulder. _A boulder came down on him and he had no escape.

However he realized he was alive. He managed to get into that hole the girl was in. He inhaled deeply. He would win this, he mused, but his body wouldn't stop shaking. '_Calm down, damnit', _ he told himself but there was no luck.

But then… "Jan." He heard from deeper in a tunnel, and it was followed by a disturbingly familiar surge of light.

"KEN." _Wait—what?!_

"**POOON**!" He was frozen.

And then it was dark.

**…**

Gensuru was woken up by strong kicks. He was in such pain he didn't realize they were in daylight. And it seemed the pain was still ongoing. Someone was kicking him everywhere. "Stop it Killua! You'll kill him!"

"That's perfect! Who cares about our agreement!" _kick_ "He has got to die after what he's done to you!"

"Eeek!"

"I-I'm sorry!"

"Mou, kids, _stop it._" Another female voice said calmly and he heard the sound of a card. And when he could finally open his heavy eyelids, the first thing he saw was the archangel, healing Gon.

"SUGOI!" Gon, now fully healed, jumped and embraced the other kid. It was then that they noticed their awakening, and he turned his head on his sides. Bara and Sub were also defeated. His eyes set on the kids again.

He messed up big time didn't he?

"Give us your cards, Gensuru."

He looked at his groaning teammate. He messed up and now Bara's dying. "One condition. Use archangel on Bara." He paused for a breath. "I have clones."

"We were planning to do that." She said casually. "We prepared 6 clones beforehand."

He flinched. He killed too many, and they refused to leave them injured? The boy, Sub's opponent, even told their friends that he was worse. They refused to leave half-dead men lying defenceless.

_Fools_, he mused again.

But this time? It wasn't of arrogance…

For Gensuru felt ashamed.

**…**

Goreinu gave the Gon, Killua, and Bisuke the rest of the cards while telling them about Battera. And… he said he got 4 million…. And he was going to divide it equally. They were all shocked at the amount of money, of course, but Gon and Killua didn't really need it, and they didn't even hesitate in saying so.

"Shut up!" Bisuke yelled, probably scared Goreinu's going to take their share back. "If you don't want it, give it to me—damnit!"

Goreinu sweat-dropped. "S-Sa… you can arrange the divisions among yourselves." He said and looked at Gon, "But perhaps we should start putting all the cards in a binder. Gon?"

"Ah…hai!"

Gon arranged the cards in her binder. And then the heard a sudden _ping_, right after Gon placed the final designated card on her book. And a familiar voice started speaking. _**"Someone has obtained all 99 cards. And now we will hold an event! :D**__"_

The event, the girl explained (Gon guessed it was Elena...or was it her twin?), was a _quiz_. Gon was a little nervous. She had never been good with quizzes. Anyway, the player who got most of the hundred questions correctly will get the 000 card: The Ruler's Blessing.

It was then that light started coming from every direction. They quickly put their guards up. They watched as every light landed at random places amongst the grassland surrounding them. And soon enough, more than a dozen players were in their area.

However, and fortunately (they were too tired to deal with enemies), they were there only to help, as they said immediately upon seeing their stances. Well, sort of. They offered to sell them card if they were the one who got it. But, this was under the assumption that the trio would still get Battera's full payment in their pockets. Asking for 2.5 billion like it was really 5% of their winnings, they said, which wasn't the case anymore. The trio didn't really deny anything though. Meanwhile, some other people said they were just there to observe.

And for a while it was peaceful again, with everyone waiting for the questions to begin. They knew some would play as a team to get most answers, but Gon and Killua wanted to play individually (where's the fun in not doing so, right?) and Bisuke just shrugged. She wouldn't join the game, but she mused that if they had to pay she'll have the remaining 500 thousand.

In any case, Bisuke turned her head to them as they started making arrangements for the quiz. That was, deciding for a penalty on whoever did worse. She chuckled. These two kids were the only ones truly enjoying this game.

Soon the quiz started and immediately everyone shut up. There were 5 choices, Bisuke passed and just watched, Killua sweat-dropped since he had absolutely no idea, Gon on the other hand… for some reason, her brain _wasn't_ getting fried!

The questions focused on questions that were primarily things everyone didn't really bother remembering, but at least they'd have better chances than those who stole cards. Killua and Bisuke shrugged. They'd do their best, and if they didn't get it—they'd try to have a deal with those who could.

'_Some magic must be going on here_,' Bisuke thought in amusement.

In any case, as expected, the questions could be answered by someone closely paying attention to the details of the cards, including how one could obtain them. But was there anyone who had enough patience—or perhaps, _love _and _respect—_for the game to guess most of it correctly?

Eventually, the game ended. And after the final question was asked, and the final presses done, someone passing by the island probably heard the combined breaths of those who played.

"And the player name is…" _Silence _

There was a blasted pause for effect. Everyone could hear their own heart beats.

"GON."

.

"YATTAAAA!"

"EH?!"

And Bisuke laughed. _Who would've thought?_ Apparently, the usual air-head placed in more heart in this game than they imagined. "That's awesome Gon!" Killua yelled and soon many of their observers did the same.

"That means you'll have to do a penalty." Gon grinned and Killua 'tsked' but was otherwise really glad for Gon.

They got a lot of friendly congrats from other people. Most of them didn't hide their disappointment but were happy for the kids. There _were_ a few who actually tried to steal. A pair, the Beroo…Barun…Beram… whatever brothers. They were unconscious a few seconds after making their threats, though.

It was then that Gon looked at the sky, and everyone nearby followed. They eventually realized what she was looking at, mesmerized. It was an owl, carrying a fancy-looking letter.

And after it gracefully dropped down the letter to her, Gon found her eyes widening, and she looked at her two friends. "What is it?" They asked, and Gon found herself grinning in response.

It was an invitation to the creator's castle.

**…**

RIMIERO CASTLE

"_Uwa…"_

Gon mused as she marvelled the interior. She entered the castle alone, as only she was allowed to for the moment. She partly wondered if she would meet Ging there. However, she knew that he wasn't, knowing him, and after what everyone of his old companions said to her. But she was Gon and Ging was never normal.

She passed the foyer and reached the grand lobby. It was very pretty, there were various details and the interiors colored with saturated colors. And just below the large center staircase, a very familiar blonde figure was waiting for her, that familiar smile on his freckled face ever present.

She beamed. "List-san!"

"Gon!" He, too, treaded towards her and they met somewhere in the middle. He held both her hands up and their fingers entwined naturally. "I'm so glad to see you again! I knew you'd do it!"

Gon grinned in reply. List was about to lead her to her destination when they met another man in the top part of the flight. "YO!"

Gon stared at him. He was very thin, unruly, and was barely dressed correctly for someone walking around the pretty palace. What got her attention the most though, was that he really, really, _smelled_. But Gon knew not to be rude.

"You two had always been so cute together." He said and Gon looked at List who only smiled at her in response. The mysterious man then walked closer to them and appraised her. "My, you've grown!"

List cleared his throat. "This is Dwun-san. He's also a Game Master." Dwun only laughed and walked back up the stairs.

"Come." He said and they followed. They reached a large door and opened it. Gon tilted her head at the fact that opening the door was a challenge and was a little noisy compared to usual. Dwun entered and asked them to do the same.

And she realized what was caused the noise: there were, literally, piles of trash in the room! His room was a mess, and that was a huge understatement. Dwun looked like he didn't notice though and effortlessly walked across the room.

"Have a seat, have a seat!"

_Where?_

Anyway, Gon looked for somewhere to sit in regardless. Dwun sat at what looked like a random spot in the room and waved the litter away so she could sit. He proceeded in looking for something…somewhere…in the small sea of items. "You know you can take three cards home right?"

She nodded.

"Have you chosen what they are?" He continued but she shook her head. She hadn't really tried thinking much about it, since she hadn't asked Bisuke and Killua anything yet. She'd need to hear what they want to take home first, after all. She couldn't have done anything without their help.

"AH!" Dwun yelled, disrupting her thoughts. And apparently he found what he was looking for. It was the card. "Here it is!"

The card was the King's Blessing and he handed it to her rather gently. "There you have it." he said. "Do you get what this means, Gon-chan?"

"That I now have the…er… ruler's blessing?"

"Exactly!"

"…"

"Who do you think the ruler is, Gon?"

"You?"

"Nope." He smiled and she blinked.

It was Ging! Of course. And after absorbing what he said, she couldn't help but smile warmly, before taking the card. "Thank you."

Dwun grinned and List smiled. It was followed by a moment of silence, before Dwun started telling her stories. He was very funny. The chats were predominantly about Ging changing his name though.

But in any case—Gon was very, very, happy.

**…**

That night… there was a feast! There was a parade and the three of them were on a float. Bisuke made the full of it, dancing around while people were clapping for them. It was very fun. Many of the players they met before, yes—even Mitsuke and his family, along with Kusa and Nanou.

Most of the people however, were pretty surprised. "That's them?"

"They're kids!"

And there was a laugh by an old man. "Don't judge a book by its cover, indeed!"

But the whole time they had so much fun! After the parade, they danced and the adults got drunk, while the under-aged kids were distracted by the _large_ chocolate fountain and the buffet of desserts. Everyone danced, and everyone enjoyed the night.

The people wouldn't have imagined the three just came out of a life-or-death situation, and won. In any case, the party ended a little after midnight, and the trio were allowed to rest _inside_ the palace. It was, no doubt, the best way to spend their final night in the game.

And about an hour later, when Gon, Killua, and Bisuke were chatting in their common room the signifier of their Greed Island adventure came at their doorstep.

They looked at the card holder for three cards. It was the item that would hold the three cards they could bring to the 'real' world. And they had a silent agreement that they could choose a card each.

They would be bringing the Blue Planet, of course. She showed them her card. Bisuke blinked. "But that would need this…" she said and showed the card, which Gon already knew she needed. Killua then smiled.

"That'll be the use of my slot then."

Gon blinked. "Eh?" And stared at him. "Are you sure?"

He grinned. "Of course."

"You don't have anything you want to take with you?"

"I don't need cards for that." He responded, while staring at her deeply. She blushed under his stare, before letting out the tension with a chuckle.

"Thanks."

**…**

Bisuke slept early that night relative to them, considering it was already very late. She needed her beauty sleep, she said, and she suggested that they sleep as well and not to fool around. Killua gritted his teeth by saying they won't, and stayed with Gon in the common room of their respective bedrooms.

"Good night, Killua." She said and walked to the balcony. As always, he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing she was pondering deeply in the balcony.

"What are you thinking about?"

She looked at the card holder, eyes bright with enthusiasm. "We'll find him soon—I can feel it!"

"Then you'll finally be able to land that glorious punch for Mito-san!" Killua said and Gon laughed, before halting and staring at Killua—positively beaming.

"What is it?"

She grinned. "Did you know? Leorio and Kurapika work together now!"

His eyes widened. "Really?"

"Yeah." She laughed. "We planned for a reunion next week." She paused, before beaming again. "After I punch Ging."

She then looked at him, albeit suddenly more… serenely. Killua blushed. "W-What?"

She recalled their first promise in that blimp, all that time during the exam. She smiled at how it evolved. They weren't limited to finding her father now. They'd be together for as long as they could. And it was something she held dear, and she realized it was now a basis of her stability.

"Thank you." She said. "I couldn't have done anything without you."

Killua's eyes widened. She had done so much more for him, but there was too many to even respond with any of them. So instead, he just cracked his slightly opened mouth into a smile. "Me neither."

And slowly the looked at the moon, hands finding the other for warmth. Killua closed his eyes, recalling again those thoughts bothering him and Gon for a while now. He knew there would be a lot of dangerous things that _will_ come their way, but they had each other.

He would never be able to leave her. That, at least, he knew for sure.

It was a full moon that day, and they only noticed. _Pretty_. "With the full moon as our witness…" Killua whispered and Gon slowly turned her head to look at him.

"I promise to protect and be with this girl for the rest of my life. For better or for worse."

She looked at him, her cheeks gaining an even deeper shade of red, and smiled. "That's like some vow in marriage, Killua."

"Perhaps it is."

There was silence again, and a cold gust of wind passed by.

And then they laughed.

**.**

**END OF CHAPTER 33**

_**Coming Soon:  
><strong>_**CHAPTER 34: Castle x Exit x Two Rivers**

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Just a stranger – (ch18)** Indeed~! That's Gon for yah~! Too innocent goofball. *cackles*** (ch32) x3? **Hahahha. Don't worry about reviewing thrice~ It made me happy, really. xD And cool~! You read that too! Would be great to hear from you in there as well. xD Btw, I'll update it after this! Which admirer are you shipping her with tho? Neon? And lol. Yep. I don't read reviews in public places either. Hahahah. Oh, I'll try to make the bomber fight awesome and hopefully I meet your (what I feel to be) sky high expectations. xD And aaww~ Thanks for the sue thing. I totally agree with you. *brofist* Finally—thank you for the reviews! Hahaha

**Yuki Candy Heart-** Yay~! I'm very glad that you liked chapter, esp. the ending! Be warned though, I won't be dwelling on that for this chapter and even the next one. xD Thank you for the review~!

**Retz-** Yay~! I am glad that it was worth the wait. And yes~! It's Leorio. xD Oh, and I certainly will, Retz! Thank you very much for reviewing~ ;)

**Bushwah- **lol okay! xD And banzaii~! You liked how I dealt with the CA arc. And I was itching to get those two reunited, and I'm glad you liked that too xD And make my own arcs I shall! Thank you for the review~

**XxJigoku-no-HanaxX- **YES~! Yes it is Leorio~xD I won't be dwelling with the charas last chapter in this and the next chapter tho. And thanks for the comment! :D

**Youko's Fox Girl-** Thank you for the revieww~ I'm really glad you like where this is going, so far. And yes please~! But then it would be characterized as shoujo, instead. Kyaa~

**Chamcha- **Yeah~ It's a bittersweet feeling, but I'll think of _something_ to make what's left of the CA arc work. Glad you liked the chaptteer by the way and thank youuuu for reviewing~! :D

**AkaeriShakka-chan- **Hahah indeed Gon protect yourself~! You're too young! Haha. Poor Killua at the phase of raging hormones. It's a blasted age. xD (But it was fun to write*cackles*) And here's the update~ Thanks for the review!

**Slytherin Studios-** Yosh~! I'm so glad you loved the chapter! As always, I shall try to keep it up. Thanks for the review~! ;)

**Mitsuki- **Not yet. I only find Spanish ones and I have yet to learn the language. *sobs* It looks cool though! Oh I'm glad you liked the chap and thanks for the review~

**Dusk Illusionist-** yeah~! xD I didn't want those awesome charas to die. *sobs* Glad you liked what I decided and thank you for the review~! :DD

**Jeah- **Hihihihi. I sooo agree. Gon is much too cute. *brofist* Thanks for the comment, by the way~ xD

**Transient Sonata- **lol yeah. The definition of what it a sue is is still debatable. At the moment I can only focus on giving you lovely readers of mine some fun reading, whether or not she's a sue or not. (I agree with you btw) and loool at your Kurapika mode. You sounded very awesome! Hahha. Thank you for the lecture and the review, my dear~! ;) And I'm glad you loved the chapter~

**Chani – **I'm happy you thought this chapter was amazing, too~! And yes~! I'll continue after GI! I'm pondering what to do atm, albeit nothing concrete yet. Thanks for the review~

**Anon-Ey- **Indeed. From shounen, it suddenly felt like Seinen. I didn't do it cuz I couldn't write it myself, so I thought of a way out. Hopefully I write something that will make up for this decision~ Thx for the review, btw~ ;)

**Phoenix Thunder- **You think the chap's perfect~! Aww~ xDD Glad you think so! And yeess. Hahaha. It would've been a nice crack tho—making Ging eat the egg. *cackles* And thank you for the reviewww~

**AsukaSaru- (ch31) **As always, I'm just happy you're still here~ No need to apologize. I'm very glad you thought the chapter was awesome, as well! xD **(ch32) **Right?! I miss them too! I couldn't stop myself from writing so chapter 32 was born. Hahaha. And oh~! Thank you for the reviews~ :D

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading~!<strong>

**Please pause for a moment,  
>and <strong>_**do**_** let me know your thoughts! **


	34. Castle x Exit x Two Rivers

**Final chapter everyone~! **And so it's extra long! Thank you sooo much for bearing with me until now! *hugs* Special thanks to those who showed their appreciation by reviewing, fav'ing, following, and even adding the story to their C2s and liking my authorpage. I will miss yooouu!

Disclaimer: I wish I own Hunter X Hunter

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 34: Castle x Exit x Two Rivers<strong>

"_BISUKEEE_-CHOOOP!"

It was morning and the birds resting peacefully in the trees surrounding the palace abruptly flew out in surprise. So did the certain someone who was just chopped out of his bed.

"What the—"

Bisuke watched as Gon rubbed her eyes innocently and then blink at the realizations. Anyway, Bisuke shook her head in disapproval. "What the hell are two bordering-teenage kids doing sharing a bed?!" She tapped her feet impatiently on the bed. Gon looked at Killua on the floor and then to Bisuke.

"But…But…"

"No buts!" Bisuke said sternly. "Know your limits!" She yelled and pointed rudely at Killua, before whispering at Gon warningly. "You never know when a wild wolf will come out of that ugly face."

"HEY!"

"Geez." She said crossing her arms even tighter. "I was planning to part because you two make me feel so old—but now I'm doubting I should leave you."

Gon actually twinkled at that, while Killua paled. "You _can't _be serious."

"Oh I am."

Killua rummaged his head for _something_. "But you'll grow wrinkles!" he said. "See? You're already growing them!" "I don't think Cookie-chan can help you with that!"

Bisuke screamed and ran to the nearest window. AND THERE WERE WRINKLES!

She summoned cookie-chan who massaged her face and applied whatever ointment was needed to maintain her beauty. Gon decided it was time to take a bath, while Killua proceeded lounging about the common area, still grumpy from being prematurely woken up by an old hag.

_(Several minutes later)_

_Knock Knock_

Bisuke only turned her head to the door. However, she (still busy with Cookie-chan) really just ignored the knock on the door. At the Gon was still taking a bath, and so naturally the agitated-Killua was the one who got it.

There was an awkward silence that came afterwards.

Gon soon came out of the bathroom, stared at the still busy-Bisuke, blinked at the silence, and walked to the door. "Who is it?"

"Good morning~" A certain blonde said as he positioned himself so she could see (Killua was blocking the view). It was List, and he walked past Killua as if he was a rock, which he kind-of was at the moment.

List then patted Gon's wet hair. "Want to say goodbye to the other GMs before you go, Gon?"

"That's a great idea!" Gon said as she dried her hair with the towel. She looked at Killua, who flinched slightly."Want to come?" But paused, realizing he was slightly paler than usual. "Is there anything wrong?"

"Ah." "No." "I think you… should come alone." He said monotonously, his hair covering half his face. Gon gulped in worry, but then he looked at her with a sudden smile. "I just want to take a bath is all.

"Go."

"…ah." She said quietly, and gave a small smile. "See you later!"

**…**

_(Half-an-hour later)_

"This looks lovely~!" That was List, somewhat mimicking Nanou, and looking at Gon—she totally agreed.

Instead of having the breakfast at the grand dining hall, they decided to have their breakfast in the back gardens. It was very pretty. The flowers were colourful, the grass lush green, and there was a small artificial river with a wonderfully designed bridge. Gon's amazements oozed out, making List chuckle.

Kusa was there with her and immediately jumped to Gon the moment he smelled her. Gon laughed whole-heartedly as she and the dog fell down the grass. "I missed you too, Kusa!"

After the intimate reunion, Gon walked with Kusa and followed List who were a few steps ahead of them. The GMs present other than List were Dwun, the twins, Razor, and of course Nanou, and they were sitting in the grass with wonderful looking food with them.

Yes, it was pretty. So she thought immediately how much of a pity it was that Killua and Bisuke were missing this.

Perhaps she should come and get them…

But before she could turn to do so, soft hands held hers back. "Mah, you were with them this whole time Gon." List smiled. "Can we be selfish for now and ask if we can spend time with you alone?"

She blinked at that. _She never thought of it that way…_ Hence, instead of moving away, she sat with the group and smiled. The others just looked at each other then and shrugged. It was Nanou who decided to break the silence. "So…how was it? Where'd Ging leave you?"

"With my aunt," said Gon and smiled. "Mito-san is a wonderful person."

"Ah. I bet she's lovely." The older woman replied with a warm smile. "She raised you well."

And Gon grinned sheepishly, before her eyes emitted seriousness, seeming to have remembered something she'd been meaning to ask—and she had. She looked at all of them. "Can you tell me more about my mother?" She paused to correct herself. "My birth mother."

There was a short silence, followed by the GMs looking at each other with a mix of awkwardness and 'what do we say' expressions. "We only met her once before we started the program." List said, initiating the stories. "Nanou's the one who was actually the one who knew her the best among us."

"You give me too much credit, List. I only met here thrice, if I recall correctly." Nanou continued. "She was beautiful and strong." "She is charismatic. She's the loveliest woman that I know. And… I really don't know what she saw in Ging," She said with a sudden deadpan serious look on her face. "Must've brainwashed her or something."

"Greed Island was her and Ging's brain child. She was already gone by the time Ging started creating it." Dwun added and bit his chicken leg.

List frowned at this. "Hey, Dwun! Have manners!"

"Rulers need no manners." He said and ate the whole thing. A vein appeared on List's head, Dwun flinched, and Dwun grabbed another 2 parts of a chicken and ran.

List ran after him.

"Why do I even…" He said and tried to place a high-kick (and failed). "TRY!"

Gon laughed and then realized the twins were looking at her. They really looked alike, Eeta and Elena. Razor, on the other hand, was apathetically sipping his noodles as he watched everyone.

Gon recalled they (the twins) were the ones in-charge with the transportations. "Ne…" She said slowly and made everyone stop whatever they were doing and stare at her.

"Do you think what I have decided will successfully bring me to Ging?" Gon knew these two probably knew why she chose Tsubo of the Coast and the Paladin's necklace. But now that they were there… why not ask for tips?

"Perhaps." Eeta smiled, and looked at Elena who raised a finger. "We'll just give you a hint."

"Ging is a very shy person. But he wouldn't admit it." They said in harmony, and Gon blinked. Was that supposed to help? She asked herself and continued staring at the twins. It seemed that it was. She wondered what it meant though…

"Mah, don't worry about that idiot, child." Nanou said and patted Kusa's back before giving him his food. "I cooked this food as a celebration of _our_ reunion." She smiled.

Nanou's eyes softened, remembering the meals they had back when they were still complete. Everyone was happy and connected, and practically carefree.

But then Agatha disappeared without a trace.

"Nanou-san?"

"My lovely." She smiled and wiped Gon's cheek. "Such a child, Gon." She chuckled. "Such a child."

"Anyway…," Dwun, oblivious to the moment he interrupted, interfered. He then had a large bump on his head and he, with the absence of his 2 chickens, cleared his throat and raised a glass of wine. "To Gon's completion of the game!"

"**Cheers**!"

"Ora! Why the delayed reaction, Gon?" Dwun chuckled and everyone looked at her. She awkwardly raised her glass (of grape juice) gesturing to whisper her 'cheers' as well. But instead of the words, tears came instead.

_The cards_

_The situations_

_Their faces as they cheered for her._

Gon realized that it was all for _her_. This game. It was to make _her_ stronger.

She tried to wipe her tears with her sleeves in vain, and placed her glass down, so she could properly bow her head to them.

"THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

**…**

Killua closed his eyes, as he sat on the floor by the balcony, remembering List's first words that morning. _"Is Gon awake?" _

"_She's taking a bath." He paused. "Why?" _

"_I'll be taking her to the other GMs who are around. We'll have a reunion of our own." List said coldly, looking at him. "She'll come with us alone, however. After all…" And his stare only deepened. It made Killua flinch. "The Game Masters are also her family. _

"_And that means this meeting is none of your business." _

It was the reality. Gon had so many people who could take care of her—maybe better than he ever could. She could live without him, but he couldn't do the same.

He felt cold.

But then… all of a sudden, that changed. Warmth embraced his whole being, and his eyes widened. "KILLUA~! I'm back!" She yelled hugging him from behind. He wasn't able to say anything, perhaps in shock, and perhaps in happiness. He looked down.

"How was it?"

"I enjoyed it very much! They're very awesome people. I learned a lot and even got a few hints." She paused. "I wish you came though." She said and hugged him tighter. This was so Gon… always there when he needed her the most.

"W-What are you laughing about?" She asked and he couldn't stop. He knew she pouted and then she let him go and sat in front of him. He patted her head.

"I love you."

She blinked for a bit, but then chuckled. "Of course!" She smiled. "I love you too."

Indeed. She had a lot of people looking out for her and people who could make her happy and take care of her.

But she chose _him_.

And he swore to God he'd make sure she'd never regret that.

**…**

They left the game and ended up in a parking lot from the outside world. It really was just transportation wasn't it? In any case, the Blue Planet was once again an item and Bisuke started screaming in glee. She cleared her throat and looked at the other two cards.

The three stared at each other for a while, the silence full of meaning and deep decisions for them. Will Bisuke come with them or not?

"I decided not to." She sobbed. "I love you two… but an old woman like me feels even older!" She sobbed again and hugged them both before pinching Killua's cheek.

"I'll trust you will improve your self-control brat!" And then looked at Gon.

"Don't fall for his cheap tricks!"

"_HEY!_"

"Or then again, maybe I should…"

"**HEEEEY!**"

It was then that Bisuke's phone started ringing, and she completely ignored Killua's annoyed comments. "Hello?" She said, and then looking at her companions. Her eyes widened positively at the voice she heard. "My, Wing! It has been a long time hasn't it?"

The other two twinkled and yelled over the speaker. "WING-SAN! WE MISS YOU!" "We hope to see you again soon!" "How's Zushi?" "Is his training going well?" "How are you?"

And all those questions just flowed out of the kids' mouths. They were so loud, Bisuke had to flick their foreheads away.

"O-Ouch!"

"Damned old bag!"

But fortunately it seemed like she was engrossed with whatever Wing was saying in the other line that he was saved from being punched to the sky again. "A new gem, you say?" Bisuke voiced out, voice trembling from excitement. "I'll be there!"

"So that means you won't be coming?" Gon said, obviously disappointed. Bisuke sniffed and hugged her, while Killua did the 'shoo' gesture which would really get him killed if Bisuke wasn't being sentimental with Gon.

"We'll meet again soon, I know it!" Bisuke smiled. "Then I'll show you the gem I'll get right now. It's beautiful!"

Gon chuckled. "I'm looking forward to it!" And waved. "See you soon, Bisuke!"

"Ah~!" She said and waved at them as she walked backwards to the empty parking lot's door. "_See you soon, kids~!"_

**…**

Killua and Gon looked at each other after that and smiled. It was amazing how many people they met along the way. They watched the Tsubo of the Coast turn into an Accompany card.

But before Gon could activate it, a sudden presence made them both flinch and turn up their guards to the maximum.

Was it an overreaction? The presence wasn't openly hostile.

And yet… their instincts told them that it _was_.

And they were right. "Hello, Killua." A pause. "Gon."

"Illumi!"

He appeared from the darkness looking as stoic as always, and the fact that they had him in front and the mere railing that separated them from a hundred meter drop behind didn't really tell them their situation was good. However, they could still escape. Gon gestured to utter the words—

_Flick_

"Eek!" A needle found its way on Gon's arm, forcing her to drop the cards. Killua's eyes widened. "GON!"

"W-What are you doing here?" _How did he find us? _And ran to Gon and take away the needle.

"I got help from your friends." He answered nonchalantly, and his eyes widened. He _killed_ them. Or at least not yet. But some are probably dead, some of them probably his nen puppets now. He shivered at the recollection of what Illumi could do with his needles.

He heard about hypnotism. But what terriefied him was Hariningen. The ability to control anyone—and force them to follow all his wishes, without a hint of sentience, until they die. To Killua, it was the most frightening ability.

Illumi need not use the latter to get information on them… but Killua never understood his brother. He could've turned their friends into puppets just for the heck of it.

And a part of him didn't want to know who his brother's victims were, and just focused on Gon who was clenching her arm in pain. _Was it poisoned? _**Oh no…**

But instead of letting the pain get to her, she glared at Illumi. "Wha…WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM?!" She yelled and stood up, her eyes never leaving the assassin.

"Some dead, some I needed for information, and another…" He looked at the door. "I needed to distract troubles."

"For example, that girl you were with would've been troublesome if she stayed." And their eyes widened in understanding. _Wing_

He got Wing. What about Zushi?

In any case, Gon exploded immediately. A burst of aura surrounded her body, so strong that nearby rubble floated.

Illumi flinched a bit. He knew she was dangerous, and would grow more so... but this was beyond his expectations. '_However_…'

She still had a long way to go.

**…**

Killua watched as Illumi threw his needles at her with an aim to kill. All of which she either dodged or slapped away, thus killing the force. It was then that with a strong sprint, Gon went offensive. It was quick—their movements—and he found himself staring for a second.

But then Illumi became faster—even for just a moment, but a moment was enough to knock her off.

"_GON_!" Killua yelled and glared at his brother, also ready to attack. But—

He couldn't move his legs.

His nerves suddenly got the best of him for a moment but forced himself to calm down. He breathed in, but it hitched as soon as Gon was kicked again after another failed attack. He shook his head and told himself to have faith in Gon. She always surprised him with going beyond his expectations—this should not be exception.

He looked down at his legs. He was calmer now, yet they_ still_ wouldn't move._ Why?_ He looked closer and knew for sure he wasn't stepping on anything sticky. _Why?_ Then he heard Gon scream. _**Why NOW?**__!_

He heard a crack and his head shot up. He watched as the beetle phone—the one they bought with Leorio—get crushed so effortlessly. Gon looked weak. It was probably because of the first needle.

And then to his terror, Illumi let out a needle, resting so darkly between his fingers. Killua's eyes widened immediately, his own voice running through his head. _His own promise_:

"_I will protect you." _

Illumi's eyes never faltered and he threw another needle at her. This time on her other arm. She screamed in agony. He cursed but realized he couldn't move his whole body. He fell down, helpless, unable to move.

_No. _

_Please God No. _

And another scream, this time there were needles on her legs. Killua felt like screaming in despair, but it was too much that even his mouth wouldn't let it out.

She slowly turned her head to look at him, her eyes covered with tears she couldn't stop from the pain. _Gon_. He cried out mentally, no longer able to utter anything.

_Nononono _

Incessant tears came out of his eyes, as he tried his best to move. It wasn't doing anything. He could only move millimetres every second, at most. _Why… Why did it have to be Gon? _

His arms were the only ones that could keep him up. He glared at his own legs. _Move_, he ordered. _Please_

_Stay there, Killua._ His eyes widened. His brother's voice. Illumi's. In his head. He looked at him with those eyes of his, new needles in his hands. New needles that would cause Gon more pain.

_**No**_

_Stay_

_**Shut up**_

_You won't be able to do anything._

_**No**_

_Just watch her die. _

_._

And something just… snapped.

**…**

Illumi's eyes widened at the sudden movement. Killua used the remaining strength that he had and buried his hand inside his own head. It happened in an instant, and Illumi stepped sideways by instinct, and true enough—Killua was in front of him a second later.

His eyes full of rage, anger, and intent to kill. Illumi dodged his attack, but was fast. Faster than him. And he found his sharp hands on his stomach before he knew it. Illumi frowned and aim the needles on his hand right through Killua. All of which Killua managed to dodge effortlessly.

"I'll kill you." Killua said. And he meant it.

But then…, Illumi froze. And so did Killua. Another presence behind them appeared. "Are you sure about that, Killua?" Killua's eyes widened and slowly turned his head, heart throbbing in fear.

"…to try to kill your brother for an outsider…?"

It was Silva

He leaned down to the half-conscious Gon and lifted her by the head. Gon looked so small compared to this man, who was emitting the presence of the giant white tiger. If it wasn't the girl he was holding, Illumi knew Killua would have backed down the moment he heard their father's voice.

However, it was still the girl. And Killua was willing to do anything necessary for this one girl.

He was able to get rid of his needle for her—it was a feat he once thought to be impossible. Killua glared at his father, stance oozing of the intent to kill. _"Let her go."_

"You've grown much, child." Silva only said, with those cold eyes of his. "But you not enough to do anything against me." He said and pressed Gon's head a little tighter. Only slightly—but enough to make her scream.

"**GON**!" He yelled and immediately gestured to run for her. However, Illumi ensured he was not to be ignored. But Killua ignored the needles stabbing his back and instead, went ahead to attack their father. Killua was unstoppable at the moment, Illumi felt. Well…, almost.

_Crack_

Killua halted. And with eyes that couldn't be any wider—watched as the lifeless body of his most important person dropped to the ground.

It was like a bucket of ice-cold water was poured onto him. Only a thousand times worse.

And it was unbearably painful.

He should have left her when he had the chance.

And now she was dead.

The despair, the torture, the pain, and everything else just poured, and they were transformed to rage.

He attacked Silva, who blocked some of his attacks, but otherwise took them head on. Killua was a hundred times faster than before. His anger empowering him to kill without mercy. No longer did he have any precautions left. He was attacking relentlessly, blinded by fury.

And he fought like he had nothing to lose—he wasn't afraid to die.

And Silva knew that his son would welcome death.

With one swift movement, he threw Killua to the wall, force extending half the wall, and with such force that his half-conscious body stayed there. Killua slowly opened his eyes and stared at him blankly. His eyes ended up to Gon, and pitiful continuous tears came out uncontrollably.

"Kill… me."

Silva let his guard down and walked closer. "You are my son—the heir to our family." He paused. "It is time to go back home."

"Kill me."

"Let's go home, son."

"Didn't you hear me?!" He yelled with all his strength, tears still overflowing, and moved his arm for one more attack. Just one. He needed to fight. "I SAID **KILL ME!**"

Silva slapped Killua again and he came rolling all the way to the other side of the parking lot. He could barely stand. And he couldn't. He just laid there, his hand barely keeping him from being knocked out. He stared at the incoming figures of Silva and Illumi with contempt.

"Anata!" He didn't even bother flinching. If Silva was there, there was no surprise Kikyo wouldn't be. "Stop hurting Kill too much!"

Killua didn't really care anymore.

_Slash_

Kikyo stepped back, her stomach bleeding profusely. She screamed, like the time she did when he left his house all that time ago. It felt like forever.

"KILLUA!"

"DID YOU NOT UNDERSTAND?!" He yelled from the top of his lungs, standing up once again, ready for another fight.

The time he spent outside his house was the happiest moments of his life.

And now they were over.

And now all he could do was cry.

"It's not over yet, Killua." Illumi said, expression seeming not to change. "You _will _come home with us."

He will not. He wouldn't be able to do it. And…

What '_home'?_

Spending time with Gon. He now knew what 'Home' meant. He no longer had a 'home'.

And Illumi seemed not to understand his defiance, and continue speaking. "And if you try to escape—whatever method you use, even killing yourself…" He paused. "A lot more people important to you will die."

Killua's eyes widened.

Illumi's expression remained the same. "Did you know? That Kuruta friend of yours is affiliated with the Mafia. A practicing boss now, even." "What do you think will happen if someone were to hire us to get him?"

Illumi looked up. "And then there were people important to _her. _Who was that woman from her hometown? Was it Mito…?" "And there was an old woman as well, wasn't there? I wonder… I bet no one would hear their scre—"

"**STOP IT.**"

"Besides…" He looked at the needle that used to be in Killua's head. "You remember now, right? About 'it'."

He flinched. _Alluka._

"You'll protect your friends, and you can go back to 'It'." He said, then crossing his arm, as if he didn't have such a large wound himself.

"There's no reason to not go back with us _now_, is there?"

**…**

Silva sighed as he watched the lifeless, robotic, Killua be led by Kikyo home, the girl's lifeless eyes looking at him. Killua begged to take the girl with him—to give a proper burial, but Silva, instead, gave him his word of doing it for him. Killua was not allowed to touch the girl anymore. It was a reality he had to accept.

And he did not fail silently making the boy feel that it was his fault that she died, anyway.

Illumi stayed with him and walked closer to the girl, before staring at him. "I understand you do not agree to this…"

"I don't really care either way." Illumi said monotonously, albeit Silva knew he wasn't exactly speaking of the truth. Illumi then leaned down to the lifeless body of the girl and one by one took out his needles. "I'm just following orders. Like I always do."

And finally, he materialized another one and, after staring at it deeply, carefully placed the nen-filled needle in her head. "At least she'd keep away from Killua."

Silva sighed slightly, and he looked at the young girl in front of him and leaned down, placing two fingers on her neck. He closed his eyes to concentrate. What he was about to do was a technique he never showed Killua—since he was young and was susceptible to using it in order to fake deaths he didn't have the heart to do.

_Crack_

The girl arched after in-taking a gallon of air. Strong inhales and exhales successively livened up her body, until her breathing began to even out. He watched as color slowly returned to her face and stood up when she finally looked alive.

Illumi looked at the girl stoically, but Silva knew better. Illumi looked at him. "Why?"

Silva looked at his son without saying anything, before finding his sights looking at the sky. _"Hey, Silva." _He recalled an all-too familiar voice calling his name, as if the person was beside him. That person probably didn't change. Still so uncaring, ragged, and…free.

"_Are you really sure you want to take over the family business?" _He asked him too many times. Of course he did. It was his destiny—his calling—and frankly he thought the same would happen to his son.

His own _son_. Even as the father of the house, he couldn't do anything else for the boy than watch him. He knew what his son felt like, for he too, was once set free—even for just a while. But he knew his calling, he knew what was ingrained in him.

But it wasn't the same to Killua, he genuinely never planned on returning home. Silva did not expect that. He never would have imagined he had to do something like this. Silva never, in his life, had faked a death without payment before.

In any case, Silva eventually returned to the present and looked at his son to answer his question. "You could say I owed this girl's father something."

Illumi only stared, and stood up, not wanting to be a part of this nonsense any more than he had. "You can be quite the fool sometimes, father." He paused and looked at the direction Killua went, and shrugged.

"Like father, like son."

Silva watched his eldest son disappear as well, leaving him and the girl alone inside the crumbling building. He only looked at the girl for one last time before placing the cards she was holding to her hands. She should know what to do with it even if she was only half-awake. He mused that with her current condition, the first memory she would have would, perhaps, already be when she was with _that_ person.

Silva stood up, told himself he had done enough, and headed home. But before he went beyond the door, he looked back at the girl lying on the concrete floor, before unconsciously closing his eyes.

_Ging,_ he mused and the sardonic thoughts inseparable with his name, _even when we're apart… you still haunt me. _And continued on his way.

How cruel, fate was. If she did not meet his son, she wouldn't have needed to go through what she did. And if they did not meet, his son wouldn't have changed so much.

But this was their destinies. In the end, they were never meant to stay with each other.

For there would always be two rivers—eventually meeting at the vast sea—mingling, and even to the point that each one wouldn't be able to distinguish itself away from the other.

But waters, never stayed in the same place, now did they?

And sometimes…, they would just have to part.

**.**

**.**

**END OF TWO RIVERS**

* * *

><p>…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>REPLIES TO ANGELS<strong>

**Yuki Candy Heart- **Ahaha~! Glad you liked the update! Unfortunately, the reunion of the crew wouldn't be happening any time soon. *sobs* and the punch is done tho! Thx for the review. xD

**Chamcha- **Yeeah~! It was bad enough when Gon was a boy. But doing that when she's a girl?! Nnnonoono. Gensuru shall pay! Haha. And oh~ Thank you for reviewing~! *bear hugs you back* XD

**AkaeriShakka-Chan – **They'll meet the other two, but (unfortunately) not any time soon. xD Actually I got the same image (honeymoon) when I was proofreading! Totally not on purpose tho. *Cackles* Anywho, I'lltry to introduce Retz when I watch the movie. xD /shot and thank you for the review~

**XxJigoku-noHana-xX **– Thank you for the review~! Glad you liked Killua's words, and here's the next chap! :D

**Meigetsuhikari**- Hehehe I am very happy to know you still love it so faar~! And Thank you for the reviewing~! ;)

**J. S. H. N. Girl-** Thanks for the review~! I am so glad you think it's awesome so far! :D

**Animefreak1145**- Chimera Ants arc. xD And since Netero didn't die (yet) there would be no new chairman election arc any time soon. Hope that is fine, and thanks for the comment~

**Retz- x 3?** Hahahah. And aww~ Thank you for the greeting! I'm another year older now. Pass my happy bday to your mom as well. xD I type on MS word too~! You can contact me in Facebook if you want. ;) And of course I'll mention you in this chap (as I'm doing now) and how cool~ Do share w/ me your drawings when you can. ;D And don't worry for reviewing _thrice_. Hahaha. I had fun reading the reviews, and thank you for reviewing~! xD

**Youko's Fox Girl- **Whoa. I'm flattered to know I made you cry (for good reasons) ! I'm glad you found the chap beautiful as well. XDD Thank you for reviewing~

**Dusk Illusionist-** Here's the next chapter~! I hope you liked it and thanks for the comment~ ;)** (ch1)** Timetravel eh? Interesting concept! *o* I shall add it on my to do list (after I finish all 3 HxH stories). Thanks btw~

**Bloodydarkangel- **Thank you for the review~! I am very happy to know you think it's an awesome chapter so far! xD

**Slytherin Studios-** Yaaaay~! You loved the chapter~ I'm glad to know. xDD And thank youuuu for reviewing~! :D

**Dawn- Yep~! **You'll see that that's the premise for… Oh wait. Do you read these before reading the chapter? Or… Oh well. Just read. And she did meet Kaito in chapter 1. xD oh! And don't miss the sneak peak below this section~ Thanks for the review! ;)

**Meow- **Aww~! I'm very glad you found the story beautiful so far and thank you very much for telling me. ;D

**Mitsuki-** Yay! Glad you liked the chap's ending! And I shall a look at it as soon as I have the time to read again (I don't want to be tempted so I shall refrain from checking) Thanks for referring it to me, and esp thanks for the review~

**Chani- **hahaha. I'm happy I made you happy, then! xD And yes. I decided to divide the story because 34 chapters is already very long. xD thx for the review! And for the birthday greeting. xDD

**Bushwah- **Wahahaha! I'm happy that you forgive me then. xD (I didn't even know I was review begging, but I guess it's true lol). And I agree with your points! Thank you for the review~ ;D

**Just a stranger-** lololol. Thank you for the review~! xDD I'm glad you liked the chapter so much! I hope this chapter wasn't any less, but you can be honest with me. ;)

**Phoenix-Thunder-** I agree with you about Gensuru~! I got squeezed there lol. And hahaha. Yes! A suave 12 year old for the ending because we can. xD Thx for the review~

**CrystalVixen93- **Yo~! Been a while ne? XD I am happy you still love the story and thank you for reviewing! :D

**LittleStar555-** I am very happy to know you liked the story, and thank you for giving it a chance. But don't be jelly of their quick relationship. 12 year olds shouldn't even be romantic relationships yet. (I'm actually a *cough* Conservative. Haha, despite what I write xD) And thank you for the review~!

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>Large amber eyes opened abruptly, but quickly closed and then went to blink after reacting to the light that surprised it. Eventually, it started clearing up the blurry view that greeted its awakening. It was the beautiful sky… but she realized something was <em>very <em>different. The coldness, the atmosphere, the pressure…

"Whoa!"

She sat up immediately and looked around her. She was on an elevated place—so high she could see the adjacent city. She wondered where she was, but it was answered a second later.

"This is the world's tallest tree."

She narrowed her eyes at the speaker. He had large orbs like hers, and his hair spiky as the style she used when she was a boy. She knew immediately who this person was.

"Ging."

"Yo, kiddo." He grinned nonchalantly. "It's kinda-nice to finally meet you."

She blinked and looked around "Uhn." She nodded blankly, still surprised at the turn of events. In any case, she turned around by reflex to see someone behind her. "Oh! Here's—"

But she saw nothing but air. But it felt as if something was supposed to be there. She paused, trying to recall what she was supposed to show. She seemed to have forgotten something very important… or was it _someone_?

Of course it wasn't the latter; that would be silly.

"There's something important I want to show you." She mumbled and stood up to sit beside him. "But I forgot."

"I wanted to show you someone when we finally meet, too, but I haven't succeeded yet."

"Who?"

"Agatha."

"My mom?"

"You know?" He blinked and then looked at the sky before shrugging. "You need a mother, after all."

So much for the surprise, he thought, and just looked at his daughter. Nanou was probably the one to slip up.

"Oh. Ging."

"Hmn?" Ging's eyes widened when he saw a fist coming at him.

**BAM!**

"_Oi, oi."_

"That was for Mito-san." She grinned and he chuckled flicking her forehead.

Ging stared at his daughter who tried to land another punch. But this time, it was a lot friendlier. Like she was punching him for the heck of it. Mah, she _was_ his daughter after all.

Ging remembered when he left her with Mito all those years ago. It was primarily because being a Hunter was too dangerous— that and he barely knew anything about raising a child. Travelling around the world... sure it was for his job, but it was the best way to find clues towards Agatha. He wouldn't be able to bring a child with him. And fortunately, it wasn't for naught. His daughter grew well under his cousin's supervision, and even his search bore fruits these past few months.

"Mou—you're not even listening to me!"

"A-Ah. What is it?"

"The game was great. We had fun."

"'We'? Who were you with?"

"Well, I had Bisuke as a trainer, and—"

"And…?"

She blinked and involuntarily held the cloth over her chest, as if her heart was in pain. And yet her face primarily registered confusion. "I…" She whispered. "I don't remember.

"I guess it was just the two of us." She said, before forcing a grin. Ging was a little worried, but he never knew anything about raising a child, so he shrugged, thinking it was a kid thing that would pass.

In any case he mused on how his daughter grew. A twinge of bitterness appeared in his gut, now that he realized head on what he missed—_all those years_—but did not show it.

Hell he'd admit it. That'd be too sappy.

"How's life?" She asked all of a sudden, moving to the side of the nest they were in (he befriended the bird, which migrated somewhere for the season) so that she get a better view.

"Fun." He replied, sitting next to her. He then turned to her, pondered for a second how he was going to say what he would say. "And I think I have a lead to where your mother is."

"…eh?"

Ging stared at her wide curious eyes. Man, he did have a very cute daughter, hmn? In any case, Gon looked strong enough now, unlike before. And so…Ging cleared his throat, in anxiety.

"So, kid…" He said, pausing, ensuring she was listening.

"Wanna go get her together?"

_**.  
>Coming Soon:<strong>_**  
><strong>**TWO RIVERS: 5 Years Later**

* * *

><p>...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading the whole story<strong>!  
>The sequel will come out eventually. (I decided to focus a little more on my <em>other<em> HxH stories. I have been putting them off for this story, after all. )

In the meantime, **I humbly request **_**everyone**_** to send in their thoughts**!  
>Yes, including the silent ones. Isn't it just sad (really) that I <em>never<em> got to hear from you? Ever? xD

So yeah! Please write your thoughts below. I promise I'll read them no matter  
>how long it had been since this story ended!<p> 


End file.
